Ames Embrassées
by Bip-Bip Girl
Summary: Suite de Vies Entrelacées. Edward et Bella viennent de se marier et rentrent de leur voyage de noce. La vie continue pour eux...
1. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et oui, c'est moi de nouveau et moi, avec une nouvelle histoire. Enfin, la suite de Vies entrelacées plutôt. Je ne ferais pas de blabla inutile, le prologue éclaire assez où nous en sommes !_

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Edward,_

_Je comptais t'écrire cette lettre plus tôt, mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu le temps, ce voyage de noce, l'achat de la maison et les retrouvailles avec la famille ont pris tout mon temps._

_Je n'en reviens pas. Déjà deux trois semaines que nous sommes mariés et je suis toujours sur mon petit nuage. Voir et entendre tout le monde m'appeler Madame Cullen me fait plaisir, je crois que rien ne m'a jamais fait autant plaisir d'ailleurs, ou alors peut-être entendre Carlie m'appeler « maman ». Mais tout cela est lié n'est-ce pas ? Je ne parviens pas vraiment à me rendre compte qu'il y a un an, nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Il y a un an, tu n'étais que la personne à qui j'envoyais des lettres. Il m'arrive encore de me dire que tu étais totalement fou à l'époque, en effet, comment un homme comme toi pouvait-il parler à une fille comme moi. Il y a un an, j'étais une toute autre personne. Carrément paumée, à l'ouest, à mille lieues de la personne que je peux être aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi, je n'étais qu'une petite fille qui se retrouvait bien trop seule dans une grande ville et à présent, je te regarde dormir dans notre lit conjugal._

_Utiliser ce mot me fait sourire, mais ce qui me rend encore plus heureuse, c'est de te voir toi, torse nu dans ce lit. J'ai bien envie de te sauter dessus, mais je me dis que je dois terminer cette lettre, mais que notre fille va aussi très vite se réveiller. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait au cours de ma vie pour pouvoir te voir à mes côtés. Tu es juste si parfait. Tu es l'homme que toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir dans leur vie et dans leur lit, et c'est moi que tu as choisi. Tu es celui qui m'a fait grandir et qui m'a offert ce que toutes les femmes peuvent rêver : une famille, l'amour, un toit… le bonheur quoi. Quand je pense qu'il y a un an, je te voyais à la télé sans réellement faire attention à toi car je ne m'intéressais pas aux actualités et qu'aujourd'hui, je suis l'épouse du célèbre Edward Cullen, avocat aux convictions irréprochables et bourreau des cœurs. Je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout mon possible pour être à la hauteur du rôle qui m'incombe si un jour tu te décides à mettre les pieds dans le monde qui te repousse tant. Je te ferais honneur comme ta mère peut faire honneur à ton père lors des galas de charité. Et lors de ces soirées, je n'aurais aucun épuisement à raconter à tout le monde à quel point tu es un homme fabuleux. Car c'est ce que tu es Edward. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de mal à accepter ce genre de compliments, mais c'est la vérité. Grâce à toi, les gens de Seattle savent qu'ils ont un avocat prêt à tout pour les innocenter et je ne te répéterais sans doute jamais assez à quel point je suis fière de toi._

_Oh mon dieu, mon cœur vient encore de rater un battement en pensant à notre mariage et à notre voyage de noce. Je suis certaine qu'aucune femme au monde n'a eu un aussi beau voyage de noce, et je suis à peu près aussi certaine que la moitié d'entre elles disent la même chose. Mais qu'importe puisque je sais que j'ai raison, après tout, elles n'ont pas toutes eu la chance de se marier à Edward Cullen, et elles n'ont pas eu toutes la chance de découvrir la Grèce. Comment passer à côté de ce magnifique pays ? En deux semaines, nous avons vraiment eu le temps de profiter de tous les charmes que possède cette nation, mais je sais que nous aurions pu découvrir encore bien plus de choses et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour nous pourrions y retourner avec nos enfants et leur faire découvrir les merveilles de ce pays. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Organiser ce voyage sans m'en parler, garder la surprise jusqu'au dernier moment c'était plus que ce que je ne méritai. Mais tu n'as pas fait que cela, tu avais aussi pensé à mon anniversaire et à me le fêter comme jamais plus on ne me le fêtera. Cette soirée au bord de la mer restera sans doute la plus belle de toutes celles que nous avons pu passer là-bas. A présent, je n'ai qu'une hâte, que l'on développe les photos._

_Les mois qui arrivent s'annoncent tout aussi chargés que les deux derniers mois. Tout d'abord, mon futur emploi. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de commencer à travailler, je ne vais plus me sentir inutile. Je sais ce que tu penses en cet instant précis, que je ne suis pas inutile et blabla blabla. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de commencer à travailler et savoir que le mois prochain je serais l'assistante du conservateur du musée de Seattle me rempli de joie. Je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'une étape dans ma carrière et mon tout nouveau patron semblait plutôt d'accord avec moi. Pour le moment, je le délesterais de pas mal de travail administratif, mais cela n'a aucune importance puisque je ferais ce que j'aime : travailler dans un musée. Et je suis certaine que je vais m'entendre avec la plupart des gens qui travaillent là. De plus, je suis heureuse d'avoir un patron aussi humain. Tu te rends compte, il m'a engagé tout en sachant que je suis enceinte et que j'ai déjà une fille à la maison. Des hommes comme cela sont bien trop rares dans notre monde, même si je sais que tu appartiens à cette espèce. Enfin, je suis vraiment comblée de savoir que je pourrais prendre un peu de temps pour rester en famille avant de me lancer réellement dans le travail._

_Ensuite, il y a notre fameuse nouvelle maison. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. J'ai 22 ans et je suis propriétaire d'une merveilleuse maison. Tu te rends compte ? Moi qui suis encore si jeune, j'ai déjà la chance d'avoir un foyer au dessus de ma tête. Un foyer pour notre famille mais aussi pour nos amis. Moi qui n'étais pas vraiment convaincue au début, je me rends une nouvelle fois compte que tu avais encore raison. Acheter une maison temps que nous en avons les moyens est une manière de voir à long terme et cette maison est exactement celle que je souhaitais avoir. Je suis certaine qu'il y régnera toujours une ambiance festive et que nous y serons très heureux toi, moi et les enfants. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y emménager et la semaine qui nous sépare des premiers cartons me semble tellement longue. Je veux pouvoir aménager cette maison à notre goût et qu'elle soit le reflet du bonheur que nous pouvons ressentir._

_Les enfants…. Ce mot aussi me fait sourire car il y a un an, je ne me serais jamais imaginée mère de famille et voici qu'aujourd'hui je le suis à temps complet. Et dire que notre petite Carlie va bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Je n'en reviens pas de la voir entrer à l'école dans quelques jours. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, mais j'aurais tellement aimé profiter encore un peu d'elle avant qu'elle ne devienne une petite fille. Mais je me console en me disant qu'il nous reste quelques années avant sa crise d'adolescence et avant qu'elle n'ai honte de ses parents et de ses frères ou sœurs._

_Et oui, voilà ce qui nous amène à la dernière source de bonheur que tu m'apportes. Si l'on m'avait dit il y a un an que je serais enceinte à 22 ans, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou, et pourtant, à présent je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie à cette idée. Savoir qu'un petit être grandit en moi est un tel bonheur, mais de plus, savoir que c'est un peu de toi me rend totalement folle de joie. Je ne sais pas si tu mesureras un jour tout l'amour que je peux te porter, mais je sais que nos enfants en sont le parfait témoignage. Je suis pleine d'allégresse en sachant que dans quelques heures nous aurons la joie de voir notre petit bébé qui à présent ne dois plus ressembler à un petit pois, quoique je n'y connais pas grand choses, mais je me dis qu'à presque trois mois, il doit être plus important qu'il ne l'était lorsque j'ai fait la prise de sang. Je trépigne d'impatience et je me demande encore comment tu fais pour dormir aussi profondément alors que cette journée va être aussi spéciale. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…._

_Hum… ta tortionnaire de sœur frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte, sans doute pour me recommander une tenue pour notre fête d'anniversaire, à Carlie et moi, qui aura lieu ce soir. Je vais donc aller la voir pour ne pas qu'elle te réveille. En espérant que tu trouves cette lettre à ton réveil et qu'elle te plaise._

_Je t'aime plus que tout._

_Bella Cullen._

_

* * *

_

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits pour Vies Entrelacées :_**

* * *

**Flo1359** : merci pour la review, je suis contente que l'épilogue t'ai plu. Et en ce qui concerne le DVD de Remember me, je ferais comme pour les précédents, je regarderais au dos^^( j'ai une bonne dizaine de dvds qui viennent d'Angleterre ))

**Petitefilledusud** : merci pour la review !

**Sand91** : merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Ilonka **: je suis contente que Vies entrelacées t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cette toute nouvelle histoire.

**Gwen** : je suis contente de savoir que tu vas continuer de me lire !

**Morgane** : ha oui, avenir enflammé… lol non, je n'y avais même pas pensé ! merci pour la review !

**Isa **: merci

**Anne-Laure** : merci beaucoup !

**Mlle Cullen** : contente que le titre te plaise ! et merci pour la review !

**Satuzoki **: merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Soraya **: j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas trop fait attendre !

**Nathalie63** : oui, c'est bien ça ! merci pour la review et contente que Vies entrelacées t'ai plu !

**Annabelle** : merci !

**Alvina26** : merci pour la review !

**Floraine :** pour le sexe du bébé, tu verras ça un peu plus tard ! merci pour la review !

**Elisaa **: un OS ? pas prévu pour le moment ! J'ai déjà bien du mal à me trouver du temps pour écrire les chapitres de mes deux histoires donc non, pas tout de suite…. Et puis, pour écrire un OS, il faudrait avoir une idée, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas ) Sinon, je suis contente que Vies entrelacées t'ai plu ^^


	2. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 1

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Et oui, me revoici avec mon nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, surtout à cause de la chaleur qui fait que rester dans ma chambre est tout simplement insupportable et que l'ordinateur chauffe très vite et je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'abandonne… Enfin, voici sans doute le dernier chapitre avant trois semaines. En effet, à partir de vendredi, je ne suis plus là car je vais samedi à la convention et lundi, direction l'Angleterre… en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir une telle chose. Je n'étais plus heureux, c'était bien plus que cela. J'étais dans cet état de félicité que doivent certainement connaître tous les nouveaux mariés. Quoique, d'une certaine manière, j'étais à peu près certain que les autres n'étaient pas aussi heureux. Me lever tous les matins avec Bella dans les bras était déjà un bonheur incommensurable, mais la voir porter cette bague qui nous démontrait que nous étions à présent liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité, cela dépassait totalement l'entendement. Enfin, me lever à ses côtés était quelque chose de métaphorique aujourd'hui puisque j'avais été réveillé par les coups que ma sœur avait donnés sur notre porte d'entrée pour m'enlever ma belle, qui était déjà debout.

C'est dans un état quasi-léthargique que j'avais trouvé une lettre posée sur l'oreiller et je l'avais donc lu avec une impatience non dissimulée. Comme à chaque fois que ma belle me laissait une lettre, chose qui devenait de plus en plus rare, je me sentais transporté de joie. Bella n'était pas ce genre de femme à délivrer ses sentiments, elle préférait les garder pour elle, étant bien incapable de trouver des mots pour les exprimer. Bien évidemment, étant donné qu'elle avait accepté de m'épouser je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Mais le voir écrit sur un morceau de papier rendait la chose bien plus réelle.

Nous étions à présent mariés depuis trois semaines et nous étions rentrés de notre voyage de noce depuis trois jours mais nous étions déjà kidnappés par nos familles. Tout d'abord, le jour de notre retour, nous avions rendez-vous chez mes parents pour reprendre Carlie. Quelle joie de retrouver ma princesse qui je dois bien l'admettre m'avait énormément manqué. Je n'avais jamais été séparé d'elle pendant aussi longtemps et la tentation avec été forte pour moi, mais aussi pour Bella, d'écourter notre voyage pour la retrouver. Seul notre bon sens et notre volonté de nous retrouver que tous les deux avait fait pencher la balance et nous étions donc restés en voyage de noce. Donc, le soir où nous étions rentrés, ma mère avait tenu à ce que nous passions la soirée ensemble, n'ayant que peu de considérations pour le décalage horaire et le long voyage que nous venions de faire. Puis, le lendemain, c'est Charlie qui avait débarqué à Seattle pour la semaine et qui avait tenu à nous voir. Bien évidemment, nous avions été dans l'incapacité de dire non. Et enfin, ce soir, nous devions fêter l'anniversaire de ma femme. Elle avait en effet eu 22 ans durant notre voyage et je comprenais parfaitement que toute la famille veuille célébrer ce moment. Ce que je comprenais moins, c'était l'hystérie d'Alice quand nous avions tenté de refuser cette séance shopping. Elle avait absolument tenu à emmener Bella pour lui trouver des vêtements pour la soirée. J'avais bien essayé de m'opposer à cela, mais il semblait que ma fille était du côté de sa tante et j'avais donc cédé, de même que Bella.

Voilà donc comment je me retrouvais seul dans le grand lit de notre chambre à coucher, n'ayant rien à faire de ma matinée. J'avais bien pensé aller courir un peu, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Carlie se réveiller toute seule, elle était bien trop petite pour cela. J'attendais donc que le temps passe, m'étonnant même que ma fille ne soit pas encore venue me sortir de mon lit. Enfin, je profitais de ce moment de calme car je savais qu'ils allaient devenir de plus en plus rares. En effet, en plus de la famille, nous allions devoir nous occuper rapidement du déménagement car nous avions signé les papiers d'achat de la maison en rentrant de voyage. Mais en plus, j'avais repris le travail la veille et j'avais déjà une grosse affaire qui m'attendait. Heureusement pour moi, M. Parker avait été assez compréhensif et m'avait laissé ma journée d'aujourd'hui pour que je puisse accompagner Bella à son écographie. J'étais réellement pressé d'y être et de voir notre bébé. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis un poids s'abattre à mes côtés. Je tournais mon regard pour voir mon petit ange serrer son chat contre elle et se blottir contre moi.

- Bonjour papa. Me dit-elle après quelques minutes.

- Bonjour mon ange. tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. Dis, on pourrait aller faire les magasins pour acheter un cadeau à maman ?

- Oui, bien sûr…. Tu veux lui acheter quoi ?

- Un livre pour le bébé.

- C'est une excellente idée.

Je regardais ma fille avec un petit sourire. Elle attendait avec tellement d'impatience d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur qu'elle souhaitait tout faire pour que le temps passe plus vite avant son arrivée.

Elle mit environ une heure pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et faire sa toilette, et ensuite…. Ensuite, elle ne tenait plus en place. Alors que je travaillais sur mon nouveau dossier, elle s'était assise à mes côtés me demandant toutes les deux minutes si j'avais terminé et si nous pouvions y aller. Si bien qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'abandonnais enfin et comme toujours et accédait à sa requête. Je savais que ma fille était têtue, mais j'en avais encore eu la confirmation. En effet, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et ne m'avait même pas laissé émettre mon avis. Si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, nous avions trouvé un livre qui servait à suivre au jour le jour la grossesse. J'étais persuadé que ça allait plaire à mon épouse.

- Alors, ça te plait ? lui demandais-je.

- Oh oui, je l'avais déjà vu avec tatie Rose, mais elle m'a dit que je devais attendre pour le faire avec toi.

- Je comprends mieux. Tu as fait un très bon choix. dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Dis papa, on peut aller manger au restaurant de tonton Memett ?

- Pourquoi pas….

Ma fille avait raison, cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas allé là-bas et l'ambiance me manquait un peu. A 12h, nous étions donc au restaurant et à peine avions-nous posé un pied dedans que ma fille couru rejoindre ses cousines qui étaient déjà attablées. Je ne pu que la suivre et rejoindre par la même occasion ma belle sœur.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Hey toi, ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien, merci. Alors quel bon vent vous amène ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Carlie voulait acheter le cadeau pour Bella.

- Oh, et vous avez trouvé ?

- Nous avons pris le livre que vous aviez vu.

- Je suis certaine que ça va lui plaire, après tout, c'est sa première grossesse.

- Merci de l'avoir conseillé à Carlie.

- Oh, à la base, je ne lui ai rien conseillé, elle a vu la couverture et a tout de suite été attirée et tu connais ta fille, une vraie Cullen.

- A qui le dis-tu. Dis-je en souriant.

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous débarrasser de ta femme ?

- Alice.

- Cette Alice, elle fait des miracles. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Bella va être du même avis.

- Il est vrai qu'elle a une certaine aversion pour le shopping.

- Une aversion ? elle l'a en horreur tu veux dire. dis-je en souriant.

- Pas faux. Et comment se passe la grossesse ?

- Pour le moment, tout va bien, ce n'est que le début.

- Raison de plus pour être prudents.

- Elle est très prudente. D'ailleurs, cette après-midi, nous avons rendez-vous chez le gynécologue pour une écographie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, la précédente n'avait servi qu'à voir si elle était enceinte, ce dernier souhaite la revoir pour vérifier que tout est ordre.

- Et même qu'on saura si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Dit Carlie en souriant.

- Mon cœur, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour le savoir.

- Mais... tatie Alice a dit qu'on allait peut-être le savoir.

- Peut-être mon ange, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est certain, et je pense même qu'il y a peu de chances.

- Oh…. et ben c'est pas marrant.

- Je sais ma belle. D'ailleurs Rose, si tu pouvais garder Carlie pendant que nous sommes là-bas.

- Oh, mais je voulais venir moi.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour une petite fille. Dit Rosalie avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Mais, je ne suis plus une petite fille comme je vais être grande sœur.

- Mais tu es encore trop petite pour ça ma belle.

- Mais….

- Carlie, s'il te plait, ne discutes pas.

- Papa…

- Carlie, il ne va rien se passer. On va regarder un ordinateur, rien de plus. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Mais tu me diras si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Tu seras la première au courant princesse. Je te le promets. D'accord ?

- D'accord papa.

- Alors, tu peux me la prendre Rose ? demandais-je

- Pas de soucis, on va bien s'amuser hein ma belle.

- Oui…. Mais tu reviendras vite me chercher ? me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tout de suite en sortant de l'hôpital.

- Génial.

Elle avait dit cela en sautillant sur sa chaise. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude de ma fille, elle était sans doute la seule chose qui m'avait raccroché à la vie et la voir aussi heureuse de voir la famille s'agrandir ne faisait qu'accroître mon bonheur. Je lui jetais un dernier regard bienveillant avant de commander nos repas. Il ne me fallu pas plus de trois quart d'heures pour manger et rejoindre ma belle. En effet, nous avions décidé de nous rejoindre directement au cabinet du gynécologue à l'hôpital. Au moins, ce rendez-vous serait pour Bella l'occasion d'échapper aux griffes de ma sœur qui devait sûrement rechigner à la laisser partir. Pour ma part, je n'eus aucun mal à rejoindre l'accueil du cabinet.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? me demanda la standardiste avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous. Cullen.

- Oh oui, vous pouvez y aller, si je peux faire quelque d'autre pour vous. Dit-elle dans un sous-entendu à peine voilé

- Non… enfin, si, je voulais savoir si ma femme était déjà arrivée.

- Votre femme ? me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Hum…. Oui, j'ai rendez-vous chez le gynécologue.

- Oui, bien sûr. Non, personne n'est encore arrivé au nom de Cullen.

- Merci beaucoup.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et parti m'installer dans la salle d'attente. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Bella débarquer, essoufflée, rouge d'avoir trop couru. Je me levais en la voyant arriver et la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer longuement contre moi avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Bonjour mon amour.

- Hey. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demandais-je.

- Horrible, ta sœur ne voulait pas me laisser partir et en plus, j'ai eu le droit à un regard assassin de la part de la standardiste quand je lui ai annoncé mon nom.

- Hum… je pense qu'elle était un peu jalouse.

- De quoi ?

- On va dire qu'elle m'a un peu fait du rentre dedans, et je lui gentiment annoncé que j'avais une femme.

- Ok….

- M. et Mme Cullen ? nous demanda le gynécologue qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente.

- Oui. Répondis-je pour nous deux.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier pour rentrer et Bella suivi les instructions que lui donnait le médecin et elle s'allongea alors que je lui prenais la main et que ce dernier lui mettait ce liquide froid sur le ventre. Nos yeux étaient dirigés vers l'écran.

- Et bien, tout semble allait très bien. Dit-il en faisant bouger le capteur.

- Vous en êtes certain ? demanda Bella.

- Hum… oui. Oh ! dit-il avec un air surpris.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en paniquant.

- Et bien…. On va dire que je ne m'attendais pas réellement à cela.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de grave…. J'espère juste que vous avez une maison assez grande. Dit-il en souriant.

- Quoi ?demandais-je.

- Il y a deux bébés. Des faux jumeaux comme vous pouvez le voir ici. dit-il en nous montrant l'écran.

- Deux bébés ? demanda Bella sous le choc, alors que je me laissais tomber sur le siège qui était collé au fauteuil de Bella tant la surprise était importante.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non inscrits.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Petitefilledusud :** merci pour la review !

**Anne-Laure :** merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Mlle Cullen :** et non, ce ne sera pas un escargot… lol

**Ilonka :** merci

**Gwen :** j'espère que tu dis vrai et que tu aimeras la suite )

**Soraya :** merci pour la review !

**Flo1359 :** ha bon, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été repoussée, ils en ont donné les raisons ? merci pour la review !

**Nala95 : ** merci pour la review, j'espère que le bac s'est bien passé !

**Morgane **: merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi !

**Nathalie63 :** Je ne pense pas que la mère de Carlie va repointer le bout de son nez, mais qui sait…. Merci pour la review !

**Floraine : ** je compte diviser cette histoire en plusieurs livre et faire que le dernier se passe dans le futur, donc j'irais bien plus loin que la naissance )

**Cocotte 56 :** merci pour la review, je suis contente de te retrouver^^

**Elisaa :** contente de te voir aussi enthousiaste^^


	3. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 2

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Bon, et bien, c'était bien ça, trois semaines pour un nouveau chapitre. J'aurais pu écrire ce dernier un peu plus tôt, mais il faut du temps pour se remettre de vacances en Angleterre. Du temps pour apprendre à parler et écrire français de nouveau. Bref, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

La séance de shopping avec Alice avait été une vraie torture comme toujours, mais elle n'avait pas été inutile. En effet, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mon ventre s'était considérablement arrondi au point de pratiquement me faire gagner une taille. A force de porter des vêtements trop amples pour moi, je ne me rendais même pas compte que je prenais du poids. Toutefois, pas de quoi m'alarmer, c'était tout à fait normal pour moi et mes vêtements me semblaient encore à ma taille. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Alice, elle avait carrément voulu me faire une nouvelle garde robe, souhaitant même que je reste toute la journée avec elle. J'adorais ma belle sœur, vraiment, elle était en quelque sorte la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue, mais quand elle était plongée dans le shopping, elle oubliait totalement tout le reste.

- Mais Bella, on doit vraiment faire ça.

- Alice, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas, et en plus, je suis déjà en retard et….

- Donc tu avoues que tu ne veux pas.

- Tu sais bien que le shopping et moi n'avons jamais été très amis.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est juste une après-midi.

- Alice, je ne peux pas, je sais que tu es totalement déconnectée de la réalité quand tu es dans un magasin, mais quand même, oublier ça….

- Oublier quoi ?

- ….

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Permets-moi de te rappeler qu'il y a deux secondes, tu voulais encore que je passe l'après-midi avec toi

- Chut, va voir comment se porte ma nièce.

- Alice… on ne sait même pas si c'est une fille.

- Pas de discussions !

- D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, on se voit ce soir !

- Ne sois pas en retard !

Je lui avais lancé un dernier sourire avant de m'enfoncer dans le premier taxi que j'avais trouvé et de me rendre à l'hôpital. Une fois sur place, je me renseignais auprès de la secrétaire afin de savoir si mon époux était déjà là. En posant cette question je ne pu empêcher les papillons dans mon ventre de virevolter. Prendre conscience que j'étais à présent mariée allait me prendre du temps, mais accepter qu'Edward était le mari en question me ferait sans doute toujours cet effet là. Comme il ferait sans doute toujours le même effet aux femmes qu'il croisait à l'image de cette secrétaire. Lorsque je lui avais annoncé le nom de mon homme, elle m'avait lancé un regard noir et je n'avais pu stopper la vague de satisfaction. Cet homme était le mien et en plus, il était le père de mon futur enfant en plus d'être déjà le père de notre fille. Et dire qu'une heure auparavant, j'étais dans les cabines d'essayage entrain de me plaindre à Alice…. Rien que de savoir qu'Edward était de l'autre côté me mettait du baume au cœur et me calmait. En ouvrant la porte, je le vis assis sur une chaise et dès qu'il tourna le regard vers moi, je vis un immense sourire naître sur son visage, à tel point que je fus obligée de lui rendre.

Le reste se passa dans un flou à peu près total pour moi. Je voulais à tout prix me concentrer pour être certaine de ne rien manquer, mais savoir que j'allais voir mon bébé me rendait euphorique, même s'il était encore tout petit et que je n'étais qu'à dix semaines, j'allais le voir. Connaissant Edward, il devait être dans le même état d'esprit que moi. J'avais donc l'impression d'être en dehors de mon corps lorsque le gynécologue entama la séance. Et ce n'est que lorsque je sentis Edward commencer à paniquer à mes côtés que je pu détacher mon regard de l'écran qui me montrait mon enfant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que je sentais une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

- Et bien…. On va dire que je ne m'attendais pas réellement à cela.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de paniquer un peu.

- Rien de grave…. J'espère juste que vous avez une maison assez grande. Dit-il en souriant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Edward qui ne comprenait pas, tout comme moi.

- Il y a deux bébés. Des faux jumeaux comme vous pouvez le voir ici. dit-il en nous montrant l'écran.

- Deux bébés ?

Je me demandais si je rêvais ou si c'était bel et bien la réalité. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à cela. Deux enfants, ça défiait tous les plans que je m'étais fait, tous les plans que la famille avait pu se faire. J'allais être mère d'une famille nombreuse en une seule grossesse et étrangement, je ne ressentais rien. Rien qui ne pourrait me terroriser, juste une joie, une joie immense. Alors que mon mari s'était affalé sur la chaise placée aux côté de la mienne, je regardais une nouvelle fois l'écran tentant de voir mes deux enfants.

- Vous en êtes certain ? demandais-je anxieuse.

- Oui, à cent pour cent. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est….. Wahoo. Dis-je en souriant et en posant la main sur mon ventre.

- C'est souvent l'effet que cela fait. me dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Ed ? demandais-je en retournant le regard vers mon mari, un peu inquiète de son manque de réaction.

- Je… c'est juste… je ne trouve pas mes mots.

- Un comble pour un avocat. Répondit le gynécologue alors que j'éclatais de rire au travers de mes larmes.

- Merveilleux, c'est merveilleux. Dit-il certain de lui.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

- Ça change quoi ? Je veux dire par rapport à Bella. demanda soudainement mon époux.

- Et bien… pour le moment, vraiment pas grand-chose. votre épouse est jeune et en pleine forme donc je ne pense pas qu'elle encoure un risque. Mais il vaut mieux rester prudent et ne pas faire d'excès. Dit-il tout en nettoyant mon ventre

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous ferons très attention.

- J'en suis certain. _Nous dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant_. Bien, je vous laisse vous rhabiller et je vous vois dans environ dix semaines s'il n'y a aucuns problèmes. Ma secrétaire vous donnera un double de l'échographie.

- Bien, merci.

Alors que je regardais le médecin sortir avec un sourire encore plaqué sur le visage, je ne vis pas Edward se lever et déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre. Nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre, nos gestes parlaient pour nous et montraient la joie que l'on pouvait ressentir face à cette nouvelle. A mon tour, je déposais mes mains sur mon ventre tentant de me rendre compte que je portais en moi deux enfants. J'allais avoir un sourire idiot sur le visage pendant encore pas mal de temps.

Nous étions sortis du cabinet non sans passer par cette chère secrétaire pour récupérer l'échographie. Je n'avais pas pu passer à côté de son sourire enjôleur à l'intention de mon mari, mais ce dernier semblait totalement ailleurs et ne lui avait à peine adressé la parole, se concentrant uniquement sur moi et nos bébés. La simple pensée que j'allais avoir deux enfants m'emplissait de joie, j'allais avoir ce que j'avais à peu près toujours souhaité dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'étais mariée à un homme extraordinaire, j'avais une famille réconciliée, une belle famille géniale, une future maison comme tout le monde pouvait en rêvait et surtout j'allais avoir une famille nombreuse. Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais songé à avoir d'enfant, mais j'avais toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse, avoir beaucoup de frères et de sœurs. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ça n'avait jamais été possible. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'avais la possibilité d'avoir une part de ce rêve et je savais que j'étais prête à l'affronter. Et soudain, une angoisse naquit en moi. Et si ce n'était pas le rêve de ma fille, et si elle ne souhaitait pas avoir deux frères et sœurs ? Edward du remarque mon trouble car au moment où il s'installa dans la voiture, il engagea la conversation.

- Tout va bien mon ange ?

- Je… oui.

- Isabella Cullen, tu n'as absolument jamais su mentir.

- Et si Carlie ne voulait pas deux enfants.

- Carlie ? Bella ! Elle sera heureuse.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi certain ?

- Je connais notre fille, elle sait ce qu'est être avoir une grande famille et je sais qu'elle envie ses cousine. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera heureuse.

- J'espère.

- La seule façon de le savoir est de lui demander.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Il me fit un petit sourire et nous conduit jusqu'au restaurant de mon beau-frère, impatiente, notre fille était à la fenêtre et dès qu'elle nous vit, elle couru à l'extérieur.

- Alors ? c'est une fille, hein c'est une fille ? demanda-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son père.

- On ne le sait pas encore mon ange.

- Oh, mais on le saura quand alors ?

- Dans quelques semaines.

Après avoir rapidement parlé à Rosalie et Emmett, nous quittâmes le restaurant pour rentrer chez nous. Je ne voulais pas annoncer cette nouvelle à notre fille au milieu de notre famille. Une fois dans ce dernier, nous ne tardâmes pas à nous installer dans le canapé pour lui annoncer la fameuse nouvelle.

- Carlie, nous avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Dit Edward avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons appris une grande nouvelle. Répondit-il.

- C'est quoi ?

- Et bien, il n'y a pas un bébé.

- Mais… je croyais que tu allais avoir un bébé. Me dit-elle avec de petits yeux.

- Carlie, ce que maman veut dire c'est que bientôt, nous serons cinq.

- Tu vas avoir cinq enfants ? mais c'est pas possible.

- Non mon ange. dis-je en la prenant sur mes genoux.

- On va avoir deux bébés.

- Deux ? comme Lily et Emma ?

- A peu près pareil. Sauf que les bébés ne seront pas exactement identiques.

- Mais il y en aura deux quand même ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

- Oui mon ange.

- Alors je vais avoir deux petites sœurs ?

- Ou petit frères. Mais c'est la même chose oui. Répondit Edward.

- C'est génial ! oh maman, je suis trop contente ! dit-elle en se jetant à mon cou pour me faire un câlin.

Elle couru dans l'appartement en sautillant partout. J'avais été idiote de craindre sa réaction, elle était aux anges et avait déjà mille projets pour les bébés qui allaient arriver. Edward regardait notre fille heureuse avec un sourire qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher. Il nous fallu une heure pour descendre de notre nuage. Une heure car nous devions nous préparer pour la soirée de mon anniversaire.

Toute seule dans ma chambre, j'en profitais pour faire quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps mais qui à présent prenait tout son sens.

_J'ai longtemps réfléchis à la manière d'entamer cette lettre. En fait, il y a quelques jours, cela me semblait la meilleure idée du siècle mais maintenant que je me retrouve devant les pages blanches de ce cahier, je me sens totalement idiote. Je ne sais pas quand vous aurez l'opportunité de lire ceci, je ne sais même pas si vous en aurez l'envie, mais il y a tant de chose que je veux partager avec vous. _

_Je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de commencer par vous expliquer ma démarche. Il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai écris une première lettre à Carlie, pour lui exprimer la joie que j'avais de l'avoir dans ma vie, et depuis, je n'ai pu me résoudre à m'arrêter. Je sais que ma relation avec Carlie sera toujours spéciale. Sans doute parce que je ne l'ai pas portée dans mon ventre, mais je peux vous assurer que dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur son petit minois et sa petite moue « made in Cullen », je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. C'est la première fois qu'un sentiment aussi fort me prenait. Cet amour si fort qu'il défie toutes les lois, l'amour qu'une mère porte à son enfant, l'amour que l'on porte aux membres de sa famille. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai compris que ma vie serait irrémédiablement liée à la sienne. C'est ce jour là que je suis devenue mère pour la première fois, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Et le jour où ma « maternité » est devenue officielle, j'ai décidé de lui adresser des lettres pour qu'elle comprenne plus tard la place qu'elle a dans mon cœur et dans ma vie. Une lettre, car c'est de cette manière que j'ai appris à connaître l'homme que j'aime aujourd'hui de la manière la plus incohérente et la plus formidable du monde. Je suis certaine que le jour où vous lirez cette lettre, on vous aura déjà raconté en long en large et en travers combien je suis maladroite. On vous aura aussi expliqué comment je me suis trompée d'adresse et comment une simple erreur à fait de moi une femme et une mère à part entière._

_Car si c'est avec Carlie que j'ai découvert ce que c'était d'être une mère, il va sans dire que cela va être avec vous que je vais vraiment vivre toutes les étapes de la maternité. La première étape a sans doute été la plus angoissante. Votre tante Alice a toujours eu un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses sans que je ne comprenne comment elle faisait, mais elle était persuadée que j'étais enceinte, et elle n'avait pas vraiment tord. Cependant, le test que j'avais fait c'était révélé négatif. Heureusement pour nous, elle a toujours été très têtue et m'a forcée à faire une prise de sang. Une simple piqûre pour m'apprendre la plus belle de toutes les nouvelles. Je me souviens encore de la réaction de votre père lorsque je lui ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Il a toujours été le plus bel homme qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontré, mais le voir ainsi, saisi par la nouvelle et rayonnant de bonheur. Ce spectacle là vaut tous les spectacles du monde. J'avoue qu'au cours des derniers mois, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir plus d'une fois. La première fois, c'est sans doute le jour où je me suis installée chez lui. Ça me semble si loin à présent et pourtant, c'était il y a seulement quelques mois. La seconde fois, lorsque j'ai accepté d'adopter votre grande sœur, puis lorsque je lui ai dit oui pour le mariage. J'étais devenue sa fiancée, et quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il serait père pour la seconde fois, il m'a fait ce sourire. Ensuite, je l'ai connu le jour du mariage, son visage rayonnait de bonheur._

_Mais ce n'était presque rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Car oui, aujourd'hui fait sans doute partie des plus beau jours de ma vie. Je me suis levée ce matin avec le bonheur de savoir que j'allais voir mon bébé et je vais me coucher ce soir en ayant la joie de savoir que je vais avoir deux bébés. J'aurais du prendre un appareil photo pour vous faire partager la tête de votre père à cet instant. Il était sous le choc, mais en même temps, si fidèle à lui-même, si beau, si fier. Et rien pour l'instant n'a réussi à surpasser sa joie lorsqu'il a annoncé la nouvelle à votre grande sœur. Je sais qu'à l'avenir vous aurez sans doute quelques disputes, comme toutes les fratries, mais je peux vous assurer que votre sœur vous a aimé à la seconde même où elle a appris votre existence. _

_Aujourd'hui et plus que jamais, je suis heureuse, euphorique à l'idée de savoir que je vais avoir deux enfants, que nous allons vivre tous les cinq dans une merveilleuse maison. Alors bien sûr, au moment où vous lisez cette lettre, je suis sans doute pour vous la pire des mères qui existe, quoique je ne sais pas encore quand je vais vous offrir cette lettre, mais je veux que vous sachiez une chose. Je veux être certaine que vous savez que nous vous aimons. Toute la famille n'est pas encore au courant et je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je sais déjà qu'ils vont sauter de joie quand on leur annoncera la nouvelle ce soir. Je vois déjà la lueur de fierté dans les yeux d'Esmé et Carlisle, je vois déjà le regard ému que me lancera votre tante Rose, les blagues vaseuses d'Em', le sourire ému et discret de Jazz et l'hystérie de votre tante Alice, mais aussi la joie de vos cousines et le regard dans le flou votre cousin qui n'a même pas un an et qui, une fois de plus sera totalement dépassé par les événements. Oh, j'imagine aussi les réactions de ma famille. Une famille qui s'est pendant un temps un peu perdue de vue, mais qui aujourd'hui s'est retrouvée. Renée sera une sorte d'Alice bis, elle voudra sans doute vous couvrir de cadeaux. Phil râlera encore une fois, juste par principe, parce qu'il est « trop jeune pour être grand père » mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il sera heureux de savoir qu'il pourra vous apprendre à jouer au baseball, et ce même si vous êtes des filles. Et papa…. Papa me regardera sans rien me dire, il me prendra dans ses bras, me serrera très fort et je n'aurais besoin de rien d'autre pour comprendre qu'il est heureux et fier de moi, mais surtout à quel point il est pressé que vous fassiez partie de sa vie. Vous apprendrez avec le temps que Charlie Swan n'est pas quelqu'un de très expressif mais qu'il aime sa famille d'une manière déraisonnable. Tout cela pour vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas encore là, que vous êtes encore de toutes petites choses logées au fond de moi, mais même là, vous êtes attendus par des gens qui vont vous aimer sans condition. Toute la famille va vous aimer comme votre père et moi allons vous aimer. Nous allons tout faire pour être certain que vous ayez une vie heureuse, remplie de joie, d'amour et de bonheur. _

_J'ai tellement hâte de vous serrer contre moi et de voir le regard de votre père et celui de votre sœur, j'ai tellement hâte que la famille soit au complet. _

_Je vous aime déjà._

_Maman._

En mettant un point final à cette lettre, je posais une main sur mon ventre. Je n'étais pas une experte en grossesse, mais je savais que si petits qu'ils soient, mes enfants ressentaient sans doute le bonheur qui m'habitait. Ecrire ce que je ressentais m'avait fait du bien, ça me permettait de rendre cela encore plus réel et je me fis la promesse de leur écrire dans ce cahier le plus souvent possible et qu'un jour, je leur offrirais, sans doute en même temps que je donnerais les lettres que j'écrivais pour Carlie. Je voulais que mes enfants sachent que je les aimais, je voulais qu'ils sachent qu'Edward et moi étions heureux de les compter dans nos vies et que même s'ils étaient trop petits, ils étaient des membres à part entière de notre foyer.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par mon mari qui passait la porte d'entrée avec notre fille. Je fermais rapidement le cahier avant de les voir surgir tous les deux dans la chambre, cet immense sourire toujours dessiné sur leurs visages.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits :_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Petitefilledusud :** Contente d'avoir pu te surprendre avec le coup des jumeaux. Je vais laisser planer un peu le doute pour le sexe du bébé ;) mais merci pour la review.

**Ilonka :** surprise pour le sexe lol

**Mlle Cullen :** je n'ai pas encore dit que c'était une fille et un garçon, bon, je n'ai pas dit non plus que les bébés allaient être du même sexe lol. En fait, je n'ai rien dit lol. Merci pour la review !

**Gwen :** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^

**Anne-Laure :** Contente d'avoir pu te surprendre ;) merci pour la review !

**Alexandra :** On s'arrêtera aux jumeaux lol. Merci pour la review.

**Morgane :** merci pour la review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours et que je parvienne à te surprendre ;)

**Nathalie63 :** Et oui, deux bébés^^ merci pour la review !

**Floraine :** Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire plusieurs grossesses. Le schéma de cette histoire se dessine de plus en plus, mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que je vais faire, on verra ;) merci pour la review.

**Satuzoki :** Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Sarah :** J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps et que cette suite te plaira ;)

**Cream :** Enfin de retour de l'Angleterre et j'espère que ça te plaira merci pour la review.


	4. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je voulais publier un peu plus tôt dans la journée, c'est à dire il y a une heure, mais j'ai du partir à la recherche d'une cornemuse et la dépoussiérer, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses amis... lol. Mais bon, j'ai tout de même réussi à faire cela avant 21h... Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre... On n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire, mais j'ai bien l'intention de nous projeter très bientôt un peu en avant ^^_

**_bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

Avec cette nouvelle à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, nous dûmes avec Carlie, nous rendre de nouveau au magasin pour acheter un second livre comme présent pour Bella. Certes, elle aurait pu garder le même, mais Carlie avait tenu à ce qu'il y en ai un pour les deux bébés, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune jalousie. Je n'avais pu que sourire devant l'enthousiasme et l'attention que portait ma fille à sa future fratrie. J'appréhendais un peu cette virée shopping rapide car nous n'avions qu'une heure pour nous préparer pour la soirée d'anniversaire, mais alors que Bella était allée s'enfermer dans la chambre pour se préparer, Carlie m'avait pratiquement supplié et évidemment, je n'avais pas pu dire non à ma fille. J'étais donc à peu près certain d'arriver en retard et de subir les foudres de ma sœur. Qu'importe tant que je pouvais faire plaisir à ma fille, j'étais prêt à mettre ma sœur en rogne. Dans les rayons de la librairie, je la laissais un moment seule pour faire son choix, restant discret derrière elle, mais quand son regard se porta sur un cahier rose, je ne pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

- mon ange, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une couleur assez neutre…

- Neutre ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Et bien, le rose, ça fait très fille, tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas grave, parce que je sais que je vais avoir deux petites sœurs.

- Carlie…_dis-je en m'agenouillant devant elle._ Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire et il se peut très bien que ce soit un garçon.

- Bah non, regarde, moi, je suis une fille comme Lily et Emma, donc, il a plus de filles que de garçons dans la famille.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche mon ange, et puis, regardes mamie, elle a eu deux garçons et une fille, donc on ne peut pas savoir.

- Mais je te dis que moi je le sais.

- Personne ne le sait encore. Et si c'est un petit garçon, tu crois qu'il va aimer le rose ?

- Pourquoi il aimerait pas, c'est beau le rose ?

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais les garçons de ton école, est-ce qu'ils aiment le rose ?

Elle marqua une petite pause pour réfléchir. Je savais que ma fille voulait avoir des petites sœurs, mais il était très difficile pour moi de lui faire comprendre que le contraire était tout à fait possible.

- Ils aiment pas le rose, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont bêtes.

- Hum….

- Mais tu as raison, je vais pas prendre celui-là.

Elle m'avait dit cela en me montrant un autre livre, bien plus neutre et que je trouvais plus à mon goût. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Bella préférerait quelque chose de beaucoup plus classique qu'un livre de naissance rose avec des cœurs partout. Finalement, le livre que Carlie était dans la même veine que le premier qu'elle avait acheté pour sa mère. Sur la route du retour, elle me fit par de son envie d'offrir son cadeau avant tout le monde car elle voulait que personne ne le voie. Et évidemment comme je ne pouvais rien refuser à ma fille, j'accédais à sa requête tout en me disant que ça me donnerait l'occasion d'offrir le mien avant aussi. Rien de réellement extravagant juste trois pendentifs qui viendraient remplacer ceux qui étaient sur le bracelet que je lui avais offert à Noël. Connaissant ma femme, j'avais voulu rester dans la symbolique plutôt que de dépenser une fortune et la gêner. Nous avions beau être mariés, avoir un compte commun, partager toutes les dépenses, elle vivait toujours assez mal le fait qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle. La séance d'ouverture des cadeaux de mariage avait été une torture pour elle car le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que nos amis et invités nous avaient gâtés. J'avais toujours autant de mal à comprendre son aversion pour les cadeaux, elle pensait ne pas mériter ces cadeaux alors qu'elle les méritait certainement plus que certaines personnes. Enfin, après les cadeaux du mariage et ceux qu'elle allait recevoir ce soir, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'avais donc choisi quelque chose de simple, des ronds en or blanc, chose qu'elle n'était pas obligée de savoir. Deux des trois pendentifs étaient gravés, le premier avec le prénom de Carlie et sa date de naissance et le second comportait nos deux prénoms avec la date de notre mariage. J'espérais sincèrement que ce cadeau lui plairait.

En rentrant à la maison, Carlie n'eut pas la patience d'attendre de voir si sa mère était prête, si bien qu'elle fonça directement dans notre chambre pour la retrouver. Je dus faire preuve de toute mon ingéniosité pour la retarder quelques secondes, histoire que je mette la main sur mon cadeau. En entrant dans la chambre, je vis Bella assise sur le lit, dans les mêmes vêtements que ceux avec lesquels nous l'avions quittée. J'avais à présent la certitude que nous allions être en retard, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Je la vis rapidement cacher un cahier sous la couette mais décidais de ne rien lui faire remarquer pour le moment tant l'excitation de Carlie était grande. Cette dernière, à peine avais-je ouvert la porte de la chambre qu'elle sauta sur le lit, dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tiens maman, c'est pour toi. Dit-elle toute souriante en lui tendant les cadeaux.

- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Bah pour ton anniversaire ! Lui répondit Carlie sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Mais la fête n'est que ce soir. Dit-elle alors que je les rejoignais sur le lit.

- Oui, mais papa et moi, on veut te donner tes cadeaux avant tout le monde. Allez, ouvres-le !

- D'accord.

Elle fit un sourire à Carlie et enleva délicatement le papier cadeau des paquets. Il y avait dans les yeux de ma fille un mélange de fierté, d'excitation mais aussi d'angoisse, comme si elle avait peur que le cadeau qu'elle avait choisi ne plairait pas à sa mère. En ce qui me concernait, je n'avais aucun doute, il était évident que les cadeaux choisis par Carlie feraient le bonheur de Bella. Cette dernière resta d'ailleurs quelques secondes sans voix, à feuilleter les livres offerts par Carlie.

- C'est pour que tu écrives tout sur les bébés.

- Je…. Merci mon bébé. Dit-elle en serrant Carlie contre elle alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu aimes ? Parce que si t'aimes pas, on peut aller en rechercher un autre, hein papa ? Dit-elle en me jetant un regard.

- C'est parfait mon amour, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

- On en a prit deux, comme il y a deux bébés, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de jaloux.

- Tu es si gentille. Tu vas être la meilleure grande sœur du monde. Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Tu crois ?

- Papa et moi en sommes certains, tu es déjà la meilleure fille du monde.

- C'est vrai ? Me demanda Carlie.

- Evidemment ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle nous fit un immense sourire avant de se jeter dans nos bras pour un énorme câlin. Quand elle en eut assez, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dans son bain pour que nous soyons à l'heure pour le repas d'anniversaire. Je lui fis donc rapidement couler un bain, sans aucun espoir d'être à l'heure cependant, alors qu'elle jouait tranquillement dedans, je pris la décision de la laisser quelques minutes seule, toute en laissant les portes ouvertes, pour offrir mon propre cadeau à mon épouse.

- C'était quoi le cahier que tu as caché quand je rentrais ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés alors qu'elle feuilletait encore les cadeaux de Carlie.

- Oh, pas grand chose. Merci pour les cadeaux.

- Oh, ce ne sont pas les miens, ce sont ceux de Carlie, je t'offrirais le mien quand tu auras répondu à ma question. Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Edward…. Dit-elle en soupirant de plaisir.

- Je ne veux pas lire ce que tu as écris, je veux juste savoir ce que tu y consignes. Un journal intime ? Demandais-je en continuant ma torture.

- Non… dit-elle en accrochant ses mains derrière mon cou.

- Quelque chose qui doit rester dans ton jardin secret ?

- Oh non. Dit-elle en reprenant contenance, c'est à dire en s'éloignant de moi.

- Alors ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te moques de moi. Dit-elle penaude.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être moqué de toi un jour.

- Vrai. En fait, comme on s'est connu par lettres, qu'on continue de s'en écrire parfois et que nous sommes à peu près incapables de nous faire de grandes déclarations autre part que dans ces lettres, enfin, surtout moi, l'handicapée des sentiments….

- Je crois que moi aussi. Dis-je en lui souriant tendrement, tellement il était rare que nous parlions des lettres que nous pouvions nous écrire.

- Je n'osais pas le dire. _Dit-elle en me souriant._ Enfin, je veux que nos enfants sachent que je les aime même si j'ai du mal à leur dire alors je leur écris des lettres, j'ai commencé avec Carlie.

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je surpris.

- Oui, depuis le jour où nous avons obtenu la garde complète de Carlie. Je ne sais pas quand je lui donnerais, mais il est certain qu'elle les aura un jour. Je lui écris environ deux lettres par moi, parfois un peu plus, surtout aux vues de ces derniers mois qui ont été un peu chargés. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je n'ai pas les même capacités que toi à être un bon parent.

- Bella….

- Non, je ne connais Carlie que depuis quelques mois alors que tu l'as vu naître. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille un jour en pensant que j'ai été obligée de l'accepter parce que j'étais amoureuse de son père.

- Elle ne pensera jamais ça. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- On ne sait pas. J'espère que non, mais si un jour ça arrive, je veux qu'elle ait ces lettres pour comprendre que je l'ai aimée dès le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée. C'est idiot hein ?

- Il n'y a absolument rien d'idiot là-dedans mon amour. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Et dans le cahier, il y a ce que j'écris à nos futurs enfants…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de leur écrire pour qu'ils sachent ce que je ressens. Tu pourras les lire si tu veux.

- Je ne veux pas. C'est ton jardin secret mon ange.

- Non… ça te concerne aussi, d'ailleurs, c'est une requête, je veux que tu lises ces lettres, parce que je veux que tu saches tout ce qui passe par ma tête. Et….

- Et ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Hum…. Je me disais que tu pourrais aussi leur écrire…. Enfin, tu n'y es pas obligé, mais il y a assez de place pour ce cahier pour nous deux, et j'aimerais vraiment que nous vivions cela à deux.

- S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir mon ange, je le ferais. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Ce serait mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Me répondit-elle souriante.

- Oh non, tu n'échapperas à ton cadeau comme ça. Dis-je en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de chevet avant de lui tendre le cadeau.

- Tu n'as pas fait de folies j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la petite boite.

- Rien qui ne risque de nous ruiner. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'elle ouvrait le paquet pour découvrir les pendentifs.

- Edward… c'est…. Oh merci. Dit-elle en se jetant à mon coup.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose….

- Tu plaisantes, c'est merveilleux. Dit-elle en étudiant chaque pendentif.

- C'est pour ton bracelet.

- Tu me les mets ? Demanda-t-elle en détachant son bracelet qu'elle n'ôtait jamais.

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je en attachant deux des trois pendentifs.

- Tu ne mets pas le troisième ?

- Hum…. Pas tout de suite, il n'est pas encore gravé.

- Tu veux y graver quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Et bien en premier les prénoms que nous aurons choisis pour nos bébés et ensuite, leur date de naissance.

- J'ai vraiment le meilleur mari du monde. Dit-elle en se lovant dans mes bras.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là.

- Oh que si…. Tu es parfait. Dit-elle en m'embrassant langoureusement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que va dire Alice lorsqu'elle verra que nous sommes en retard.

- Au diable Alice. Dit-elle en s'allongeant sur moi.

- Mon ange, nous avons déjà dix minutes de retard et Carlie est dans le bain.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi raisonnable.

- Parce que j'ai un peu peur de ma famille. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Bien…. Je vais aller me laver avec notre fille.

Elle avait dit cela en se levant en rejoignant la salle de bain alors que je m'emparais du cahier pour y lire ce que ma belle avait écrit, après tout, en retard pour en retard….

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**_

* * *

**Mlle Cullen**: Désolée d'avoir joué avec tes nerfs, ce n'était pas volontaire lol. Sinon, non, je n'ai jamais connu les joies de la maternité, mais je tente d'imaginer ce que je pourrais ressentir si c'était le cas et je suis contente de voir que je n'en suis pas très loin ;) merci pour la review!

**Petitefilledusud: **merci pour la review et désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de publier le chapitre précédent. Je n'avais aucun problème, j'étais juste en vacances, et je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'écrire, mais je suis bien de retour à présent ;).

**Flo1359: **Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai bien des idées pour les prénoms, mais je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix ;) Ensuite en ce qui concerne l'Angleterre, tout s'est très bien passé, même si nous n'avons pas vraiment connu de vague de chaleur, mais bon je n'y étais pas allée pour le temps. Et ensuite, pour Eclipse, je suis évidemment allée le voir, mais j'ai moins accroché que pour les précédents, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'il manquait certains passages que j'avais trouvés assez importants ( ou alors que j'avais tout simplement aimés)... merci pour la review^^

**Ilonka: **l'annonce sera dans le prochain chapitre! merci pour la review!

**Gwen:** la réaction de tout le monde sera au prochain chapitre :) Sinon, mes vacances se sont très bien passées, merci! Et merci pour ta review.

**Tacha Vaillant:** merci pour la review, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu^^

**Floraine:** merci pour la review, et j'espère que tu récupéreras très vite internet ;)

**Anne-Laure:** Mes vacances se sont très bien passées, merci! Maintenant, il faut que je me remette au travail, ça, c'est une autre histoire ;) merci beaucoup pour la review!


	5. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^ Sachez qu'un nouveau chapitre de "Un simple travail de recherche" est déjà sur le feu ( commencé ce matin) il ne devrait donc pas trop tarder, enfin, j'espère. En attendant, voici le chapitre!_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

J'avais laissé Edward pour aller me laver avec Carlie. Je savais très bien que la première chose qu'il ferait lorsque j'aurais quitté la pièce était de lire ce que j'avais écrit. Dans un sens, ça me rassurait, je ne voulais pas avoir de secret pour lui et je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais réellement heureuse même si je ne passais pas mon temps à lui dire. J'avais toujours été réservée lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, sans doute les conséquences d'avoir mûrit avec Charlie, ou alors avais-je simplement le même caractère que ce dernier, en tout cas, je ne disais que trop peu ce que je ressentais et je ne voulais pas que mon mari en souffre.

Alors que Carlie sortait du bain, j'en profitais un peu pour me prélasser pendant que ma fille s'habillait sous mes yeux lorsqu'Edward entra dans la pièce, le téléphone à la main.

- c'est ta mère. Me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Oh. Dis-je en sortant du bain alors que Carlie me tendait une serviette.

- Je vais me laver pendant que tu prends l'appel. Dit-il en me donnant le téléphone pendant que je sortais avec Carlie de la salle de bain.

- Allô?

- Ha Bella, je ne te dérange pas?

- heu... non, en retard pour en retard. Dis-je en pensant à Alice qui devait nous attendre depuis une demie-heure maintenant.

- Tu es attendue quelque part?

- Oui, chez les Cullen, une fête pour mon anniversaire. Tu voulais quelque chose?

- Non, juste avoir des nouvelle de ma fille. dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

- Oh! Et bien, je vais très bien, un peu fatiguée, mais tout va très bien.

- Parfait! Et Edward, Carlie, et le bébé?

- Tout le monde se porte comme un charme. Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer maman, tu seras la première au courant.

- Tu connais le sexe du bébé? Non parce que je savais que tu avais une échographie aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit je vais lui téléphoner, elle saura sans doute si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Ensuite, Phil m'a dit qu'il était trop tôt, mais tu connais ta mère, j'ai été incapable de ne pas te téléphoner pour...

- Maman! Dis-je d'une voix autoritaire dans le téléphone pour la faire taire et me laisser en placer une.

- Oui? Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Tu es pire qu'Alice quand tu t'y mets! Donc, oui, je suis bel et bien allée faire une échographie cette après-midi, mais Phil avait raison, il est encore trop tôt pour savoir le sexe. Dis-je alors qu'Edward entrait en serviette dans la chambre et me préparait mes vêtements.

- Bien, mais dans ce cas là, quelle est la nouvelle que tu as à m'annoncer?

- Je n'aurais pas un bébé mais deux.

- Deux? Comment?

- Alors là maman, c'est la magie de la procréation. Lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

- Dis-lui que c'est assez fréquent chez les Cullen, mon grand-père avait une jumelle. Il parait que c'est un truc génétique. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Quoi? Demanda ma mère alors qu'Edward haussait les épaules.

- Rien, enfin, il parait que c'est un truc génétique, il y a certaine familles qui semblent plus propices aux jumeaux et devines quoi, les Cullen en font partis.

- Vraiment? _Me demanda-t-elle surprise._ En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous! Vous devez être sur un petit nuage.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, on ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

- J'aurais aimé voir la tête de Charlie quand tu vas lui annoncer la nouvelle. C'est déjà un papy gâteau avec Carlie, mais là, il est clair qu'il ne va plus descendre de son nuage. Me dit-elle en riant.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes au téléphone avant qu'Edward ne me rappelle à l'ordre afin que je me prépare. Plus le temps passait, mieux je m'entendais avec ma mère, et surtout, l'annonce de ma grossesse la ravissait plus que de mesure. Si elle n'avait pas été une mère exemplaire, il ne faisait aucune pour moi qu'elle serait une très bonne grand-mère, surtout vu la manière dont elle se comportait déjà avec Carlie. Enfin, je me dépêchais pour me préparer le plus vite possible, mais aussi du mieux que je le pouvais. Je connaissais Alice et je savais qu'elle devait déjà m'en vouloir énormément pour mon retard, autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en arrivant habillée avec un " sac poubelle". D'ailleurs, alors que je passais ma robe, Edward était au téléphone avec sa mère qui elle-même tentait de calmer les ardeurs de sa fille. Esmé avait très bien compris que nous avions eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps, surtout lorsque mon époux lui avait annonçait qu'ils m'avaient offert leurs cadeaux, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'Alice soit aussi conciliante.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous nous présentâmes devant la villa des Cullen avec presque une heure de retard. La première à nous accueillir fut bien évidemment Alice.

- Non mais vous avez vu l'heure.

- Oui... Répondit Edward en sortant de la voiture.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme alors que l'invité d'honneur a presque une heure de retard.

- L'invité d'honneur t'avait prévenu qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de fête pour son anniversaire. Et en plus, cette invité à une vie.

- Oui, oui, enfin, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison.

- Oui, on a offert nos cadeaux à maman. Dit Carlie en souriant.

- Et on sait déjà quel cadeau à fait ton père pour être aussi en retard. Dit Emmett qui venait d'arriver

- Crois-moi Emmett, tu es très loin de la réalité.

- Bon, laissez-les un peu. Dit Carlisle d'une voix autoritaire.

- Mais papa, ils ont presque une heure de retard.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire Alice, aller, entrez tous. Nous dit-il avec un regard bienveillant.

- Merci. Lui chuchotais-je.

En entrant dans la pièce, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir Angela et Ben, mais aussi Dan, Kate, Irina et Tanya et quelques amis de la fac comme Tyler ou Jessica. Moi qui m'étais attendue à une simple réunion de famille, je me retrouvais avec des amis et comble de la joie, je vis mon père dans un coin de la salle, semblant vouloir s'éloigner de l'agitation ambiante. Dès que mon regard s'accrocha au sien, je couru vers lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. J'étais réellement heureuse de le voir là et de savoir qu'il ne serait pas le dernier à apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

La soirée se déroulait exactement comme Alice l'avait prévu, c'est à dire que tout allait bien, et que rien ne semblait venir entâcher cette dernière hormis sans doute Matéo qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir rendre sur la robe de sa mère. Mais heureusement pour nous, Rose avait été prévoyante et avait pris un autre t-shirt et nous n'eûmes pas à subir les foudres d'Alice. Lorsque vint la distribution des cadeaux, je ne pus que me tendre un peu, surtout que j'avais réellement été gâtée, surtout aux vues de la montagne de cadeaux qui se tenaient près de la table. Cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais été heureuse de les recevoir, enfin, pour la plupart d'entre eux. En fait, la majeure partie des cadeaux n'étaient pas forcément pour moi. Tout d'abord, mes amis de la faculté s'étaient cotisés pour m'offrir un stylo plume d'une grande marque. Un stylo comme j'avais souvent rêvé d'avoir mais qui était toujours hors budget. Ensuite, Dan m'avait acheté un livre et des produits pour le bain à la fraise parce Laura lui avait dit que j'adorais cette odeur. Tanya, Kate et Irina ainsi que leurs parents s'étaient cotisés pour nous prendre un bon chez un marchant de meubles afin de nous acheter quelques petites choses pour notre nouvelle maison. De même qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper qui avaient acheté une bibliothèque assez grande pour contenir tous nos livres mais qui était encore chez le commerçant en raison de sa taille. Ensuite, Alice avait eu la bonne idée de m'acheter des vêtements, chose qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais certaine de pouvoir faire face à ma grossesse sans la peur de me retrouver toute nue. J'avais pas mal de vêtements pour tous les stades par lesquels j'allais passer et ces vêtements étaient vraiment beaux et classes juste ce qu'il me fallait. Esmé et Carlisle nous avait offert une table à langer pour le bébé, ce qui me toucha énormément, surtout vu le prix qu'ils avaient du débourser. Mais ce qui me toucha le plus restait sans doute le cadeau de Charlie. En effet, lorsque j'ouvris le papier cadeau, j'eus la joie de découvrir un berceau qu'il avait sans doute fait à la main. Ce dernier était tout simplement magnifique et correspondait parfaitement à ce que je voulais pour mes enfants.

- Merci beaucoup. Dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

- C'est trois fois rien. Me répondit-il gêné.

- Tu plaisantes papa, c'est génial. Oh, et merci à tout le monde!

- Merci chef. Dit Edward qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Vous allez me mettre mal à l'aise les enfants.

- Oh, il ne faut pas l'être, c'est vraiment génial! Mais il y a un petit problème. Dit Edward alors que le calme revenait dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi? nous demanda-t-il alors que je ne comprenais pas où voulait en venir Edward.

- Et bien, j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous car il nous en faudrait un second.

- Enfin Edward, Carlie ne dort plus dans un berceau depuis longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas pour Carlie, Em'.

- Pour qui alors? Demanda Charlie surpris.

- Et bien, nous sommes allés faire une échographie cette après-midi et il se trouve que j'attends deux enfants. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Deux enfants?

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, il va falloir que l'on aille faire les magasins, oh et il va nous falloir deux chambres et deux fois plus de vêtements.

- Alice!

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en revenant sur terre.

- Respire. dis-je en souriant

- Les enfants, c'est génial. Nous dit Esmé en venant nous prendre dans les bras alors que Carlisle et mon père en faisait de même.

- Et bien Edward, je suis fier de toi pour une fois, il semblerait que tu sois à la hauteur des Cullen. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- Emmett! Dit Rosalie en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

- Ma Bella va ressembler à une grosse baleine. Dit Angela en me serrant contre elle.

- Elle sera toujours la plus belle. dit Edward en lui souriant.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

Je regardais tout le monde avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Après nous avoir félicité, ils étaient tous repartis dans leurs discussions mais de ce que je pouvais entendre, tout le monde parlait des jumeaux qui arriveraient bientôt. Alice faisait déjà des plans sur la comète pour la décoration de leur chambre, pour le second lit que Charlie voulait à tout prix faire, pour les vêtements qu'elle devrait bientôt acheter. Je ne pu que sourire devant le self contrôle dont faisait preuve Edward qui tentait vainement de lui expliquer que nous allions décider de tout, et ce, sans elle. Mon cher époux devenait à présent utopique. Comme s'il était possible de prévoir quelque chose sans Alice, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une naissance à venir. Je ne dis rien et laissait Rosalie s'asseoir à mes côtés en me glissant en souriant qu'ils avaient été pratiquement pareil lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé sa première grossesse. Personne ne pouvait échapper à la joie et à l'euphorie du clan Cullen qui semblait s'agrandir de jour en jour. Mais peu m'importait leur extravagance et la place qu'ils prenaient, c'était ma famille et je les aimais comme cela.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**Flo1359: **Merci pour la review^^ En ce qui concerne the Haunted airman, je l'ai en Dvd, cadeau de ma meilleure amie pour Noël, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le regarder parce qu'elle l'a acheté en Angleterre, ce qui veut dire aucun sous-titre, mais je le regarderais sans doute un jour ^^

**Petitefilledusud:** Merci à toi pour la review, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire. En ce qui concerne le sexe des bébés, il est déjà décidé, donc je ne laisserais pas le hasard décider lol

**Gwen:** Merci pour la review!

**Anne-Laure: **Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire et merci pour la review!

**Satuzoki:** merci pour la review^^

**Mlle Cullen:** En effet, elle est très têtue, mais je pense que c'est de famille lol. Sinon, non, je n'ai pas encore de prénoms pour les jumeaux, juste une looooongue liste lol.

**Meg**: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;)


	6. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Après une dure journée avec mes cousines qui sont vraiment des piles électriques, je peux vous dire que je suis morte et que ça m'a vraiment détendu de vous écrire ce chapitre. Et oui, déjà un autre chapitre, je fais un peu plus rapide que les fois précédentes mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça va durer. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 5  
_**

* * *

L'anniversaire de Bella avait été une réussite. Pourtant, ce n'était pas joué d'avance. En effet, nous avions eu peu de temps pour le préparer et je dois bien avouer qu'Alice nous en voulait un peu de l'avoir fait en retard, c'est donc pour cela que je lui avais donné carte blanche. Pour ça, mais aussi parce que j'avais d'autre chats à fouetter. Tout d'abord, je tentais de me concentrer sur la grossesse de ma femme pour n'en rater aucun épisode et répondre à ses besoins, même si je dois avouer qu'elle n'était pas trop exigeante, tout le contraire de Candice qui, je pense, me faisait payer le fait de garder le bébé. Quand je pense que la seule exigence de ma femme était que je participe à la rédaction du cahier, c'était de gaieté de cœur que je ferais cela. Ensuite, je reprenais tout doucement le travail, planchant quelques heures par jour sur des dossiers pour me remettre à jour avant de retourner au bureau. En temps qu'associé, j'avais un peu plus de liberté qu'auparavant et Tom comprenait très bien que j'avais besoin de temps. Du temps que je mettais aussi à contribution pour trouver les meubles idéals pour notre prochaine maison. Le déménagement étant prévu pour la semaine prochaine, nous tentions de trouver ce que nous aimions dans des délais assez rapides. Heureusement pour nous, le nom de mère était un passe droit important. Nous avions donc choisis notre nouvelle cuisine, notre salon, notre chambre et les salles de bains. Il ne restait que la chambre de Carlie, notre bureau et la salle à manger. L'objectif de la semaine serait donc de trouver une chambre qui plairait à Carlie autant qu'à nous, quoiqu'il nous était très difficile de refuser quelque chose à notre fille. Pour le reste, nous ferions avec les meubles que nous avions déjà. Voilà pourquoi Alice avait eu carte blanche pour cet anniversaire. Mon seul job avait été de contacter Charlie et de le faire venir dans la plus grande discrétion. Évidemment, il avait tout de suite dit oui, même si l'idée de quitter son travail l'avait par la suite bloqué. J'avais du user de tous mes charmes pour le convaincre. C'est à dire que je lui avais fait comprendre à quel point Carlie et Bella seraient heureuses de le voir. Comme tous les hommes de la famille, il était trop faible quand il s'agissait des femmes de sa vie.

Peu après l'annonce de la double grossesse de Bella, il était venu me voir pour me féliciter.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Je dois vous avouer que moi non plus.

- ça a l'air fréquent dans votre famille. Me répondit-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

- Oui, enfin, mon grand-père, Emmett, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait nous arriver! J'ai été un peu surpris.

- Je m'en doute, en tout cas, toutes mes félicitations, et bon courage... Si Bella est comme sa mère, tu vas souffrir, et j'aurais ma revanche. Dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

- Votre revanche?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas amusant, tu es trop parfait et je ne peux rien te dire pour te terrifier.

- Honnêtement Chef, vous croyez que Bella sera comme sa mère? Elle a le même caractère que vous.

- Laisses-moi espérer.

- Si vous le voulez. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Et Carlie, elle est heureuse?

- Oh que oui... Elle n'attendait que ça, alors deux enfants, elle ne va pas se calmer avant la naissance, ça va être dur à gérer.

- Cette petite est très intelligente, elle saura quand s'arrêter.

- J'espère juste qu'elle ne fatiguera pas trop Bella, deux bébés dans un si petit corps, ça me fou un peu la frousse, et je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse de stress supplémentaire.

- Ma petite fille ne fatiguera jamais ma fille. _me répondit-il en souriant._ Et puis Bella est forte, elle saura faire face à cette grossesse.

- ça m'angoisse un peu tout de même.

- Je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi, comme ça, je sais qu'au moindre problème, tu seras derrière son dos pour l'épauler et la forcer à se reposer.

- Encore faut-il qu'elle m'écoute, il parait qu'elle est aussi têtue que son père. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui, mais il parait que les Cullen ont des moyens infaillible pour faire flancher les gens qui les entourent.

- Et bien... J'espère que ça marchera. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas Edward, tu géreras cette grossesse comme un chef.

Il m'avait donné une petite accolade et était parti rejoindre Emmett qui regardait un match de baseball à la télévision. J'aimais la manière dont il s'était intégré à la famille, tout en douceur, sans s'imposer, mais sa présence était devenue indispensable. Comme en témoignaient les actions de Carlie qui s'était précipitée sur lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Si j'avais été étonné de la vitesse avec laquelle Carlie et Bella avait noué des liens alors que je ne connaissais pas encore cette dernière, ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon étonnement face à l'affection que se vouaient Carlie et Charlie. Dès la première seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés ils s'étaient appréciés et entendre Charlie appeler Carlie " ma petite-fille" me faisait toujours sourire. Qu'il l'a considère comme sa petite fille me faisait chaud au cœur car il n'était pas obligé après tout, elle était quoi pour lui à part la fille de son beau-fils? Mais il l'avait adopté et la considérait comme sa petite fille et elle était pourrie gâtée par ce second grand-père qu'elle avait longtemps voulu.

Enfin, tout s'était donc très bien passé et nous étions rentrés enchanté de cette soirée d'anniversaire. Carlie avait été se coucher directement étant donné qu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture, ce qui m'avait laissé du temps avec mon épouse. Un temps qui me semblait de plus en plus précieux. A peine avions-nous déposé Carlie dans son lit que je l'avais emmené dans la chambre avec une immense précipitation. Une précipitation qui l'avait fait rire aux éclat.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Madame Cullen. Dis-je en la poussant sur le lit.

- Votre impatience Monsieur Cullen. Me répondit-elle alors que je lui embrassais le cou.

- Si j'avais réellement été impatient, nous ne serions jamais sortis de cette maison. Dis-je en descendant vers sa poitrine.

- Ha bon, pourquoi?

- Bella, je t'ai vu nue dans ton bain, ça me semble être une raison suffisante.

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire alors que je continuais de cajoler sa poitrine tout en lui retirant ses vêtements. Si bien qu'en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva nue, offerte à moi. Ainsi exposée, je pouvais voir son petit ventre pointer le bout de son nez et je ne pu résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur l'endroit qui abritait mes enfants. Cependant, je ne m'attardais pas étant donné que c'était Bella que je voulais combler et je ne voulais penser qu'à elle. Je continuais ma descente vers son sexe que je commençais par lécher doucement alors que ma belle entamait ses gémissements qui me faisaient toujours autant d'effet. Je poursuivais ma torture en mordillant tendrement ce point sensible et ses gémissements se transformaient en petits cris alors qu'elle accrochait fermement ses mains autour de mes cheveux. La sentant proche, j'insinuais un doigt en elle alors qu'elle avait lâché mes cheveux pour mordre son poing et, alors que j'introduisais deux autres doigts en elle et que j'exécutais un mouvement de va et vient rapide, elle explosa autour de mes doigts. Je remontais vers elle pour lui embrasser tendrement le front alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se remettre de son orgasme. J'aimais la regarder qu'elle ait pris du plaisir, elle était tout simplement divine et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'un autre jour, ses cheveux tout emmêlés, son mascara qui avait coulé et surtout son sourire béat. Tout cela provoquait en moi une incroyable envie d'elle. Envie que je n'eus pas le courage de réfréner, attendant qu'elle se remette de ses émotion. Au lieu de cela, je me déshabillais aussi rapidement que je le pouvais et, après avoir caresser tendrement son sexe pour vérifier qu'elle était prête à m'accueillir, je plongeais en elle d'un coup sec et sans doute un peu brutal qui la fit hoqueter.

- ça va? lui demandais-je penaud.

- Plus que bien. Dit-elle en accrochant ses jambes à mes hanches.

Elle fit en même temps un mouvement de bassin pour m'inciter à bouger, ce que je fis immédiatement. J'aimais tellement cette sensation d'être elle, d'être la cause de son plaisir, que mes mouvements n'étaient pas assez rapides pour elle.

- S'il te plait... dit-elle en gémissant.

- oui?

- plus vite.

- Comme ça? Lui demandais-je en accélérant un peu le rythme.

- Encore!

- là?

- Plus fort!

Je donnais un coup brutal ce qui la fit gémir beaucoup plus fort que les fois précédente, aux vues de son sourire, j'en traduisais qu'elle aimait ce que je lui faisais et décidais de sortir entièrement d'elle pour entrer dans son vagin avec plus de force.

- Oh oui...là... comme ça! dit-elle en tentant de murmurer pour, sans doute ne pas réveiller Carlie.

- Ici? Demandais-je dans un grogmement en réitérant la manœuvre plusieurs fois.

- Oui!

- Tu aimes? Lui demandais-je alors que je la sentais proche de l'orgasme.

- Edward!

- J'y suis presque mon amour. Dis-je alors que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler.

- EDWARD! Dit-elle dans un cri étouffé par son poing alors que ses muscles vaginaux se contractaient autour de ma verge.

Je continuais mon va et vient avant de venir violemment en elle, j'aimais réellement ce sentiment de félicité qui m'envahissait lorsque je faisais l'amour avec elle. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés en l'entraînant contre moi ne pouvant me défaire de son contact.

- Je t'aime. Lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

- Moi aussi. _dit-elle en faisant des cercles sur mon torse._ C'était... Génial.

- Comme toujours. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus c'est bon. Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi alors que je pouvais apercevoir un petit rougissement.

- J'ai cette impression aussi. Dis-je en souriant.

- Rose dit que c'est peut-être du à la grossesse. Dit-elle en se calant contre moi, entremêlant ses membres aux miens.

- Tu parles de ça à Rose? Demandais-je surpris.

- Tu les connais, elles me forcent à en parler. Dit-elle en se renfrognant.

- Elles sont vraiment insupportables. Dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Oui... Je tente de leur en dire le moins possible, mais j'ai du mal...

- Tu leur dis quoi? Demandais-je curieux

- Que c'est plus que bon. Et que tu es juste un amant formidable.

- C'est uniquement parce que je t'ai ça.

- Non, non, je ne crois pas. Par exemple, Rose m'expliquait que bien souvent, Emmett s'endormait juste après l'acte.

- Sérieux? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Oui, enfin, bien souvent, ils le font plusieurs fois, mais juste après, c'est tout. Black out total. _Dit-elle en éclatant de rire_. Alors que toi, non... pas du tout même.

- C'est parce que je suis plus endurant que lui. Dis-je en riant.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. En tout cas, ça nous fait quelque chose à lui dire quand il est trop lourd. Dit-elle fière d'elle.

- Ha ma Bella, c'est déconcertant de voir avec quelle facilité tu es devenue une vraie Cullen. Dis-je en souriant.

- Uniquement grâce à toi. Dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Non, je suis certain que tu avais ça dans le sang. Mais maintenant, je sens qu'il est l'heure pour mon épouse adorée de dormir.

- hum... Au fait... Dit-elle en se relevant brusquement pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Oui? Demandais-je surpris.

- J'avais pensé, enfin, je ne sais pas si ça marche vraiment mais...

- Bella? Viens-en au fait...

- Hum... C'est que... Dans notre nouvelle maison...

- Oui?

- tu penses qu'on pourrait installer une isolation phonique à notre chambre. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Hum... C'est l'idée la plus tentante du siècle. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le crâne.

- Tu en parleras avec ta mère?

- Demain sans faute. Dis-je éteignant la lumière.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

**_

* * *

_****PetitefilleduSud:**_ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère avoir été assez rapide pour publier le nouveau chapitre ;)_

_**Ilonka:** merci beaucoup pour la review!_

_**Flo1359:** Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que tu vas passer de bonnes vacances ;)_

**Gwen:** En effet, Alice a un effet néfaste sur beaucoup de membres de la famille lol. Je vais très bien et toi?

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire ;)

**Mlle Cullen:** Et oui, on rêve tous d'avoir des anniversaires comme ça^^ merci pour la review!

**nathalie63:** Je suis contente de te retrouver et J'espère que tu as bien profité de ces vacances avec ton fiancé^^ merci pour la review

**Sabrina:** merci pour la review^^


	7. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Pas de blabla inutile aujourd'hui, juste le nouveau chapitre, du point de vue de Bella qui fait avancer un peu l'histoire._

**Bonne lecture**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

J'avais à présent assez de mal à comprendre pourquoi je n'avais jamais aimé fêter mon anniversaire car celui que je venais de fêter avec toute ma famille réunie s'était vraiment bien déroulé. Nous avions tous été réunis chez les Cullen et même si le temps assez frais de ce début d'octobre nous avait forcés à rester à l'intérieur nous nous étions bien amusés. Evidemment, lorsque j'avais fait part de cela à ma belle-sœur, elle m'avait annoncé que dans ce cas là, il était clair que nous le fêterions le jour même l'année prochaine. Connaissant sa sœur Edward m'avait charrié en me disant que je n'aurais jamais du dire cela.

Enfin, à présent que cela était passé et que la prochaine fête serait l'anniversaire de Carlie qui avait lieu en novembre, nous pouvions nous concentrer sur l'emménagement dans notre maison. Je ne l'avais pas encore vue totalement vidée de tous ses meubles et lorsque son ancienne propriétaire nous avait laissé les clefs pour que nous puissions entamer le déménagement, je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela. Cette maison était réellement immense et je me voyais bien finir mes jours ici. Il y avait simplement quelques travaux à faire, des travaux de décoration, mais Esmé avait tenu à les faire en famille. C'est comme ça que nous nous étions tous retrouvé en plein milieu de la semaine, dans notre nouvelle maison. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que tout le monde vienne, mais c'était sans compter sur Esmé…. Lorsque la matriarche des Cullen décidait quelque chose, tout le monde devait se plier à ses ordres. C'est donc comme cela que Carlisle, Edward, Jasper et Rosalie avaient du prendre quelques jours de congé, qu'Emmett avait du fermer le restaurant et que ses employés s'étaient retrouvés chez moi. Des employés que je ne connaissais pas forcément puisque ce dernier avait embauché de nouvelles personnes car son restaurant marchait plutôt bien. Sam, Paul, Emily et Ben étaient donc chez moi, attendant les ordres du Chef Cullen, de même que Sue, la cuisinière que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de connaître. Mais ce n'était pas tout, étant donné que nous avions terminé nos études, Esmé avait demandé à Angela, Tyler et Jess de venir nous aider

Je ne savais pas encore comment elle avait fait pour convaincre tout le monde, en tout cas, j'étais à peu près persuadée que c'était une bonne idée. Bien évidemment, Edward lui avait parlé de l'isolation sonore et en tendre et discrète belle-mère qu'elle était, elle n'avait rien dit à personne et s'était arrangé pour qu'une entreprise passe le faire avant que toute la famille ne débarque. J'avoue que je préférais comme cela, je n'aurais sans doute pas supporté les remarques d'Emmett encore moins si elles étaient couplées à celles de Ben, surtout face à mon père. Et oui, cela avait été la dernière surprise. Il était arrivé un peu en retard, mais il était là tout de même. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir nous aider et je ne savais pas comment elle avait réussi à le persuader de quitter son travail ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques jours. J'avais donc décidé de lui en toucher un mot une fois qu'elle aurait terminé la répartition des tâches. Pour le moment, nous étions dans ce qui serait notre prochain salon. Nous avions déjà choisi les couleurs pour notre chambre, le salon, le bureau, les diverses salles de bain, la cuisine et la salle à manger, ce qui nous laissait encore un peu de temps avant de choisir les peintures pour les trois chambres. Après une longue discussion avec Edward, nous avions décidé de mettre nos futurs enfants dans la même chambre, au moins pour les premières années de leur vie et nous aviserions par la suite, avec cette conversation, nous avions aussi abouti à la conclusion qu'il serait préférable d'attendre de connaître le sexe de nos enfants pour faire leur chambre.

- Bon, je vois que tout le monde est là. Dit Esmé qui se tenait face à nous.

- C'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix ou pas de venir. Me glissa Emmett à l'oreille.

- Je t'entends Emmett Cullen.

- Pardon 'man.

- Oui, donc je vous ai fait un planning qui défini vos tâches dans la maison pour la journée, une de mes équipe va venir vous apporter un peu d'aide afin que vous ne fassiez pas n'importe quoi.

- Oh merde Em', tu aurais pu me dire que ta sœur tenait de ta mère. lui chuchotais-je.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, ça fait peur. Me glissa Edward en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- C'est pas la première fois, rappelles-toi le restaurant.

- Pas faux.

- Maman ! Dit Alice en levant la main alors que je ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en nous souriant.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas incluse dans votre shopping.

- Shopping ? Demandais-je affolée en regardant le planning.

- Parce que c'est juste pour la décoration.

- Mais j'ai de très bons goûts. Dit-elle fière d'elle.

- Attendez, ça veut dire qu'Edward et Bella nous abandonne lâchement pendant que nous, nous allons faire leur maison ? Je suis le seul à trouver ça injuste ? Demanda soudainement Emmett.

- Bella ne fera aucun travaux parce qu'elle est enceinte Emmett. Répondit Rosalie en souriant.

- Oui, ben à ce que je sache, Edward ne l'est pas lui !

- C'est toujours comme ça ? me demanda Jess.

- Ça peut être pire…. Répondis-je avec un sourire désolé.

- Ils n'ont pas un cousin ou un truc comme ça, non parce que moi une famille comme ça, j'en veux bien.

- Désolée, je ne pense pas. Dis-je en souriant alors qu'Alice et Emmett continuaient à protester.

- Stop ! dit soudainement Carlisle.

- Mais papa … tenta Alice de sa petite moue.

- Alice, c'est la maison de ton frère et pas la tienne, tu auras le droit de faire du shopping pour une maison lorsque toi-même tu déménageras. Ensuite, si Edward va lui aussi à ce shopping c'est parce que c'est sa maison et que je suis certain que Bella ne veut pas tout choisir toute seule.

- Mais….

- Les enfants, vous avez fini qu'on puisse y aller ? demanda Edward.

- Tu dis ça parce que vous vous allez dans les magasins.

- Et tu sais à quel point j'adore ça Alice. Dis-je ironiquement.

- Bref, mettez vos manteaux on y va ! Dit Esmé en prenant Carlie dans ses bras.

Comme dirait la célèbre locution, « aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ». Nous avions enfilé nos manteaux et nous étions dirigés vers notre voiture alors qu'Esmé prenait Carlie dans la sienne. J'étais heureuse de me retrouver un peu seule avec Edward car je savais que cette journée n'allait pas être reposante, c'était un peu le calme avant la tempête.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il en posant une main protectrice sur ma cuisse.

- Oui, oui. J'ai juste un peu peur de la tournure que va prendre cette journée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ma mère met les points sur les « i » tout de suite car elle sait qu'il faut cadrer tout le monde.

- Oui, mais bon….

- Au moindre signe de fatigue je te conduis à la maison de mes parents pour que tu puisses être au calme.

- Edward, ils aménagent notre maison, je ne peux pas m'éclipser comme cela.

- Aujourd'hui ce n'est que de la peinture, les meubles arrivent demain et dois-je te rappeler que tu es enceinte ?

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis malade !

- Permets-moi de préférer te savoir dans un endroit calme et reposant. Tu attends des jumeaux et tu auras besoin de tes forces dans quelques mois.

- Dans quelques mois, pas tout de suite.

- Considère ça comme de l'endurance, l'énergie que tu n'utilises pas maintenant sera encore là dans quelques mois.

- Je rêve ou tu redoutes un peu cette grossesse ? Demandais-je alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur le parking d'une zone commerciale.

- N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit redoute un peu une grossesse non ? Surtout quand une femme de ta corpulence attend deux enfants.

- Edward…._dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains. _Tout se passera bien. Ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans la peur.

- Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

- Ok… donc on va faire un deal.

- Un deal ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Une conciliation si tu préfère les termes juridique.

- Je t'écoute. Dit-il en souriant alors qu'Esmé marchait vers l'un des magasins avec Carlie.

- Au moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part, je te donne l'autorisation de me forcer à m'allonger, mais pas quand je commence à bâiller, il faut tout de même être raisonnable….

- D'accord.

- Et de ton côté, je veux tu ne t'en fasses pas trop et que tu continues à vivre normalement sans avoir tout le temps un œil sur moi.

- Ce n'est pas vivre normalement ça. Dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

- Mais si ! tu dois faire ce que tu fais tous les jours. Dis-je alors qu'il venait m'ouvrir la portière.

- Bella, je fais attention à toi tout le temps, chaque jour qui passe…. Alors si je dois faire comme tous les jours, je continuerais à avoir un œil sur toi.

- Tu es irrécupérable Edward Cullen. Dis-je en secouant la tête de dépit.

Il me fit l'un de ses sourires éblouissant et nous rejoignîmes Esmé et Carlie qui nous attendaient à la porte du magasin. Je m'attendais à subir ses foudres pour avoir pris du retard sur le planning qu'elle avait fait, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, elle nous offrit un sourire attendrit et je retrouvais l'Esmé maternelle que j'avais toujours connue, cela me rassurait un peu. La ressemblance avec Alice n'était donc pas aussi forte que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

- Tout va bien ma Belle ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Carlie courrait déjà vers un lit et qu'Edward la suivait.

- Oui, tout va bien.

- De quoi parliez-vous avec Edward ?

- Edward redoute un peu cette grossesse.

- C'est Edward dans toute sa splendeur.

- Oui, mais je voudrais qu'il en profite plutôt que de s'angoisser….

- Bella… Edward est obligé de s'angoisser, sinon ce ne serait pas Edward, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne connais, il sait que ça ne dure que quelques mois et il va donc en profiter au maximum.

- Je l'espère…. Ha au fait, qu'avez-vous dit à mon père pour qu'il accepte de venir.

- Je lui ai dit que la ville de Forks pouvait se passer de lui l'espace de quelques jours.

- Et c'est tout, ça à marché ?

- Il n'était pas forcément d'accord, mais dès que je lui ai dit que c'était important pour toi et pour les enfants, il a tout de suite plié.

- Je crois que mon père est devenu totalement gaga.

- Nous le sommes tous depuis que nous avons appris que nous allions être grands-parents.

- Mais vous, vous l'étiez déjà !

- Et alors, ça nous fait toujours le même effet ! Et je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des nouveaux petits enfants de la part d'Edward…. il était tellement renfermé sur lui-même, je désespéré de le voir refaire sa vie et puis tu as pointé le bout de ton nez, et maintenant, nous allons avoir deux nouveaux petits-enfants.

Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit affectueusement. Elle était définitivement différente de la femme que nous avions vue dans le salon et honnêtement, je la préférais comme cela.

Il nous fallu une matinée entière pour choisir la décoration des chambres de notre future maison, nous avions fait plusieurs magasins et étrangement, cela ne m'avait pas du tout déranger. Bien au contraire, j'avais été plutôt heureuse de faire cela en famille. Esmé restait effacée, se promenant derrière nous et dès que nous donnions notre avis, elle nous apportait un conseil. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure, ayant compris ce que nous désirions qu'elle nous dessina deux rapides croquis et qu'elle participa activement à la recherche des meilleurs meubles, des meilleures peintures. Elle voulait être certaine que tout serait parfait pour nous.

En rentrant à la maison, je fus surprise de voir que tout avait plutôt bien avancé et que même si mes amis n'étaient pas des pros du bricolage et de la décoration, aidés de l'équipe d'Esmé, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Je savais que j'allais me sentir bien dans cette maison car elle avait été faite avec l'amour de tous nos proches. Finalement, il ne nous fallu que deux jours pour tout mettre en peinture et placer nos nouveaux meubles. Le troisième jour avait été consacré à l'aménagement de notre nouvelle demeure et au déménagement de l'appartement.

Nous avions passé le vendredi avec Edward, Alice et Emmett dans notre appartement pour emballer toutes nos affaires. J'étais surprise de voir tout ce que j'avais pu accumuler ici, bien évidemment, il y avait tous mes livres, mes DVD, mes Cds, mais j'avais aussi beaucoup de vêtements, de nouvelles chaussures et des tas de babioles que j'affectionnais particulièrement. A 18h, l'appartement ne comportait plus que nos anciens meubles, des meubles que nous allions revendre ou donner à une association caritative, tous les cartons étaient dans les voitures qui n'attendaient plus qu'Edward et moi pour partir.

- Tu as fait un dernier tour ? Demandais-je alors qu'il m'enlaçait tendrement.

- Oui, c'est bon….

- Ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre de quitter cet endroit ?

- Un peu… c'est ici que Carlie a grandit, c'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et c'est ici que nous avons conçus nos enfants. Une grande partie de ma vie se trouve ici, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions plus revenir. Nous viendront embêter Jasper !

- Oui…. Mais bon, c'est tout de même une page de notre vie qui se tourne…. Lui répondis-je nostalgique.

- Mais une nouvelle qui s'ouvre. Nous avons à présent une maison à nous.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me serra contre lui. A présent, j'avais hâte de me retrouver dans ma nouvelle maison, avec mon époux et ma fille, que nous passions du temps tous les trois.

_

* * *

_

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**Flo1359:** merci beaucoup pour la review! je suis contente que ton grand-père aille mieux^^

**Nathalie63:** Il ose te traîter de folle? Il devrait avoir honte^^ lol Merci pour la review! bisous

**Petitefilledusud:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ^^

**Anne-Laure:** hello, contente de voir que tu es toujours fidèle au rendez-vous^^ merci pour la review!

**Gwen:** merci pour la review!

**Mlle Cullen:** Je sais que vous aimez les lemons, c'est pour ça que j'en écris, non parce que j'ai du mal à les écrire encore maintenant lol merci pour la review!

**Nanou**: merci à toi pour la review!

**Twilight0507:** Je suis contente de voir que mes deux précédentes histoires t'ont plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite de celle-ci, merci pour la review!


	8. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je voulais écrire le chapitre hier après-midi, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage et puis je me suis dit que j'allais l'écrire au soir, mais malheureusement, il y avait secret d'histoire, comme si j'avais le droit de rater ça... lol mais bon, je suis parvenue à l'écrire aujourd'hui et j'espère avoir le temps demain pour vous écrire un chapitre de " un simple travail de recherche" parce que dimanche, je retourne sur Lille (Ciel! La rentrée approche... bon, dans trois semaines, mais bon, il faut se mettre à travailler avant) et avec ce retour à mon appartement, j'ai bien peur de ne pas trouver un réseau accueillant... lol mais je me débrouillerais tout de même pour poster la semaine prochaine^^. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chapitre ;) _

**Bonne lecture**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bella était sereine et moi…. Moi j'avais peur, réellement, intensément. J'avais peur pour elle, j'avais peur pour les enfants. Je savais que c'était idiot, qu'elle était enceinte, pas malade alors je ne voyais aucune raison rationnelle d'avoir peur. Une femme était faite pour enfanter, la vie leur avait donné les armes adéquates pour se battre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que deux enfants, si petits soient-ils dans un corps comme le sien allait créer des problèmes pour sa santé. Rien pour le moment ne laissait présager des problèmes, mais elle était la femme que j'aimais, la femme que j'avais cherchée pendant tellement d'années que je refusais de la perdre à présent. La simple idée de la perdre me donnait des frissons qui se propageaient dans tout mon corps. Et ce n'étaient pas les mêmes frissons que ceux que je pouvais ressentir lorsque je me disais qu'elle était enfin ma femme non. Ces derniers étaient agréables et j'aimais les ressentir, mais les autres faisaient monter la peur le long de ma colonne vertébrale et semblaient m'assommer. Alors que nous étions dans l'un des magasins que nous avions visité pour trouver nos meubles, ma mère avait trouvé le moyen de s'entretenir avec moi alors que Carlie choisissait les jouets qui allaient remplir sa chambre, comme une piscine miniature de balles.

- Tout va bien mon grand ? Demanda-t-elle en passant un bras rassurant dans mon dos.

- Très bien. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu sais que l'on ne peut pas mentir à une mère ?

- Je sais….

- Alors racontes-moi.

- Rien, j'ai juste un peu peur vis-à-vis de cette grossesse.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je me dis que Bella n'est sans doute pas bien préparée pour porter deux enfants.

- Ne doutes jamais de ta femme.

- Elle si menue, si petite.

- Tout comme ton arrière grand-mère pouvait l'être.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! c'était le même modèle qu'Alice et elle a porté deux enfants avec succès alors que les progrès de la médecine n'étaient pas aussi avancés. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela.

- Je ne savais pas cela.

- Je m'en doute mon garçon. Mais il ne faut pas que tu vives dans la peur, il faut que tu profites de cette grossesse.

- C'est tellement dur maman. Je n'ai pas spécialement un bon souvenir de la grossesse de Carlie, Candice a failli la perdre tellement de fois….

- Candice ne faisait absolument pas attention, nous aurions du l'attacher à son lit pour être certain qu'elle n'allait pas bouger, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Bella n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais. Elle va tout faire pour que cette grossesse se passe bien et tu as intérêt à en profiter. Neuf mois ça passe très vite et je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des regrets.

- Tu as raison.

- Je le sais, et je sais aussi que mon fils est un éternel angoissé. Mais en même temps, j'aime savoir que tu as peur pour elle, cela signifie que tu sais que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours, surtout vers la fin, lorsqu'elle ne verra plus ses pieds, qu'elle aura mal au dos, mais je suis certaine qu'elle fera ça sans se plaindre.

- Pour le coup, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !

- Edward, n'oublies jamais que les femmes ont une espérance de vie supérieur aux hommes, elles sont plus fortes que vous.

- Emmett serait là, il dirait que c'est du féminisme.

- Emmett serait là, je lui aurais dit de se taire et il l'aurait fait. Mais tout ça pour te dire que le corps d'une femme change pour accueillir un enfant, il se fait à cela et une fois qu'elle aura passé le stade de l'accouchement de jumeaux, je peux te dire que tu voueras un culte à ta femme, comme je le ferais.

- Ça fait si mal que ça ? demandais-je soudainement bien plus intéressé par la conversation.

- Un mal de chien. On peut raconter ce qu'on veut, le bonheur après et tout le blabla, on ne peut pas oublier la douleur. Certes ça passe à un plan secondaire, mais je peux te dire que quand j'y repense, j'ai envie d'hurler tellement j'ai mal. Dit-elle en riant.

- Qui t'a fait le plus souffrir ?

- Tu poses réellement la question comme si tu ne savais pas la réponse !

- Je la connais un peu, mais je me dis que tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça.

- Je l'ai fait avec Em' quand Rose était enceinte des filles, il était comme toi angoissé ! et pour répondre à ta question, c'est bien évidemment ton grand frère qui m'a fait le plus souffrir. C'était mon premier et il était juste immense, 17h de souffrance pour le faire sortir de là. dit-elle en pointant son ventre.

- Ha ouais…. Quand même.

- C'est Emmett, quant à toi, tu étais assez grand, j'ai eu pas mal de contraction pendant un long moment, si bien qu'ils m'ont renvoyé plus d'une fois à la maison. Je suis retournée une dernière fois à l'hôpital, il devait être 2h du matin, ils m'ont gardé cette fois-là, mais la sage-femme semblait penser que tu n'étais pas encore décidé, bien mal lui en a pris ! à peine m'avaient-ils mise dans un brancard pour traversé l'hôpital que tu t'es présenté, c'est à peine si on n'a pas du te rattraper au vol. Et en passant, tu as tué sa veste chanel.

- Elle a du me maudire. Dis-je en riant.

- Oh, elle a bien voulu, mais tu étais déjà si mignon à l'époque qu'elle n'en a pas eu le courage.

- Et Alice ? demandais-je.

- Tu la connais elle, toujours pressée, j'ai eu les contractions à huit mois, et elle était dehors le même jour. Votre accouchement est fidèle à ce que vous êtes. Emmett qui prend son temps, ta sœur qui est toujours curieuse de tout et enfin, toi, qui met du temps à se rendre compte des choses mais une fois que tu sais ce que tu veux tu fonces.

- Je ne fonce pas.

- Edward….

- Quoi ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Tu connais Bella depuis un an, vous êtes marié, vous avez acheté une maison et elle est enceinte….

- Parce que c'est la bonne, c'est tout.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Essayer d'avoir raison avec ma mère était comme convaincre Emmett de manger raisonnablement : impossible. Cette conversation avec ma mère m'avait fait le plus grand bien, j'étais à peu près rassuré sur le déroulement de la grossesse et au moins, je savais que pour l'accouchement, je devais m'attendre à de l'inattendu. J'avais déjà vécu un accouchement, mais Candice avait été déclenchée et elle avait refusé que je rentre dans la salle, le médecin était juste venu me chercher lorsque ma fille était sortie pour que je puisse être le premier à la voir. Mais cette fois-ci, tout allait être différent, et qu'importe l'endroit où il allait se passer, j'assisterais à cet accouchement et je me ferais traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux par ma belle, mais je serais là.

C'était un peu moins angoissé que j'avais pu déménager mon appartement. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me faisait rien de le quitter, mais je n'étais pas aussi bouleversé que ce que je pouvais le penser. Cet endroit regorgeait de bons souvenirs : les premiers sourires de Carlie, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, ses premiers dessins, nos câlins, nos jeux, les berceuses que je lui avais joué lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Tout était intrinsèquement lié à ma fille mais aussi à mon épouse. Notre première rencontre, notre première fois, notre emménagement, le retour de Candice qui nous avait rendu plus fort, la conception de nos enfants, l'annonce de sa grossesse. Cet appartement était un lieu où le bonheur avait régné sans partage et j'étais heureux qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains d'un étranger même si j'étais un peu triste de quitter tous ces souvenirs, ce n'étaient que des souvenirs. Je partais avec l'essentiel : ma femme, ma fille et notre chat et nous nous bâtirons nos nouveaux souvenirs dans notre nouvelle maison, des souvenirs tout aussi persistants et tout aussi puissants.

Ma Bella semblait bien plus nostalgique que moi alors qu'elle n'avait que peu vécu ici, mais en même temps, je pouvais la comprendre. Tous ses souvenirs ici étaient concentrés sur moins d'un an, autant dire énormément d'émotions pour elle. Je me faisais la promesse silencieuse de prendre à présent mon temps avec elle. Après cette grossesse, nous passerions du temps en famille, juste tous les cinq. J'aimais l'idée d'avoir d'autres enfants, mais nous n'étions pas pressés et il nous faudrait d'abord apprendre à gérer trois enfants dont deux bébés, mais ça ne me faisait pas peur.

Le lendemain du déménagement, il nous fallait encore défaire tous nos cartons. Bien évidemment, la famille était encore là. Enfin, pour une fois, c'était la famille réduite à sa plus simple signification, ce qui voulait dire les Cullen et Charlie. Bon, cela représentait tout de même treize personnes avec les enfants, mais pour les Cullen, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Nous pouvions vivre ensemble à treize sans nous marcher sur les pieds. C'est donc organisés en véritable fourmilière que nous avions aménagé notre nouvelle maison. J'étais dans ma chambre avec Emmett et Jasper alors qu'Alice et Bella étaient dans le dressing pendant que Rosalie s'occupait avec Charlie, Lily, Emma, Carlie et Matéo de la chambre de ma fille et que ma mère et mon père étaient dans notre bureau bibliothèque, prêts à réceptionner mon piano qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. J'avais voulu que Rosalie reste avec nous mais elle tenait à tout prix à s'occuper de la chambre de Carlie même si avec Charlie, qui avait promis pour une fois de jouer le rôle de sous-fifre. Il lui avait promis de ne pas donné son avis, mais il voulait juste participer à l'aménagement de la chambre de sa petite fille, mais n'avait pas selon lui le talent pour aménager une chambre d'enfant. Elle avait accueilli la demande de Charlie avec plaisir. Plus le temps passait, plus je sentais Charlie proche des membres de ma famille, aussi, il considérait à présent les enfants de Rose comme ses petits-enfants et je sais que ça touchait énormément ma belle-sœur car elle n'avait jamais entretenu de bonnes relations avec ses parents et avait cruellement souffert de l'absence de son père, se rattachant au mien. A présent, elle avait en quelque sorte trouvé un nouveau substitut de père, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas ma femme. En moins d'un an, Charlie était devenu l'autre patriarche de la famille, mon père était le médecin à appeler et Charlie, le shérif, celui qui était prêt à faire déplacer sa brigade pour aider à faire un déménagement.

- N'empêche, je ne sais pas pourquoi ton dressing est aussi petit. Dit Alice dans l'autre pièce qui n'était séparé que d'une porte coulissante qui était pour le moment ouverte.

- Petit ? Alice, il fait la taille d'une chambre. Dit Emmett.

- Tu plaisantes ? il est plus grand que la chambre qu'ils avaient à l'autre appartement. Répondit Jasper.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Cria-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de crier, ils sont juste à côté ! dit Bella.

- Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a dit oui à un dressing. Dit Emmett faisant fi de la remarque de ma sœur.

- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé ! Je n'ai fait qu'accéder à sa demande.

- Tu as vu le nombre de vêtements que tu m'as acheté en un an ? je me dis qu'il vaut mieux être prévoyante ! Dit Bella de l'amusement dans la voix.

- Si tu avais été prévoyante, tu aurais vu plus grand !

- Tu veux peut-être que je fasse construire une extension à la maison pour les vêtements ? Demandais-je alors que nous placions un tableau.

- C'est une super idée ! dit-elle en riant.

- Tu es désespérante Alice !

- N'empêche entendre Edward dire : « que je fasse construire » je ne sais pas, mais ça me fait quelque chose. répondit Emmett.

- C'est super tendancieux ça Em' ! Dit Bella alors que j'entendis Alice rire.

- Expliques-nous s'il te plait. Dit Jasper en souriant.

- Non, ne mets pas la robe comme ça. dit la voix d'Alice en arrière plan.

- Ben je ne sais pas moi….. ça fait un peu comme si Edward était devenu adulte. Répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

- Il a toujours été plus adulte que toi. Répondit ma sœur.

- Merci Al' ! répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu me le revaudras !

- Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça rend les choses plus concrètes, tu es vraiment un chef de famille maintenant, prêt à tout pour le bonheur de sa famille.

- A tout, mais pas à construire une nouvelle pièce pour faire un dressing

- Franchement, crois-moi que tu devrais.

- Même pas en rêves Alice ! dit Bella qui revenait vers nous.

- Vous avez terminé ? lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Bah oui, même pas en rêves, avant, il va construire une piscine couverte. Dit Emmett alors que ma Belle hochait la tête pour répondre à ma question.

- Sérieusement, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc. Dit Jasper.

- Quoi ? demanda mon frère alors que je prenais ma belle dans mes bras, caressant tendrement son dos.

- Vous êtes une famille de malades !

- Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte doc' ? demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui, collant son dos contre mon torse.

- Bah…. J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient dérangés, mais à ce point, je veux dire, c'est incurable là. répondit-il alors que je passais une main protectrice sur le ventre de ma femme.

- Sérieux Jazz, pense à changer de métier, tu es sensé savoir cerner les gens, mais là, tu me déçois ! Je me suis rendue compte de ça le premier jour à la maternité ! dit Bella en posant ses mains sur les miennes toujours au dessus de nos enfants.

- Merci, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être cinglé. Chuchotais-je à l'oreille de ma femme.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, tu es un peu la force tranquille de la famille, mais tu ne peux pas me contredire en ce qui concerne ton frère et ta sœur.

- Je t'entends le microbe. Dit Emmett.

- Oh, et tu vas me faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je serais toi, je ne me provoquerais comme ça, je peux faire très mal. Dit-il en avançant menaçant.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Et puis j'ai mon mari avec moi. Dit-elle en moulant son corps au mien.

- J'ai déjà mis mon frère K.O plus d'une fois.

- J'hurle et mon père débarque !

- Il n'a pas son arme. Dit-il en tendant le bras vers elle pour l'attraper alors qu'elle se cachait derrière moi.

- Femme enceinte. Dis-je en tapant mon frère.

- Edward…. tu n'es pas marrant !

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais mon mari avec moi. Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur le temps.

- Finalement, je me dis que tu es dingue aussi Bella. dit Jasper qui était assis sur le lit avec Alice dans ses bras.

- Honnêtement, si je peux mettre tout le monde d'accord, vous êtes tous dingue. Dit mon père qui entrait dans la pièce.

- Chef Swan, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! Je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit !

- Moi je suis d'accord avec le Chef. Dit Alice en se pelotonnant contre son petit-ami.

- Super, on est tous dingue, maintenant, vous vous bougez et vous venez nous aider, nous sommes trop petit pour placer certaines choses. Dit Rosalie qui était sur le pas de la porte.

- Ça c'est de la conclusion de conversion : « super, on est tous dingue ». ils se plient à ça ? Dit Bella en arquant un sourcil alors que toute la famille avait quitté la chambre.

- Argument d'autorité j'imagine. Rose la sœur de Jazz, la femme d'Emmett et elle est plus âgée qu'Alice, ils estiment qu'ils doivent suivre ses ordres. Dis-je en fermant la porte.

- Alors je devrais y aller aussi, elle est plus vieille que moi. Me répondit-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

- Oui, mais tu es ma femme, j'ai plus d'influence sur toi. Dis-je en la mettant dos à la porte encadrant sa tête de mes mains.

- Oh ! et que désire mon mari ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je lui fis un sourire carnassier et me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avidement. Loin d'être surprise, elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou, collant son bassin contre le mien et les frictionnant. Je gémis de contentement, sentant ma virilité se réveiller alors qu'elle glissait ses mains le long de mon torse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes là-dedans, mais vous avez intérêt à vous bouger !

- Hum…. On s'en fou, elle n'a pas d'influence sur nous. dit Bella en pressant sa main contre mon érection.

- Aucune. Dis-je en grognant contre son cou.

- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, mais c'est la chambre de votre fille. Fit la voix de Rose de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ok… je hais ma famille.

Moi aussi, mais argument d'autorité…. C'est pour notre fille. Dit Bella en nichant sa tête contre mon torse, encore toute essoufflée.

* * *

______

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**petitefilledusud:** Merci pour la review, par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher les photos des meubles auxquels je pense et je n'ai pas d'idée précises...^^

**Anne-Laure**: Merci pour la review, je suis contente de te voir fidèle au rendez-vous^^

**Gwen: **merci pour la review!

**Mlle Cullen:** Logiquement je ne devrais pas tarder à révéler le sexe des enfants parce qu'il faut bien que mon histoire avance lol

**Flo1359:** merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire!

**Larsand:** merci beaucoup pour la review!

**Twilight0507:** merci pour la review^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ;)


	9. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 8

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Et oui, c'est bien moi^^ j'ai une très bonne amie qui m'a donné ses codes free, j'ai donc internet à volonté à mon appartement sur lille, elle est pas belle la vie? lol Du coup, j'ai pu trouver un peu de temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre ET bosser sur mon mémoire, comme quoi, tout fini par arriver lol._

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_

* * *

_**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'un emménagement à la Cullen était vraiment quelque chose de très spécial. Bien évidemment, j'en avais déjà vécu un avec eux, lorsque j'avais emménagé avec Edward en début d'année, mais ce n'était pas la même chose car nous n'avions amené quelques petites choses à son appartement. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était totalement différent. Nous avions du acheter des nouveaux meubles, refaire toute une décoration, inventer une nouvelle fonction pour chaque lieu et ce en moins d'une semaine. Heureusement que nous avions Esmé pour cela. Munie d'un bloc note, elle avait tout établi auparavant, si bien que le jour du déménagement et de l'aménagement de la maison. Nous étions dimanche matin et je dois dire que la première nuit dans notre nouvelle maison s'était plus que bien passée. D'une part parce que Carlie n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. J'avais eu peur que ce changement la déstabilise, qu'elle se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, mais rien de tout cela. Alors qu'elle était couchée depuis trois heures et que nous étions entrain de ranger les derniers livres ou DVD, nous avions décidé que nous pouvions aller nous coucher, qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus.

C'est la que notre nuit avait vraiment commencée. Nous avions pour lit un simple matelas, en effet, notre lit n'étant pas encore arrivé, nous avions du faire avec les moyens du bord, notre ancien matelas que nous donnerions à une association lorsque nous aurions reçu nos nouvelles fournitures. He ne savais pas si c'était les hormones de la grossesse ou Edward qui n'avait cessé de me faire des remarques de la journée, mais le moment du couché venu, je n'étais plus du tout fatiguée et j'étais bien décidée à inaugurer notre nouvelle chambre. Et apparemment mon époux était de mon avis car à peine avais-je posé un pied dans la chambre qu'il refermait la porte à clef derrière moi et qu'il m'embrassait tendrement. Cependant le tendrement se transforma bien vite en fougueusement lorsque l'une de ses mains vogua vers le bas de mon t-shirt pour le soulever tout doucement. Ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes, sa langue dansant avec la mienne, il caressa tendrement mon ventre qui était déjà assez rebondi.

- Je ne pensais pas que ton ventre serait aussi gros à presque quatre mois…. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Moi non plus…. Répondis-je en gémissant.

- Et dire que dans cinq mois nous serons cinq. Dit-il en continuant de caresser nos enfants.

- Je dirais plutôt quatre…

- Quatre ?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine, ce sont des Cullen, pressés.

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou alors que j'avais dit cela en gémissant. Sans crier gare, il fit sauter les boutons de ma chemise qui se retrouva gisant sur le sol, le pire dans tout cela était que ça le faisait rie. Pour ma part, je ne trouvais pas cela très amusant car il était certain que s'il faisait cela avec tous mes vêtements, j'aurais très vite le droit à une nouvelle séance shopping avec ma folle de Belle-sœur.

- Ne me regarde pas comme, je t'en rachèterais une. Me dit-il en enlevant mon soutient gorge.

- Evites de dire à Alice que tu me l'as tuée. Gémis-je.

- Je serais muet comme une tombe. Et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en malaxant tendrement ma poitrine ?

- Non. Dis-je en étouffant un cri dans son cou.

- Parce que je veux te garder près de moi, tout le temps. Me dit-il alors que je glissais une main contre son boxer où je pouvais sentir son érection plus qu'imposante.

- ça me va. Dis-je en caressant son membre.

Apparemment, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de parler car il n'ajouta rien à cela, ou peut-être était-ce parce que ma main venait de le défaire de son pantalon et de glisser ma main dans son boxer. Comme à chaque fois, je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir en sentant sa peau, son membre contre ma main. Et comme à chaque fois, je sentais mon cœur faire des bonds dans ma poitrine, sentant trop d'amour pour lui, trop d'amour pour que mon cœur reste sagement à sa place. Même si nous étions à présent mariés, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à réaliser que c'était moi, que j'étais la femme qu'il aimait et pourtant, ce que nous étions en train de vivre me montrait que c'était bel et bien moi. Je continuais mon tendre attouchement, le sentant grogner dans mon cou. Brusquement, il m'enleva mon pantalon ainsi que mon sous-vêtement et me déposa sur le lit, me forçant à sortir la main de son boxer et lorsque je voulu la remettre, il me coupa.

- Pas de torture aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas une torture. Dis-je en lui faisant une petite moue déçue.

- Si, après la journée que nous avons passée, je ne veux plus attendre.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi objecter à cela et me mis à califourchon sur lui avant de prendre son sexe en main pour le faire entrer tout doucement en moi. Je ne me sentais jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'il m'emplissait totalement. Je commençais un mouvement lent, le faisant doucement coulisser en moi, retenant difficilement mes gémissements, me mordant la lèvre.

- Isolation sonore….

Il avait dit cela dans un murmure avant de nous changer de position, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi. En disant cela, il me rappeler l'isolation sonore que nous avions fait installer à la chambre et pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir eu une bonne idée. Un coup plus brusque d'Edward me fit crier, des cris qui étaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'Edward amplifiait ses cris. Je savais que mon amant était fougueux, mais j'avais la vague impression que cette journée l'avait d'avantage excité que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Instinctivement, je plaçais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, me mouvant en même temps que lui, le faisant grogner de plus en plus.

- Là ! Criais-je

- Ici ? Me demanda-t-il inutilement.

- Oh ouiiii ! encore ! Edward !

- Oh mon amour ! Grogna-t-il dans mon cou.

- Plus fort ! le suppliais-je.

- Ça va là ? me demanda-t-il en donnant un coup plus fort que les précédents.

- Oui ! encore !

- A vos ordres. Me dit-il en continuant ses assauts.

- Oh Edward !

- Viens ma Bella.

- Presque !

- Maintenant ! Il m'avait ordonné cela avec une voix autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais qui me faisait beaucoup d'effet.

- EDWARD !

- BELLA. Cria-t-il au moment où il se déversait en moi.

- Je t'aime…. Dis-je en me callant contre lui alors qu'il sortait de moi.

- Pas autant que moi. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- N'en sois pas si certain. Dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Tu es fatigué ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Hum…. Pas totalement pourquoi ?

- Pour ça !

Il m'avait dit cela en se jetant une nouvelle fois, couvrant mon corps de baiser et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il était déjà prêt et me pénétra une nouvelle fois, se mouvant rapidement en moi, remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine du mieux qu'il le pouvait et me pénétrant toujours plus sauvagement. Je me perdais totalement sous ses assauts et je sentis très rapidement une boule se former au fond de moi, une boule qui ne tarda pas à exploser en million de petites bulles.

La première nuit dans notre nouvelle maison s'était donc plus que bien passée. Elle avait été merveilleuse, d'autant plus que mon époux semblait dans une forme olympique, m'empêchant de dormir et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Cependant, lorsque je m'endormis vers 5h du matin, j'avais le sommeil plus que lourd, si bien que le lendemain matin j'étais encore endormie lorsque mon époux quitta la chambre. Alors que je passais l'une des chemises d'Edward, je vis ma petite princesse passer sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

- Je peux venir ? Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Evidemment mon ange. dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

Elle me sauta dans les bras et je la rattrapais au vol alors qu'elle riait aux éclats. Je la prenais pour l'allonger à mes côtés alors que la voix qui faisait chavirer mon cœur se fit entendre.

- Bonjour vous deux. Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre, tout en tenant un plateau.

- Bonjour papa ! Dit ma princesse en s'asseyant alors que son père posait le plateau.

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demandais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Oh oui ! j'adore ma nouvelle chambre.

- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars ?

- Aucun ! me dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors c'est parfait.

- Assez parlé, il est temps de prendre notre premier petit-déjeuner en famille dans notre nouvelle maison. Dit Edward qui ne cessait de sourire.

- Surtout que nous savons qu'aucun membre de la famille ne va débarquer. Répondis-je en prenant un croissant.

- Le paradis ! répondit mon époux en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Le premier petit-déjeuner dans notre nouvelle maison s'était plus que bien passé, Carlie nous avait raconté ses rêves, et à priori sa nuit s'était très bien passée. Je pense qu'elle aimait notre nouvelle maison au moins autant que nous, qu'elle se sentait à l'aise dans chacune des pièces et qu'elle n'avait aucune peur, même plus celle d'être abandonnée. J'étais à peu près persuadée que le fait que sa chambre avait été faite par toute la famille ne faisait que l'intégrer encore plus à un groupe. Quant à Edward, il semblait rayonner, littéralement. Il semblait moins angoissé vis-à-vis de ma grossesse et j'avais l'impression qu'il profitait de chaque seconde que nous passions ensemble.

Etant donné que nous étions dimanche, nous fument obligés de nous rendre chez les parents d'Edward, tradition oblige. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérangeait, mais j'aurais aimé profiter d'une journée où nous ne serions que tous les trois étant donné que nous avions déjà passé toute le semaine entourés de notre famille. Mais nous ne pouvions échapper à la tradition.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et bien que nous n'habitions qu'à cinq minutes de chez mes beaux-parents, nous étions arrivés les derniers et pour une fois, cela n'était pas de ma faute, mais de celle de Carlie qui refusait de quitter la baignoire qui faisait des bulles, et bien évidemment, je n'avais pas réussi à la sortir de là, surtout lorsqu'elle m'avait fait sa petite moue adorable. J'avais eu envie de la rejoindre, mais j'étais coiffée, habillée et maquillée et j'avais donc du me retenir, avec bien du mal. Lorsque nous avions passé la porte de la villa de Carlisle et Esmé, cette dernière ne se jeta pas sur nos pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était enfermée dans le bureau à tenter de dessiner la chambre de nos futurs enfants. Je savais que ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps, mais surtout qu'elle attendait de savoir le sexe des ces derniers avant d'avoir une idée réellement claire de ce que pourrait être la chambre de nos petits anges. Nous fûmes accueillis par un Emmett très remonté.

- Vous voilà enfin ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tes cousines sont en haut. Dit Rosalie à notre fille, sentant sans doute le vent venir.

- Carlie était dans son bain à bulle et ne voulait plus le quitter. Dis-je alors qu'Edward prenait place dans un fauteuil et que je m'asseyais sur lui.

- Et les cernes, c'est aussi à cause du bain ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Emmett…. Ne commence pas s'il te plait. Dit Edward d'un ton réprobateur alors que Carlisle parait chercher Esmé.

- Edward…. aurais-tu honte ?

- Honte de quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors que je me calais un peu plus contre lui.

- De tes faibles performances. Répondit Emmett en souriant alors que je laissais échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- Emmett…. Dit Alice

- Quoi ? et pourquoi tu te moques le microbe ?

- Parce que faible est quelque chose qui ne convient pas vraiment à Edward. dis-je alors que je le sentais sourire dans mon cou.

- Et tu sais que tu te contredis Em' ? si mes performances étaient vraiment faibles, ma femme n'aurait pas des cernes.

- Tu ronfles peut-être ? dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Emmett, tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette discussion maintenant ? demanda Jasper.

- Je veux savoir si ma belle-sœur est comblée. Dit-il en souriant.

- Elle l'est. Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oui, mais il t'a comblée pendant combien de temps ?

- Toute la nuit. Répondis-je en détachant chacun des mots.

- Toute la nuit ? demanda Jasper surpris.

- Oui, sans jamais s'endormir…. Dis-je en lançant un regard entendu à mon beau-frère alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire derrière moi.

- Rose ! qu'est-ce que tu es allée raconter ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Rien. dit-elle en me souriant.

- Alors comme ça, tu as le sommeil facile ? demanda Jasper en riant.

J'étais fière de mon effet, ayant détourné l'attention de toute la famille sur Emmett, je savais qu'Edward était lui aussi plutôt content de cette attention détournée. Il me caressait tendrement le ventre, déposant de tendres baisers dans mon cou. Peu de temps après, Esmé était venue nous rejoindre, donnant à Edward et moi de multiples croquis que nous devions regarder le soir venu, lorsque nous serions tous les trois, et j'avais vraiment hâte de me retrouver seule avec mon époux.

* * *

______

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**petitefilledusud:** Merci pour la review! le sexe des enfants devrait bientôt se faire connaître lol

**Gwen:** Un angoissé qui devrait tout de même se calmer mdr. Merci pour la review!

**Flo1359:** Merci pour la review^^ Pour Anne D'Autriche, je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée... mais il y a de quoi avoir des soupçons lol

**Ilonka:** Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours mes chapitres ;)

**Anne-Laure:** merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^

**Twilight0507:** merci pour la review!


	10. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 9

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est bien moi^^ Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé un nouveau rythme d'écriture ( étant donné que le précédent n'était plus vraiment tenable pour moi).Enfin, je pense que vous aurez le droit à un chapitre tous les deux jours de ma part ( les deux fictions confondues évidemment) pour le moment étant donné que je n'ai pas encore repris les cours ( où j'aurais des horaires proche de 8h30-18h30, ce qui me laissera peu de temps pour écrire). En tout cas, pour le moment, je peux vous dire que j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre de " un simple travail de recherche" ce qui me laisse une petite marge pour écrire le prochain chapitre de cette fiction. Et oui, j'ai de l'avance ce qui en soit relève du miracle pour moi. En tout cas, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre, sachant que la révélation du sexe des bébés n'est pas loin^^_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

J'observais ma Bella endormie, elle semblait si sereine que je ne pouvais me résoudre à la réveiller. Tout comme je ne pouvais me résoudre à sortir du lit. Je savais que le froid allait être mordant et je n'avais pas envie d'aller travailler, pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'étais de nouveau sur une affaire assez importante, loin des nombreux divorces que j'avais du régler, une affaire de viol sur mineur. J'avais eu du mal à me faire à cette idée, découvrir les horreurs que cette petite fille avait subi et ensuite, je m'étais dit que si c'était ma fille, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ait un avocat dévoué à sa cause et j'étais cet homme là. C'était un peu dur, surtout mentalement pour Manon, mais nous devions faire face ensemble.

Je souris en sentant Bella se blottir contre moi, ses pieds étaient gelés mais j'appréciais la sentir contre moi. Je lui déposais un baiser sur les cheveux et la sentit gémir, signe qu'elle était réveillée.

- Chérie, je vais me lever.

- Non...

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'aille au bureau.

- Reste encore un peu.

- Je voudrais bien bébé, mais je ne peux pas. Et il faut que je lève Carlie.

- Pfft… dit-elle en se levant.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais lever Carlie. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Je peux le faire tu sais.

- Il est exactement 8h20, tu seras en retard si tu t'occupes de Carlie et si tu es en retard, tu seras en retard cette après-midi.

- Ok, je vais prendre une douche. Dis-je en me levant

- Parfait ! Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Héhé hé ! Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Non ? Quoi ?

- Ça. dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Oups… ça m'était sorti de la tête.

- Bonjour mon amour. Dis-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour mes bébés. Dis-je en caressant le ventre de ma belle.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre de notre princesse pendant que j'allais prendre une douche. Et dire que nous étions en décembre, au début de ce mois, mais nous étions tout de même. Le temps était passé très vite, sans doute trop vite, mais mes angoisses vis-à-vis de la grossesse de Bella n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle assurait réellement, elle était joyeuse, elle était rayonnante et en pleine forme. Elle n'avait pas repris le travail, et s'était même mise à l'écriture pour tuer le temps lorsque nous n'étions pas avec elle. Elle ne m'avait pas encore laissé lire ce qu'elle composait, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était de très bonne qualité. Et lorsqu'elle n'écrivait pas, elle allait voir ma mère qui l'invitait à la maison ou à son atelier, la plupart du temps, c'était pour parler de la chambre des enfants. Plusieurs croquis étaient prêts et il ne manquait plus que le sexe des enfants pour que tout se mette en route.

Ma petite Carlie quant à elle passait beaucoup de temps dans les boutiques pour trouver des vêtements pour les futurs enfants, elle s'était enfin faite à l'idée que ce serait peut-être des garçons et ce n'était pas plus mal, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir faire face à une déception. Évidemment, toute l'école était au courant qu'elle allait être grande sœur et qu'elle leur choisissait leurs vêtements. Elle semblait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau, ayant un peu plus de copine, mais n'invitant que Laura à la maison. Et bien évidemment, c'était un plaisir de l'avoir avec nous, surtout que cela me permettait de passer du temps avec Dan. Dan qui avait enfin divorcé de sa femme, qui avait eu la garde exclusive de sa fille et qui avait trouvé une nourrice en la personne de Bella. Et oui, si Laura passait autant de temps à la maison c'est que ma femme la ramenait à chaque fois à la maison. Elle me disait que cela la préparait à gérer plusieurs enfants à la fois et j'étais obligé d'avouer qu'elle s'en sortait comme un chef.

Parfois, Angela venait passer la soirée avec nous, enfin, plutôt avec Bella car bien souvent, elles s'enfermaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine et papotaient pendant des heures alors que je me retrouvais avec Ben devant les chaînes sportive ou devant un jeu vidéo. J'étais heureux que Bella ait une amie autre que les membres de ma famille et surtout, elle partageait à présent la même expérience. En effet, nous avions appris la semaine dernière qu'Angela était enceinte. Oh, bien évidemment ça avait été une catastrophe, elle n'était pas mariée et son père pasteur n'appréciait que très peu cette idée et elle s'était vu reniée par son père avant que Charlie n'entre en jeu et râle comme jamais je ne l'avais vu râler. Le pasteur Webber avait été obligé d'admettre que rien n'était prémédité, un déni de grossesse n'était pas quelque chose de facile à vivre et si en plus le père de la jeune femme n'était pas là pour elle, elle aurait pu être totalement perdue. D'ailleurs, nous l'avions vu arriver en larmes, derrière elle, un Ben totalement désemparé, Bella avait su trouver tous les bons côtés de cette grossesse.

Enfin, à présent tout le monde allait bien dans notre famille. Jasper et Alice avait enfin emménagé ensemble, ils nous l'avaient annoncé il y a deux semaines de cela, lorsque nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de Carlie. Je n'en revenais pas, ma petite princesse avait un an de plus et je ne la voyais toujours pas grandir. Cet anniversaire avait été digne d'une fête de princesse, elle avait invité toutes ses copines ainsi que ses cousines et bien évidemment, nous avions été invités et ça avait été une belle fête.

Je retournais sur terre en descendant dans la cuisine et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ma femme cuire des crêpes et ma fille, les bras autour de sa tête qui reposaient sur la table, les matins n'étaient décidément les moments de la journée qu'elle préférait.

- Bonjour ma princesse. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- 'jour papa… dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour la laver et l'habiller sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Dis-je en souriant à Bella.

- Que veux-tu, notre fille est pire qu'une marmotte.

Elle me fit un petit sourire en nous invitant à nous installer à table. Un début de journée ordinaire pour toute famille américaine, mais un début de journée que j'appréciais particulièrement. J'aimais la saveur que pouvaient avoir ces petits-déjeuners. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tous en route vers nos destinations respectives. J'avais toujours énormément de mal à laisser les femmes de ma vie, mais je devais le faire pour le bien de mon affaire. Arrivé sur place, je ne vis pas grand monde dans les bureaux, hormis ma secrétaire et Tom qui était toujours là aux premières loges. Alors que je m'étais installé dans mon bureau, ce dernier vint me faire une petite visite.

- Edward! Déjà là! Me dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, je me suis dit que je devais venir assez tôt pour travailler sur mon affaire.

- Comment t'en sors-tu?

- Bien, enfin, je veux dire qu'il est évident que le suspect est coupable et donc j'imagine qu'il sera condamné. J'espère cependant qu'il le sera assez longtemps pour ne pas recommencer.

- C'est toujours l'angoisse prédominante dans ces affaires. Mais je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras comme un chef. Comme toujours!

- Tu me flattes! Dis-je en souriant.

- Je ne dis que la vérité! Tu es un très bon élément, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis associé à toi!

- Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas pour mon physique. Dis-je en riant.

- J'aurais pu, mais je ne suis pas certain que ma femme aurait apprécié.

- Je ne le pense pas non plus.

- Enfin... Si je suis là, c'est pour une raison pratiquement similaire.

- C'est à dire?

- Tu sais que je me fais vieux.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu considères comme vieux, selon mon critère pas tant que cela.

- Et Charmeur en plus de ça. Mais bon... Edna commence à se sentir lasse de mon travail, ce qui bien évidemment n'est pas mon cas, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je passerais ma vie au bureau, mais ma femme est importante et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite.

- Déjà? demandais-je surpris.

- Oui, j'ai bien envie de faire un tour du monde, ou d'autres choses comme ça.

- Comme je te comprends.

- En tout cas, si je pars, tu deviendras le seul responsable de ce bureau, et je tiens à te céder mes parts.

- Quoi? A moi?

- Oui, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre.

- Tu pourrais t'associer à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Je n'en ai pas envie, tu es très compétent et je pense que tu as les épaules pour gérer un cabinet.

- Tom, c'est très gentil de penser à moi, et ça me touche, vraiment, mais...

- Mais?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment! C'est vrai, regardes-moi, je n'ai pas encore trente ans, je ne peux pas me retrouver à la tête d'une entreprise de cette envergure.

- Je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras comme un chef.

- Ce n'est pas que cela. Nous venons d'acheter une maison, Carlie est encore si petite, Bella est enceinte de jumeaux... Je ne peux pas...

- Je comprends ton angoisse, mais je ne compte pas partir tout de suite! Il faut un peu de temps pour préparer un voyage autour du monde! Je voulais juste te prévenir avant! Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Combien de temps ? demandais-je anxieux.

- un an, peut-être un peu plus si tu juges cela nécessaire.

- Évidemment que je juge cela nécessaire, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, comptons deux ans, mais je vais lâcher petit à petit, histoire que tu t'habitues à prendre les commandes.

- Tu as conscience que c'est vraiment trop soudain pour moi ?

- Dans un mois, tu te seras fait à cette idée, et puis, tu auras le droit d'avoir mon bureau.

- Mouais….

- tu veux un autre bon côté des choses ?

- S'il te plait oui….

- Tu pourras réellement choisir tes affaires, les refuser, les accepter, les donner à un confrère, ce qui fait que tu pourras choisir tes horaires de travail et donc passer plus de temps avec ta famille sans que ton salaire ne s'en ressente.

- Tu vois, là, ça m'intéresse. Mais je me demande toujours pourquoi moi.

- Tu es le meilleur élément de la boite, le meilleur avocat que je croise depuis mon mentor, et j'ai été heureux d'avoir pu t'engager et te faire gagner ta place au barreau, mais notre association n'était que le début de ce processus !

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, de toute façon, tu n'étais pas encore prêt !

- Qu'est-ce qui à changer aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu es marié, tu vas être de nouveau père, je pense que tu as trouvé ton équilibre, même si ce dernier va être mis à mal par cette double naissance, je sais que tu n'en seras que plus heureux et que tu auras les épaules pour faire face à la direction de ce cabinet.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, d'ailleurs, tous les collaborateurs semblent d'accord avec moi.

- Laisses-moi tout de même en parler avec Bella auparavant, c'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre tout seul.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. A présent, je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir du travail.

Il avait dit cela en quittant le bureau. Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme, je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à cela mais ça m'était tombé dessus. Je me voyais mal gérer un cabinet d'avocat en même temps que ma famille, et pourtant, je savais que Tom m'offrait une oportunité qui ne se représenterait plus avant au moins une vingtaine d'années. Je tentais de penser à autre chose pour me concentrer uniquement sur mon affaire qui me demandait énormément d'attention. Trouver une ligne de bataille, une plaidoirie qui accablerait le suspect avaient été mes objectifs de la matinée et je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti. A 12h30, alors que je lisais une dernière fois le dossier préparé pour le premier passage devant le juge, j'entendis quelques coups discrets, j'invitais donc la personne à entrer. Ma femme, dans sa discrétion naturelle prit place face à moi et ne dis pas un mot temps que je n'eus pas terminé ma lecture. Cinq minutes plus tard, je levais enfin les yeux vers elle, conscient que je ne pourrais jamais réellement me concentrer temps qu'elle était dans la pièce. Comme toujours, je fus happé par son regard et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant me détailler.

- Tu vas bien ? demandais-je en me levant.

- Parfaitement et toi ? me répondit-elle alors que je la serrais contre moi.

- Pareil.

- Tu as terminé ?

- Oui, et je t'emmène au restaurant, j'ai des choses à te dire !

- Je te suis.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans un petit restaurant à proximité de mon cabinet, ma belle me regardait anxieusement.

- Alors ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oh si ! Tom est venu me voir.

- Et alors ?

- Il souhaite que je reprenne le cabinet ?

- Vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je sais que ça peut te sembler déroutant, impromptu mais tu….

- Non, non ! c'est…. Wahoo ! c'est juste super. Tu imagines, à ton âge, l'accomplissement de ta carrière si jeune. Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi.

- Et c'est tout ? pas de crise d'angoisse de ma femme, pas de crise, rien ?

- Une crise ? pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Parce que logiquement, tu devrais te dire que je serais moins souvent à la maison, au moment où tu auras le plus besoin de moi.

- J'ai tout le temps besoin de toi, à n'importe quel moment de manière égale. Dit-elle en me prenant la main.

- Alors, aucun problème ?

- Aucun, je suis juste très fière de toi et je sais que c'est le mieux pour toi. Ensuite, je suis certaine que tu seras toujours le même ! présent pour ta famille.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir Isabella Cullen.

- Je te renvoies le compliment mon amour.

- A présent, mangeons, nous avons un rendez-vous important dans une heure. lui dis-je en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**_

* * *

**Petitefilledusud:** merci pour la review^^ je vois que tu es toujours fidèle au rendez-vous et ça me touche^^

**Anne-Laure:** merci pour la review, je suis contente de voir que ça te plait toujours^^

**Flo1359:** Ha ça, pour être envahissants, ils sont envahissant ;) Mais bon, c'est pour ça qu'on les aime. En ce qui concerne le nouveau look de Robert, si je me souviens bien, il nous avait déjà fait le coup l'année dernière... Bah, il fait ce qu'il veut de son look, même si ça ne me plait pas forcément, c'est un grand garçon lol

**Gwen:** Merci pour la review^^ Et oui, Edward s'est enfin calmé lol. En ce qui concerne mes études, pour le moment, je suis encore et toujours en vacances, et j'ai honte de dire ça, mais ça commence à faire long lol. Je reprends le 15 septembre ( enfin, ma pré-rentrée...) où j'entre en première année de master: métier de l'enseignement histoire géographie ( et encore, je ne t'ai pas mis tout le nom lol) En gros, un master pour devenir prof d'histoire ;) merci la réforme de me forcer à faire un master dont personne ne comprend le fonctionnement... lol comme dirait le dicton: " qui vivra verra!" ( et j'ajouterais même que de toute façon: " alea jacta est"! lol)

**Ilonka:** c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir de tes reviews, même si ce n'est pas souvent ;) c'est déjà bien gentil de prendre la peine d'en écrire une lol alors je t'en remercie^^

**Twilight0507:** merci pour la review! bisous

**Floraine:** Bon courage pour le temps qu'il te reste à survivre sans le net! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour la review!


	11. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 10

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, encore moi... Mais moi avec un chapitre primordial...( oui, j'étais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, j'ai vaincu l'administration de la fac^^ miracle ;) ) Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous donne rendez-vous demain ou après demain pour le prochain chapitre de " Un simple travail de recherche" ( si j'ai le temps de répondre aux reviews entre temps) quand je vous dis que j'étais de bonne humeur et super motivée pour l'écriture lol_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

* * *

Quand Edward m'avait annoncé qu'il devait se lever, j'avais eu envie de faire l'enfant, de le garder contre moi, de prolonger un peu plus notre nuit. Mais je n'étais plus une enfant, il fallait que je me lève pour que mon amour soit à l'heure et n'ait pas à tout gérer. Nous étions au mois de décembre et il avait recommencé à travailler un peu plus qu'après notre mariage. Il était sur une affaire de viol, et je sais que ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur, réellement, je le voyais encore plus motivé que jamais. Ça me rappelait son affaire de l'année dernière lorsqu'il devait défendre les intérêts du petit Sawyer. J'étais persuadé qu'il adorait ça, défendre les intérêts des enfants, et qu'il pourrait se spécialiser là-dedans. Je le sentais beaucoup plus accompli dans ces affaires que dans les nombreux cas de divorces qu'il avait du gérer. J'aimais beaucoup l'humeur de mon époux en ce moment et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, que cela continue.

Les mois qui passaient avaient aussi arrondi mon ventre. Je ne ressemblais pas encore à une baleine, mais tout de même, je n'étais plus la même Bella qu'il a trois mois. J'avais un beau petit ventre, enfin, petit façon de parler parce que je ressemblais plus à une femme enceinte de sept mois que de cinq, mais j'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Oh, j'avais tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte, les hormones développés, les maux de dos, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Mais honnêtement, je n'étais pas certaine que toutes les femmes enceintes avaient autant de chance que moi, car elles n'avaient pas Edward. Edward qui répondait à chacune de mes envies, qu'elles soient culinaires ou sexuelles, qui se levait en plein milieu de la nuit pour m'apporter un verre de lait. Edward qui me massait dès qu'il voyait que j'avais du mal à me lever ou que je me tenais le dos. Et enfin, Edward qui supportait mes crises de nerfs, qui me câlinait quand je pleurais pour n'importe quelle raison, et qui me tempérait lorsque j'exagérais dans mes réactions. Il était au aguets, tout le temps, vivant ma grossesse au plus près de moi. Et même lorsqu'il était au bureau, il m'envoyait des messages, m'invitait à dîner.

Bien évidemment, notre fille n'était pas en reste. Je savais de source sure qu'elle avait été demandé l'aide à ses cousines mais aussi à sa grand-mère pour savoir comment me venir en aide. Ce qui fait qu'elle redoublait elle aussi de petites attentions. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse dont les moindres désirs étaient comblés. Carlie semblait vraiment mieux dans sa peau, et ça me faisait vraiment plaisir. Et moi, je me complaisais dans le rôle de mère. Je me faisais un devoir et une joie d'aller la chercher chaque soir à l'école, je ramenais Laura avec nous, cette dernière passait tellement de temps avec nous que j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir une seconde fille, mais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je savais qu'Esmé avait fait la même chose avec Jasper et Rose et je me disais que si l'amitié de ma fille avec Laura pouvait donner la même chose, je n'en serais pas peu fière. Une fois que nous étions rentrées à la maison, je leur faisais faire leurs devoirs, puis nous passions aux activités, bien souvent la confection de pâtisseries que nous mangions au goûter. Vers 18h, je leur prenais leur bain et elles allaient dans la chambre de Carlie pour jouer. Dan ne cessait de me remercier, mais ça me semblait tellement naturel que je ne voyais pas pourquoi me remercier. Je savais que de cette manière, en rentrant chez lui il pouvait profiter de sa fille, jouer avec elle, lui lire des histoires, mais j'appréciais vraiment l'aide que je pouvais lui apporter. Il était à présent réellement seul pour s'occuper de sa petite puce et nous nous devions de lui donner un coup de main. Enfin bref, ma petite Carlie était heureuse ! Réellement.

Bref, tout allait bien dans notre vie, les bébés bougeaient, ma fille attendait avec impatience la naissance de ses petites sœurs car même si elle savait qu'il y avait une possibilité que ce soit des garçons, elle « sentait » que ce serait des filles. Et mon mari était l'homme le plus parfait du monde. Un homme parfait qui avait écouté son père et qui avait décidé de faire construire une piscine dans notre jardin. Et bien évidemment, comme à chaque fois avec Edward, lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il était totalement impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Voilà comment notre journée qui n'allait déjà pas être de tout repos s'était révélée très chargée.

Ce dernier m'avait demandé de le rejoindre à son cabinet en ville à 12h pour que nous puissions manger ensemble et passer un peu de temps juste à deux. Et ça avait été une excellente idée. Il m'avait annoncé la très bonne nouvelle avec une certaine angoisse, je ne voyais pas pourquoi, c'était un honneur pour lui de gérer son propre cabinet aussi jeune, mais Edward était un anxieux. Cependant, je voyais qu'il en avait envie et j'étais plutôt fière de lui qu'autre chose.

A 14h, nous étions dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du docteur Bronson et je dois dire que je sentais une certaine angoisse poindre le bout de son nez.

- Tout va bien mon amour ? me demanda Edward en me déposant un baiser sur la main qu'il tenait fermement.

- Décidément, vous êtes douée pour bien des choses Mme Cullen, mais le mensonge n'en fait pas parti.

- C'est juste parce que tu me connais trop bien. Dis-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Peut-être, mais si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il parait que cette échographie est l'une des plus importantes.

- Tu as lu ça où ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Sur le net…

- Si tu veux mon avis, elles sont toutes aussi importantes les unes que les autres, mais ce que tu as lu est sans doute vrai. Toutefois, je ne vois pas ce qui est angoissant.

- Nos enfants commencent à se former, et j'ai peur que l'on découvre qu'ils ne sont pas en bonne santé….

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne seraient pas en bonne santé mon cœur.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Je pense qu'il est normal pour une mère d'avoir ces craintes, mais rien ne sert d'angoisser, mise à part transmettre ton stress aux enfants.

- M. et Mme Cullen ? Veuillez me suivre. Nous dit Monsieur Bronson avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour docteur.

- Bonjour jeune gens. _Dit-il en nous invitant à prendre place face à son bureau_. Alors, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? me demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien….

- Des nausées ? maux de têtes ?

- Juste mal au dos. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, veuillez vous installer sur la table.

Je l'écoutais en bonne patiente que j'étais. Rapidement, mais non sans l'aide de mon époux, je m'installais sur la sorte de siège qui allait servir à mon échographie, Edward s'asseyant à mes côtés sans toutefois me lâcher la main. Le docteur, comme à chaque fois me mit ce gel affreusement froid sur le ventre et commença son exploration, sans rien nous annoncer. Au bout de cinq minutes, il nous demanda comme la fois précédente si nous souhaitions écouter le cœur des enfants, ce à quoi nous répondions oui avec une joie non dissimulée. Il était toujours plaisant d'entendre ces battements. Plaisant et rassurant.

- Bien ! Dit-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Aucune surprise aujourd'hui !

- Dieu soit loué ! dit Edward en souriant.

- Tout à fait. donc tout va très bien, les deux bébés se développent à merveille, bien évidemment, l'un d'entre eux est un peu plus petit, mais rien de bien inquiétant. Ils sont en pleine forme !

- C'est parfait…

- Vous souhaitez connaître le sexe ? Demanda-t-il alors que je regardais Edward avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, s'il vous plait ! répondit-il en se levant et me serrant la main un peu plus fort.

- Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà une fille non ?

- Heu… oui. Répondis-je.

- Et bien Monsieur Cullen, il semblerait que vous soyez un homme à femmes. Dit-il en souriant.

- Ça veut dire que ? demandais-je incertaine.

- Que vous attendez deux petites filles madame Cullen, et je suis certain qu'elles seront aussi belles que vous. Me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur alors qu'Edward me regardait des larmes dans les yeux.

- Merci docteur ! Répondit ce dernier en serrant le docteur contre soi.

- Je n'ai rien fait moi, vous êtes les seuls responsables ! Et lorsque vous n'aurez plus le dernier mot à la maison, croyez-moi que vous ne me remercierais plus comme ça. à présent, je vais vous laisser quelques minutes. Toutes mes félicitations ! dit-il en quittant la pièce alors que je passais lentement mes mains sur mon ventre.

- Des petites Bella, deux paires d'yeux chocolats. Dit mon époux en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Ou vert. Dis-je la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Peu importe ! nous allons avoir des filles ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux.

- Moi aussi ! dis-je en me relevant difficilement.

- Et Carlie va être si heureuse. Dit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement et en séchant mes larmes.

- Et Alice ! répondis-je en souriant alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Et Alice ! Hello mes princesses, mes deux petites princesses ! Dit-il en murmurant contre mon ventre.

Bien évidemment, cela avait eu pour effet de faire redoubler mes pleurs. J'étais certaine que s'il avait dit « bonjour mes petits garçons », j'aurais eu la même réaction, mais j'étais tellement heureuse et je savais que Carlie le serait tout autant, voir plus que nous. Quoique, même s'il ne le disait pas, j'avais bien compris que mon époux avait une légère préférence pour les filles, et le fait que son souhait soit exaucé me comblait de joie.

En rentrant chez nous, je me rendis compte que nous avions encore une demi-heure avant qu'Esmé n'arrive avec l'architecte pour conseiller Edward en ce qui concernait la probable construction d'une future piscine. Je décidais donc d'écrire une lettre à mes deux princesses, ce qui comblerait le temps et me ferait peut-être descendre de mon nuage car il était hors de question que quiconque apprenne la nouvelle avant notre fille. En effet, sur le chemin du retour, nous avions décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Carlie lorsqu'elle reviendrait de l'école. C'était Esmé qui devait allait la chercher en venant avec l'architecte, et une fois qu'elle serait partie, nous annoncerions la bonne nouvelle à Carlie. Suite à quoi, nous nous rendrions chez mes beaux-parents où tout le monde était réuni pour décider du repas que nous mangerions à Noël. Je n'étais pas certaine que cela soit vraiment efficace, mais il parait que c'était une tradition et chez les Cullen, les traditions étaient sacrées. En attendant, quoi de mieux pour tuer le temps que d'écrire une lettre à mes bébés.

_« Mes amours,_

_Le temps s'écoule très rapidement depuis que j'ai appris que vous étiez en réalité deux dans mon ventre, mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que votre père et moi sommes très heureux et très impatients de pouvoir enfin vous voir. Votre grande sœur aussi trépigne d'impatience et je pense que vous allez être les bébés les plus aimés de la terre._

_Aujourd'hui était une journée plus que particulière, un grand jour ! J'ai lu quelque part que l'échographie du cinquième mois était sans doute la plus importante et je comprends bien pourquoi. Tout d'abord parce que le gynécologue nous a appris que vous étiez en bonne santé, ce qui sans doute était le point le plus important. Oh certes, avec votre père je me suis retrouvée enveloppée dans un cocon très sécurisant, à l'abri de quasiment tout risques, mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un problème. Cependant, M. Bronson, mon gynécologue a eu vite fait de nous rassurer, mais surtout, de nous annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle. Je sais à présent que vous êtes deux petites filles et cela me ravi. Je pense que si vous aviez été des garçons, j'aurais ressenti la même chose. En fait, je pense que je suis contente de pouvoir enfin penser à vous de manière réellement définie, vous n'êtes plus mes bébés, vous êtes mes petites filles. Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer la décoration de votre chambre, vous acheter des vêtements, faire tout ce qui doit d'être fait, et pour une fois, je pense que je peux dire que je suis pressée d'aller faire du shopping. Mais pas un mot à tatie Alice !_

_Pour le moment, à part votre père et moi, absolument personne n'est au courant, mais la nouvelle ne va pas tarder à se répandre. Le plus important est de l'annoncer en premier à votre sœur qui va bien évidemment être folle de joie, elle souhaitait tant avoir des petites sœurs. Indubitablement, toute la famille sera heureuse, j'en suis totalement certaine. Je ne vous mettrais pas en garde aujourd'hui contre la folie du clan Cullen, contre votre oncle Emmett, contre les secrets de votre tante Alice, contre la folie de votre grand-mère Renée, vous aurez tout le loisir de le découvrir bien assez tôt. Ce que je peux vous dire au contraire, c'est que je sais qu'il y aura toujours une oreille attentive pour vous écouter, une personne pour vous conseiller et qu'importe ce qui pourrait nous arriver un jour ou l'autre, il y aura toujours un membre de la famille qui sera là pour prendre soin de vous et quelque part, ça me rassure énormément._

_Il est temps que je vous laisse, il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant de nous rendre chez vos grands-parents afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et il faut encore que je me prépare._

_Je vous aime plus tout._

_Maman. »_

- Ma chérie, ma mère ne va pas tarder à arriver. Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Oh, je viens juste de terminer !

- Tu écrivais une lettre à nos filles ? me demanda-t-il en déposant une myriade de baisers dans mon cou.

- Hum hum… Edward…. dis-je alors que ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête…

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il en caressant ma poitrine.

- Ta mère, elle va arriver.

- Autant pour moi. Dit-il en se redressant et en boudant légèrement.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée saugrenue d'avoir une piscine !

- Mon idée est loin d'être saugrenue ! tu adores nager, et Carlie aussi !

- Ça va nous coûter atrocement cher. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Oui, mais nous avons les moyens.

- Je suis certaine que les Cullen sont des dealers, il n'est pas normal d'avoir encore des fonds alors que nous venons d'acheter une maison! dis-je en plaisantant

- Une maison en partie payée par un appartement que nous avons revendu, par un compte fourni grâce à l'héritage touché de la part d'une tante décédée et surtout, des salaires que j'utilisais à peine avant de te rencontrer.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu gaspilles ton argent.

- Notre argent mon amour, notre argent. Et je ne le gaspille pas, je profite enfin de la vie et des joies qu'elle peut nous apporter !

- Donc… ?

- Donc, nous aurons très vite une piscine. Dit-il en m'enlaçant.

- Ok…. Soufflais-je en rendant les armes.

- Sauf si tu es réellement contre cette idée…. Me dit-il en devenant vraiment sérieux tout d'un coup.

- Je ne suis pas contre mon amour, mais tu dis vouloir cette piscine pour moi ou Carlie, mais il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose qui te fasse plaisir. dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Te faire plaisir me fait réellement plaisir, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de me faire plaisir, et avouons-le j'ai toujours voulu avoir une vraie piscine couverte.

- Donc, ça fait plaisir à tout le monde ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Tout à fait.

- Alors voyons ce que cet architecte a à nous proposer. Dis-je en allant ouvrir la porte alors que l'on venait de sonner.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**_

* * *

**Ilonka:** Merci pour la review... Quant à tes prévisions, désolée que tu te sois trompée ;) j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ^^

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Gwen:** Un master, c'est parce que j'ai toujours aimé les études et que je ne suis pas encore assez mature pour avoir un boulot lol ;) merci pour la review^^^

**Twilight0507:** Merci pour la review^^


	12. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 11

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Bon, alors normalement, j'aurais du publier vendredi soir, mais jeudi soir, j'ai fait mon boulet dans toute sa splendeur: j'ai fait tomber la bouteille de la sauce soja et ça a éclaboussé partout sur l'ordinateur qui n'a juste pas du tout apprécié. Et je ne sais pas s'il va continuer à vivre longtemps même s'il a subi un beau petit nettoyage toute la journée d'hier lol. ça plus la fac qui fait juste n'importe quoi, j'étais vraiment plus motivée... enfin, aujourd'hui l'ordi fonctionne à nouveau ;) et à priori tout va bien lol J'espère donc que ce chapitre va vous plaire_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_

* * *

_**

Je savais que j'allais adorer cette journée, bien évidemment, je devais avant tout me lever pour aller au travail et ce lever avait été très dur car j'aurais largement préféré rester allongé avec mon amour, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais la suite n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de bonnes nouvelles. Non mais honnêtement, je n'avais pas encore trente ans et j'allais déjà me retrouver à la tête d'un cabinet d'avocat. Si au début je n'avais pas été réellement emballé par cette nouvelle, je ne voyais à présent que des bons côtés. Déjà, mon salaire allait croître en fonction de l'augmentation de mes compétences et autant dire que nous allions en avoir besoin. Deux enfants en plus dans une famille était quelque chose de non négligeable. Non pas que je manquais d'argent, mais j'aimais savoir que nous avions de quoi voir venir sur notre compte et pouvoir dépenser sans se soucier de rien, je voulais que ma famille ait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver.

Et ensuite, nous avions eu la bonne nouvelle, la merveilleuse nouvelle. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, nous allions avoir deux petites filles, deux magnifiques petites filles, je n'en revenais pas. Bien évidemment, si le médecin nous avait annoncé que nous allions avoir deux garçons, j'aurais été aussi heureux, mais je ne sais pas, le docteur avait sans doute raison, j'étais un homme à femmes. Mais seulement les femmes qui avaient un lien familial avec moi. En fait, c'est juste que je ne me voyais pas avec un garçon, je n'avais pas le caractère pour faire face à un homme, je n'étais pas comme mon père qui avait su nous élever avec brio. De plus, avoir un garçon, c'était un peu comme me renvoyer l'image de l'homme que j'étais et c'était attirer le regard des filles durant l'adolescence. Si j'avais un fils qui me ressemblait je savais qu'il aurait du mal à passer cette étape.

J'allais donc avoir deux petites filles et je savais que je pourrais toujours convaincre Bella pour avoir un quatrième enfant qui avec un peu de chance serait une fille. Bon, pour le moment il était hors de question d'en parler à Bella, mais il était certain que je voulais avoir une famille nombreuse, plus nombreuse qu'avec trois enfants. Nous étions jeunes et nous avions encore le temps pour avoir d'autres enfants et pour le moment, j'allais me concentrer sur mes deux petites filles qui allaient arriver dans quelques mois mais aussi et surtout sur les besoins de ma femme et de ma princesse. J'étais certaine que cette dernière allait être aux anges, elle voulait tant avoir deux petites sœurs pour leur apprendre des tas de choses et je savais qu'elle serait une grande sœur à la hauteur.

J'avais donc eu beaucoup d'émotions au cours de ma journée mais cette dernière était loin d'être terminée. Nous devions encore annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toute la famille, mais surtout nous devions voir pour notre piscine. Bella n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de dépenser de l'argent, Bella n'était jamais d'accord. J'étais certain qu'elle trouverait que c'était une excellente idée lorsqu'elle pourrait se baigner et que ça soulagerait son dos vers la fin de la grossesse. En tout cas, il était certain que cette piscine serait rapidement construite, bien avant la naissance des filles.

J'étais forcé d'avouer que ma mère n'était pas arrivée au bon moment, mais j'étais tout de même heureux de la voir, enfin, surtout de voir ma princesse qui revenait toute souriante. Cette dernière me sauta d'ailleurs dans les bras lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

- Mon papounet, tu m'as trop manqué ! dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi ma belle.

- Tu piques papa ! dit-elle alors qu'elle passait dans les bras de Bella pour la serrer très fort.

- Bonjour Monsieur, maman. Dis-je en serrant la main de l'architecte et en déposant un baiser sur le front de ma mère.

- Mon grand, je te présente M. Fetters.

- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Avec plaisir. me dit-il en souriant.

Il me suivit donc dans le salon alors que les femmes de ma vie se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Carlie. Je savais que ma mère voulait faire quelques retouches, changer quelques cadres, trouver la bonne couleur pour ses draps et ensuite, elle devait aller dans notre chambre pour choisir la couleur des rideaux mais aussi apporter une petite touche de décoration. En effet, notre chambre était sans doute la pièce à laquelle nous avions attaché le moins d'importance, privilégiant la chambre de notre fille et les pièces à vivre dans lesquelles nous passions le plus de temps.

- Vous avez une famille adorable, votre fille est très jolie et votre femme est tout simplement rayonnante. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis chanceux en effet. Lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- oh oui, votre fille m'a dit qu'elle attendait deux enfants, ça vous fera donc une famille nombreuse en un coup.

- Oui, ça me fait un peu peur, mais bon, j'ai encore quatre cinq mois pour me faire à l'idée.

- Ça passera plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

- Je m'en doute, et vous aurez moins de temps pour me faire ma piscine. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh ! votre mère m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas encore certain.

- Parce que ma femme n'était pas forcément d'accord, elle n'est jamais d'accord quand il s'agit de dépenser un peu d'argent.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé une perle !

- Elle est encore mieux que ça ! dis-je en souriant.

- Bien, alors pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous souhaitez ?

- Et bien, il faudrait construire une véranda qui donne sur la largeur de la maison côté jardin et une piscine d'une taille assez importante.

- Qu'entendez-vous par importante ?

- Que l'on puisse faire des longueurs.

- Oui, je vois à peu près ce que vous souhaitez, je vais vous faire un dessin et vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez, et ensuite, vous me ferez part de votre budget et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire.

Il nous avait donc fallu presqu'une heure pour parvenir à un résultat qui me plaisait particulièrement. Bien évidemment, au bout d'une demi-heure Bella nous avait rejoints pour donner son avis et finalement, elle avait un avis plutôt bien tranché sur ce qu'elle souhaitait. Etant donné que c'était Bella, c'était quelque chose de simple et de plutôt classe, et j'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle.

Alors que ma mère était rentrée chez elle pour préparer le repas du soir où nous étions tous invités et que notre fille jouait dans sa chambre, Bella me regardait avec un air amusé sur son visage.

- Quoi ? lui demandais-je en commençant à lui masser tendrement le bas de son dos.

- Tu arrives toujours à tes fins non ?

- Tu sais que je ne fais que ça pour vous. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

- Tu es certain que nous avons les moyens ? demanda-t-elle en se tendant un peu.

- Avant de prendre la décision d'avoir une piscine, j'ai fait nos comptes, nous avons tout à fait les moyens alors ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de tout mon amour.

- Comme toujours ! Parfois, je me sens tout à fait inutile. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Inutile ? tu plaisantes mon ange, tu portes nos enfants ! Deux enfants ! c'est bien plus que je ne ferais jamais.

- Si tu le dis….

- Je le dis, et je vais faire très attention à toi dans les mois qui viennent.

- Comme tu es entrain de le faire là ?

- Oui. Ça te fait du bien ?

- Encore mieux que ça. Mais il est temps d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à notre princesse.

- Allons-y. dis-je en me levant et en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre de notre fille qui jouait tranquillement.

- Carlie, nous pouvons te parler ? demanda ma femme en s'asseyant sur le lit de notre princesse

- Attends, je finis de colorier les cheveux ! dit-elle concentrée.

- Bien. Répondis-je en m'installant aux côtés de ma femme.

- Ça y est ! dit-elle en venant vers lui.

- Alors, aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés voir le médecin. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Quoi ? pourquoi ? tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

- Non mon ange, maman est allée voir le médecin pour savoir si tout allait bien, si les bébés étaient en bonne santé.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Très bien ! mais nous avons appris quelque chose. Une bonne nouvelle. Dis-je en prenant la main de ma femme.

- Oh, c'est quoi ?

- Et bien, le médecin nous a appris que tu allais avoir deux petites sœurs.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Oui.

- Oh ! c'est trop bien ! _Dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Bella et en se serrant contre elle._ Tu vois papa, j'avais raison, je vais avoir deux petites sœurs, je te l'avais bien dit.

- Oui mon ange, tu avais raison.

- Je pourrais aider mamie à faire leur chambre ? Et leur acheter des vêtements avec tatie Alice. Oh, et je leur apprendrais à coiffer les poupées, et aussi à dessiner. Ça va être trop bien.

- J'imagine…. Mais tu sais qu'il faudra attendre un peu avant de pouvoir jouer avec elles.

- Oui ! mais je pourrais aider maman à leur donner le biberon, ou à les habiller. Hein maman ? demanda-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

- Oui mon ange, ton aide sera la bienvenue.

- Ça va être trop bien.

Elle avait dit cela en se serrant contre nous deux. Si la vie avait mis pas mal d'épreuves sur notre route, nous avions enfin atteint le bonheur. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu Carlie aussi heureuse. Elle avait à présent une mère et bientôt, elle aurait des sœurs et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Nous restâmes une heure à trois, à jouer à des jeux de société, puis, nous passâmes dans la salle de bain pour nous préparer pour la soirée en famille.

Il était assez rare de nous réunir en plein milieu de la semaine, mais bon, nous avions besoin de nous voir pour le repas de noël, même s'il était certain que nous n'allions pas réellement parler de cela, que les esprits allaient être ailleurs. En effet, leur annoncer que nous allions avoir deux filles allait sans doute occuper les conversations, surtout que nous avions décidé de le dire dès l'apéritif car nous savions que Carlie ne pourrait pas trop attendre.

A 20h, nous étions chez mes parents, et comme bien souvent maintenant, nous étions les premiers arrivés, en même temps, nous n'avions plus réellement d'excuse pour arriver en retard étant donné que nous habitions à cinq minutes à pied de chez eux.

- Vous êtes les premiers ! dit ma mère en nous prenant les manteaux alors que nous étions dans l'entrée.

- Papa n'est pas encore revenu ? demandais-je alors que Carlie filait dans la cuisine suivie de Bella.

- Il a téléphoné il y a dix minutes, il quittait l'hôpital, il devrait arriver dans cinq minutes.

- Ok !

- Carlie semble bien pressée….

- Maman !

- Quoi ? ta fille garde un secret, je le vois dans ses yeux.

- Et tu seras gentille de ne pas la questionner là-dessus.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je sais quel est son secret, mais que je veux que tout le monde soit au courant en même temps !

- Bien…. Et sinon, la piscine ?

- Et bien, j'espère que dans un mois nous pourrons tous nous baigner dedans.

- Un mois ? c'est relativement cours !

- Pas si j'engage pas mal d'ouvriers…. Je voudrais vraiment que ce soit rapidement fait.

- Je te comprends, je pense que je passerais tous les jours pour voir l'avancement des travaux !

- Tu es un amour maman.

Je lui avais dit cela en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre mes femmes qui étaient encore dans la cuisine. Carlie faisait le tour de ce que nous allions manger ce soir alors que Bella l'empêchait de toucher à tout. Par moment, j'avais l'impression de retrouver Emmett dans les manières de ma fille, et c'était réellement effrayant.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé, et la famille semblait plutôt de bonne humeur, enfin, surtout Alice qui pour la peine s'était transformée en moulin à parole. En effet, elle venait d'être engagée dans un journal assez important de Seattle et j'étais à peu près certain qu'une grande carrière allait s'offrir à elle, et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, elle allait diriger son propre magazine. De toute façon, je voyais assez mal ma petite sœur rester sous la coupe de quelqu'un, obéir à un rédacteur en chef était quelque chose d'assez improbable pour une fille comme elle.

- Bien, je ne tiens plus. Dit ma mère en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se tenait mon père.

- Tu ne tiens plus ? c'est-à-dire ? demanda Emmett.

- Carlie a un secret, et je n'ai pas le droit de la questionner.

- Et qui vous a interdit de la questionner ? demanda Jasper.

- Edward, qui d'autre ?

- Sérieux ? ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te retient habituellement !

- Oui, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est assez intéressant. Alors j'attends ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez été assez sages !

- Oh Edward, s'il te plait, ne joues pas à ça ! dit Alice en souriant.

- Je ne joue pas, je vous fais un peu patienter, ça ne vous fait pas de mal ! dis-je en me défendant !

- Carlie, ma princesse, qu'est-ce que papa et maman ne veulent pas que tu nous dises ? demanda Alice à notre fille.

- Bah…. Si Papa et maman ne veulent pas que je le dise, je ne vais pas le dire….

- Et oui Alice, tu n'arriveras plus à acheter notre fille avec tes petits sourires et ta petite voix toute douce, elle grandit. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Ok, ok, je me rends.

- Merci Alice. Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Bien, ce n'est pas parce notre sœur se rend que j'ai dit mon dernier mot !

- Em', si tu t'en prends à moi, je ne dirais rien. dis-je en levant les bras au ciel.

- Les enfants ! nous interrompit notre père avec un sourire amusant.

- Ok, ok…. Vas-y Bella.

- Bien, alors Esmé, je pense que vous allez pouvoir entamer la chambres des enfants.

- Ça veut dire que vous savez ? demanda Alice en commençant à sautiller partout.

Oui, on sait. Répondis-je amusé en la voyant dans cet état là.

- Alice Cullen, autant te le dire tout de suite, je t'interdis d'acheter que des vêtements roses à mes filles !

- Des filles ? demanda Rose en souriant.

- Oui, des filles.

- Oh c'est génial !

Evidemment nous avions retrouvé tous les Cullen sur nous, nous félicitant, se réjouissant pour nous.

- En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que je leur apprendrais quand même à jouer au baseball. Dit Emmett en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

_______________

* * *

_

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**_

* * *

**Ilonka:** Merci pour la review je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu^^ et pour le petit garçon, on va attendre un petit peu lol

**Petitefilledusud:** Merci pour la review,et retournes travailler tout de suite lol

**Flo1350**: Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise ;) et en effet, je regarde les Tudors, je les regardais sur le net avant que ça n'arrive en France parce que ça m'aider un peu pour les cours lol

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review ;)

**Gwen:** Je dois bien te dire que je commence à en avoir marre aussi des études, mais bon, j'imagine qu'avec mon stage ça ira un peu mieux ( ça va peut-être me motivé lol) En tout cas, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;)

**Satuzoki:** merci pour la review^^

**Twilight0507:** Merci pour la review^^ bisous

______________


	13. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 12

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre pas aussi long que je l'aurais souhaité, mais bon, je suis un peu occupée par mes cours et en plus, mon médecin m'a prescrit un repos complet donc je l'ai écouté lol ( surtout que mon antiobiotique me fait un peu peur en ce qui concerne les effets secondaires...enfin, vive les maladies carabinées). Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Bella et est dans la continuité du premier. enfin, voilà quoi lol_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_

* * *

_**

Je savais que la soirée avait pour but de décider du repas que nous mangerions à Noël, mais je nous devions absolument leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. De toute façon, à voir Carlie se tortiller sur son siège de voiture, il était certain que ça ne resterait pas secret trop longtemps. Et je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi il faudrait garder ça pour nous, c'était une bonne nouvelle, j'étais assez avancée dans ma grossesse pour que ce soit à peu près certain donc autant partager cela avec tout le monde. De plus, la présence de mon père à ce repas faisait que nous ne pouvions pas passer à côté de cette occasion.

- En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que je leur apprendrais quand même à jouer au baseball. Dit soudain Emmett à Edward, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Bah bien sûr ! Répondit ce dernier.

- Comme si tu avais le choix.

- Si mes filles tiennent de leur mère, tu ne leur apprendras aucun sport, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles se blessent. Dit mon époux en m'enlaçant contre lui.

- Autant leur apprendre l'équilibre tout de suite !

- C'est bien ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec Bella, mais ça n'a rien changé.

- C'est parce que vous ne savez pas vous y prendre Chef ! dit Emmett en souriant.

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai toujours mon arme de service sur moi.

- Ok, donc c'est parce que votre élève n'a décidément aucun don pour le sport.

- Je préfère. Dit-il alors que mon époux m'abandonnait lâchement.

- Merci pour ces compliments. Et nous verrons, elles ne sont pas encore nées. Dis-je en souriant.

- Et puis, tu pourrais peut-être apprendre à Carlie et aux filles à jouer. Dit Rose en venant vers nous.

- Oh oui ! dirent d'une même voix les filles de la famille.

- Bien, dans ce cas, vous serez la première fournée et la seconde, ce seront Matéo, et vos filles. Alice, Jazz, ne tardez pas à faire des enfants, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils passent entre les mailles du filet.

- Ta sœur a encore le temps. Dit Carlisle d'un ton protecteur.

- Quoique, j'ai le même âge que Bella papa.

Je fus obligée d'éclater de rire devant la tête qu'offrait le patriarche des Cullen. Il voyait toujours sa fille comme une petite princesse pas encore sortie de l'enfance et pourtant, comme cette dernière l'avait si intelligemment fait remarqué, elle avait mon âge, et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu aucun inconvénient à mon mariage avec Edward et encore moins à ma grossesse.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête là Carlisle. Dit mon père en souriant.

- C'est que… ce n'est pas la même chose, Alice.

- En fait, c'est exactement la même chose, et tu imagines à présent ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand ton fils est venu me demander la main de ma fille alors qu'elle avait un an de moins qu'Alice.

- Alors là, Chef Swan c'était de la réplique où je ne m'y connais pas. dit Emmett en riant alors que Carlisle avait encore blanchit d'un cran, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

- Rho, mon petit papa, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été beaucoup moins mature que Bella ! Je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir un enfant. Dit-elle en allant enlacer son père.

- Je préfère ça. dit-il en serrant sa fille contre lui.

- Je savais que j'aurais du te laisser moins d'autonomie. Me dit mon père en souriant.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait rien changé. Dès qu'il est entré dans ma vie les choses se sont enchaînées d'elles-mêmes et avoues que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Loin de là. Mais il faut que je parle à Esmé, il va falloir que je change ta chambre pour que mes trois petites filles puissent venir passer des week-ends chez leur grand-père.

- Papa…. Ce n'est pas la peine, on trouvera toujours comment s'arranger.

- Bella…. oh, et puis il faudra que je refasse ma chambre parce qu'il est évident qu'Edward et toi viendrez et que vous ne dormiriez plus sur le canapé.

- Tu dormirais où ?

- Sur le canapé. Dit-il en souriant.

- Hors de question.

- En fait, tu n'as pas le choix. Esmé ! Dit-il en rejoignant ma belle-mère dans la cuisine.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Dit Edward en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Jamais mon père ne s'en prendrait au père de ses petites filles ! Et puis, il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, il t'adore.

- Je vais te faire une confidence. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Quoi ?

- J'avoue que je l'aime bien aussi. me répondit-il en souriant.

- J'espère bien, c'est mon papa ! dis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Les enfants, il est temps de passer à table. Nous dit Esmé, toujours aussi souriante.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Emmett pour se jeter à la place qui lui était dévolue à table sous le regard amusé de toute l'assistance. Cependant, il fut bientôt suivi de tout le monde, et je devais bien avouer que moi aussi je mourrais de faim, c'est donc avec soulagement que je vis arriver Esmé avec un poulet rôti qui me faisait saliver d'avance.

- Il va aussi falloir que je pense à acheter une nouvelle table ! Dit soudainement Esmé.

- Vous avez la fièvre acheteuse ? demandais-je surprise en me servant du poulet de manière conséquente.

- Ma chérie, tu vas avoir deux filles, crois-moi, ça demande beaucoup de changement. Me dit ma belle-mère.

- Mais, elles ne sont pas encore nées, et elles ne mangeront pas à table avant un bon moment. dis-je en servant Carlie qui était à mes côtés.

- Je sais, mais il va falloir que l'on regarde, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

- Oui, si tu le souhaites ! dit-il en embrassant le revers de sa main.

- Au fait, il faudrait que tu appelles ta mère. me dit mon père en souriant.

- Oh oui. Dis-je en amorçant un mouvement pour me lever.

- Tu as le temps de manger ma belle. Dit Carlisle avait un sourire bienveillant.

- Quoique…. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- Em' ! Dit Edward d'un ton réprobateur.

- Quoi ? Ta femme mange plus que moi !

- Ma femme est enceinte, de jumelles ! elle doit manger pour trois.

- Il faut qu'elle mange de cette manière Emmett ! Dit Carlisle d'un ton médical.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de réduire ta consommation de nourriture. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Je ne te pose pas de question moi !

Je laissais les deux frères se disputaient, pas du tout gênée que ce soit à cause de moi car je savais très bien qu'ils auraient trouvés un autre terrain pour se chamailler, au grand désespoir de leur mère qui tentaient vainement de les intimer au calme. Mais ces chamailleries ne me dérangeaient pas, bien au contraire, cela montrait que mon époux avait conservé son âme d'enfance et qu'il n'était pas seulement un père de famille beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge. Le repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur et avant le dessert, je décidais de m'éclipser avec ma famille pour téléphoner à ma mère. C'était quelque chose que nous avions à faire tous ensemble, pas moi toute seule.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Carlie alors que nous entrions dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward.

- On va téléphoner à mamie Renée pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Dit mon époux en la prenant sur ses genoux.

- Oh ! je peux le faire maman ? me demanda-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

- Ma puce, maman a peut-être envie d'annoncer elle-même la bonne nouvelle à sa mère tu ne penses pas ?

- Oh, si….

- Mais non ma puce, tu peux le faire, je suis certaine que mamie sera contente si tu lui annonces toi-même.

- C'est vrai ? me demanda-t-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Evidemment. Dis-je en composant le numéro

- N'oublies pas de lui dire que c'est toi, de lui demander comment elle va, avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle d'accord ? dit Edward alors que je mettais le téléphone en haut parleur.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Allo ? demanda la voix de ma mère de l'autre côté du téléphone

- Mamie ! c'est moi. Dit Carlie en regardant son père fière d'elle.

- Oh ma puce, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Parfaitement bien. Tu es avec papa et maman ?

- Oui, on est chez mamie avec tout le monde.

- Oh, et tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui ! tonton Memett, il raconte encore plein de bêtises !

- Comme toujours. Dit ma mère.

- Maman ? Phil est avec toi ? demandais-je en intervenant pour la première fois.

- Oui, évidemment, pourquoi ?

- Mets-le téléphone en haut parleur. Dis-je en éludant sa question.

- Voilà. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Renée.

- Bien.

- Vas-y ma puce. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le front de ma fille.

- Alors mamie, on a une trop trop bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! dit Carlie en sautillant sur les genoux de son père.

- Ha bon ? et quelle est-elle ?

- Et bah je vais avoir deux petites sœurs !

- Deux… oh mon dieu Bella ! Tu vas avoir des jumelles ? demanda ma mère

- Oui.

- C'est merveilleux ! tu entends ça Phil ?

- Mouais…. Tu l'as fait exprès non Bella ? Tu ne voulais pas que je leur apprenne le baseball ?

- C'est trop marrant papy Phil ! tonton Em' il a dit la même chose !

- J'ai toujours dit que c'était un gars bien !

- Merci Phil, je retiens ! Dit Edward en souriant.

- Je ne dis pas ça contre toi. Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

- De toute façon, tonton il a dit qu'il allait quand même nous apprendre ! Mais tu nous apprendras aussi hein papy ?

- Si tu veux ma belle.

- Trop bien, ha oui maman.

- Oui ma chérie. Dis-je en lui souriant alors que je voyais Edward se tendre un peu, il avait toujours peur que sa fille se blesse et de connaître le programme qui attendait ses deux autres filles pas encore nées, je comprenais qu'il avait un peu peur.

- Bon Bella, il va falloir que l'on voit quand tu es libre pour que l'on aille faire les magasins. Oh, et j'imagine que c'est Esmé qui s'occupe des chambres, ou de la chambre ? Qu'a-t-elle choisi ?

- Ecoutes, appelles Esmé et arranges toi avec elle pour la chambre, je suis certaine qu'elle sera heureuse d'avoir ton avis. Et pour les courses pour les filles, appelles Alice pour voir quand elle compte m'emmener là-dedans.

- Je ferais ça, oh je suis tellement contente ma belle. J'ai tellement hâte qu'elles naissent, je suis certaines qu'elles seront parfaites.

- Merci maman.

- Les enfants, nous allons servir le dessert. Dit Esmé qui entrait discrètement dans la chambre.

- On arrive maman.

- D'accord ! Oh, au fait, dites à Renée que je veux qu'ils soient là pour Noël. Il est hors de question que nous fassions cela chacun de notre côté.

- Ce sera avec plaisir ! répondit ma mère.

- Bon, maman, Phil, nous allons vous laisser.

- D'accord, on se verra dans à Noël.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir passer les vacances de Noël à la maison. Dit soudainement Edward.

- Nous ne voudrions pas déranger.

- Nous avons une chambre d'amis !

- Bien, dans ce cas….

- Nous nous verrons donc très vite !

Voilà comment j'allais me retrouver avec ma mère pendant deux semaines à la maison. Il y a un an, ça m'aurait particulièrement dérangé, mais plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui tout allait bien et j'étais certaine que notre noël serait une réussite.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

* * *

**twilight0507:** Oh oui, beaucoup de chance lol. Mais bon, à priori, il est très résistant et je l'aime très fort mdr. merci pour la review!

**Anne-Laure: **Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les ordis n'aiment pas la sauce soja, ils n'ont vraiment aucun goût lol ;)

**Flo1359**: En fait, je suis tellement maladroite, il faudrait tout simplement que je n'ai plus d'ordinateur dans les mains, mais bon, c'est tout simplement impossible^^ merci pour la review!

**Gwen:** J'aurais du y penser pour Alice ;) lol merci pour la review^^

**Ilonka:** moi aussi j'aime le rose en petite quantité, et je ne veux surtout pas une robe toute rose ;) merci pour la review


	14. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 13

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Hum, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas publié ( enfin, pour moi ;) ) et je pense que je vais être obligée à passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines parce que sinon, je ne m'en sortirais jamais avec les cours ( je fini à 19h le mercredi, jeudi et vendredi, sachant que le reste du temps, je tente de bosser mes cours au fur et à mesure pour ne pas perdre ce que je peux apprendre)_

_Ensuite, j'ai décidé de lancer un petit songage^^ Edward et Bella vont avoir deux petites filles, proposez-moi des prénoms et qui sait, je serais peut-être attirée par l'un d'entre eux ;)_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_

* * *

_**

Après le coup de téléphone, nous étions retournés vers la salle à manger où nous attendait deux magnifiques charlottes aux fraises et rien qu'à regarder le sourire de Bella, je pu deviner qu'elle était pressée de savourer une voire deux parts de ces gâteaux. A cet instant, elle ressemblait étrangement à Emmett qui n'avait plus mangé depuis au moins…. oh, au bas mot cinq heures, qui était énorme pour lui.

- Vous faisiez quoi là-haut ? Demandant d'ailleurs ce dernier alors que nous nous installions à table.

- On téléphonait à ma mère. répondit Bella alors que ma mère lui servait une énorme part.

- Hé ! Maman ! Non seulement on doit les attendre mais en plus tu lui donnes une part plus grande que la mienne.

- Merde Em', tu es pire qu'un gosse ! Laisses Bella manger autant qu'elle veut. Dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Ne dis pas gros mot Edward, et Emmett, arrêtes d'embêter Bella. nous dit ma mère sans se défaire son sourire.

- Merci Esmé. Dit Bella en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Mais maman….

- Emmett Cullen, je te conseille d'arrêter d'embêter ma fille. Dit le père de mon épouse en prenant un air menaçant.

- Ok, ok, chef.

- Au fait, qu'a dit ta mère Bell's ? me demanda Charlie avec intérêt.

- Elle était au moins aussi heureuse qu'Alice….

- Quoi ? J'ai été calme.

- Oui, Al', oui.

- Oh, et mamie Renée, et bah elle vient faire dodo à la maison pendant toutes les vacances de Noël. Dit Carlie en gigotant sur sa chaise.

- Et bien, elle en a de la chance. Répondit mon beau-père en souriant.

- Vous pouvez venir ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

- C'est très gentil de ta part Edward, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de réunir mon ex-femme, son nouvel époux et moi-même.

- Ça aurait pu être marrant si vous ne vous entendiez pas, mais là, il ne se passerait rien. dit Emmett en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison… et puis deux personnes à la maison ce sera déjà beaucoup pour Bella….

- C'est comme tu veux papa, mais si tu souhaites venir, tu seras le bienvenu.

- Je le sais ma belle.

- Au fait, nous ne savons toujours pas ce que nous allons manger à Noël.

Je voyais Alice jubiler en disant cela, elle savait que ça allait partir en dispute familiale comme tous les ans. Et cette année ne manqua pas à la règle. Charlie y mettait même son grain de sel, ne voulait pas réellement se retrouver avec du poisson en guise de plat de résistance. Au bout d'une heure, je n'écoutais plus la conversation, je savais que ça ne servait à rien et je ne voulais pas me fatiguer pour cela. Je tournais la tête vers Bella pour observer Carlie, la tête posée sur son ventre rebondit qui dormait profondément alors que mon épouse étouffait un bâillement. Je décidais donc qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer et que mes belles se mettent au lit pour profiter de la nuit. Surtout que le lendemain matin, deux équipes d'ouvrier allait débarquer pour commencer à construire notre piscine. Ma mère était parvenue à trouver dix personnes pour que tout cela aille plus vite, si bien que nous l'aurions sans doute avant janvier. J'étais heureux d'apprendre cela, car la piscine serait là au moment où ma belle en aurait le plus besoin.

Nous y étions, une semaine avant noël et dans une dizaine de minutes, la mère de Bella ne devrait plus tarder à faire son arrivée et ma femme était une véritable pile électrique. Elle était encore entrain de passer le balai alors que les employés étaient toujours à la maison.

- Bella, assieds-toi s'il te plait. Dis-je en lui prenant le balai des mains.

- Ma mère arrive dans dix minutes, et c'est plein de poussières ! dit-elle en reprenant ce balai.

- Il y aura toujours de la poussière jusqu'à temps qu'ils aient terminé la piscine.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, elle se termine quand cette piscine ? me demanda-t-elle en les yeux vers moi.

- Dans une semaine mon ange. Mais maintenant, arrête de fatiguer à rien, tu es enceinte de cinq mois…

- Et ? Je ne suis pas malade, je peux encore bouger.

- Oui, mais passer le balai toutes les dix minutes ne sert à rien d'autre qu'a te fatiguer d'avantage.

- Je sais mais…. Ouïe ! dit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- Tout va bien ? Demandais-je en étant auprès d'elle en dix secondes.

- Oui… je pense juste que l'une de nos filles tient plus des Cullen et qu'elle rendra Emmett heureux.

- Hey bébé, arrêtes de faire ça, tu vas faire mal à maman. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son ventre alors que je sentais ma belle frissonner.

- Je pense qu'elles aiment quand tu leur parles. Je pense que ça les calme.

- Alors je vais continuer à leur parler pour ne pas qu'elles te fassent mal.

- Elles ne font pas réellement mal, c'est juste que ça surprend. Dit-elle en me déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Lui demandais-je déçu de ce simple baiser.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Un tout petit baiser ?

- Tu es gourmand !

- Avec toi, tout le temps. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi et en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

J'étais prêt à aller plus loin, malheureusement, on sonna à la porte et je du m'éloigner de ma belle. Au même instant, Carlie dévala les marches de l'escalier en criant : « ils sont arrivés, ils sont arrivés » et la pauvre Myrtille qui était dans ses bras semblait avoir le cœur qui tournait.

- Carlie, poses le chat s'il te plait ! dit Bella en ayant pitié pour l'animal.

- Pourquoi ? Demandant notre fille en la serrant plus contre elle.

- Il va être malade.

- Mais non, myrtille adore être dans mes bras. Répondit-elle alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire princesse, mais si tu le serres aussi fort, il ne va pas le supporter.

- D'accord ! dit-elle en lâchant le chat qui se faufila entre nos jambes pour s'enfuir loin de notre tortionnaire de fille.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je en faisant un sourire chaleureux à Renée qui se tenait devant moi.

- Oh Edward, tu es toujours aussi beau ! Tu veux être gentil et aller aider Phil ? me demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la maison.

- J'y vais.

- Carlie ! Princesse, tu es magnifique, oh et toi ma Bella, tu es rayonnante. Dit-elle en prenant ma fille et ma femme dans ses bras alors que je rejoignais Phil totalement dépité par l'accueil que m'avait réservé ma belle-mère.

- Edward, comment tu vas ? me demanda Phil en sortant une immense valise.

J'aimais bien Phil, je le considérais plus comme un ami que comme un beau-père, en même temps, il était plus proche de mon âge que de celui de mes parents.

- Je vais bien et toi ? Demandais-je en l'aidant à vider la valise.

- Ça va.

- La route n'a pas été trop fatigante.

- La route non. Renée oui ! Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'ai cru remarqué qu'elle était relativement heureuse.

- Oui, c'est ça, relativement heureuse…. Elle n'a cessé de me parler de ce qu'elle allait acheter pour sa fille et ses trois petites-filles.

- Oh, je comprends ce que ça peut être, ma sœur est pareille.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça. Toutefois, tu devrais faire attention parce que je pense qu'elle est prête à choisir le prénom de tes filles.

- Grâce à dieu, ça ne se fera pas.

- Oh avec Renée, il ne faudrait pas en être aussi certain.

- Vous avez terminé ? Non parce qu'il faudrait les mettre dans notre chambre.

- Maman ! dit Bella en venant vers nous pour prendre une valise.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais aider.

- Ha non, elles sont bien trop lourdes !

- Renée, si tu as su faire ces valises, tu sauras les porter, dépêches-toi.

- D'accord, d'accord. Dit-elle en venant alors que Carlie prenait les oreillers de ma belle-famille.

- Bella, rentres s'il te plait, tu vas attraper froid.

- Enceinte Edward, pas malade. Dit-elle en partant avec l'une des valises.

- Elles ont énormément de caractère…. Me dit Phil en riant.

- Oh oui….

- Mais tu as l'habitude avec celles de ta famille non ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Dis-je en prenant trois sacs pour rentrer dans la maison pour déposer les sacs dans la chambre du bas que nous avions aménagé pour nos deux invités.

- Oh ma belle, c'est une magnifique chambre que tu nous as préparés.

- En fait, je n'ai rien fait…. Edward s'est occupé de tout.

- C'est tellement gentil de sa part.

- C'est Edward….

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tout va bien entre vous. Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Dit-elle alors que je restais toujours en retrait.

- J'ai de la chance. Dit Bella alors que je me manifestais.

- Moi aussi. Dis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Encore une fois, je sentis Bella frissonner sous mon contact. J'aimais réellement sa condition de femme enceinte qui faisait que chacune de mes caresses lui faisait de l'effet. Et j'aimais toujours autant lui faire de l'effet parce que je savais qu'elle s'en souviendrait ce soir, comme tous les soirs.

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la maison ? demanda Bella à sa mère alors qu'elle essayer de reprendre contenance.

- Oh, ça c'est une excellente idée ! Dit Phil en posant les derniers sacs dans la chambre.

- Tout à fait, nous rangerons ça plus tard.

- Oh, tu vas voir mamie, ma chambre, elle est trop belle ! et puis celle de mes sœurs aussi.

- Une seule chambre alors ? demanda Renée.

- Oh, toi, tu as parlé avec Esmé. Dit Bella alors que nous sortions de la chambre pour aller dans le salon.

- Oui, elle nous a dit que vous hésitiez et que ça la dérangeait car elle ne savait pas comment faire.

- En fait, nous allons avoir une nurserie que nous garderons pendant un certain moment et lorsque nous leur achèterons leur premier lit, elles auront chacune leur chambre.

- Il me semble que c'est une excellente idée ça. me dit ma belle-mère en souriant.

Il nous fallu une demi-heure pour faire visiter toute la maison. Il faut avouer qu'elle était très grande, bien plus que nous n'en avions besoin, mais bientôt, nous serions cinq dans cette grande maison, et j'étais certain qu'elle me paraîtrait trop petite.

- Et là, c'est la future piscine. Dit Bella d'un ton lasse.

- Ça a l'air de t'enchanter. Dit Phil en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, mais bon… .

- Le plaisir n'a pas de réelle utilité. Dit Renée.

- Je sais, je l'ai compris. Et je suis certaine que lorsqu'elle sera terminée, je serais la première à aller dedans.

- Enfin une parole sensée. Dis-je en souriant.

- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si nous allions nous reposer une heure ou deux ? demanda Renée soudainement timide.

- La route nous a épuisés. Renchérit Phil.

- Allez-y, ne nous demandez pas, faites ici comme chez vous ! dis-je en souriant.

- Je vous appellerais pour manger.

- Merci ma chérie.

Je vis Bella rougir face au baiser que lui donnait sa mère. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée aux démonstrations d'affection de sa mère, et j'étais certain que ces vacances lui feraient le plus grand bien.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**FLO1359:** Merci pour la review^^, sinon, j'avais bien envie d'aller voir "mange, prie, aime" mais trop de travail lol Sinon, oui, je suis aussi maladroite que Bella, voire plus... ;)

**Gwen: **merci pour la review^^

**Twilight0507:** je crois que le site a eu des problèmes pendant un bon moment... sinon, merci pour la review^^

**Anne-Laure**: merci pour la review ;) contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire ;) et sinon, oui, l'ordi a survécu ;) à croire que finalement, il a tout de même aimé lol


	15. LIVRE 1: chapitre 14

_Bonjour tout le monde^^_

_Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre qui aurait en fait du être publié hier, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu une innondation avec mes toilettes... ça a pris une heure à mon père pour revenir donc au lieux de publier, j'ai épongé lol. Ensuite, je comptais le publier plus tôt dans la journée mais je me suis retrouvée dans le train qui se rendait à la manifestation à Lille et j'ai trouvé qu'il était plus amusant d'écouter le conducteur et le ou les contrôleurs chanter et jouer de l'harmonica plutot que décrire. Mais finalement, j'ai tout de même eu le temps d'établir une liste approximative des prénoms qui me plaisaient pour les jumelles, la voici:_

_Lena, Zoé, Jade, Ambre, Emeraude, Elena, Alicia, Eden, Sarah, Ivy, Erine, Sophie, Roxane, Cassandre, Pénélope, Célia, Chloé, Ella, Violette, Aurore, Victoire, Daphné, Juliette, Louise, Lou. _

_A vous de me dire ceux que vous préférez et si vous avez d'autres idées, je suis preneuse ;)_

_En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!_

**_bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_chapitre 14_**

**_

* * *

_**

J'étais un peu angoissée par l'arrivée de ma mère. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment cela allait se passer, si elle allait être enjouée ou si elle allait me mener la vie dure. C'était toujours comme cela avec elle, il fallait être prêt à tout car on ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber. Fort heureusement pour moi, elle semblait être totalement heureuse de venir nous rendre visite. Bien d'avantage que la toute première fois qu'elle était venue. J'avais l'impression que sa première visite remontait à une éternité et pourtant, ça ne faisait même pas un an. Je me souvenais encore de l'accueil glacial qu'elle avait accordé à Edward, du fait que j'avais failli la mettre à la porte après dix minutes passées en sa compagnie, ne supportant pas de la voir agir de la sorte avec l'homme que j'aimais. Mais comme à chaque fois, le charme des Cullen avait agit et elle avait vite compris que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui. Et aujourd'hui, elle arrivait et nous sautait dans les bras, couvrant Carlie de câlins et complimentant Edward.

Enfin, l'angoisse de la visite de ma mère était vite retombée et quand elle avait pris la décision d'aller se reposer, je fus heureuse de me retrouver uniquement avec mon époux, notre fille ayant décidé de retourner jouer dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

- Tu fais quoi ? Me demanda mon époux alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

- Je vais commencer à préparer le repas. Répondis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

- On ne pourrait pas commander à manger ?

- Pourquoi, je suis encore capable de faire à manger, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais enceinte, pas malade. J'ai l'impression que je vais être obligée de te le répéter pendant les quatre mois qu'il reste !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas capable de faire à manger, c'est juste que j'avais d'autres projets pour nous. Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- D'autres projets ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Dis-je en souriant.

- Vraiment ? Et si je te dis trois jours ?

- Trois jours…. Non, je ne vois pas.

- Je peux très bien te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il avait dit cela en me collant contre le plan de travail avant de se jeter voracement contre ma bouche. Je n'étais pas idiote, je savais pertinemment que cela faisait trois jours que nous n'avions absolument rien fait.

D'abord parce que j'étais totalement angoissée face à la venue de ma mère et que même si mon homme avait voulu me calmer, il n'aurait pas pu puisque d'autres événements étaient venus tout chambouler. Déjà, notre fille avait fait un cauchemar et elle avait tenu à ce que nous passions la nuit à la rassurer, un cauchemar franchement banal, mais je m'étais jurée de tuer Emmett de mes propres mains. En effet, ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'à cause de la crise, le père Noël ne passerait pas dans toutes les maisons et comme nous avions récemment déménagé, il était fort probable qu'il ne trouve pas notre maison. J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle si Carlie n'avait pas fait un cauchemar et surtout, si elle n'était venue solliciter notre réconfort alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire l'amour. Ensuite, nous avions eu la visite intempestive d'Alice qui s'était violemment disputée avec Jasper pour une broutille. Je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi elle était arrivée en pleurs à la maison à minuit trente, et pour tout dire, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus elle-même le lendemain matin. J'aurais du être habituée des réactions excessives d'Alice, mais j'avais vraiment eu envie de passer du temps juste avec mon époux et j'avais été d'une humeur massacrante pour toute la journée. Une humeur qui ne s'était pas arrangée lorsque le patron d'Edward lui avait téléphoné hier soir alors que nous allions nous coucher pour avoir son avis sur je ne sais quoi. Mon époux avait bien essayé de ne pas répondre au téléphone afin que nous puissions nous retrouver, mais au bout du cinquième appel, je lui avais demandé de répondre, craignant une certaine importance. Ce qui ne semblait pas du tout être le cas puisque ce dernier semblait à peine écouter ce que son patron lui disait, et paraissant vouloir surtout regagner le lit conjugal. J'avais essayé de résister au sommeil, patientant que ce coup de fil se termine, mais malheureusement pour moi, j'étais bien trop fatiguée et nous avions juste terminé la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais préféré passer mes nerfs sur la poussière durant la journée que sur mon époux qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Edward avait passé sa main sous mon t-shirt pour caresser tendrement ma poitrine, faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal.

- Edward…. Gémis-je.

- Oui mon amour ?

- On ne devrait pas….

- Et pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il en me déposant sur le plan de travail et en se plaçant entre mes jambes de manière à ce que je sente son désir pour moi.

- Je viens de faire le ménage, et je suis toute collante.

- Je te promets que tu seras encore plus collante après. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas chercher d'autre argument, j'avais vraiment besoin de le sentir en moi pour ne pas devenir folle ou alors, totalement aigrie à cause de la frustration. Au moment où je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge qui nous fit reprendre pied sur terre. Je cachais ma tête dans le cou d'Edward pour ne pas croiser le regard du chef de chantier.

- Je…. Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais…. Je vais peut-être repasser sans une trentaine de minutes… nous dit ce dernier.

- Hum…. Non, c'est bon. Dit Edward en m'aidant à descendre de mon perchoir.

- Vous êtes certain ? Nous demanda-t-il alors que je cherchais un trou pour me cacher.

- Oui. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous souhaitiez nous dire quelque chose ? Demanda mon époux.

- Heu…. Ha oui ! Je pense que nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, vous savez, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que sur un autre chantier alors on avance plus vite. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous aurons terminé votre piscine dans deux ou trois jours !

- Si tôt ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Oui m'dame. Répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Nous pouvons vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Edward.

- Non, ça ira, nous allons rentrer chez nous.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous nous verrons demain.

- A demain.

Il disparu de la pièce presque aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré, et j'aurais aimé reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés avec Edward, mais à présent, j'avais bien trop peur que notre fille ou ma mère nous trouve dans une position compromettante, ce qui aurait eu raison de moi pour le reste de la journée. Vers 19h, nous étions tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, Edward jouant du piano et moi écrivant sur mon ordinateur quand ma mère revint de sa sieste.

- Vous nous offrez un magnifique tableau. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés présents dans la pièce.

- Merci maman, tu t'es bien reposée ?

- Oh oui, merveilleusement bien.

- Tant mieux.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? Nous demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien, je souhaitais faire à manger, mais Edward pense qu'il serait mieux que nous commandions à manger chez un traiteur. Dis-je sous le regard amusé de mon mari.

- Et bien, j'ai une meilleure idée.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai téléphoné à Esmée, et nous devons parler de plusieurs choses pour l'arrivée de nos petits-enfants, elle nous a donc invité à la rejoindre chez eux.

- Oh…. D'accord. Dis-je déçue car j'avais espéré passer un peu de temps au calme.

- Ça semble une bonne idée. Poursuivit Edward qui ne semblait guère plus enthousiaste que moi.

- Elle nous a invité à passer la nuit là-bas, j'ai donc accepté, et je pense que nous pourrions emmener Carlie avec nous étant donné que ses cousines dorment chez leurs grands-parents aussi.

- Je…. Dis-je en ne comprenant plus vraiment où souhaitait en venir ma mère.

- Comme ça, ça vous permettra de passer une soirée tous les deux, en tête-à-tête. Vous semblez en avoir cruellement besoin. Nous dit ma mère avec un immense sourire.

- Attends, ça veut dire que Phil, Carlie et toi vous partez et nous, nous restons ici.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Dit-elle amusée.

- Renée, je vous adore. Dit Edward en allant enlacer ma mère.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi altruiste. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Et bien…. Disons que j'ai remarqué que ma fille semblait quelque peu tendue et je ne voulais pas que son époux en pâtisse. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire face à mon embarras.

- Maman !

- Quoi ?

- En tout cas, c'est le ciel qui vous envoie Renée. Je vais de ce pas prévenir Carlie et commander à manger.

- Tu peux rester ici jeune homme. En ce moment ta fille est entrain de préparer son sac et un livreur japonais ne devrait plus tard. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

Ses derniers mots avaient sans doute été prononcés à l'attention du reste de la maisonnée car j'entendis ma fille crier un « j'arrive » ainsi que des pas qui dévalaient l'escalier de la maison. Je n'en revenais simplement pas, je savais que ma mère avait toujours des idées farfelues, mais cette dernière semblait être la meilleure de toute sa vie, enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Edward me regardait avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui me laissait imaginer le meilleur pour la suite.

Comme ma mère l'avait annoncé, cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis après que nous ayons chacun déposé un tendre baiser sur les joues de notre fille et que nous lui ayons rappelé les consignes pour la nuit.

Il était vraiment étrange de nous retrouver rien qu'à deux dans notre grande maison, elle me semblait à présent tellement immense, mais j'étais bien décidée à en profiter. Dix minutes après le départ de ma famille, le livreur était arrivé et nous avions décidé de manger dans le salon, devant notre cheminée avec une musique d'ambiance zen, le tout donnait une ambiance plus que romantique qui me convenait tout à fait.

- Ta mère nous a fait un merveilleux cadeau. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, et je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a eu cette idée.

- Et bien pour tout t'avouer, je pense que nous n'en avons rien à faire. Nous n'avons qu'une toute petite soirée pour nous deux, et il est hors de question que nous la passions à nous poser des questions. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou alors que je m'accrochais à sa chemise.

- Tu as fermé la porte à clef ? Demandais-je en enlevant un à un les boutons de cette dernière.

- Evidemment. Dit-il en faisant passer mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête.

- Eteint ton portable ? Le questionnais-je tout en lui retirant sa chemise.

- Et mis le tien en silencieux. Me répondit-il en souriant alors que je déposais des baisers sur son magnifique torse.

- Fermé les volets ?

- Oui, et débranché le téléphone, nous allons être totalement tranquilles. Dit-il en me renversant de manière à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de moi.

- Tu es parfait. Dis-je alors qu'il me retirait mon jean.

- Pas autant que toi ! Répondit-il en caressant ma poitrine avant de descendre le long de mon ventre et d'arriver à mon sexe qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette attention : il frémissait déjà à l'idée d'accueillir enfin mon Edward.

- Edward, je…. Oh mon Dieu. Dis-je alors qu'il entrait un doigt en moi.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose mon ange ? demanda-t-il en incurvant ce dernier en moi

- Oui ! Gémis en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- Mais encore ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Pas comme ça. Dis-je en attrapant sa main pour éloigner ses doigts de mon antre.

- Bébé…. Se plaignit-il.

- Pas de préliminaires…. Ça fait trois putains de jours que j'attends de t'avoir en moi.

Je fus moi-même surprise de mon vocabulaire, ce n'était pas vraiment dans mon habitude de dire des gros mots, mais la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans notre maison depuis ces trois derniers jours avait exacerbé tous mes sens et à priori ceux de mon époux aussi car il ne se fit pas réellement prier pour obéir à ma requête. Il tira mes jambes afin de soulever un peu mes fesses et entra directement en moi pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Tu es noyée Honey. Dit-il en sortant entièrement de moi pour y entrer une nouvelle fois un peu plus brutalement.

- De ta faute. Parvins-je difficilement à articuler alors qu'il recommençait sa manœuvre une nouvelle fois.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire mais n'ajouta rien, préférant sans doute se concentrer à la tâche. Une tâche qu'il remplissait à merveille d'ailleurs. Encore une fois, il sortit complètement de moi pour y entrer, mais très vite, ce manège ne me suffisait plus, j'avais besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Au moment où il sortit une nouvelle fois de mon antre, je pris la décision de me retourner de me mettre à quatre pattes, tout en agrippant le canapé.

- Bell's tu fais quoi ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je suis sur le point de mourir de combustion. Je te veux en moi, et sans tendresse. Dis-je alors qu'il caressait mes fesses avec son membre.

- A vos ordres. Me murmura-t-il avant d'entrer brutalement en moi, me faisant cambrer sous le plaisir.

- Oh oui ! Criais-je, surprise par le plaisir qui m'envahissait soudainement.

- Je vais te prendre tellement fort que tu auras du mal à marcher demain. Me dit-il en accélérant la cadence en moi.

- Oh ! Edward !

- Est-ce assez fort pour toi ?

- Plus Edward ! J'y suis presque. Pleurnichais-je étant au bord de l'orgasme.

- Je le sens. Mais tu ne jouiras que lorsque je t'en aurais donné l'ordre, d'accord ? Me dit-il en ralentissant un peu le rythme.

- Edward ! me plaignis-je

- Je t'ai posé une question. Dit-il en caressant mon clitoris gonflé d'excitation.

- S'il te plait Edward.

- Bella…. Me dit-il d'une voix autoritaire qui me fit frémir.

- Oui… oui, d'accord, mais viens, s'il te plait.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais entra en moi beaucoup plus fortement que les fois précédentes, si bien que j'eus du mal à rester dans cette position. Je m'accrochais donc au canapé pour tenter de résister aux assauts de mon époux qui était de plus en plus fougueux. Je le sentais grogner dans mon cou et cette sorte d'animosité de rendait encore plus humide, après tout, il semblait avoir raison, autour de moi, tout disparaissait et j'en oubliais jusqu'à mon prénom. La seule chose que je gardais en mémoire était le nom de l'homme qui me faisait vivre tout cela et que je répétais comme une rengaine. Ce qui paraissait l'exciter encore plus car il accéléra encore davantage le mouvement, émettant des sons toujours plus rauques, me mordillant le cou.

- Edward. Pleurnichais-je, le suppliant de m'offrir la libération alors qu'il sorti son sexe de mon vagin pour le glisser encore plus violemment.

- Comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Oh…. Oh ! Oui. Ici. Répondis-je loin, vraiment loin de ce monde.

- Maintenant Bella, tu viens maintenant ! M'ordonna-t-il en pinçant mon clitoris.

Evidemment, ça eut l'effet escompté puisque je sentis une sorte de vague partir de mon centre pour se répercuter dans tout mon corps, me faisant quitter définitivement la planète pour ce que j'appellerais le paradis. Et alors que je partais dans les limbes du plaisir et que les muscles de mon vagin se resserraient autour du membre de mon époux, je le sentis venir en très longs jets au fond de mon antre.

Alors que je tentais de reprendre ma respiration, je sentis mon corps bouger et se faire envelopper d'une couverture. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Edward me regarder avec une infinie tendresse dans les yeux qui contrastait totalement avec l'homme qui venait de me prendre sur notre canapé.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il

- A merveille. Répondis-je d'une voix totalement cassée par les cris que j'avais lancé à travers la pièce.

- Je n'y suis pas allé trop fort ?

- Oh non…. J'adore quand mon époux se lâche totalement. Dis-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Dans ce cas, tout va bien. Dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Tout va très bien. Dis-je en m'endormant peu à peu dans ses bras.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

* * *

**Ilonka:** merci pour la review^^ je suis contente de voir que ça te plait toujours autant!

**Anne-Laure:** moi aussi j'aimerais bien une piscine, mais chauffée car le temps que nous avons en ce moment est vraiment trop froid! lol mais bon, c'est logique, c'est l'automne, et tant qu'il ne pleut pas, je ne me plains pas ;) merci pour la review!

**Flo1359:** merci pour la review et ne t'inquiêtes pas pour moi, je m'aménage des pauses, d'ailleurs, c'est bientôt les vacances, je vais pouvoir travailler en paix, mais aussi le reposer lol

**Gwen:** merci beaucoup pour la review^^

**Twilight0507:** J'aime bien aussi Louna mais c'est le prénom de la cousine ( dans la famille on l'écrit Luna, prononcé à l'espagnole ça donne la même chose ;) ) et je n'aime pas que mes personnages aient le prénom des personnes que je connais car dans ces cas là, je ne parviens pas à leur inventer une vie lol donc j'ai du faire un tri en éliminant d'abord les prénoms que je connaissais^^ en tout cas, merci pour la review!


	16. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 15

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_me voici avec le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à vous signaler que j'ai arrêté mon choix quant aux prénoms des filles^^_

**_bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_chapitre 15_**

**_

* * *

_**

La nuit que nous avions passée avait été tout simplement merveilleuse. Je savais que les nuits comme cette dernière allaient être de plus en plus rare et c'était pour cela que je voulais en profiter au maximum. Je savais ce que c'était d'avoir un petit bébé, ça demandait énormément de travail, cela signifiait des heures de sommeil en moins et moins de temps avec ma femme, je savais qu'au début, ça allait être difficile. Et la connaissant, j'étais à peu près persuadé que je devrais aussi gérer quelques unes de ses angoisses face aux pleurs de nos filles. Mais étonnement, ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas, je n'avais pas vécu cela avec Carlie, je n'avais pas eu la tâche de réconforter la mère de ma fille et je comptais bien le faire avec Bella. En quelque sorte, c'était une première pour nous deux et je n'arrivais même pas à angoisser. Pourtant, j'aurais du, vraiment, j'avais de plus en plus de travail, nous allions avoir trois enfants et un chat à la maison, de plus, je savais qu'Emmett avait pour idée de nous acheter un chien, ce qui allait nous demander encore plus de travail. Mais j'étais prêt, vraiment, je voulais de cette vie d'américain typique d'une classe moyenne voire aisée et j'étais heureux de pouvoir offrir ça à ma femme.

Nous avions donc passé une magnifique nuit et une fois que ma princesse se soit endormie, je l'avais montée dans notre lit et m'étais allongé à ses côtés. Comme mu par son instinct, elle s'était blottie contre moi avant commencer à baragouiner un tas de mots incompréhensible dont les seuls que je pouvais connaître étaient ceux de ma fille et le mien ainsi que quelques prénoms féminin que je ne connaissais pas. Je tentais d'écouter mais je ne les comprenais pas aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Renée était là et noël avançait à grand pas et aujourd'hui, nous devions passer la journée dehors. Carlie avait tenu à ce que nous allions à la patinoire. Je n'étais pas franchement motivé à l'idée d'emmener Bella faire du patin à glace, surtout que je savais à quel point son équilibre était précaire et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se blesse avec les bébés. Tous les Cullen allaient à la patinoire et ensuite Bella, Renée, Phil et moi irions faire les magasin car nous étions relativement en retard sur les cadeaux que nous devions offrir.

- tu es certaine que ça va aller? Lui demandais-je alors que nous mettions nos patins.

- Oh Edward, s'il te plait! Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes.

- Edward, cesse de la couvrir s'il te plait dit Rosalie qui était à nos côtés.

- Mais...

- je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai attendu des jumelles, et je m'en suis sortie non? Pourtant, j'étais beaucoup plus sportive que ta femme.

- Mais...

- mon dieu Edward, s'il te plait, écoutes ta belle-sœur.

- Bella avait dit cela en se levant aidé d'Emmett qui me lançait un petit sourire amusé.

- Merci Emmett. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça toi. Dis-je en regardant mon frère alors que nos filles et Laura étaient déjà sur la glace à tomber toute les cinq secondes.

- Quoi? Moi j'écoute ma belle-sœur.

- Et tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui. Dit Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oh mais oui, je vais écouter Emmett, tu sais, mon frère qui est lourd, celui qui fait des blagues vaseuses, celui qui veut apprendre à nos filles à jouer au baseball alors qu'elles ne sont pas encore nées. Et oh, celui qui veut acheter à notre fille un chien pour noël. Tu sais, un chien, en plus du chat et des deux bébés que nous allons avoir.

- Un chien?

- Oui ma belle.

- Emmett Cullen, il faut que l'on ait une petite discussion. Dit ma belle en poussant du doigt mon colosse de frère.

- Mais Bella, un petit chien, ça va être génial, ça ira avec votre maison.

- Rose, tu m'en veux si j'étrangle ton époux.

- Non, vas-y. Dit-elle en envoyant un baiser à Matéo qui était avec mes parents et ceux de ma belle au bar de la patinoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Alice qui s'approchait de nous en sautillant.

- Ton frère veut acheter un chien à Carlie.

- Oh un chien? C'est une super idée.

- Mais bien sûr Alice, avec un chat, c'est vrai que les chiens et les chats sont les meilleurs amis du monde! Dis-je en souriant.

- Mais souviens-toi de notre tante dont je ne me souviens plus du prénom, elle avait un chien et un chat qui s'entendait super bien!

- Parce qu'ils avaient été élevés ensemble!

- Bah votre chat n'a qu'un an!

- Oui, et il a déjà des envies de fuite lorsque notre fille tente de l'étouffer pour lui faire un câlin.

- Oh aller! ce sera génial un chien. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, considère génial l'idée d'avoir un chat, un chien et un poisson rouge comme cadeau de Noël.

- Bella! Dit Rosalie.

- Ok, peut-être pas les poissons rouges! Dit-elle en me prenant la main pour aller sur la glace.

- Madame Cullen, vous êtes la meilleure. Dis-je en l'enlaçant et en commençant à patiner.

- Pas en ce qui concerne le patinage. Dit-elle en serrant fermement mes mains, le visage crispé.

- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois. Je suis là, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne te lâcherais pas. Dis-je en me mettant face à elle et en l'embrassant tendrement

elle me fit un petit sourire forcé mais m'accorda tout de même sa confiance. J'avais toujours aimé patiner librement mais cette fois-ci, c'était encore meilleur, bien que je ne puisse pas aller à la vitesse que je souhaitais. J'avais la main de ma femme dans la mienne et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je vis au loin Carlie, le derrière à terre et qui riait aux éclats avec sa meilleure amie et ses cousines. Finalement, je me rendais compte que le bonheur tenait à peu de choses, juste être là avec les personnes que nous aimions, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. Évidemment, avoir de l'argent faisait que nous pouvions profiter de la vie et que nous étions d'avantage insouciants, mais avant, j'avais l'argent sans avoir de personne avec qui le partager et je n'étais pas réellement heureux alors qu'à présent, j'étais juste heureux, et je le serais encore plus lorsque mes filles seront là, avec nous.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans les rues de Seattle pour nous faire nos achats de Noël. Bella semblait épuisée, mais ne se défaisait pas de son sourire. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas faire du shopping mais les achats de Noël étaient la seule exception à cette règle. Elle était comme une enfant, des étincelles dans les yeux et ses joues rougies ne la rendait que plus belle. Encore une fois, ma belle-mère avait pris avec elle notre fille pour faire les magasins afin que nous puissions acheter tous les cadeaux sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle n'avait que six ans et il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle ne croit plus au père Noël.

- Alors, on leur achète un chien? Me demanda Bella en souriant.

- C'est toi qui voit. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Oh non Edward Cullen, tu ne me laisseras pas porter le chapeau.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça! Et puis je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, on ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par mon frère.

- Donc on achète un chien?

- Un chat serait mieux. Répondis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Ils habitent dans un appartement, ce serait mieux un chat.

- C'est dans des moments comme ça que je comprends pourquoi je t'ai épousé. Dit-elle en riant.

- Au moins tu vois une raison, c'est déjà pas mal. Dis-je en plaisantant.

- Rho! Tu sais très bien que j'ai des tonnes raisons de t'avoir épousé!

- J'espère bien! Et sinon, que dis-tu d'un chien, non parce qu'il va falloir se faire à cette idée.

- J'ai à peu près toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien. Me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Vraiment? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant en plein milieu de la route pour la regarder.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

- Étant donné que nous avions un chat, je me suis dit que ça faisait déjà assez.

- Tu aurais du me le dire, on en aurait acheté un dès le début. Dis-je en lui prenant la main et en avançant.

- Moui...

- Je m'attacherais à dire à Emmett que tu souhaites avoir un chien et lequel, pour ne pas que l'on se retrouve avec une bête immonde comme il serait bien capable de faire.

- Tu vois, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai épousé.

- Elle avait dit cela en me faisant un sourire à damner un saint et m'avait tiré dans un magasin de jouet.

Le soir venu, nous avions acheté tous les cadeaux qu'il nous fallait pour les membres de notre famille. Autant dire que le coffre de la voiture était plus que plein, surtout que nous avions pris la décision de gâter Carlie. Je voyais pas pourquoi nous devrions nous restreindre, notre fille était un amour et elle était la plupart du temps très sage. J'avais aussi acheté les cadeaux pour Bella, même si je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir un peu, je voulais qu'elle aussi soit plus que gâtée. Et enfin, j'avais acheté des cadeaux pour nos petites princesses, avec ma mère, nous avions décidé que je leur achèterais leurs berceaux, j'avais donc passé une heure à montrer à ma mère les berceaux qui me plaisaient le plus et ma mère donnait ou non son accord. Mais elle semblait plutôt d'accord avec mes choix. La nurserie était pratiquement terminée, il ne manquait que quelques meubles et des jouets que nous voulions choisir avec une attention toute particulière.

La journée s'était donc avérée plus que chargée et c'est fatigués que nous étions allés nous coucher.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

* * *

**Cathy:** Merci pour la review^^ je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ;)

**Anne-Laure:** merci pour la review! Et oui, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils auraient tenu plus longtemps lol

**Flo1359:** merci pour la review. j'espère que ta formation se passe bien!

**Gwen:** merci beaucoup pour la review et en effet, il entre vraiment au mauvais moment lol. Sinon, je vais bien et toi?

**Twilight0507:** merci pour la review^^ Je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire ;)

**Alexandra:** Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant lire mon histoire^^ Alors comme ça tu es enceinte, c'est prévu pour quand?

**Lilo:** Je suis toujours contente de voir que de nouvelles personnes accrochent à mon histoire et surtout, félicitation à toi qui a eu le courage de lire les deux histoires et le début de celle-ci. j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi^^


	17. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 16

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Je ne m'étais pas du tout rendue compte que cela faisait plus d'un an que j'avais commencé à publier cette histoire, je n'en reviens juste pas, un an avec notre petite famille et pour beaucoup d'entre vous, ça fait donc un an que vous me suivez ou presque! merci donc d'être toujours là et joyeux anniversaire à ma fiction lol._

_ensuite, j'ai eu le temps de vous publier ce chapitre pour une raison que vous ne devinerez jamais... Il n'y a plus de courant à Lille 3... sisi... et ils ont viré tout le monde de la fac donc me revoici chez moi ( alors que j'étais entrain de travailler sur mon mémoire) et j'ai eu le temps de vous publier le chapitre ( un peu traumatiser parce que j'ai quand même vu débarquer la sécurité lol)_

_En attendant, voici le chapitre!_

**_bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_chapitre 16_**

**_

* * *

_**

Les jours passaient avec une vitesse étonnante depuis que ma mère était là. Si je n'avais jamais réellement aimé passer du temps avec elle étant plus jeune, il me semblait qu'elle mûrissait à vue d'œil à présent. Si auparavant je devais toujours m'occuper d'elle, la reprendre quand je sentais qu'elle commençait à partir loin. Mais elle avait changé. Je ne savais pas si c'était ma relation avec Edward, le fait qu'elle soit à présent une grand-mère ou alors sa relation avec Phil qui évoluait, mais ma mère ressemblait beaucoup plus à Esmé) présent et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Elle était aux petits soins avec moi, m'apportant tout un tas de choses sans que je n'ai besoin de le réclamer. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas entièrement changé puisqu'elle avait toujours la même passion du shopping qu'auparavant, et j'avais été obligée de la suivre alors que je détestais toujours autant cela.

Nous étions le matin de Noël et me lever s''était avéré beaucoup plus simple que tous les autres matins, malgré la fatigue due à la soirée de la veille. Nous n'avions pas fait grand-chose, juste profité d'une soirée en famille, à trois, ma mère ayant décidé de se rendre dans un restaurant et Edward ayant décidé de lui offrir un repas dans le meilleur de toute la ville. Ils étaient revenus bien trop tard pour nous et j'étais persuadée que nous allions en entendre parler aujourd'hui.

Je sentis la prise d'Edward se raffermir autour de ma taille et je me tournais pour lui adressé un petit sourire encore endormi.

- Bonjour et joyeux noël. Me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

- A toi aussi. répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Tu es prête pour une journée de folie ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je suis rodée à présent. Enfin, logiquement.

- C'est plutôt moi qui ai du souci à me faire, toute notre famille réunie dans une même pièce, c'est très mauvais pour moi. Surtout si ton père se met avec mon frère sur mon dos.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que mon père n'a pas pu résister au charme d'Edward Cullen.

- Non, c'est juste qu'il sait que je prends soin de sa tendre petite fille.

- Mon pauvre petit mal aimé. Dis-je en me mettant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Temps que toi tu m'aimes, j'en ai rien à faire. dit-il en inversant nos positions alors que j'éclatais de rire.

- Papa ! maman ! le papa noël est passé ! nous dit Carlie en se jetant sur le lit.

- Vraiment ? demanda Edward en la chatouillant.

- Oui ! j'ai vu les cadeaux sous le sapin !

- Tu es descendue sans nous ? demandais-je faussement en colère.

- Oui…. Je voulais faire pipi…. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu aurais pu aller aux toilettes du haut. Dit mon époux en haussant un sourcil.

- ….

- Carlie Cullen. Dit-il en se mettant au dessus d'elle.

- Papa ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es descendue ?

- Faire pipi…

- Tu veux vraiment que papa te chatouille très très fort ? lui demandais-je en nichant mon nez dans sa chevelure alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête.

- Alors dis-le nous. répondit Edward.

- Je voulais voir si le papa noël parce tonton Em' m'a dit qu'il n'allait peut-être pas passer parce qu'il ne savait pas si j'avais été sage.

- Tonton Em' dit toujours n'importe quoi. dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Et papa va le faire payer à tonton Em'. Dit Edward en se levant.

- On fait pas un câlin ? demanda notre petite princesse.

- Je croyais que le papa noël était passé.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant debout sur le lit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi attendre. répondit mon mari alors que je me levais.

A peine avait-il dit cela que Carlie courrait dans l'escalier pour rejoindre le salon sous notre regard amusé. Edward me serra brièvement contre lui et nous rejoignîmes notre petite fille qui avait été stoppée en bas de l'escalier par sa grand-mère

- Hep, hep, hep mademoiselle, où est-ce que vous courrez comme cela ?

- Le papa noël est passé ! dit-elle en riant dans les bras de Renée.

- Tu en es certaine ? je l'aurais entendu !

- Ha non, on n'entend jamais le père noël, il ne fait pas de bruit !

- Oh…. dans ce cas, allons-y. dit-elle en nous jetant un regard pour nous faire avancer.

- Tenez ! nous dit Phil en nous tendant une tasse de café.

- Oh merci, nous allons en avoir besoin pour la journée qui nous attend !

- J'ose à peine l'imaginer.

Sa remarque me fit sourire mais je ne répondais rien du tout. Suite à cela, nous nous hâtions de rejoindre ma mère et ma fille qui nous attendaient toutes les deux autour du sapin. Edward avait bien évidemment sortit son appareil photo et nous mitraillait plus que de raison.

- C'est tout pour moi ? demanda Carlie les yeux grand ouvert.

- Pas tout ma belle, il y en a pour ton papa et ta maman aussi !

- Et pour papy Phil et mamie Renée. Dit Edward en leur souriant alors que j'avais envie d'éclater de rire face à la tête qu'ils faisaient.

- D'accord, c'est moi qui distribue ! dit Carlie en se mettant au pied de l'arbre

Ma petite princesse faisait son travail à merveille, sauf pour deux paquets qui étaient plus grands que les autres et dont je ne connaissais pas la provenance.

- C'est pour maman et mes petites sœurs ! dit Carlie toute contente.

- Oh ! Dis-je en me levant.

- C'est papa qui les a commandés au papa noël. Dit-elle après qu'Edward lui ai soufflé à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je.

- Ouvres ! dit ma fille en sautillant.

J'aurais du me douter que mon époux allait commettre des folies, mais pas à ce point, j'avais devant moi deux magnifiques berceaux, encore plus beaux que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient étés construits uniquement pour la chambre de nos princesses. Par un excès d'hormones ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Ma mère semblait elle relativement contente du tout nouveau chapeau que nous lui avions acheté avec Edward et qui s'accordait avec un sac que Carlie avait choisi pour elle. Phil quant à lui avait reçu une montre et passa une bonne demi-heure à jouer avec. Même Myrtille n'était pas en reste, Edward qui était totalement fou de notre chat avait tenu à lui acheter une nouvelle gamelle et j'avais totalement craqué devant cette petite chose ! Carlie elle avait reçu tout un tas de cadeaux de la part de ma mère et de la notre. Cette dernière nous avait offert à Edward et moi tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un bébé mais aussi deux chaises hautes qui nous seraient bien utile lorsque les filles seraient en âge de tenir dedans. Lorsque ma mère emmena ma fille pour qu'elle puisse aller se laver et que Phil occupait la seconde salle de bain, Edward se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans notre chambre alors que de mon côté, je sortais le petit paquet que j'avais glissé dans l'un des placards du salon.

- Tiens ! Dit-il en me tendant un paquet bien trop impressionnant.

- Mais, tu m'as déjà offert les deux berceaux.

- Les berceaux sont pour les filles.

- Il y avait mon nom sur l'étiquette.

- Isabella Cullen, j'étais obligée de mettre un nom dessus, nos filles ne sont pas encore ne âge de les déballer.

- Carlie aurait pu le faire.

- Ouvres tes cadeaux et tais-toi. Dit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

- D'accord, mais ouvre le tien. Dis-je en lui tendant son paquet.

- Merci Mme Cullen.

Je restais stupéfaite devant les cadeaux qu'il m'avait faits : un stylo plume d'une grande marque, un collier et un ordinateur portable.

- Edward….

- Ne dis rien, je t'assure que je suis réellement heureux de te les offrir.

- Mais….

- Ma belle, je sais que tu commences à écrire et je me suis demandé : de quoi a besoin un auteur ? bah un crayon et un ordinateur.

- Merci mon amour, mais c'est bien trop….

- Tu parles, tu as vu le téléphone que viens de m'offrir, je suis certain qu'il vaut le prix de l'ordinateur….

- Je ne sais pas…. pour un premier noël, tu mets la barre haute.

- Notre…. Oh oui, c'est seulement notre premier noël ensemble….

- C'est étrange non, j'ai l'impression que l'on est ensemble depuis des années, mais non, ça fait un peu plus d'un an.

- Et une merveilleuse année dit-il en m'embrassant.

Une heure avant de partir chez Esmé et Carlisle, j'étais dans la salle de bain, me maquillant alors que ma mère s'attachait à me faire une coiffure dont elle avait le secret. Personnellement, j'étais à peu près persuadée de finir avec les cheveux attachés mais je ne fis aucune remarque, je connaissais ma mère et je savais que je n'aurais sans doute jamais le dernier mot.

- Mon dieu ce que tu as grandit. Dit-elle en me regardant dans le miroir.

- Pas plus qu'hier tu sais. Dis-je en plaisantant.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour avoir une discussion mère-fille ? Non, parce que je ne suis pas contre, mais nous n'avons pas réellement le temps. Répondis-je.

- Nous avons une heure, c'est largement suffisant.

- Bien, que souhaites-tu me dire ? demandais-je.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais heureuse, réellement heureuse.

- Maman, tu me demandes vraiment si je suis heureuse ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Maman, heureuse avec Edward, c'est presque un pléonasme.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça va trop vite ?

- Non. Enfin, ça va vite, mais je suis heureuse et j'ai souvent pensé qu'Edward allait trop vite, mais finalement, c'était toujours lui qui avait raison, il a à chaque fois anticipé mes besoins et je n'en suis ressortie que plus heureuse.

- Et tu es prête à avoir ces bébés ? me demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon ventre arrondi.

- Oui, plus que jamais. j'ai bien évidemment un peu peur, mais ça va.

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, peur que ça fasse mal, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir gérer.

- Oh ma belle, je ne vais pas te mentir, ça fait un mal de chien, mais le bonheur de serrer ces petits êtres dans tes bras te fera tout oublier. Et ensuite, je suis certaine que tu seras à la hauteur, tu l'es toujours.

- Moui….

- Et puis, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler au moindre souci n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui….

- Oh ma belle, je suis certaine que tout se passera bien, et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, Edward est là, et il sera toujours là.

- Hum hum….

- Et au fait, tu as des prénoms ?

- Heu…. Nous avons quelques idées, mais nous n'avons pas encore arrêté notre choix.

- Tu peux bien me dire quels sont les prénoms en lice.

- Top secret maman.

- Allez, juste un indice pour ta petite maman chérie.

- Renée, ne tentez pas de corrompre ma femme. Dit Edward qui faisait son entrée dans la salle de bain.

- Et bien cher gendre, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ?

- La porte était ouverte belle-maman.

- Rha ! je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Belle maman. Chantonna-t-il me faisant rire.

- Puisque c'est comme ça et que je n'ai aucun soutient de la part de ma fille, je vais rejoindre mon mari et ma petite fille, peut-être que Carlie se montrera plus compréhensive.

Elle avait dit cela en quittant la salle de bain, me laissant me débrouiller avec mes cheveux qui finirent dans un chignon fais sommairement. Le regard que m'avait lancé me montrait qu'il était d'accord avec la tenue que je portais.

Une fois arrivés chez Esmé et Carlisle, nous remarquâmes que nous étions les derniers, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si ma mère n'avait pas décidé de changer de tenue à la dernière minute… mais ma mère serait toujours ma mère, toujours aussi imprévisible.

- On a failli vous attendre ! dit Emmett qui était sur le pas de la porte.

- Pour une fois que nous arrivons les derniers.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui habite à cinq minutes à pieds !

- Je plaide coupable Emmett, si tu as quelqu'un à sermonner, c'est moi. Dit ma mère en entrant dans la maison.

- Tu as entendu tonton ? demanda Carlie en suivant sa grand-mère et Phil.

- Je n'y crois pas, tu laisses ta fille me parler comme ça ?

- Et toi, tu oses lui dire que tu n'es pas certain que le père noël passera.

- Oh….

- Oui, oh, tu devrais avoir honte de dire ça à une fillette de sept ans, et qui plus est, ta nièce. J'ose à peine imaginer ta réaction si j'avais fait cela à Lily ou Emma.

- Je…. dit-il tout penaud alors que je me retenais d'éclater de rire.

- Oh Emmett, si vieux et pourtant, toujours si crédule !

- Tu n'es pas réellement en colère ?

- Pas réellement, mais je peux t'assurer que je me vengerais !

- Rentrons, ne faisons pas attendre davantage les enfants.

J'avais dit cela en prenant la main d'Edward et en entrant dans la maison, ne laissant pas le temps à Emmett de répondre ce qui du le frustrer encore plus et qui m'amusait grandement. Evidemment, toute la tribu était déjà réunie sous le sapin de noël, un sapin bien trop garni pour seulement quatre enfants dont un bébé.

- C'est quoi ces deux boîtes qui bougent ? demanda mon père en souriant.

- Bah ce sont des cadeaux papy Charlie dit Carlie sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Bien sûr….

- Alors, il y en a pour Carlie et Bella et un pour Lily et Emma.

- Oh….

Carlie se précipita sur le notre et sauta dans les bras de son oncle lorsqu'elle découvrit un tout petit chiot, un petit labrador beige qu'elle serra ensuite contre elle.

- On va l'appeler comment maman ?

- Je ne sais pas mon ange.

- C'est une femelle. Dit Emmett.

- Sérieux ? demanda Edward.

- Ouais, le père noël s'est dit que tu aimais énormément l'autre sexe alors il t'a pris une femelle. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Trop gentil de sa part dit mon époux en me serrant contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de Clio ? demanda Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas le nom d'une voiture française ça ?

- C'est le nom de la muse de l'histoire. Répondit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

- Je vote pour ! dit Edward.

- Moi aussi ! repris Carlie.

- Alors va pour Clio.

Bien évidemment, nous avions eu le même discours avec le chat de mes nièce qui était lui aussi une femelle et qui fut baptisé framboise pour le plus grand mécontentement de mon beau-frère qui aurait voulu un autre prénom, mais face aux trois filles de sa famille, il avait été incapable de dire non. En voyant le nombre de cadeaux, j'avais su que les enfants seraient gâtés, mais ce que je n'avais pas forcément compris, c'était que les adultes aussi étaient couverts de cadeaux dans cette maison. Alice avait gâté tout le monde de la même manière c'est-à-dire nous offrant à tous des vêtements ou des bons d'achats pour les meilleures boutiques de Seattle.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ça Alice ? demanda mon père.

- Bah Chef, ce sont des chèques cadeaux, à priori, vous devez les dépenser.

- Merci Emmett, mais je suis certain que ta sœur a compris le fond de ma pensée.

- Oh allez Charlie, vous avez besoin de refaire votre garde robe.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mes vêtements sont très bien comme ils sont.

- Comment veux-tu séduire quelqu'un si tu ne changes pas ta garde robe ? demanda Renée en arquant un sourcil.

- En même temps, à Forks….

- Bella ! Charlie, c'est réglé, nous irons faire les magasins avant que nous repartions vers nos contrées respectives.

Si j'avais un doute sur l'autorité dont pouvait parfois faire preuve ma mère, je venais d'avoir une confirmation. Cette scène avait beaucoup fait rire Phil, mais il avait beaucoup moins rit lorsque ma mère lui avait annoncé qu'il viendrait avec eux car elle était lassée de ses casquettes de baseball, ce à quoi Emmett avait bien évidemment répondu qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Ce sujet clos, nous avions pu continuer à déballer nos cadeaux. Emmett avait forcément acheté une batte de baseball à Phil, comme si il n'en avait pas, ma mère avait à son tour secoué la tête de dépit. Ce dernier avait aussi eu la bonne idée d'acheter à son père un stéthoscope et à priori Rosalie avait souhaité l'en empêcher, mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. De tous les cadeaux que nous avions pu voir défiler, celui qui nous marqua le plus était sans doute celui que mon père nous avait offert à Edward et moi : un rocking chair.

- Papa, il est….

- Superbe, merci beaucoup Charlie !

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, un peu de bois et hop !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi papa.

- Il est magnifique Charlie. Dit Esmé en souriant.

- Et il ira très bien avec la chambre qu'ils ont.

- Je te vois déjà dedans donnant à manger à tes fille ou câlinant Carlie. Dit-Esmé qui semblait émue.

- Ça va être trop bien ! dit Carlie en souriant.

La journée continua dans la même bonne humeur, comme c'était tout le temps le cas chez les Cullen et lorsque vint l'heure de la bûche de noël, nous fumes bien évidemment assaillis par les questions de notre famille sur les prénoms que nous allions choisir pour nos filles.

- Alors, elles vont s'appeler comment ? Commença Carlisle.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore.

- Quoi ? mais c'est dans quatre mois ! Dit Alice qui commençait à angoisser.

- Oui Alice, quatre mois, je peux te dire que l'on a encore un peu de temps.

- Mais non, pas du tout !

- Alice…. Dit Edward.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

- Non, mais sérieusement, vous n'avez même pas une petite idée ? demanda Emmett.

- Tu es trop curieux ! Dit Phil en souriant.

- Merci Phil.

- Alors ? demanda mon père.

- Alors quoi ?

- Une petite idée !

- Nous avons un prénom, mais pas encore le second.

- Oh….

- Dites-nous au moins le premier. Dit Emmett.

- Hors de question. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Tu sais que je peux te menacer ? demanda Charlie.

- Charlie ! Dit Renée en souriant.

- Quoi ? il me prend ma petite fille et je n'aurais aucune compensation ?

- Tu gagne trois petites filles, c'est déjà pas mal non ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Mouais…. N'empêche qu'il pourrait me faire une faveur. Dit-il en riant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de rêver, vous ne saurez rien !

- Même en me menaçant. Dit-Edward en souriant.

Ils avaient bien évidemment continué de nous menacer, mais ça n'avait plus aucun impact. Le repas avait continué dans la joie et la bonne humeur, se terminant même par une bataille de boule de neige à laquelle je n'avais pas pu participer étant donné ma condition de femme enceinte, mais surtout, à cause de ma maladresse légendaire. J'étais donc restée avec Esmé qui faisait la vaisselle et cela nous permettait d'avoir une petite discussion, dans le même style que celle que j'avais eu avec ma mère. Vers 18h, nous avions commencé à faire un vrai chocolat chaud qui fut accueilli avec un contentement général. Vers 22h, nous étions rentrés chez nous, Carlie, Phil et ma mère étaient directement allés se coucher et décidâmes d'en faire de même. C'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvés en ce 25 décembre en train de tendrement nous câliner.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait leur annoncer les prénoms une fois qu'on les aura choisis ? demandais-je.

- J'ai bien envie que l'on garde ça pour nous, tu en penses quoi.

- Je ne sais pas trop….

- Honnêtement, nous n'avons que très peu de vie privée et j'aimerais bien que l'on garde ça pour nous.

- Ça se tient. Nous leur annoncerons à la naissance, mais nous allons être harcelés.

- Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude.

Il m'avait dit cela en me déposant un baiser sur le front, et très vite, je me sentis sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil avec pour seule pensée celle que je venais de passer un noël formidable en famille

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

* * *

**Anne-Laure:** merci pour la review! Je vais bien, je vais bien et toi?

**Flo1359:** merci pour la review. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux, à part mes petits poissons rouges, parce que nous allons très souvent en Angleterre et qu'avant, nous devions laisser nos animaux en quarantaine, donc jamais de chien, de chats ou autre petits animaux. Et puis j'aime bien moi les animaux, mais eux ne m'aiment pas, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi lol. Donc c'est mort pour la femme idéale de Rob, surtout que dans le genre je parle fort... bon, pas tout le temps, on va dire que je ris surtout fort lol. enfin bref^^ j'espère que le chapitre t'a plus ;)

**Ilonka:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire^^

**Gwen:** merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Twilight0507:** merci pour la review^^ Sinon, je publie soit le lundi ou le mardi ( parfois j'arrive à publier le samedi ou le dimanche) et un chapitre d'âmes embrassées toutes les deux semaines.

**Maanon:** Je suis toujours contente d'avoir des nouvelles lectrices, surtout après un an de publication, et je suis donc contente de voir que mon histoire te plaise^^

**Lapeste57:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une autre histoire après celle-là, je pense qu'au bout de trois histoires et 150 chapitres, vous aussi vous en aurez assez^^

**Floraine:** Contente de te revoir parmi nous^^ je suis contente de voir que ça te plait toujours et sinon, non, rien de dramatique pour le moment, enfin, je ne pense pas.


	18. LIVRE 1: Chapitre 17

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Toutes mes excuses, j'ai une semaine de retard, j'ai un peu honte, mais bon, j'ai énormément de travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, en plus, avec la sortie d'Harry Potter(^^) j'ai encore eu moins le temps lol ( ouais, je suis allée le voir deux fois en trois jours et alors? lol). En plus, c'est un chapitre relativement important alors je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fait à la va vite... Je pense que je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal de vous poster des chapitres régulièrement, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... mais je vais essayer de vous en publier le plus souvent possible. _

_En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est le dernier du premier livre ;)_

**_bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_chapitre 17_**

**_

* * *

_**

Je ne m'étais pas réellement rendu compte que le temps était passé aussi vite, ce n'est que lorsque ma princesse m'avait demandé si elle pouvait aller dormir chez Laura pour son anniversaire que j'avais compris que nous étions en avril. J'avais l'impression que le mois de décembre et Noël étaient encore là, que nous nous apprêtions seulement à fêter nouvel an. Mais non, pas du tout, tout cela était passé, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça c'était très bien passé.

Comme l'année précédente, nous avions passé nouvel an au restaurant d'Emmett, et comme l'année dernière tout le monde était présent. En fait, les seules choses qui avaient changées étaient que je ne m'étais pas couché trop tard et réveillé avec un mal de crâne impossible, en effet, je tenais à avoir l'esprit clair pour profiter du moment, sur le coup, je pense qu'Emmett m'en avait un peu voulu, mais il avait trouvé en Jasper un autre compagnon de nouvel an, ce qui avait rendu Alice juste folle. La seconde chose qui avait changé était la place de Bella dans notre vie, sa place au milieu de tout ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore il y a un an et avec qui elle s'entendait si bien. Tanya avait été aux petits soins avec elle, lui apportant du jus d'orange, à manger, elle avait été juste adorable.

En effet, j'avais beau faire tout mon possible, je n'arrivais pas à être aussi présent à la maison que je ne l'aurais souhaité. En février, Tom avait tenu à ce que je reprenne les rênes du cabinet et j'avais bien été obligé d'accepter pour que la transition se fasse avant la naissance des petites. Il avait su trouver les mots pour me convaincre, en reprenant le cabinet avant la naissance, j'aurais le temps de me faire au fonctionnement du cabinet, surtout que cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il m'y avait préparer. J'étais donc prêt, j'avais trouvé d'autres avocats, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un de confiance pour me seconder et je savais que j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour ma famille. En attendant, j'avais l'impression que les femmes de la famille avaient établi un roulement pour être certain qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un à la maison le soir, que ce soit Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Alice, Rose, ma mère ou même Angela, lorsque je rentrais chez moi le soir, Bella n'était jamais seule. J'avais bien essayé d'éloigner un peu tout ce petit monde de ma femme qui ne tenait plus, mais bien évidemment, je n'y étais pas arrivé, ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'une première grossesse, c'était toujours compliqué et qu'en plus elle attendait des jumelles. Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que depuis sa grossesse, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et que la médecine avait fait des progrès, mais je m'en étais bien gardé, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de ma mère. Je préférais largement lorsque c'était Rose qui était présente, en effet, elle avait eu des jumelles elle aussi et savait que ma Bella n'avait pas vraiment besoin que tout le monde soit sur son dos.

Voilà pourquoi nous aimions particulièrement la journée du samedi, nous n'étions que tous les trois. Uniquement tous les trois, enfin, si nous ne comptions pas les animaux. Nous avions adopté une petit routine qui me plaisait particulièrement: nous restions au lit jusque dix heures, puis nous rejoignions Carlie qui à présent se levait se préparer elle-même son bol de céréales pour se mettre devant la télévision. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de prendre cette initiative, j'avais été un peu réticent, je ne voulais pas voir ma petite princesse grandir, mais elle m'avait rétorqué qu'il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule parce que bientôt, nous serions trop occupés avec les jumelles. Elle s'attachait donc tous les jours à apprendre à faire de nouvelles choses toute seule avec Bella. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, nous sortions en ville, où nous faisions une petite balade dans le parc pour ensuite aller au restaurant, bien souvent, celui de mon frère, mais il nous arrivait de changer et d'aller autre part. Ensuite, nous trouvions une autre activité: le zoo, le cinéma, la plage, le musée ou tout ce qui pouvait nous permettre de faire une sortie agréable en famille. Et c'était souvent fatigués que nous rentrions à la maison où chacun vaquait à ses occupations, mais toujours dans le salon pour que l'on soit ensemble. Et ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était lorsque nous allions nous coucher, c'était réellement un moment juste pour Bella et moi. La nuit était bien souvent courte, mais toujours aussi fantastique. Ma merveilleuse petite femme enceinte avait une libido exacerbée et ça me plaisait particulièrement. À présent, son ventre proéminent nous forçait à opter pour la position de la cuillère et ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas car j'adorais cette position. Bien évidemment, nous avions déjà inauguré notre piscine et ça avait été réellement jouissif et à refaire assurément.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que notre petite vie avait trouvé son rythme de croisière et j'en étais plus qu'heureux, je me sentais bien dans ma peau et j'avais le sentiment qu'à l'aube de mes trente ans, j'avais réussi ma vie, à présent, je devais m'attacher à mettre les enfants à l'abri du besoin. Je fus sort de mes pensées par une tornade qui se jeta dans mes bras. Nous étions jeudi soir et je rentrais à peine du travail.

- papa! Me dit-elle en maillot de bain.

- Hey ma princesse, comment vas-tu?

- Bien! Je vais dans la piscine. Dit-elle en descendant de mes bras pour se rendre dans notre véranda.

- Ok. dis-je en la regardant s'enfuir vers la piscine avec un sourire amusé.

- Hey! Me dit Bella en maillot de bain.

- Bonjour toi. Dis-je en embrassant tendrement ma femme.

- Tu vas bien?

- Un peu fatigué, mais ça va.

- Ton maillot de bain est sur le lit si tu veux nous rejoindre.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Dis-je en montant à la chambre.

J'étais encore une fois épuisé, mais il était hors de question que je rate une heure dans la piscine avec les femmes de ma vie. De plus, j'avais à peu près terminé de me familiariser avec le cabinet et de tout mettre en ordre pour l'arrivée des filles. J'étais donc soulagé d'un poids et je comptais bien en profiter pour passer du temps avec ma famille, surtout que pour une fois, aucune belle-soeur, amie ou autre membre féminin de la tribu n'était présente, j'allais donc pouvoir en profiter.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la piscine, Carlie était déjà entrain de sauter dans l'eau, de remonter pour sauter une nouvelle fois, un véritable petit poisson. Quant à Bella, elle était allongée sur le dos et se laissait flotter au rythme des vagues que provoquaient Carlie. Sans faire un bruit, j'attrapais Carlie au vol et nous jetais tous les deux dans l'eau. Lorsque nous sortîmes la tête de l'eau, ma fille riait aux éclat et s'accrocha à mon cou de ses tous petits bras.

- Tu m'as fait peur! Dit-elle en tentant d'être sérieuse.

- C'est pour ça que tu ris aux éclats? Lui demandais-je en la chatouillant.

- Oui! Comme dirait tatie Alice, c'est un rire nerveux.

- Je ne suis même pas certain que tu saches ce que ça veut dire.

- Tonton Emmett, il utilise aussi des mots et il ne sait pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent dire.

- Elle n'a pas tord . Dit Bella qui nageait vers nous.

- C'est sûr, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille lui répéter cela, il pourrait s'amuser à nous jouer un tour, et je préfère attendre après l'accouchement.

- C'est préférable. Me répondit ma femme alors que Carlie était repartie nager.

- Où sont passer les gardes du corps de mon épouse?

- Je les ai viré, je n'avais pas du tout envie que l'on me garde comme un chien, comme c'était le tour, de Tanya, elle a été relativement compréhensive.

- Bénie sois Tanya. Dis-je en levant les bras au ciel.

- Tu veux dire Dan. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Dan?

- Oui, il est arrivé, elle est repartie avec. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a anguille sous roche.

- Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?

- Le clin d'oeil qu'elle m'a lancé lorsqu'ils sont partis ensemble, oh, et le bafouillage de ton ami. C'était adorable, Alice aurait été là, elle aurait sautillé partout.

- Heureusement pour eux, elle n'était pas là, et je ne crois pas qu'il faille lui dire tout cela, elle a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir mettre tout le monde en couple.

- Non? Tu crois? Me répondit ironiquement ma femme.

- Ne te moques pas de moi.

- Je n'oserais jamais. Et sinon, le travail?

- Tout s'est très bien passé, il ne me manque plus qu'un assistant, et tout sera nickel.

- Tu n'en as pas encore trouvé?

- Pas encore, je n'ai le droit qu'à des candidates. Et je ne sais pas si un concours a été lancé, mais la prochaine qui va arriver aura certainement plus de jupe du tout car elles ne font que raccourcirent.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Me dit-elle en se renfrognant légèrement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Oui, mais je le fais quand même, au point de me dire que tu vas devoir m'engager.

- Hors de question, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, alors je ne t'engagerais pas. Et demain, j'ai un entretien avec un candidat.

- Je suis certain qu'en fait c'est une fille. Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Une fille avec énormément de muscles et de poils alors si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu parles, elle a très bien pu prendre une photo de son frère.

- J'adore quand tu es jalouse ma Bella, mais je t'assure que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.

- Bah bien sûr, en ce moment, je ressemble plus à une baleine qu'à une sirène, et je ne sais même pas si j'ai pu un jour ressembler à une sirène. Me répondit-elle en boudant légèrement.

- Tout d'abord, tu es enceinte de jumelles, il est normal que tu ais pris du ventre, et je peux t'assurer que tu es toujours aussi sexy, je pense te l'avoir prouvé récemment non? Et ensuite, tu as raison, tu n'as jamais été une sirène, tu es plutôt une déesse.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Dit-elle en se retournant pour aller nager.

- Je te dis juste que je t'aime. Criais-je alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau du rebord de la piscine.

- Encore heureux! Me dit-elle en s'enroulant dans une serviette et en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine alors que Carlie jouait à présent avec son bateau à poupée que lui avait offert Kate pour noël.

- Tu es toute ma vie. Dis-je en prenant les mains pour les embrasser.

- Et toi, tu es trop beau pour mon pauvre petit coeur. _Me répondit-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux mouillés._ Et je sens que je ne vais pas supporter les jours qui vont suivre la grossesse en sachant que tu vas retourner travailler, accueillant un nombre incalculables de filles dont la jupe est bien plus courte que tout ce que la pudeur ne le conseille. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Et bien si cela peut te rassurer, je ne retournerais pas travailler. Dis-je en sortant de la piscine et en passant un peignoir de bain pour ne pas attraper froid.

- Comment?

- J'ai pris un congé parental, et je l'ai allongé pour une durée encore indéterminée, je travaillerais ici, tout est arrangé avec mes collègues. Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais retourner travailler, rater les premiers jours de nos filles, et te laisser tout faire toute seule?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu travailles tellement depuis ces derniers mois, j'ai pensé que tu étais devenu indispensable.

- Des indispensables, il y en a plein les cimetières. Je ne veux pas me tuer à la tâche et rater ma vie de famille. Si j'ai travaillé autant, c'était juste pour être certain que tout serait en ordre pour la naissance, à présent, je n'ai plus que quelques petits détails à gérer. Je veux être là, et nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour gérer trois enfants. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Elle se lova dans mes bras et je la serrais fort contre moi, je savais qu'elle angoissait face à ce nouveau rôle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et je voulais être là pour elle. Je savais que ça ne serait pas facile, ça ne l'avait pas été pour moi avec Carlie, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle y arriverait, il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa manière de se comporter avec notre fille, elle était née pour être mère. Mais les premiers jours allaient certainement être un enfer, sans parler de l'accouchement. Je savais qu'elle en avait parlé avec Rosalie, et que cette dernière avait tenté de la rassurer, mais rassurer une Bella enceinte relevait plus de la mission impossible que d'une promenade de santé.

Après une heure passé dans la piscine, j'emmenais Carlie dans la salle de bain pour une douche expresse étant donné qu'il était déjà assez tard. Puis nous dinâmes autour des merveilleuses lasagnes de ma femme non sans que j'envoie un message à Emmett pour le faire un peu languir.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ça. Dit ma femme amusée.

- Je sais, mais c'est tellement bon.

- Et puis c'est tonton Emmett, c'est toujours marrant de lui faire des blagues.

- Vous êtes dingues!

J'éclatais de rire face au regard dépité de ma femme. On aurait pu penser qu'elle s'y serait habituée après cette année, mais à priori non. Face à ce regard, ma fille me tapa dans la main ce qui fit sourire Bella. J'aimais réellement ces moments en famille, juste à trois, au calme. Nous avions une complicité qui semblait s'accroître avec le temps.

A 22h, tout le monde était au lit, et j'aurais bien aimé profiter de ma femme, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée et pour tout dire, moi aussi. Au lieu de cela, je l'avais enlacé et serrée contre moi. Enfin, j'avais tenté de la serrer contre moi, mais durant toute la nuit, elle n'avait cessé de gémir et de bouger.

Le lendemain matin, ce fus elle qui me réveilla en me donnant un coup plus violent que les autres.

- tout va bien? Demandais-je en lui caressant le visage.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, je vais juste prendre un cachet et tout ira bien. Me dit-elle en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle mon père? Je veux dire, tu as bougé toute la nuit, et tu as mal au ventre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je vais bien, c'est sans doute encore ces brûlures d'estomac.

- Ok, dans ce cas, retournes te coucher, je vais demander à maman de conduire Carlie à l'école.

- Merci. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

- À ce soir.

J'avais dit cela en éteignant la lumière de la chambre pour la laisser terminer sa nuit. En passant par la chambre de notre fille, j'en profiter pour la réveiller doucement en lui disant que c'était sa grand-mère qui s'occuperait d'elle ce matin, pour toute réponse, elle gémit et se rendormie presque aussitôt. Je secouais la tête en souriant et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de toute ma famille. Pendant que le café passait, j'en profité pour appeler mes parents.

- Allô? Me demanda une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Maman, désolé de te réveiller, mais tu pourrais passer chercher Carlie pour l'amener à l'école?

- Oui, bien sûr, je m'habille et j'arrive.

- Merci.

- Bella va bien?

- Il me semble qu'elle ait des brûlures d'estomac, mais j'ai des doutes.

- oh... Je vais passer la journée avec elle si ça peut te rassurer.

- Ce serait génial.

- Bien, dans ce cas, j'arrive dans quinze minutes.

- Je ne serais déjà plus là. Dis-je en versant mon café dans un thermos.

- Edward, tu travailles trop.

- C'est bientôt terminé, aujourd'hui, je reçois un candidat pour le poste d'assistant et j'ai deux dossiers à régler et tout ira bien.

- D'accord, bonne journée mon chéri alors.

- Toi aussi maman.

J'étais à présent sur de pouvoir partir l'esprit plus léger, je savais que ma femme était en sécurité. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de prendre la voiture et j'optais donc pour les transports en commun.

Arrivé au travail, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir que les entretiens d'embauches étaient bien moins nombreux que ce que j'avais eu les jours précédents. Moins nombreux, mais un peu plus intéressants, j'avais demandé à mon collègue qui se chargeait de la sélection des candidats d'être un peu plus sélectif. Il était déjà 11h et j'avais déjà vu trois personnes, j'avais décidé d'espacé les rendez-vous pour travailler un peu. C'est quelques coups frappés à la porte qui me firent revenir sur terre.

- Entrez. Dis-je en me levant.

Un homme entra, il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, mais il mesurait bien une tête de plus que moi et était encore plus costaud qu'Emmett, j'avais bien envie d'éclater de rire, surtout vu la tête qu'il faisait, totalement en inadéquation avec sa carrure, il était tout gêné.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen.

- M. Volturi. _Dis-je en lui serrant la main_. Installez-vous.

- Merci.

- Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous poser des questions sur ce qui est écrit sur votre C.V, je sais lire, je vais donc plutôt vous demander pourquoi vous pensez que vous pourrez être fait pour ce poste.

- Et bien, j'ai toujours souhaité être avocat, mais je n'avais ni les moyens ni l'intelligence pour le faire, et je me suis donc dit qu'assistant ce serait une bonne compensation.

- Et pourquoi ici?

- Et bien, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites, la défense des enfants. Travailler avec vous serait une aubaine et...

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa phrase, mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner, je fus surpris de voir le numéro de portable de mon père.

- Excusez-moi. Dis-je en décrochant. Allô.

- Edward, c'est le moment!

- Le quoi?

- Ta femme, elle accouche

- quoi? Maintenant, là, tout de suite, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Dis-je en me levant brutalement.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire cela à tes filles.

- Oh merde, écoute, j'arrive tout de suite à l'hôpital.

- Je te le conseille. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

- Tout va bien monsieur Cullen?

- Je... ma femme, elle accouche, je dois y aller.

- Je comprends.

- Nous terminerons cet entretien plus tard. Merde, où j'ai mis mes clefs de voiture.

Alors que je cherchais désespérément les clefs dans ma sacoche quant tout à coup, je me rappelais que je n'avais pas pris la voiture ce matin. Je relevais les yeux vers Monsieur Volturi qui était encore là et qui me regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Félix, je peux vous demander un petit service?

- Heu... oui.

- Vous pourriez me conduire à l'hôpital?

- Bien sûr, dépêchons-nous.

- Si nous arrivons avant ma femme à l'hôpital, vous avez le poste. Dis-je en dévalant l'escalier.

- Je pourrais vous prendre au mot. Me dit-il en ouvrant sa voiture.

- Faîtes-le. De toute façon, vous aviez déjà une longueur d'avance sur les autres, donc ne cherchez pas un nouveau job, vous commencerez bientôt.

- Merci Monsieur Cullen.

- Appelez-moi Edward.

Je pouvais bénir Félix, il m'avait conduit à l'hôpital en moins de dix minutes et lorsque nous étions arrivés sur le parking, je vis la voiture de mon père arriver à toute vitesse et sans rien expliquer à Félix, je me précipitais sur la mercédes de mon père pour ouvrir à ma femme.

- Tout va bien? Lui demandais-je en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture.

- Tu crois que j'ai l'air d'aller bien? Me répondit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- Je...

- tu rien du tout, je veux un médecin et une péridurale. Cria-t-elle alors que l'on vint s'occuper de nous.

- C'est pour un accouchement? Nous demanda l'une des infirmières.

- Non, une partie de tennis. Dit Bella en entrant dans le bâtiment alors que mon père parlait avec Félix et que ma mère soutenait ma femme, sa valise dans son autre main.

La pauvre infirmière ne répondit rien, elle devait sans doute être habituée à cela, quant à moi, je tentais de me faire tout petit, j'avais vécu les accouchements de Rosalie et je savais qu'à chaque fois, elle accusait Emmett de tous les mots. Dix minutes plus tard et pas mal de remontrances faites par Bella, nous étions dans une chambre car le col de ma femme n'était pas assez dilaté quand tout à coup, elle s'était mis à pleurer.

- Que se passe-t-il? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

- J'ai été méchante avec toi, excuses-moi...

- Ce n'est rien mon ange. Aujourd'hui, tu as le droit de me hurler dessus.

- Tu as prévenu mes parents?

- Ma mère est entrain de le faire. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Merci.

Elle avait dit cela d'une toute petite voix avant d'hurler littéralement et de me broyer la main, elle m'avait vraiment fait mal, mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait trente fois plus mal que moi. Trois heures plus tard, son col n'était toujours pas assez dilaté et je venais d'être jeté dehors.

- Tout va bien? Me demanda ma mère

- Elle en a marre...

- je vais aller la voir. Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Edward! Me cria ma soeur avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Tu pensais que j'allais rater ça, d'ailleurs, heureusement que ton assistant t'a prévenu.

- Mon assistant?

- Félix. Maman lui a donné nos numéros de téléphone et il nous a appelé pendant qu'elle prévenait les proches de Bella. D'ailleurs comment va-t-elle? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle.

- Elle a mal et elle m'a viré. Dis-je alors qu'Emmett et Rose arrivaient.

Toute ma famille était à présent réunie, nous nous étions assis dans la salle d'attente pour patienter lorsque ma mère sorti de la chambre.

- tu peux y retourner. Et ne lui en veux pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Dis-je en prenant une bouteille d'eau et en entrant dans la chambre.

- Edward...

- je suis là mon amour. Tiens une bouteille d'eau.

- J'ai mal.

Je ne répondit rien, préférant lui caresser tendrement le front et lui servir un peu d'eau. Il était à présent 17h et Carlie était là elle aussi. Elle avait voulu entrer pour voir sa mère, mais mon père ne l'avait pas laisser faire, et j'étais plutôt d'accord avec ça. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'on nous conduit enfin en salle d'accouchement.

Ma Bella s'en sortait comme un chef, bien évidemment elle souffrait le martyr, mais elle était forte et faisait tout ce qu'on pouvait lui demander.

- Je vois sa tête. Nous dit la sage-femme.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, poussez madame.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et poussa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un petit cri, notre première petite fille venait de sortir et ma Bella était en larmes. Quelques minutes ou secondes plus tard, je n'en étais pas certain, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps, notre autre princesse pointa le bout de son nez. Mes filles, elles étaient tout simplement parfaites. Bella me regardait alors que nos filles étaient sur elle.

- Elles sont magnifiques. Me dit-elle alors que je lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

- Comme leur maman.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le nom de ces petites puces? Nous demanda la sage-femme.

- Donne-lui. Dis-je à Bella.

- Cette princesse là, c'est Jade, et là, Ambre. Dit-elle en leur caressant tendrement la joue.

Je regardais ce spectacle attendri. J'étais de nouveau papa, et je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, aller l'annoncer à notre aînée. Alors que le personnel médical s'occupait de nos filles et de Bella, cette dernière m'envoya en émissaire, elle voulait que tout le monde soit au courant. C'est donc le coeur léger que je volais jusque ma famille. À peine avais-je posé un pied dans le couloir que ma princesse sauta dans mes bras.

- Alors? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Elles sont nées.

- Elles sont belles?

- Aussi belle que leur grande soeur!

- Génial, je peux les voir quand?

- On doit attendre un peu, mais promis, on y va dès que possible. Dis-je en m'avançant vers notre famille.

- Comment va Bella? Demanda Charlie.

- Très bien, elle est aux anges. Dis-je avec un sourire niais.

- Elles sont comment? Leur poids, leur prénoms, leur taille ? Demanda Alice en sautillant.

- Jade et Ambre.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

* * *

**Anne-Laure:**Me parles pas de courant... Mardi après-midi alors que je décongelais mon congélateur, plus rien, plus de courant et donc, plus d'électricité, j'ai mouru de froid lol. Bref... merci pour la review, je suis contente de voir que ça te plait toujours et j'espère que les prénoms te plaisent ;)

**Flo1359:** Ha les poissons rouges, ce sont mes seuls animaux, d'ailleurs, il faut que je pense à les nettoyer lol, mais j'ai le temps de rien mdr. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre continue de te plaire ;)

**Ilonka:** La fiction te remercie et moi aussi ( pour la review lol)

**Gwen:** merci beaucoup pour la review, et la fiction te remercie de lui avoir souhaité son anniversaire lol

**sakloriel:** oui, je sais, je suis au courant de cette incohérence et je m'en excuse, mais en fait, j'avais totalement oublié cela... Désolée...

**Twilight0507:** merci pour la review^^


	19. LIVRE 2: Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de fausse joie si vous vous attendiez à un long chapitre, ce n'est qu'un petit prologue, avec un point de vue de Carlie. Je ne voulais pas faire réellement plus long pour pouvoir vous le publier avant noel. En ce qui concerne Noel d'ailleurs, je pense vous écrire une one shot sur le sujet si j'ai le temps ;) j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et il faut voir si j'arrive à mettre cela par écrit ( et essayer de le publier, parce que je ne sais pas si ma soeur aura un réseau accueillant lol) En ce qui concerne "Un simple travail de Recherche", le chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture, donc vous l'aurez certainement la semaine prochaine et donc, avant 2011^^_

_En attendant, si on ne se revoit pas avant, _**Joyeux Noël**_ à tout le monde_

**_bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_chapitre 1_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Aujourd'hui, deux nouvelles étoiles sont venues illuminer nos vies._

_Ce 4 avril 2010, à 19h, Jade et Ambre Cullen ont fait leur entrée dans le monde._

_Les bébés et la maman se portent à merveille._

_La famille au complet est comblée._

_Carlie, Bella et Edward._

_

* * *

_

**Pov. Carlie.**

* * *

Normalement, c'était maman qui devait venir me chercher à l'école, mais en fait, c'est tatie Alice qui était venue et je n'avais pas compris. Je savais que maman était malade parce que ce matin, elle avait mal au ventre, mais elle m'avait dit de ne rien dire à papa, alors je l'avais écouté mais j'avais peur parce que je ne voulais pas que mes petites soeurs ou que ma maman ait mal. Mais elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et que tout irait bien. Alors moi j'ai cru ce que maman disait, parce que depuis que maman elle est avec moi, je la crois tout le temps.

Du coup, je suis allée à l'école et j'étais trop contente de revoir Laura, parce que c'était ma seule amie et pendant un moment, j'avais eu peur de ne plus la voir parce qu'on allait dans une nouvelle maison, mais elle revenait tout le temps chez nous le soir et puis même quand son papa était là, elle restait parce que tonton Dan, il avait dit que je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, parce que c'était un peu mon tonton comme je le voyais presque tous les jours. Enfin, c'était trop bien et on était trop contentes de se voir tous les jours.

Mais ce soir, on n'était pas reparties ensemble parce que c'était tatie Alice qui était venue et on n'était même pas rentrées à la maison.

- on va où?

- À l'hôpital. Me répondit-elle en me donnant un paquet de bonbons, j'aimais bien être avec tatie Alice parce qu'elle me donnait tout le temps des bonbons.

- Pourquoi? Tu es malade.

- Non, c'est pour maman.

- Elle a quoi? J'avais demandé ça parce que j'avais peur et je ne voulais pas que maman soit malade.

- Rien, mise à part que tes soeurs vont arriver.

- Là? maintenant? J'avais demandé ça en sautant sur mon siège.

- Ça ne devrait plus tarder!

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire et moi, je voulais lui dire de se dépêcher parce que je voulais voir mes petites soeurs tout de suite. Mais en fait, quand on était arrivées, mes petites soeurs elles n'étaient pas encore là, et je n'avais pas le droit d'aller la voir, heureusement que toute la famille était là alors je pouvais jouer avec mes cousines. Et puis, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps on était là, mais j'en avais marre, mais papa, il est revenu et il avait des larmes dans les yeux. J'ai sauté dans ses bras, et là, il l'a dit qu'elles étaient là. J'étais une grande soeur, et j'étais trop trop contente. En plus, elles avaient les plus beaux prénoms du monde et j'étais certaine qu'elles étaient trop trop belles.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

* * *

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)

**Flo1359:** Félicitation pour ton job^^ Au moment où tu m'as envoyé la review, il avait à peine de la neige, mais par contre, il a neigé tout le week-end là, on a eu au moins 20 cm et je peux te dire que l'on s'est bien amusés ( mise à part le fait que l'on a mis trois quart d'heure pour faire une route que l'on fait habituellement en 10 minutes habituellement, mais on a préféré marché lentement plutôt que de tomber lol)

**Ilonka:** Heu... non, il y a encore deux livres, comme pour les précédentes fictions, donc nous sommes encore loin de la fin lol merci pour la review!

**Gwen:** merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

**Twilight0507:** merci pour la review^^

**Satuzoki:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Johanna:** Merci pour la review, Je verrais selon l'inspiration si je fais un point de vue Bella, je ne sais pas encore ;)


	20. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Déjà, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les review, mais j'ai déjà un retard inimaginable dans la publication alors j'ai décidé de ne pas vous répondre pour une fois pour publier plus rapidement, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas^^_

_Ensuite, bah j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

Ce que j'étais en train de vivre était quelque chose de totalement inouï, jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir ressentir cela. Vous savez cet amour inconditionnel dès le premier regard, ce sentiment qui vous transperce de part en part et qui fait que vous savez que votre vie ne sera plus jamais la même. J'étais maman. Je venais de donner la vie et c'était quelque chose d'hallucinant. Bien évidemment, j'avais déjà mon petit ange, ma petite Carlie, mais nous avions mis quelque temps pour s'apprivoiser, pour apprendre à se connaître et pour finalement s'aimer. Et je l'aimais réellement, autant que les deux anges qui venaient à peine de voir le jour. Et à présent, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, que l'on passe du temps ensemble, juste tous les cinq. Je voulais que Carlie découvre ses petites sœurs, je voulais avoir Edward près de moi. J'étais fatiguée, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été, mais j'étais totalement comblée. Et beaucoup plus que plus tôt dans la journée.

Dès qu'Edward avait quitté la maison pour aller au travail, j'étais persuadée qu'il se passerait quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas gérer toute seule. Mais j'avais tenté de faire abstraction de cela, après tout, j'étais une grande fille et on ne peut pas dire qu'avec mon mari j'avais eu la joie de m'adonner aux tâches ménagère... il s'assurait toujours avant de partir que la maison était absolument propre pour être certain que je ne ferais rien, alors que j'étais totalement apte à faire quoique ce soit. Mais mon époux ne semblait pas du même avis que moi.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Aujourd'hui avait été une journée plus qu'agréable, pour une fois, je n'avais pas eu un des membres de ma famille qui était en toujours derrière mon dos. Tout ce que j'avais voulu, c'était être seule et profiter de ma fille. J'avais donc réussi à éviter la présence de Tanya qui heureusement pour moi me comprenait. Notre soirée avait elle aussi été agréable, en compagnie de ma fille et mon époux, un moment à trois, juste entre nous, ça m'avait fait énormément de bien._

_Cependant, la nuit avait été moins calme que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, j'avais eu des douleurs partout dans le ventre, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter inutilement Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, surtout qu'il devait travailler. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne du retard dans son travail à cause de moi. Il venait à peine de prendre la direction du cabinet et qu'il allait prendre un congé parental pour une durée de sa volonté. Il devait se mettre à jour avant de partir en congé et je ne voulais pas que ses nuits se passent mal._

_Enfin, vers trois heures du matin, j'avais enfin trouvé le sommeil mais j'avais été réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une douleur plus violente que les autres. J'avais même réveillé Edward par un coup violent. Je m'étais presqu'aussitôt rendormie et à mon réveil, Esmé était à mes côtés avec un sourire bienveillant._

_- Esmé?_

_- Bonjour ma belle. Comment vas-tu?_

_- Je vais bien et vous._

_- Tu es certaine que tu vas bien, je t'ai vu te tordre de douleur durant tout le temps que j'étais là._

_- De simple douleurs au ventre. Dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_- On va attendre un peu._

_- Et Carlie?_

_- Je l'ai conduite à l'école._

_- Vous êtes un amour Esmé, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous._

_- Je suis certaine que tu t'en serais aussi bien sortie._

_Elle avait dit cela alors que j'essayais de me lever mais une douleur plus vive que les autres me cloua contre le lit._

_- oh mon dieu._

_- Tu vas bien?_

_- J'ai mal. Gémis-je._

_- Ma belle, je pense que le moment va arriver._

_- Le moment? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil._

_- Ton accouchement._

_- Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas du tout le moment! C'est trop tôt._

_- De peu ma belle. Allonges-toi et nous allons compter le temps entre tes contractions._

_- Esmé! Commençais-je à paniquer._

_- Chut ma belle, tout va bien se passer. Je vais appeler Edward._

_- Non, pas tout de suite, je ne veux pas le couper dans son travail._

_- Tu es certaine?_

_- Oui, nous ne l'appellerons qu'en dernier recours._

_- D'accord ma belle._

_Esmé resta près de moi pendant de très longues minutes. Comptant avec moi l'espacement entre chacune des contractions, quand l'espacement devint assez court, elle appela un membre de la famille afin que tout le monde soit au courant. Quant à moi, je commençais à réellement paniquer, Esmé prit ma valise et la déposa dans la voiture et en fit de même avec moi alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de respirer pour faire passer la douleur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi cela pourrait être efficace, mais j'écoutais les conseils d'une femme qui avait mis au monde trois enfants et non des moindres, surtout quand on regardait Emmett. Je n'eus pas le temps d'étendre ma réflexion car une nouvelle douleur plus forte que les autres me transperça._

_- Oh mon Dieu Esmé. Ça fait mal._

_- Je sais ma belle. Respire._

_- Je n'arrête pas!_

_C'est bien continue._

_- J'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres._

_- Ce sont des conseils ma belle et non des ordres. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

_- Ce n'est pas marrant._

_- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Elle avait dit cela en me serrant la main._

_- Merde! Dis-je subitement en serrant les cuisses._

_- Que se passe-t-il?_

_- Vous connaissez ces films où la femme perds les eaux au moment le moins opportun?_

_- Oui..._

_- je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était que perdre les eaux, mais je le sais maintenant._

_- oh... dit-elle en me regardant._

_- Je suis désolée pour votre siège._

_- Ce n'est pas important. Dit-elle en accélérant soudainement._

_- Esmé. Nous allons avoir un accident. Ralentissez!_

_- Si je ralentis, tu vas accoucher dans la voiture. Et bien que j'ai déjà subi trois accouchement, je ne veux pas que tu sois sans aide médicale._

_Je ne dis plus rien, serrant les jambes pour retarder le moment et enfin arriver à l'hôpital où je n'espérais qu'une seule chose, qu'Edward soit déjà là._

_Au moment où Esmé arrêta la voiture, une autre voiture fit un dérapage contrôlé dans le parking de l'hôpital et presqu'au même moment, Edward se précipita vers moi. J'étais presque soulagée de le voir, réconfortée même. Je souffrais le martyr, mais l'homme que j'aimais été là, c'était le plus important._

_La suite se passa dans une avalanche de sentiments et d'émotions que je ne contrôlais absolument pas. J'avais conscience d'être exécrable avec mon époux et même avec les autres, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, il essuyait toutes les critiques avec un calme olympien, ce qui m'énervait encore plus. À cet instant là, il était trop parfait pour moi, je voulais juste qu'il craque, que je ne sois pas la seule à le faire. Mais Edward n'était pas comme cela, il avait été à mes côtés durant toute ce temps, sauf quand je lui demandais de partir._

_Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais présente et je ne l'étais plus. J'étais fatiguée, usée, mais j'étais heureuse, plus que tout autre personne sur terre. Je venais de mettre au monde deux petits anges._

_**fin flash back**_

* * *

Et voilà comment, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre d'hôpital avec mes deux petites filles et mon époux qui était venu annoncer la bonne nouvelle à toute la famille. Étonnement, mes deux filles dormaient, je ne savais pas comment élever des enfants, je ne connaissais rien de tout cela, et je ne savais pas s'il était normal qu'elles dorment toutes les deux et c'est pour cela que j'avais hâte qu'Edward revienne et qu'il me dise que tout allait bien. J'étais une angoissée de nature et j'avais la vague impression que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je respirais un bon coup pour me calmer, ce qui marcha quelques secondes, puis l'angoisse me gagna de nouveau. J'espérais sincèrement que ça allait se calmer sinon, j'allais mourir prématurément.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, des coups frappés à la porte me ramenèrent à la réalité. La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et le visage de mon ange personnel apparu et je me sentis instantanément apaisée. Une petite tornade le suivait et à peine avait-elle posé un pied dans la chambre qu'elle se précipita sur moi.

- ça va? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Très bien et toi ma princesse. Demandais-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Je vais bien. Ce sont mes sœurs? Me questionna-t-elle en jetant un regard sur les deux berceau.

- Oui. Répondis-je tout doucement.

- Tu veux les voir? Demanda Edward.

- Oui. Sautilla-t-elle.

- Aller viens. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans l'étreinte rassurante de son père. Ce dernier s'approcha des berceaux et se pencha pour les présenter à Carlie.

- Ma belle, je te présente Ambre. Et là, c'est Jade.

- Elles sont trop belle. Dit-elle en souriant à son père.

- Autant que toi.

- Je peux les toucher? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu es certain, je ne vais pas les casser?

- Mais non ma belle.

Elle jaugea un instant son père pour être certaine qu'il disait la vérité. Voyant que ce dernier ne flanchait pas, elle approcha sa main de la joue de Jade et caressa de son petit doigt la joue de sa soeur.

- elle est toute douce.

Elle m'avait dit cela en me regardant avec un immense sourire. J'acquieçais avec un sourire au moins aussi grand que le sien. Ragaillardie, elle en fit de même avec son autre soeur qui commença à s'agiter. Aussitôt, elle ôta sa main et demanda à son père de la déposer et vint se loger dans mes bras.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce?

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Edward prenait Ambre dans ses bras pour la bercer.

- Bien sûr que non mon amour, elle avait juste envie de dire bonjour à sa grande soeur. Dit Edward en s'asseyant à nos côtés.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, regardes, elle ne pleure même pas.

- Oh oui.

Je regardais mon époux émerveillée. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude avec un bébé dans ses bras, et davantage encore quand ce bébé était le notre. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler, juste à contempler notre petite famille. J'étais heureuse, mais épuisée. Au bout d'un moment, Carlie se leva et sorti de son petit sac un appareil photo.

- je vais les prendre en photo, et je vais aller les montrer à tout le monde. Dit-elle impérieuse.

- Fais donc. Répondit son père amusé alors qu'elle se mettait à l'ouvrage.

- Oh, j'ai une idée, papa, faut que tu mettes le truc qui prend la photo après.

- Le retardateur?

- Oui! Comme ça, on aura une photo tous ensemble.

- ok.

Edward avait dit cela en me donnant Ambre qui commençait déjà à se rendormir. Je déposais doucement un baiser sur son front, ne résistant pas à la tentation. Carlie vint se mettre à mon côté droit alors qu'Edward prenait tendrement Jade qui s'était elle aussi réveillée et s'installa à ma gauche, à peine deux secondes plus tard, l'appareil photo se déclencha et Carlie ne demanda pas son reste. Elle le prit et quitta la chambre à toute vitesse pour rejoindre notre famille qui était encore dans le service. Heureusement que Carlisle travaillait ici, sinon je pense qu'Edward aurait couru après elle.

- Tu vas bien? Me demanda-t-il alors que nous étions un peu plus au calme.

- Je vais bien. Dis-je en levant la tête pour réclamer ses lèvres, auxquelles il me donna accès pour un chaste baiser.

- Certaine?

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mais j'imagine que c'est normal.

- On le serait à moins... et je ne peux que te conseiller d'en profiter, avant que tout le monde ne débarque.

- C'est même étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas tous déjà dans la chambre.

- Je leur ai dit que je leur enverrais un message pour leur dire de venir, mais chacun leur tour.

- Tu as pensé à tout dis donc.

- Je suis là pour ça. Tu fais le plus difficile et je gère l'intendance.

- Tu es un amour. Dis-je en caressant sa joue.

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as épousé. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Modeste ne serait-il pas ton deuxième prénom.

Il éclata de rire avant de déposer Jade dans son berceau et de me prendre Ambre pour en faire de même. Je le regardais un peu surprise, pour toute réponse, il me déposa un baiser sur le front et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Il y a pas mal de choses qu'on n'avait pas abordé. Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Tu me fais peur.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je veux juste savoir comment vont se dérouler les choses.

- C'est à dire.

- Déjà, je peux jouer de mes relations si tu souhaites que je reste ici cette nuit.

- Et Carlie? Demandais-je.

- Ma mère la gardera pour la nuit.

- je... même si l'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle les prendrait... Je... j'aimerais bien.

- Dans ce cas, je demanderais à papa de s'occuper de ça.

- Edward... dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Oui mon ange?

- Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je me mis à fondre en larmes. C'était quasiment incontrôlable.

- hé ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas... je... j'ai peur. Dis-je en me lovant contre lui.

- Il ne faut pas mon ange.

- Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur?

- Tu vas être parfaite mon amour.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi certain? Je ne savais même pas comment changer un enfant avant que l'infirmière ne m'apprenne, alors que toi, tu sais t'y prendre.

- Bébé... Quand Carlie est venue au monde, j'étais encore plus perdu que toi. Me répondit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Alors comment tu as fait. Demandais-je en reniflant.

- J'avais ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris. Et tu vas voir, certaines choses sont innées.

- Mais tu seras là.

- Évidemment mon amour, je serais toujours là.

- ok. dis-je en souriant.

- Et sinon, pour les nourrir, tu veux faire comment?

- oh...

- oui, je m'étais dit qu'on aurait le temps de réfléchir à cela, mais c'est arrivé très vite. Et puis, c'est à toi de prendre cette décision.

- je... si je ne les allaite pas, je serais une mauvaise mère? Demandais-je.

- Quoi? Non! Bien sur que non!

- Tout le monde dit que c'est mieux pour le bébé mais...

- Bella, si tu n'as pas envie de les allaiter, tu ne le fais pas. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne leur donnes pas le sein que tu seras une mauvaise mère.

- Donc?

- Donc je vais demander à l'infirmière de continuer avec les biberons.

- Merci.

J'avais murmuré cela alors qu'il me déposait encore et encore de tendres baisers sur le haut de mon crâne. J'étais peut-être puérile, mais j'avais besoin d'Edward, j'avais besoin de lui pour être certaine que je faisais les bons gestes et pour me rassurer. Car il avait cette capacité inouïe de me rassurer juste avec quelques mots. Une heure plus tard, je décidais qu'il était temps de présenter nos enfants à tout le monde. Je demandais donc à Edward d'envoyer un message à son père, ce qu'il fit avec un grand sourire. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Esmé, Carlisle, Charlie, René et Phil entraient dans la chambre. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient fait pour passer devant Alice, mais j'étais heureuse que mes parents et ceux d'Edward soient les premiers à découvrir nos filles.


	21. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois écrit pendant les cours qui ne me servent à rien, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais je les optimise, sinon, je m'ennuierais pendant trois heures, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'ennuyer dans un cours lol. _

_Enfin, je ne vais pas épiloguer, j'espère juste que le chapitre va vous plaire._

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Je m'étais attendu à vivre des choses que je connaissais, j'avais bêtement pensé que ce serait la même chose que lors de la naissance de Carlie. Mais je m'étais trompé, c'était totalement différent, et je n'étais pas réellement prêt. C'était différent déjà parce que je n'avais pas eu le droit d'entrer et d'assister à la naissance de Carlie. Candice m'avait remercier, refusant catégoriquement que j'assiste à la venue au monde de ma fille. Et j'aurais aimé lui tenir tête, je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas été aussi jeune et aussi effrayé. Mais je m'étais tu et j'avais raté ce moment. Ensuite, nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés dans la chambre d'hôpital. Nous n'avions pas pu câliner notre princesse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle la rejetais en bloc.

Sur le coup, j'avais bêtement pensé à une crise du genre le baby blues, pour moi, elle avait accepté de mener sa grossesse à terme, c'était qu'elle voulait de notre enfant. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompé, elle ne voulait pas de Carlie dans ses bras ni même dans sa chambre. Alors j'avais passé mes premiers jours à l'hôpital avec ma fille, mais il n'y avait pas cette sorte d'euphorie comme celle qui était entrain de m'entourer. Ma famille et mes amis n'étaient pas de le même état qu'aujourd'hui, seul moi semblait être capable de m'émerveiller devant ma fille et c'était sans doute pacte que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de la situation.

Enfin, tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Aujourd'hui, nous étions réellement heureux, et Carlie la première, elle avait littéralement fondu devant ses petites sœurs et cette scène m'avait touché plus que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je crois que mes sentiments étaient trop à fleur de peau en ce jour de naissance et je ne pouvais rien retenir et ce n'était pas comme si c'était réellement important. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bonheur qui nous entourait.

Mes parents étaient arrivés peu de temps après que Carlie ne soit allée les chercher et évidemment, ils avaient été émerveillés, au même titre que les parents de Bella. Ils s'étaient tous les cinq penchés sur le berceau et j'avais pu entendre des bruits étranges, des gazouillis, si je n'avais pas été dans le même état, j'aurais pu en rire, mais j'étais moi aussi totalement gaga devant mes filles. Après mes parents, c'était le reste de la famille qui était arrivée. J'avais du calmer les ardeurs d'Alice avec l'aide de Jasper. En effet, elle sautillait partout et parlait réellement fort, ce qui risquait de réveiller nos filles qui venaient à peine de se rendormir.

Nous avions aussi eu la joie de revoir Félix qui s'était présenté avec deux sachets plein de cadeaux. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à le revoir, surtout que je lui avais certifié qu'il pourrait prendre son poste lorsque cela lui ferait plaisir, mais il n'était pas venu pour le travail, loin de là, il était venu pour voir comment se portait Bella et nos filles. J'avais été touché de son geste et conforté dans le fait que j'avais bien fait de l'engager. Finalement, nous en étions venu à parler de travail juste pour arranger les choses durant mon absence. Il avait donc était décidé qu'il prendrait son poste dès le lendemain avec l'aide de Tom et qu'il me téléphonerait chaque soir pour savoir comment les choses se passaient. Bella, à ma plus grande surprise l'avait tout de suite adopté malgré sa stature plus qu'imposante et l'avait prié de venir dîner à la maison lorsqu'elle se serait remise. Il s'était empressé d'accepté et nous avions parlé pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que ne débarque les sœurs Dénali au grand complet, ce qui avait laissé notre cher Félix sans voix. Il m'avait paru totalement intimidé par la présence de ces trois jeunes femmes et cela m'avait amusé. J'avais bien tenté de le faire parler alors qu'il quittait la chambre, mais il n'avait absolument rien dit. J'avais laissé tombé, mais je m'étais juré de ne pas abandonner.

Les jours passés à l'hôpital avaient suivis le même schéma, le repos de Bella, l'apprentissage du biberon, du bain, des couches, de tout un tas de choses, les visites de la famille et des amis et mes nuits passées avec elle. Je ne me sentais pas le cœur de la laisser seule et j'avais besoin de rester auprès d'elle, de profiter de chaque secondes de notre toute nouvelle vie. Heureusement que mon père avait un certain poids dans cet hôpital, sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu le loisir de faire cela, j'en profitais donc au maximum. Mais il fallait être honnête, je n'avais qu'une seule envie: me retrouver chez moi, loin de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient nous tourner autour depuis quelques jours. Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas heureux, mais j'étais fatiguée, et je voulais profiter de ma famille. Je souris en pensant à ce mot. J'étais à présent père d'une famille nombreuse. Et cette tâche me plaisait énormément. Si je m'étais enfin senti à ma place dans le monde avec la présence de Carlie puis de Bella, aujourd'hui, je me sentais homme, un vrai homme accompli et c'était quelque chose de réellement jouissif. Savoir que j'étais responsable de la vie de quatre personnes me réchauffait le cœur, surtout que ces quatre filles étaient à présent toute ma vie. Plus rien ne comptait à part elles.

Le retour à la maison avait donc été bénéfique. Bien évidemment, nous avions eu du mal lors de la première nuit, même lors de la seconde d'ailleurs. Et j'étais heureux que Carlie n'ait pas sa chambre à proximité de celle de ses sœurs pour qu'elle puisse dormir correctement. Mais il n'en allait pas de même pour moi. J'avais décidé de laisser dormir Bella et je m'étais donc levé deux fois de suite durant la nuit, laissant à Bella l'occasion de dormir, mais le matin, j'étais totalement déphasé, exténué et je dormais comme un bébé, enfin, si on pouvait dire cela.

Ce matin, je m'étais levé vers 10h et la maison était étonnement calme. J'étais donc descendu jusque dans la nurserie où je retrouvais les femmes de ma vie. Bella était assise à terre et lisait une histoire à nos trois fille: Carlie avec sa poupée, calée contre sa mère et Jade et Ambre dans leur siège qui semblaient plus attentives à leur pouce qu'à ce que pouvait dire leur mère. Je pris l'appareil photo qui depuis quelques jours n'était jamais loin et commençait à mitrailler mes petites femmes puis j'entrais sans un bruit pour me placer dans le dos de Bella pour l'écouter raconter son histoire.

- Sérieusement, Harry Potter? Demandais-je plus tard alors que nous étions en train de préparer à manger tout en jetant un œil à Carlie qui pataugeait dans la piscine.

- Bah oui. Me répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elles sont un peu trop jeunes? Demandais-je en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Ce n'est que le premier, et je me suis toujours juré que mes enfants connaitraient tout d'Harry Potter.

- Elles ne comprennent même pas. Me moquais-je.

- Carlie comprend! Et puis tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer. Me répondit-elle en me menaçant avec sa spatule en bois.

- Je n'oserais jamais. Dis-je en levant les mains au ciel en signe de reddition.

- Je préfère cela. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

- De là à ce que tu le fasses... répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu devrais savoir que je fais toujours ce que je dis.

- Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

- Beau parleur. Répondit-elle amusée.

- Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'aurais pas fait deux enfants.

- Rectification, NOUS avons fait deux enfants, jusqu'à présent, j'étais là, et je pense même que c'est moi qui les ai mises au monde.

- Pas faux, mais tu as compris le fond de ma pensée..

- oui, j'ai saisi ce que tu voulais dire. Répondit-elle en ajoutant je ne sais quelle épice à sa sauce.

- Et sinon, tu vas comment? Demandais-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

- Je vais bien, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce que tu te lèves toujours la nuit. Tu sais que l'on pourrait faire chacun notre tour.

- Non, c'est bon, je peux le faire.

- Edward...

- Bella, il faut que tu te remettes, un accouchement, c'est quand même brutal.

- Chéri, je suis remise, bon, pas totalement, mais assez pour me lever une fois en début de nuit, et tu prendras le relai, mais je ne te laisserais plus te lever en pleine nuit..

- mais je tiens le coup!

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Edward, tu tiens le coup pour le moment, mais dans une semaine, tu seras mort de fatigue

- c'est pas dit.

- Arrêtes, ou je te jure que j'appelle ta soeur ou ta mère pour te convaincre.

- C'est un peu le monde à l'envers. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi

- pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Parce que logiquement, tu devrais être après moi et me forcer à me lever la nuit, à prendre le relai.

- Hélas pour moi, j'ai un mari trop parfait.

- Idiote.

J'avais dit cela en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant d'aller chercher Carlie pour qu'elle se joigne à nous pour le repas.

Finalement, Bella avait eu raison, faire un roulement me permettait évidemment de mieux dormir et d'être beaucoup plus actif dans la journée. J'avais eu peur que Bella ne soit trop fatiguée pour se lever la nuit, mais elle tenait le coup, après tout, il était prouvé scientifiquement que les femmes étaient plus résistantes que les hommes. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre discussion, et j'étais heureux d'avoir Félix à mes côtés, il me tenait au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait au cabinet, et heureusement qu'il était là car ceux qui étaient à présent mes employés semblaient se relâcher mais surtout, faire un choix dans leur client.

- Tu en es certain? Demandais-je assis sur les marches qui menaient au jardin.

- Et bien oui, j'ai du la consoler pendant une bonne heure.

- Je vais appeler Dan pour savoir lui demander de sévir.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça ait réellement un impact. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi.

- je... je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Ok. bonne journée.

- A toi aussi.

Je raccrochais en respirant un bon coup. Il fallait que je règle cette situation au plus vite, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, surtout à distance.

- tout va bien? Me demanda ma femme en s'installant à mes côtés.

- Oui, les filles dorment?

- Oui, mais ne détournes pas la conversation, je vois bien que les choses ne vont pas bien.

- Un problème au bureau, c'est tout.

- Expliques-moi.

- James, un des employés a refusé plusieurs clients potentiels.

- Vraiment, pourquoi?

- Pas assez de revenus.

- Mais... c'est ignoble.

- Je sais.

- Que vas-tu faire?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis.

- Il est quinze heure, si tu pars maintenant, tu pourras faire un effet de surprise!

- Bella, je suis en congé paternité.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer parce que tu vas passer une après-midi au bureau.

- Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas, mais je me suis promis de rester ici.

- Edward, je refuse que ton nom soit associé à un cabinet qui refuse des clients parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de moyens.

- je...

elle ne me laissa pas terminé ma réponse et se précipita à l'intérieur. Je ne compris ce qu'elle faisait que lorsqu'elle me lança ma veste et mes clefs de voiture.

- Bella!

- Quoi?

- Je ne vais pas y aller sans prévenir.

- Mais si, justement, ça n'en sera que meilleur. Oh comme j'aimerais venir, juste pour voir leur tête.

- Ma femme est dingue. Dis-je en enfilant ma veste.

- Non, mais je suis certaine que tu seras très sexy.

- Madame Cullen, je suis choqué.

- Mais bien sur, je vais te croire.

- Tu devrais, tu devrais.

J'éclatais de rire et je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme, elle était mon moteur, celle qui me faisait avancer, rien que le fait qu'elle me force à me rendre au bureau le prouvait. Sans elle, je serais encore assis à me demander comment je pourrais gérer les choses, tout en gardant un œil sur ma famille. Mais ma femme n'était pas comme cela, elle était indépendante, et vu elle s'en sortait comme un chef avec nos filles. Ça me rendait presque jaloux, elle avait créé un lien si rapidement avec ces dernières que je me sentais un peu lésé. Je n'avais connu cela, avec Carlie, je m'étais retrouvé tout seul, mais là, c'était différent. Petit à petit, les choses se mettaient dans l'ordre et je trouvais moi aussi ma place.

- Au fait, je pense inviter Alice et Jasper demain soir. Me dit-elle alors que j'étais à la porte de la maison.

- Sérieux? Tu penses être prête à faire cela?

- Quoi? A faire à manger pour cinq personnes? Oui, je pense. Me dit-elle en haussant un peu le ton.

- Non, à te préparer pendant trois heures pour ne pas subir les foudres de ma soeur.

- Edward... dit-elle en riant.

- Tu sais que je suis sérieux. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Je sais, et je sais aussi que tu seras là pour la faire taire.

- Évidemment, je serais un piètre mari sinon, et tu as toi-même dit que j'étais parfait.

- Fais attention, ça risque de te monter à la tête.

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

J'avais dit cela en montant dans la voiture alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. J'aimais entendre ce son, car même s'il était vrai que nous nous en sortions plutôt bien, la fatigue se faisait tout de même sentir et les moments où les filles faisaient la sieste était des moments bénis pour nous. Bien souvent, nous les passions dans les bras l'un de l'autre à lire ou regarder la télévisions, juste à profiter l'un de l'autre. C'était sans doute l'un des plus grand avantage à pouvoir prendre un congé assez long. Et d'avoir une mère qui se chargeait de tout le ménage. J'avais bien essayé de lui dire que nous pouvions nous charger de tout nous-même, mais non, elle avait tenu à nous aider et voilà comment elle passait tous les deux jours pour prendre notre linge. Évidemment, ça avait le don de rendre Bella totalement folle, mais nous ne pouvions rien contre Esmé Cullen, encore moins lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'aider ses enfants.

Bella se plaignait, mais pour ma part, j'en étais plutôt heureux, je savais qu'ainsi, nous avions plus de temps pour nous, pour nous reposer, car malgré les habitudes prises, la fatigue restait présente, comme ancrée en nous, et j'étais à peu près certain que ce serait encore le cas pendant quelques temps.

Une demie heure plus tard, j'étais en bas de mon immeuble. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que je n'étais pas venu. Ma vie avait tellement changé depuis que j'étais parti que c'était réellement étrange de se retrouver ici. Je me repris avant d'entrer. J'étais ici pour faire quelque chose de précis. J'étais à présent le patron et je devais remettre les choses à plat avec l'ensemble de mes collaborateurs. Il était hors de question que je les laisse penser qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient parce que je n'étais pas là. J'étais encore le patron, et j'allais remettre les choses à plat, quitte à mettre à la porte certaines personnes si elles n'étaient pas d'accord avec mes idées.

J'entrais donc dans l'immeuble et la toute première chose qui me surpris, ce fut l'activité de notre hôtesse d'accueil. Elle était totalement entrain de se faire une manucure alors que n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Je décidais de m'avancer vers elle sans parler. Je me racler la gorge pour lui notifier ma présence.

- excusez-moi, je n'ai pas le temps. Dit-elle sans même me jeter un coup d'œil

- Je pense que vous allez le prendre.

- Oh... Monsieur Cullen...

- oui, monsieur Cullen.

- Je vais prévenir les autres que vous êtes là.

- Non, vous allez venir avec moi, tout de suite.

- Oh, d'accord.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle prévienne tout le monde avant même que je ne monte, Bella avait bien insisté sur l'effet de surprise, et je pense qu'elle avait raison, c'était très important pour qu'ils comprennent que je pouvais débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

Je fis le tour des bureau, leur demandant d'interrompre leur travail pour qu'ils me rejoignent tous en salle de réunion. Ce qui fut le cas dix minutes plus tard.

- Bien, si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai eu vent de certaines choses qui ne me plaisent pas du tout. Je ne suis parti que depuis deux semaines et les choses commencent déjà à battre de l'aile. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes d'accord pour défendre une idéologie et il est hors de question que l'on aille à l'encontre de cela. M. Parker a fait quelque chose de ce cabinet et il est hors de question que les choses changent.

- Nous faisons de notre mieux monsieur Cullen. Me coupa Lauren, notre secrétaire.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas me couper la parole, et nous reviendrons sur votre cas plus tard. Bien, alors j'ai appris que vous sélectionniez vos clients, et ceci est inadmissible.

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas prendre des gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de nous payer.

- Jusqu'à la preuve du contraire James, c'est moi qui distribue les salaires et si tu ne veux pas te plier à l'éthique de la maison, je ne te retiens pas.

- Tu penses que tu peux arriver à la tête du cabinet et tout diriger tout seul.

- Mais James, c'est ce qui se passe. Le cabinet est l'un des seuls en ville qui peut se vanter de prendre n'importe quel client, et je souhaite que cela continue, je pensais même ouvrir un pôle spécifique pour les gens qui en ont besoin.

- Nous ne faisons pas dans la charité.

- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver commis d'office, je te conseille de te taire.

- ….

- J'ai bien regardé les dossiers que chacun de vous étudie, et je vais effectuer quelques changements. Embry, tu échangeras ton dossier avec celui de Leah, Dan, tu travailleras avec James sur le dossier King.

- Quoi? Je peux très bien travailler tout seul dessus.

- Justement, non, je ne pense pas.

- Royce a exigé que je travaille seul là-dessus.

- M. King n'a pas bonne réputation, et je veux quelqu'un de confiance pour être certain que les choses se passent bien.

- Tu insinues que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Après ce que j'ai entendu non, mais à toi de me montrer que j'ai tord.

La discussion continua comme cela pendant encore une heure. La plupart des employés avaient compris que les choses allaient changer et les prenaient relativement bien. Évidemment, il y avait toujours quelques récalcitrants, mais j'étais certain que tout se passerait bien. J'avais foi en l'avenir et c'est confiant que je rentrais chez moi, prêt à affronter une soirée avec mon meilleur ami et surtout mon énergique soeur.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits.**_

* * *

**Ilonka:** merci pour la review^^

**Gwen:** merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)

**Anne-Laure**.: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi^^

**Flo 1359:** merci pour la review^^ En ce qui concerne Water for Elephant, je crois que je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller le voir en Belgique, j'attendrais donc qu'il sorte en France (surtout qu'il faudrait que je sache dans quel cinéma aller lol). pour le nouveau Dany Boon, je crois que je vais attendre qu'il sorte en Dvd ou à la télévision car mes finances vont faire la tête sinon ;) étant donné que je suis allée voir Au-delà la semaine dernière et que la semaine prochaine, je vais voir le discours d'un roi, tu as raison, Colin Firth a l'air très bien de même que Geoffrey Rush et Helena boham Carter ( je l'adore elle^^)


	22. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_j'espère que vous allez bien^^ j'ai publié plus vite que je ne le pensais et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_pendant que je suis là, je tiens à vous signaler (pour celles que ça tente) que je reprends la publication de mon blog (ouais, j'ai retrouvé le mot de passe ...) et si vous le souhaitez, j'ai aussi un compte twitter qui est un peu en jachère pour le moment ;)_

_en tout cas, bonne lecture..._

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

J'étais sur le pas de la porte et je regardais mon mari s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le suivre, mais c'était tout simplement impossible, et c'était bien dommage pour moi. La seule chose que je souhaitais en ce moment, c'était être une petite souris pour voir de quelle manière il allait s'en sortir. J'étais bien évidemment persuadée qu'il allait faire des miracles, comme à son habitude, mais surtout remettre les pendules à l'heure, mais j'aurais aimé le voir faire. En effet, au moment où il a quitté la maison, il semblait plutôt remonté, et je peux vous assurer que je ne l'avais que très rarement vu comme cela. Si mes souvenirs sont exact, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu ainsi, c'était lorsque Candice avait décidé d'apparaître dans ma vie et de réapparaître dans celle d'Edward. Autant vous avouer que ce jour là, la peur et la colère passée, je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie: me jeter sur Edward pour qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Je souris face à ce souvenir. Aujourd'hui les choses étaient quelque peu différentes, évidemment, imaginer Edward s'énerver me faisait toujours quelque chose, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir me jeter sur lui, mais je pense qu'il me fallait encore un peu de temps pour me remettre de la violence d'un accouchement. Enfin, pour le moment, nous avions d'autre choses à penser. J'étais totalement dans mon rôle de mère au foyer, et force était de constater que ça me plaisait plutôt bien. De plus, j'étais loin d'être seule. Comme je l'avais imaginé, Edward était tout simplement parfait dans son rôle de père, à tel point qu'il me donnait parfois des complexes. Il arrivait toujours à comprendre les envies des filles alors que je me trouvais un peu plus vite dépassée, mais d'après lui, ce n'était qu'un tout petit détail. Cependant, et même s'il s'en chargé à merveille, j'avais tenu à me lever aussi la nuit. En effet, ce n'était pas juste pour Carlie qui savait que son père était à la maison, mais qui ne pouvait le voir le matin tellement il était fatigué, si nous nous levions tous les deux, il pourrait dormir un peu plus et donc être plus en forme le lendemain matin.

Il m'avait écouté et était bien décidé à essayé. C'est ce que j'aimais dans notre relation. Elle était certes devenue moins passionnelle, mais nous étions plus à l'écoute de l'autre et nous vivions des moments de pure tendresse, ce qui me réchauffait le cœur Il m'arrivait encore parfois de m'endormir le soir en me demandant si tout cela n'était pas un rêve et si je n'allais pas me réveiller le lendemain matin dans mon miteux appartement de Seattle. Me lever pour aller à l'université, pour voir toutes ces têtes que je connaissais sans jamais réellement leur parler, hormis Angela. Mais non, le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais encore dans ma formidable maison, avec mon époux qui me serrais dans ses bras et mes trois merveilleuses petites filles qui dormaient encore profondément. Edward avait bouleversé ma vie de la plus belle des manières et toujours sans me brusquer. Je lui en serais dans doute redevable à vie.

Repenser à Angela me fit penser que cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je pris donc la décision de décrocher mon téléphone pour l'inviter.

- allo?

- Angela? C'est Bella, Bella Cullen.

- Hey Bella, comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien et toi?

- Très bien. J'aurais voulu venir te voir, pour voir tes princesses mais j'ai été occupée ces derniers temps, je tellement navrée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre demain soir?

- Demain soir, oui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Pourquoi?

- Et bien, je pensais inviter Alice à manger, et j'aurais voulu que tu viennes aussi, enfin, si ça te tente!

- Bien sûr que ça me tente!

- Génial alors demain 19h30! Et tu peux venir avec Ben.

- Dans ce cas à demain ma belle.

Aussitôt après avoir raccroché, je souriais, j'étais heureuse de la revoir enfin. Je savais que ma vie avait changée depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ce qui remontait au mariage. Décidément, le temps passait beaucoup plus vite que je ne m'en rendait compte. Étant donné que j'avais le téléphone sur moi, je décidais d'appeler Alice. Elle était entrain de travailler, mais je préférais l'appeler à ce moment là, car j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effusions, de cris ou de conseils.

- Oh Bella! Justement, je pensais à toi, dis, je viens de commencer à écrire un article sur les toutes nouvelles tendances et je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais des jeans troués, non parce que je sais que c'est une tendance déjà passée, mais ça peut revenir, tu ne penses pas? Oh, non, tu as raison, je vais trouvé quelque chose d'autre, qu'est-ce...

- Stop Alice! Calmes toi!

- Mais je suis calme! Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais des nouvelles tendances.

- Alice, je ne suis pas une pro de la mode, appelles plutôt Rose.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu t'habilles à merveille.

- Oh mon dieu Alice, répète un peu?

- J'ai dit que tu t'habillais très bien.

- Ça se voit que tu ne vois pas comment je suis habillée.

- Mais si, c'est juste que tu viens d'avoir des jumelles. Oh, d'ailleurs, comment vont mes nièces, je suis certaines qu'elles ont encore grandit depuis la dernière fois. Si tu savais à quel point mes collègues sont jalouses de toi.

- Alice! Tu me raconteras tout cela demain soir.

- Demain soir? Pourquoi, il y a quoi demain, je n'ai rien écrit dans mon agenda.

- Mon dieu Alice, tu as pris quoi?

- Rien pourquoi?

- Laisses tomber. Je vous invite juste demain soir pour manger à la maison.

- C'est une super idée. Je préviens Jasper!

- Ok, à demain alors.

- À demain Bee.

Avoir Alice au téléphone était quelque chose de fatiguant. Je ne savais pas comment travaillait son cerveau, mais j'avais la vague impression qu'il allait un peu plus rapidement que le mien ou que celui des autres êtres humains normaux. Il allait d'ailleurs trop vite pour sa propre bouche et je ne savais pas toujours comment elle faisait pour respirer. Mais c'était Alice, je m'y étais fait, et puis, je l'adorais et je savais que c'était réciproque.

Je regardais ma montre. Décidément, le temps passait beaucoup trop vite, surtout quand mes princesses dormaient. Il était déjà l'heure d'aller chercher Carlie. J'allais donc chercher mes filles qui étaient calmement entrain de gigoter dans leur lit. J'étais surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elles se réveillaient et qu'elles ne pleuraient pas. La poussette étant déjà dans la voiture, je les plaçais chacune dans leur siège bébé avant de les attacher dans la voiture et dix minutes plus tard, j'étais en route vers le centre de Seattle pour aller chercher ma troisième fille. J'étais plutôt fière de moi, je commençais à prendre le coup et j'allais de plus en plus vite pour faire les choses de la vie quotidienne. Je savais qu'il me restait environ une heure avant qu'elles ne crient leur faim, soit le temps de prendre Carlie et de lui faire son goûter.

Arrivée sur le parking de l'école, je plaçais les filles dans leur poussette et m'avançais vers la grille. Comme toujours, j'avais le droit aux regards des autres mamans d'élèves. Inconsciemment, je crois qu'elles pensaient que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir autant d'enfants, quoique certaines m'en voulaient aussi parce que j'avais réussi à mettre la main sur Edward, et j'étais plutôt fière de leur exposer mon bonheur à la figure. Je voulais juste leur faire comprendre que nous étions heureux en ménage et qu'Edward ne comptait pas me laisser tomber. Ce qui m'étonna par contre, c'est la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Je m'avançais vers elle avec un sourire que je ne pouvais pas cacher.

- Tanya. Dis-je pour attirer son attention.

- Oh Bella! Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien et toi?

- Bien. Oh, mais ce sont les petits anges. _Dit-elle en se penchant sur les filles pour leur caresser la joue_. Elles sont si belles et elles te ressemblent tant!

- Merci. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Tu supportes toujours aussi mal les compliments!

- L'habitude. Et sinon, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici? Tu comptes kidnapper un enfant. Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu m'as percé à jour, depuis que j'ai vu tes filles, je me suis dit que moi aussi j'en voulais une.

- Je crois que ça va être assez mal vu!

- Oh, tu crois? Me demanda-t-elle en riant.

C'était étrange de voir que j'avais à présent beaucoup moins de mal avec Tanya. Il est vrai qu'au début je la considérais plus comme une adversaire. Je ne comprenais pas comment Edward pouvait me préférer à elle, une blonde plantureuse et intelligente. Mais j'avais su mettre mes appréhensions de côté et depuis quelque temps, j'avais compris qu'il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur elle, ce qui m'avait rassuré. De plus, elle avait toujours été là durant ma grossesse, et elle était celle qui m'infantilisais le moins. De là, était née une complicité particulière.

- tu es là pour Laura? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Comment...?

- s'il te plait, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Dan à l'hôpital. Dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- Et tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est trop rapide pour aller chercher sa fille? Me demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je serais assez mal placée pour te dire cela vu la vitesse à laquelle je me suis retrouvée mariée à Edward. Et puis, tu connais Laura depuis pas mal de temps, elle était toujours là quand tu venais à la maison.

- Oui, mais certaines personnes me regardent bizarre depuis que je suis là.

- Elles me regardent de la même manière. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois là plutôt que de laisser Laura toute seule, comme pouvait le faire sa mère.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi quand Dan m'a demandé de passer prendre la petite.

- Et bien voilà, tout est réglé. Dis-je en souriant.

Un sourire qui s'agrandit encore lorsque la porte de l'école s'ouvrit et que je vis des dizaines de petites têtes blondes quitter le bâtiment. Deux minutes plus tard, une tornade se jeta dans mes bras.

- Maman!

- Mon amour!

J'avais dit cela alors que Tanya nous regardait avec un sourire attendri. Je reposais ma fille à terre afin de dire bonjour à Laura qui tenait déjà la main de mon amie.

- tu as bien travaillé à l'école?

- Oui! J'ai appris plein de choses.

- Bonne nouvelle, nous ne nous sommes pas levées pour rien. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh non. Coucou vous. Dit-elle en se penchant vers ses sœurs

j'aimais la voir interagir avec ses sœurs J'étais heureuse qu'elle les aime autant et qu'elle ne les rejette pas. Comme toute future maman anxieuse, j'avais énormément lu durant ma grossesse et j'avais pu voir que beaucoup d'enfants étaient jaloux du nouveau membre de leur famille. J'avais donc eu peur que ma fille se sente mise à l'écart et qu'elle n'aime pas ses petites sœurs Mais c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. Dès que nous étions à la maison, elle passait une grande partie de son temps à jouer avec elles, elle leur donnait le bain avec nous et parfois, elle nous aidait à leur donner le biberon. Elle était donc une petite soeur très appliquée.

En repartant chez nous, j'avais proposé à Tanya de venir avec nous, mais elle avait décidé d'emmener Laura au cinéma, je n'avais donc pas insisté, mais lui avait cependant fait promettre de passer très rapidement à la maison.

De retour chez nous, la douce routine repris son cours, pendant que Carlie faisait ses devoirs, je restais à côté d'elle tout en donnant à manger à mes bébés. Une heure plus tard, mon époux passa la porte avec un grand sourire et comme d'habitude, Carlie se mit à courir dans ses bras pour lui raconter sa journée avant de retourner d'elle-même vers ses devoirs.

- Alors? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

- Tout s'est très bien passé, j'ai remis les choses à plat.

- Et?

- J'ai demandé à Dan de surveiller tout ce qui se passe et Félix reste mes yeux et mes oreilles, mais il me faut une nouvelle réceptionniste.

- Pourquoi?

- Mademoiselle était trop occupée à se faire les ongles pour m'accueillir.

- Vraiment? Demandais-je en me retenant de rire.

- Ne te moques pas!

- Je te l'avais dit...

- je sais, je t'écouterais la prochaine fois. Ma femme est toujours de bons conseils.

- Évidemment, c'est maman. Dit Carlie en haussant les sourcils.

- Évidemment, c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Uniquement pour ça?

- Pas du tout. Dit-il en me prenant Jade pour lui faire faire son rot.

- Voilà notre routine, des moments simple en famille.

Le lendemain, c'était un peu la course. J'avais invité quatre personnes à manger, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis un moment, et je voulais que tout soit parfait, surtout que j'allais enfin revoir Angela. Alors qu'Edward s'occupait des jumelles, j'étais allée faire les courses et étais passée prendre Carlie à l'école, où j'avais une nouvelle fois rencontré Tanya. J'étais contente de la voir là-bas, j'avais enfin quelqu'un à qui parler devant l'école.

Puis j'étais retournée chez moi, où j'avais trouvé Edward allongé dans la chambre des filles, jouant avec elle. Étant donné que nous étions vendredi soir, je lâchais un peu Carlie avec ses devoirs et la laissais jouer avec le reste de la famille. Quant à moi, je me mettais aux fourneaux. Et comme à chaque fois que je faisais à manger, je ne voyais pas le temps passer, ce n'est que lorsque mon mari vint m'enlacer que je repris conscience de la réalité.

- tu as besoin d'aide?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Tu en es certaine, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu fasses tout toute seule.

- Tu t'occupes déjà des filles, ce qui n'est pas mal et si tu pouvais mettre la table. Enfin, si tu as le temps.

- Je vais le faire. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Deux heures plus tard, le repas était prêt, et j'avais pris le plus grand soin pour m'habiller afin de faire honneur à Alice. J'étais réellement pressée de voir Angela et de voir ce qu'elle pourrait me raconter.

- j'aime te voir comme ça. Me dit Edward en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Comment? Demandais-je en passant une petite robe à Carlie.

- Heureuse comme une enfant.

- Que veux-tu, revoir Angela me fait retourner dans le passé.

- J'en suis heureux.

Quand on sonna à la porte, je n'eus même pas le temps de me précipiter vers la porte car ma fille s'était faufilée entre nos jambes pour aller l'ouvrir.

- il faudrait que l'on fasse quelque chose contre ça. Dis-je en souriant.

- Fermer la porte à clef, histoire qu'elle n'ouvre pas la porte. Répondit Edward.

- Et enlever les clefs de la porte. Acquiesçais-je.

- Elle grandit trop vite.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire dépité. Je suivis les pas de ma fille pour arriver à la porte d'entrée et voir mon amie toute souriante avec son petit ami juste derrière.

- Salut! Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- Hey! Tu vas comment? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Super! Tiens, pour la maman. Me dit-elle en me donnant un bouquet de fleur.

- Pour le papa. Dit Ben en tendant une bouteille de vin à mon époux.

- Vous n'auriez pas du.

- On sait, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit, mais on sait aussi que ça ne se fait pas d'arriver les mains vides. Tiens Carlie, pour toi. Dit Angela en tendant un paquet à notre fille.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire j'imagine. Dis-je en les laissant entrer.

- Tu as visé juste. Me dit-elle en riant.

En plus du collier offert à Carlie, elle avait ramené deux robes identiques pour nos filles. Elle était juste adorable. Alors que nous nous installions dans le jardin pour prendre l'apéritif, Alice arriva avec son cher et tendre. Je pouvais voir dans les yeux d'Edward qu'il était content de revoir son meilleur ami.

- je vais aller chercher l'apéritif. Dit Edward.

- Oh, je vais venir avec toi. Dit Jasper en souriant.

- Tu viens Ben? Questionna mon époux.

Tout comme moi, il avait senti qu'Alice allait amener des sujets de filles et je n'étais pas certaine que Ben souhaitait assister à cela.

- Alors Angela, comment ça se passe avec Ben? Demanda Alice.

- Tout se passe très bien. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, mais du point de vue...

- Alice! Dis-je en la coupant.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne parleras pas de ça avec Annie. Répondis-je alors qu'Angela me remercier du regard.

- Et pourquoi pas? Attends, je ne peux pas demander à Rose parce qu'elle couche avec mon frère et je ne peux pas te le demander à toi non seulement parce que Edward est aussi mon frère mais aussi parce que tu viens d'accoucher donc il ne se passe rien.

- Merci, j'apprécie. Dis-je soulagée.

- Mais il ne se passe vraiment rien hein?

- Oui.

- Rien de chez rien.

- Non, rien Alice.

- Mais le désir.

- Est toujours présent, c'est Edward. Répondis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

- Je me disais aussi, elles sont toutes folles de mon frère.

- Tu entends quoi par là? Non parce qu'on parle de mon époux.

- Oh Bella, tu sais bien qu'elles sont toute dingue de lui.

- Merci Angela de me venir en aide. Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Mais c'est vrai, tu les verrais au bureau, elles ne me parlent que de lui.

- N'en rajoute pas Alice. Dis-je en souriant.

- Bon, ok, pas toutes, mais ce que j'avais dit est vraiment entrain de se passer.

- C'est à dire? Questionna Angela, curieuse.

- Qu'Edward est devenu l'avocat le plus en vue de Seattle. Ce qu'il fait dans le domaine de la justice est entrain de secouer le monde de la justice, et cela le porte sur le devant de la scène et donc, tout le monde le regarde. Et beaucoup de femmes fantasment sur lui, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est ton frère. Répondit Angela.

- Ha parce que toi aussi? M'offusquais-je en souriant.

- Tu sais bien que non, ton mari est très beau, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, mais je préfère Ben.

- Et je préfère que tu préfères Ben. Quant à toi Alice, tu leur diras que ton frère est marié et heureux de l'être.

- Elles le savent, mais ça ne change rien. Elles sont dingues.

Alice avait trouvé la bonne conclusion. Elles étaient totalement dingue, mais elles ne changeraient pas. Notre discussions fut coupée par l'arrivée de nos hommes. Ben tenait le plateau avec les apéritifs alors que Jasper et mon époux tenait nos filles dans leurs bras et que Carlie avait le seau à glaçons. Je les trouvais tout simplement adorables!

- Jasper, on dirait que tu es né pour porter un enfant. Dis-je alors que Jade passait dans les bras d'Angela et Ambre dans ceux d'Alice et que je prenais Carlie dans mes bras.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste tes filles, elles sont tellement belles qu'elles iraient avec n'importe quels bras.

- Vile flatteur. Dis-je en souriant.

- N'empêche qu'elle a raison, tu ne penses pas à avoir un enfant? Demanda Edward.

- Un enfant? Je te rappelle que ce serait avec ta soeur. Fis-je remarquer en souriant.

- Ok, alors oublies ce que j'ai dit.

- Oh s'il te plait Edward, décoinces toi!

- Tu es trop jeune.

- Nous avons quasiment le même âge. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je suis même un peu plus vieille que toi. Nota Alice.

- Je n'aurais pas raison? Questionna Edward.

- Face à ta femme et ta soeur? Non, jamais.

J'éclatais de rire face à la remarque d'Alice. La soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices et j'en étais heureuse.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits.**_

* * *

**Bella:** merci

**Tinga Bella:** merci pour la review^^

**Ilonka:** merci pour la review ;)

**Gwen:** Et oui, Bella, la voix de la sagesse lol merci pour la review^^

**Anne-Laure**.: Et oui, j'ai réussi à trouver un nouveau rythme de travail qui fait que j'ai le temps d'écrire^^ merci pour la review

**Flo 1359:** merci pour la review^^ Je suis désolée pour ton travail, si tu n'as pas assez d'autorité, entraînes toi sur les cousins cousines ou petits frère ou soeurs, c'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis toute petite ^^ ( et oui, en temps que future prof, il faut bien avoir de l'autorité ;) ). sinon, pour Water for elephant, je pense que j'irais le voir, en effet, avec mes amis, on se fait un film toutes les deux semaines et nous arriverons donc vite fait au mois de mai et à priori, nous serons deux contre un, donc nous irons le voir ;)

**Twilight 0507:** merci pour la review et contente de te revoir parmi nous ;)


	23. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Bon, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié, mais pour ma défense, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, entre les cours à bosser, le mémoire à rédiger, les certifications à passer, les devoirs supplémentaires que nous donnent généreusement les profs et enfin, les cours à préparer pour mes petits sixièmes... enfin, vous voyez, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire et là, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire donc je vous livre le chapitre (sans réponse pour les non inscrits, mais je vous jure que le coeur y était et que je vous remercie tous mille fois pour prendre la peine de me laisser des reviews!)_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

Si j'avais été un peu réticent à l'idée de recevoir ma soeur, finalement les choses se passaient plutôt bien, étrangement, elle semblait assez calme. Bien évidemment, elle était toujours ma soeur et lorsqu'elle s'alliait à ma femme, je ne m'en sortais jamais indemne. Mais Bella semblait heureuse et c'était sans doute ce qui comptait le plus. Elle rayonnait vraiment et c'était le cas de le dire, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu rire de cette manière. Elle n'était plus la femme qui s'occupait toute la journée de nos filles, j'avais l'impression qu'elle redevenait une jeune femme que j'aurais pu rencontrer à l'université et ça me plaisait beaucoup.

- Tout va bien? Me demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions tous les deux dans la cuisine.

- Très bien. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Tu étais où il y a deux secondes? Me questionna-t-elle en se collant contre moi.

- Ici. Je me disais que tu étais rayonnante.

- Je passe une très bonne soirée avec les gens que j'aime.

Conforté dans mon idée, j'avais décidé de passer une soirée sans me soucier de quoique ce soit, en étant juste heureux d'être là avec des personnes que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

La soirée s'étira en longueur telle les longues soirées d'été que pouvaient connaître les gens du sud. Nous nous étions bien amusé et pendant quelques heures, alors que nos filles dormaient profondément, nous avions pu sortir de notre rôle de parents pour redevenir des adultes normaux, comme tout le monde.

Après cette très bonne soirée, j'avais envoyé Bella se coucher, bien évidemment, elle avait encore rechigné, mais elle avait déjà fait tout le repas toute seule et je pouvais donc bien lui rendre service en me chargeant de débarrasser la maison. Je venais de terminer la vaisselle, autant dire que j'aurais très bien pu aller me coucher directement, mais un coup d'œil à ma montre m'annonça qu'il était deux heures du matin et mes allaient bientôt se réveiller. Je pris donc l'initiative de préparer les biberons. Bien m'en pris car à peine les avais-je déposé dans le micro-onde qu'un premier pleur se fit entendre. Je me précipitais alors vers la chambre de mes princesses pour voir que c'était Ambre qui s'était réveillée et qu'elle était même bien réveillée. Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns pleins de larmes et se calma presqu'instantanément.

- Bah alors ma princesse, on a du chagrin? Lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras

bien évidemment, elle ne me répondit pas. Mais j'aimais parler à mes filles, capter leur attention et leur montrer que j'étais là juste par ma voix. Ce que j'aimais encore plus, c'était les prendre dans mes bras et les couvrir d'attention. Mes filles étaient toute ma vie, elles avaient fait de moi un homme heureux et surtout complet.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais changé, nourrit, rechangé et couché mes deux filles, je montais enfin me coucher avec une joie non dissimulée. Je me jetais dans le lit et serrais Bella contre moi qui se réveilla quasiment tout de suite.

- Rendors-toi mon ange. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Il est quelle heure? Me demanda-t-elle

- près de 3heures du matin.

- Pourquoi montres-tu aussi tard? Questionna-t-elle la tête dans mon cou.

- J'ai nourri les filles.

- oh. dit-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre moi et en gémissant.

- Bella... dis-je d'une voix réprobatrice.

- Quoi? Me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue adorable.

- Dors. Dis-je en riant.

- J'ai pas envie. Me répondit-elle en amorçant un mouvement.

- Isabella Cullen...

- quoi? Me demanda-t-elle en glissant sa petite main le long de mon corps.

- Chérie, arrêtes. Dis-je en prenant sa main pour l'enlever.

- Je suis certaine que tu as besoin d'être soulagé. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je crois que je pourrais encore survivre un peu. Dis-je en souriant.

- Certain?

- Oui. Pour le moment, ne pense qu'à toi.

J'avais dit cela en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et en la serrant contre moi. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle s'occupe de moi, j'étais un adulte et j'étais capable de retenir mes hormones pendant quelques semaines. Je l'avais déjà fait pendant des mois avant de rencontrer Bella. Bien évidemment, tout avait changé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, mais je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose sans elle.

* * *

Finalement, j'avais eu beaucoup plus de mal que je ne le pensais à ternir. Non mais honnêtement, Bella était toujours aussi belle, aussi tentante qu'avant, voire plus. Et je peux vous assurer que je suis très objectif! En effet, la maternité la rendait plus que désirable, elle était un peu plus ronde qu'avant et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait de cesse de râler contre son ventre qu'elle trouvait trop gros et me demandait sans cesse d'amender dans son sens, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que je pensais. S'il était vrai qu'elle avait pris un peu de ventre, ça allait de paire avec une poitrine plus importante et un fessier plus arrondi. De quoi me rendre totalement dingue.

Pendant tout ces deux premiers mois, nous avions été totalement accaparés par nos filles, nous savions que ça allait être comme cela, et ça ne me déplaisait pas. Mais à présent, ma femme me manquait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit uniquement la mère de mes enfants, je voulais retrouver ma meilleure amie et plus tard mon amante.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle me tannait pour que je retourne au travail, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais elle avait peur que quelqu'un me prenne ma place ou mes clients, ça devait être les nouvelles que j'avais reçu de James qui l'inquiétait, mais pour ma part, l'inquiétude n'avait pas sa place dans mon travail. De plus, j'avais assuré mes arrières en arrivant dans le cabinet: j'avais changé quelques contrats avec des clauses spéciales pour protéger le cabinet. Je ne voulais pas que les « jeunes loups aux dents longues » foutent en l'air tout le travail que Tom avait pu fournir. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais Félix et Dan qui étaient toujours sur place pour les surveiller et donc, je n'avais aucune raison de retourner au travail.

Mais à présent, un mois plus tard, il fallait que je retourne travailler, je devais plaider une affaire et prendre de nouvelles affaires qui me tenait à cœur. Depuis la naissance des jumelles, le cas des enfants m'intéressaient encore plus qu'avant et j'avais donc décidé de me spécialiser au maximum dans ces affaires. Je gagnerais sans doute un peu moins d'argent, mais étant donné que j'étais le patron, je pouvais me permettre de faire ce que je voulais. Et je savais que mes collaborateurs seraient là pour faire en sorte que le cabinet de sombre pas.

Je sortis de mon bureau et de mes pensées par la même occasion pour partir à la recherche de ma femme. Par moment, je regrettais que cette maison soit aussi grande car j'étais toujours obligé de partir à la recherche de Bella ou de Carlie. C'est un éclat de rire qui me ramena sur terre, elles étaient bien évidemment dans la piscine, et dire que Bella avait été réticente quant à la construction de cette dernière.

En rentrant dans la véranda, je fus amusé de voir Jade et Ambre dans leur parc, jouant avec leur doudou et Bella jetant Carlie dans l'eau. Je m'approchais de mes bébés et m'attardais un instant sur leur adorable petite bouille. Mes filles étaient tout simplement magnifique, j'étais fier de dire que Bella et moi avions fait du bon travail, elles étaient parfaites. Je leur déposais un baiser sur le front avant de me retourner vers les filles qui jouaient encore dans l'eau. Je remontais les bas de mon pantalon, m'assis sur le bord de la piscine et laissais tremper mes pieds.

- Tu ne viens pas dans l'eau papa?

- Non ma chérie, je vais rester ici.

- Tu faisais quoi? Demanda Bella en se posant à mes côtés.

- Je travaillais. Répondis-je simplement.

- Et ça donne quoi?

- J'aimerais retourner au travail demain, mais je pense qu'il me faudra encore deux jours pour qu'on mette tout en place.

- Ed, si tu dois retourner au travail demain, retourne au travail. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on saura gérer les choses.

- Tu es prête à te retrouver seule avec les petites pendant toute une journée?

- Bien sûr? Est-ce que tu douterais de mes compétences à être une bonne mère? Me demanda-t-elle en prenant un peu la mouche.

- Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que ça fera encore un changement. Je ne sais juste pas si tu vas supporter ce changement.

- Je le supporterais. Dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je reprends le travail demain. Dis-je en me levant.

- Mais tu ne rentreras pas tard? Hein papa?

- Non mon ange, je serais rentré pour le dîner et on se verra tous les soirs.

Je pouvais concevoir que ma fille ne souhaite pas que je rentre tard chaque soir. J'avais cette mauvaise habitude avant Bella, avant les jumelles, mais aujourd'hui, c'était bel et bien terminé. Je serais là pour chacun des repas de ma famille.

- Tu vas le monter le département pour ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens? Me demanda-t-elle

- Ouaip.

- Vraiment? Oh c'est trop bien! dit-elle en entrant dans l'eau.

- Ça va me donner pas mal de travail, mais oui, je pense que ça pourrait être bien, si j'arrive à trouver quelqu'un pour m'assister là-dedans.

- Félix ne pourrait pas?

- A priori, Félix a plutôt l'étoffe d'une taupe. Dis-je en souriant.

- Une taupe?

- Il aime fouiller un peu partout, et je me demandais s'il ne pourrait pas me servir de détective privé ou un truc comme ça.

- Monsieur Cullen!

- Quoi? Il a des relations en plus.

- Quelles relations?

- Son père.

- Edward, j'aime pas te questionner pendant trois heures!

- Son père est Aro Volturi...

- quoi? Et tu l'as accepté dans...

- Oui, il est en rupture avec son père, mais personne ne le sait.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Ce serait mal vu que la famille Volturi se déchire.

- Et donc il a ses entrées partout. Oh mon dieu, Edward Cullen, vous êtes ingénieux.

- Ça fait parti de mon métier.

- Mais cela ne règle pas ton problème de « qui va se charger de ça »?

- je trouverais.

En fait, je n'avais aucune idée sur qui prendre, qui pourrait être à la hauteur de la tâche, en qui j'avais réellement confiance, assez pour lui donner ce pôle qui me tenait tant à cœur. Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'occuper de tout cela, il allait falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour déléguer tout cela, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Le lendemain matin, force était de constater que le réveil était difficile. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de me lever aussi tôt. Il était six heures du matin et ce n'était définitivement pas une heure pour moi. Mais je me devais d'être à la hauteur. Je préparais donc un rapide petit-déjeuner, fonçais sous la douche et allait réveiller Carlie pour qu'à son tour elle aille se doucher. Encore en serviette, je nourris les jumelles qui venaient de se réveiller et une demie-heure plus tard, je pouvais enfin m'asseoir, habillé du premier costume que j'avais trouvé, avec une Carlie encore toute somnolente.

- Tu veux du jus d'orange?

- S'il te plait. Dit-elle en me tendant son verre.

- Tu as bien dormi? Lui demandais-je alors que je lui versais son jus d'orange.

- Pas assez. Grogna-t-elle à la manière d'Emmett.

- On ne dort jamais assez. Ris-je doucement.

- Oui, mais c'est pas juste, l'école devrait commencer plus tard pour que je puisse faire dodo plus longtemps.

- Si tu savais le nombre d'enfants qui ont dit cela avant toi.

- Et pourquoi ils ne l'ont jamais fait alors?

- Et bien, sans doute parce qu'il faut s'y habituer pour quand tu seras plus grande.

- Nan, quand je serais plus grande, j'irais au travail tard!

- Si tu le dis ma puce. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Papa? Me demanda-t-elle en levant sa petite tête vers moi.

- Oui mon ange?

- J'aime bien quand on est que tous les deux. Pas que j'aime pas mes sœurs et maman hein, mais c'est un peu comme avant quand on était tout le temps tous les deux.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien mon bébé. Dis-je en la prenant contre moi.

Et c'était vrai, j'avais réellement apprécié ces petites minutes uniquement avec elle. Nous avions l'habitude de prendre tous nos petit-déjeuners ensemble lorsque nous n'étions qu'à deux et ces moments privilégiés avec ma fille me manquaient un peu. Et à priori, ils lui manquaient aussi. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. En moins de deux ans, sa vie avait été totalement bouleversée et elle avait du perdre tous ses repères et cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Ses sœurs allaient grandir et nous prendre encore un peu plus de temps lorsqu'elles allaient marcher, parler ou un tas d'autre choses. Me dire que j'avais les matins avec Carlie était une sorte de stabilité que je voulais réinstaurer.

Je déposais Carlie à la garderie du matin. Je bénissais son école d'avoir cette formule, sinon, Bella aurait du non seulement aller la conduire, mais aussi aller la chercher et je voulais la soulager un peu de toute les charges qu'elle avait à supporter en ce moment.

Vingt minutes après avoir déposé Carlie à son école, j'étais en bas de mon immeuble, d'attaque pour cette toute première journée. J'avais tout un tas de chose à faire, et la première serait bien évidemment de renvoyer notre réceptionniste. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le faire mais à présent que j'étais revenu, j'aurais tout le temps. Comme j'aurais pu m'en douter, lorsque que je pénétrais dans l'établissement, elle n'était pas là. Elle avait dix minutes de retard sur l'horaire qui était indiquée dans son contrat, une raison de plus pour la renvoyer.

Je fus heureux de retrouver mon bureau qui n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il fallait juste que je fasse en sorte de le personnaliser encore plus, sur le cadre que Carlie m'avait offert, il me restait une place et je pouvais donc y glisser une photo des filles. Enfin, je ferais cela plus tard, car pour le moment, pas mal de travail m'attendait, et en premier lieu, je devais m'entretenir avec Félix pour savoir comment les choses avaient tournées durant mon absence. Je l'appelais à venir dans mon bureau.

- Félix! Dis-je en me levant pour lui serrer la main alors qu'il entrait dans mon bureau.

- Monsieur Cullen. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Comment allez-vous? Demandais-je en faisant de même.

- Je vais bien et vous, ce congé?

- Agréable.

- J'imagine. Être tout le temps auprès de sa famille, j'adorerais devoir le faire.

- Vous n'avez pas de famille.

- Hélas non. Le nom de Volturi conjugué à ma taille n'attire pas vraiment les gens.

- Je suis certain que cela va changer.

- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites. Enfin, nous ne sommes certainement pas là pour parler de ma vie privée, alors que souhaitez-vous savoir?

- Et bien, un peu tout, comment se passent les affaires?

- D'après ce que je peux entendre d'un peu partout, tout se passe bien. Mise à part l'affaire King.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demandais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- James et Dan ne s'entendent pas tant que cela sur la ligne de conduite...

- et?

- Dan semble penser qu'il faudrait faire beaucoup plus attention alors que James soutient à fond M. King.

- Et vous pensez quoi?

- Je pense que M. King venait souvent à la maison lorsque j'étais petit.

- ok... et on ne peut pas lâcher l'affaire?

- Ce serait assez compliqué, mais on pourrait trouver comment faire!

Pendant près d'une demie-heure, il me raconta sa stratégie pour que le cabinet puisse abandonner l'affaire King. Il était hors de question que je travaille avec lui s'il n'était pas net et s'il exploitait les gens.

- Bien, je te laisse gérer cette enquête, tu iras voir Dan, je suis certain qu'il t'aidera.

- D'accord. Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre?

- Et bien oui, j'aimerais créer un pôle pour les gens en difficulté et j'ai bien évidemment besoin de nouveaux collaborateurs.

- Donc je dois prospecter?

- Si tu as le temps, ce serait bien.

- C'est comme si c'était fait chef.

- Merci Félix.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans mon bureau, tout seul. Je regrettais l'époque où je n'étais pas sensé tout gérer, surtout sur le plan administratif. J'aurais sans doute besoin de trouver d'autres collaborateurs pour m'aider dans l'administratif. Enfin, ma journée était terminée, j'avais préparé ma plaidoirie pour demain et je m'étais même trouvé de nouveaux rendez-vous. Demain, je m'occuperais du cas de Lauren en recevant de potentielles secrétaires, en espérant trouver rapidement.

C'est assez fatigué que je retournais chez moi pour retrouver ma petite famille au grand complet.

- Tout s'est bien passé? Demandais-je à ma femme qui préparait déjà le repas.

- Comme sur des roulettes, nous avons un bon rythme. Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi pour se blottir contre mon torse.

- Tant mieux. Dis-je en attrapant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Le baiser gagna bientôt en intensité et les mois d'abstinence que je venais de vivre ne firent rien pour m'aider à me calmer. En effet, je sentis mon érection grandir contre elle, et elle ne fit rien pour me calmer, au contraire, elle se frotta d'avantage contre moi, glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que mes mains voguèrent vers son fessier.

- papa! Tu es rentré! Dit Carlie en entrant comme une furie dans la cuisine.

- Hum... oui. Répondis-je en me cachant derrière Bella.

- Ma chérie, vas te laver les mains, nous passons bientôt à table.

- D'accord. Cria cette dernière qui était déjà loin.

- J'ai l'impression que l'on ne s'est pas embrassés comme ça depuis une éternité. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Crois-moi, c'est loi d'être la dernière fois.

Elle me jeta un regard plein de promesses et je ne pus que frissonner face à ce dernier.


	24. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_J'avais entamé la rédaction du chapitre il y a deux semaines, mais j'ai des vacances qui s'annoncent mouvementées et chargées. Jeudi, j'ai eu un peu peur... je suis allées aux oraux du CAPES et parfois, je me demande comment les gens peuvent passer l'étape des écrits avec les réponses qu'ils donnent au jury, j'ai entendu des choses très cool et très marrantes -_- ._

_Enfin, j'avais juste envie de le dire que ça m'a choqué lol. _

_Bref. Je souhaitais juste dire qu'encore une fois, je ne vais pas répondre aux non inscrits par manque de temps, mais je vous promets que je vais le faire la prochaine fois. Promis juré!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

Trois mois, déjà trois mois que mes petites princesses étaient nées, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. Le temps filait à une vitesse hallucinante et je n'étais certaine de pouvoir supporter une cadence aussi rapide dans les prochaines années qui allaient arriver. Depuis qu'Edward était retourné au travail, je ne voyais plus passer mes journées. J'aurais bien évidemment aimé le garder à la maison un peu plus longtemps, mais il avait besoin d'aller travailler, je voyais bien qu'il finissait toujours par tourner en rond. Il aimait son travail et ne pouvait pas en rester loin trop longtemps. Cependant, le premier matin de la reprise, je m'étais réveillée en sentant le froid dans le lit qui me semblait d'un coup beaucoup trop grand. La première journée avait été réellement difficile, mais le voir partir signifiait aussi ressentir une joie immense lorsqu'il repasserait la porte au soir. Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais été heureuse de pouvoir me lover dans ses bras, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. C'était dans ces moments que je me rendais compte qu'Edward était mon tout. Je n'avais besoin que de lui pour me sentir en sécurité et heureuse. Enfin, de lui et de mes filles.

Les jours suivants, il avait continué à retourner au travail, mais toujours en rentrant tôt, passant du temps avec Carlie, se levant la nuit pour s'occuper des filles. Une nuit, à peu près six semaines après mon accouchement et donc après la naissance des filles, il s'était levé vers 3h du matin pour nourrir les filles et il était remonté vers 4h avec un immense sourire. Intriguée de le voir aussi excité, je m'étais un tant soit peu réveillée pour le questionner.

**flash back**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles vraiment que je te le dise.

- Ed... il est quatre heures du matin et tu te retournes dans tous les sens, alors si, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe pour pouvoir dormir.

- Bien... Jade m'a sourit. Dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- oh...

Un tas de sentiments me prirent au cœur Bien évidemment, j'étais heureuse pour lui, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse d'ailleurs en le voyant sourire de la sorte. Mais en même temps, j'étais horriblement jalouse que notre fille lui ai fait son premier sourire, c'était totalement idiot et puérile mais je ne pouvais empêcher la jalousie et la déception de s'insinuer dans mes veines, et même si je tentais de prendre sur moi, Edward le remarqua.

- Bell's, ce n'est pas si important, ce n'est qu'un sourire.

- Bien sur que si c'est important. Dis-je en sentant les larmes monter.

- Merde, j'aurais jamais du te le dire, je suis trop con. Dit-il en caressant doucement ma joue.

- Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas pleurer, c'est super pour toi, je suis trop égoïste.

- Bébé, tu es tout sauf égoïste, tu es juste fatiguée et déçue, et je peux le comprendre, voilà pourquoi je n'aurais pas du te le dire.

- Et ne pas me dire que notre fille avait fait son premier sourire ? Demandais-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Oui, elle t'en aurait fait un le lendemain.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis contente pour toi.

- Je le sais mon amour. Et puis penses que tu seras celle qui pourra assister à leurs premiers mots, leurs premiers pas. Et le côté positif d'avoir des jumelles, c'est qu'il y aura deux fois plus de premières fois.

- Merci. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

- De rien mon ange.

**fin du flash back**

Et il avait eu raison, le lendemain, non seulement Jade m'avait sourit, mais en plus, Ambre m'avait elle aussi donné son tout premier sourire. J'avais été idiote de me mettre à pleurer pour si peu, mais après en avoir parlé avec Rose, cette dernière m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait eu la même réaction avec Emmett. J'étais un peu soulagée de voir que je n'étais pas la seule, et surtout, qu'Edward ne m'en voulait pas d'être égoïste. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'un peu de temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas si important de rater cela, tant qu'Edward avait eu la chance de le voir, j'étais heureuse.

Notre vie depuis trois mois s'était organisée. Edward se levait pour aller travailler, il s'occuper de Carlie qui affectionnait particulièrement ces moments avec son père. Je savais que c'était très important pour elle, cela lui donnait une sorte de stabilité. Pendant les premières années de sa vie, elle avait vécu uniquement avec son père, sans aucune autre présence, et j'avais tendance à oublier que mon arrivée avait tout bouleversé. J'avais totalement oublié qu'elle n'était pas réellement ma fille, que je n'étais pas vraiment sa mère. Pour moi, elle était ma fille, c'était un fait, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler ma vie avant mes deux amours. Mais elle était une enfant, elle avait besoin de retrouver certains repères pour grandir et retrouver son père le matin était quelque chose de très important. Je passais la matinée à m'occuper des tâches ménagères, à m'occuper des filles, mais aussi à tenter de retrouver mon corps d'avant la grossesse. Un corps qui d'ailleurs se réveillait petit à petit. Mes hormones recommençaient à me titiller. Et c'était réellement horrible car Edward prenait ses distances avec moi, sans doute de peur de me blesser, mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais énormément de mal à me retenir lorsque je le voyais plonger dans la piscine, lorsque je le voyais revenir du travail en costume, lorsque je le voyais sortir de la douche avec une serviette autour des hanches. J'étais l'épouse d'un homme qui ressemblait à un dieu et pour le moment, il avait peur de me toucher. Je me jurais mentalement de mettre fin à cela.

A 15h, j'allais chercher Carlie à l'école, je retrouvais bien souvent Tanya qui passait chercher Laura. Nous étions devenues de très bonnes amies et parfois, elle revenait à la maison alors que d'autre fois, j'allais chez elle. À 17h, nous nous retrouvions juste toutes les quatre, bien souvent, je laissais les filles dans leur chambre, juste pour m'occuper de Carlie. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que s'occuper de trois enfants prenait autant de temps. Je me demandais comment je pourrais reprendre le travail, ce que j'allais pouvoir faire des filles, qui allaient pouvoir s'occuper de ces dernières. Et en plus, je n'avais pas envie de les laisser, de les quitter, je voulais continuer à m'occuper de ces dernières. Mais dans un même temps, je me disais qu'il fallait que je me mette à travailler, qu'il fallait que je m'occuper l'esprit mais aussi le corps, que je sorte de cette spirale de mère au foyer. M'occuper de mes filles n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait, loin de là. Mais je détestais faire le ménage. Je n'avais jamais été maniaque, mais il fallait que cette maison soit propre. Bien évidemment, Esmé m'avait proposé de venir le faire lorsqu'Edward lui avait dit que je n'aimais pas trop faire cela, mais c'était totalement hors de question. Quant à ce dernier, il voulait lui aussi faire le ménage le soir quand il rentrait à la maison, mais je refusais que ce dernier travaille plus que de nécessaire.

Enfin, voilà à quoi pouvait ressembler ma vie ces derniers mois, et je l'aimais, même si je me demandais si je ne devais pas penser à chercher du travail. Mais j'avais encore du temps devant moi, si je reprenais le travail, ce ne serait pas avant des mois, je voulais encore profiter de mes filles un maximum.

J'étais assise dans le bureau, surveillant Carlie qui faisait ses devoirs lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- Edward ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Dit-il de sa voix tendre et un peu rauque.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, très bien. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Heu... j'écoute. Dis-je en regardant Carlie colorier son illustration de poésie.

- Dan vient de me dire qu'il y avait un gala ce soir, et j'avais oublié, genre totalement oublié et tu vois, il faudrait que je sois présent, et si je suis présent, ce serait cool que tu sois là aussi.

- Attends, attends, attends... tu es entrain de me dire que nous devons aller à un gala ce soir ?

- Hum... oui. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Ed... comment veux-tu que je sois prête en si peu de temps ? Qui va garder les filles ? Je n'ai même pas de robe adéquate.

- Je vais appeler Alice, elle va s'en occuper non ?

- je... ok.

- Merci mon amour, tu nous sauves la vie, tu le sais ?

- Tu exagères là... j'appelle ta mère pour garder les filles.

- Je t'aime Bella, vraiment.

- J'espère bien.

- Je passe te prendre à 20h.

- Ça marche, à ce soir.

Je raccrochais le téléphone avant de souffler un bon coup. J'avais bien envie de maudire Edward pour me faire un coup comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Dans un sens, j'étais heureuse de sortir et de passer une soirée uniquement avec mon mari, ça me semblait faire une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés que tous les deux.

- c'était papa ? Me demanda Carlie en me souriant.

- Oui mon ange, je pense que vous allez dormir chez mamie cette nuit.

- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

- Papa a un gala et il faut que nous y soyons.

- Tu vas avoir une belle robe ?

- Je pense, papa appelle tatie pour ça.

- oh... je te plains. Me dit-elle en riant.

- Merci Carlie, ta compassion me fait plaisir.

- Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais de rien.

Je secouais la tête amusée avant de composer le numéro de téléphone de ma belle-mère qui bien évidemment paru tout d'abord débordée à l'idée de recevoir ses petites filles avant de m'assurer qu'elle s'en occuperait plus que bien. Esmé paraissait toujours débordée lorsqu'on lui demandait quelque chose à la dernière minute, mais elle était toujours heureuse de voir qu'on avait besoin d'elle. Mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et je savais que c'était la fin de ma tranquillité pour la soirée.

- Alice ?

- Oui Bella, juste si tu pouvais passer sous la douche avant que j'arrive, c'est à dire dans dix minutes.

- Et je fais quoi de mes enfants ? Je les laisse se noyer dans la piscine ?

- Haha... tu es trop marrante. Tu embarques Carlie avec toi dans la salle de bain et tu mets Jade et Ambre dans leur parc.

- Carlie fait ses devoirs.

- Sérieusement ? Nous sommes vendredi, elle pourra aussi bien les faire demain.

- Non, elle ne peut pas, mais je vais gérer.

- J'espère ! Je suis là dans neuf minutes. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Carlie, tu peux rester tranquillement ici pendant que je vais me doucher ?

- Oui.

- Tu termines tes devoirs, j'en ai pour cinq minutes et tatie arrive dans huit minutes maintenant.

- Oki.

Elle baissa la tête une nouvelle fois pour continuer de travailler. Je me pressais dans la salle de bain, m'épilant rapidement, puis passant sous la douche sans omettre de me laver les cheveux pour ne pas me faire tuer ma ma belle-sœur. Dix minutes, je retournais dans le bureau pour trouver Alice faire réciter sa poésie à Carlie, j'arrivais à la fin de cette dernière.

- Enfin !

- Bonjour Alice, oh oui, je vais bien et toi ? Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

J'avais dit cela d'une seule traite et à la fin de ma tirade, Carlie éclata de rire et se jeta dans mes bras pour me dire que j'étais marrante. Ma petite princesse était trop bon public, sans doute le fait d'avoir grandit avec Emmett.

- oui, tu es hilarante ! Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour l'humour.

- Alice, tu sais que j'élève trois enfants, j'aimerais juste qu'elles comprennent que la politesse s'applique à tout le monde. Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- C'est bas ça ! Me dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

- Quoi donc ?

- Utiliser tes enfants, juste pour avoir raison.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Lui répondis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'on va aller s'occuper de te faire belle, parce que je ne veux pas que ma belle-sœur adorée ne soit pas au top de sa forme face à la haute société de Seattle.

- La haute société ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous entrions dans ma chambre.

- Un gala Bella, tu pensais qu'il y aurait qui ?

- Les gens du cabinet...

- ce n'est pas un gala organisé par le cabinet.

- ok...

- Bella, ça va aller, tu es superbe, tu l'as toujours été donc tout se passera bien. Et puis tu seras avec Edward.

- Ouais...

Que pouvais-je lui répondre de plus. Il était évident que dans son esprit, elle était persuadée que tout se passerait bien, mais ce n'était pas du tout mon cas. Edward ne m'avait emmené qu'une ou deux fois dans ces soirée, et j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être la brebis galeuse, de ne rien avoir à faire avec eux. Je n'étais pas de leur monde et je n'avais pas vraiment de légitimité parmi eux, hormis parce que j'étais en couple avec Edward. Enfin, à présent j'étais mariée avec ce dernier, et à priori, il fallait que je sois là, ou du moins, Edward tenait à ce que je sois présente. Je ne connaissais pas encore tous les codes de cette société, mais il arrivait à M. Parker de venir sans sa femme, ce qui me faisait arriver à la conclusion qu'Edward souhaitait seulement que je sois présente, pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure.

Alice s'était donc attachée à me préparer, longuement, méticuleusement, me coiffant, maquillant enfin, me faisant tout un tas de choses qui pour moi ressemblait toujours à de la torture. Heureusement qu'Esmé était arrivée pour calmer la folie d'Alice, sinon, je n'étais pas certaine de m'en sortir vivante.

A 19h30, j'étais toute seule dans ma maison, attendant que mon prince charmant se présente. Comme à son habitude, Alice avait fait un travail d'enfer, elle avait choisi la bonne robe, la bonne coiffure et le bon maquillage. Cela faisait des mois que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi belle, et force était de constater que cela faisait du bien. Comme il me l'avait dit, Edward passait la porte de la maison à 20h, un énorme bouquet de fleurs à la main.

- c'est pour toi. Dit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- En quel honneur ? Lui demandais-je en déposant les fleurs dans un vase.

- Et bien, en premier lieu parce que je t'aime, ensuite pour te remercier de m'accompagner ce soir et ensuite, parce que tu es tout simplement magnifique. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Merci. Répondis-je en rougissant.

- Ma Bella rougissante, ça m'avait manqué.

Il avait dit cela en m'embrassant tendrement, une tendresse qui disparu au profit de la passion que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre. Mais nous dûmes mettre fin à cette passion pour rejoindre la voiture afin de nous rendre sur le lieu du gala. En gentleman qu'il avait toujours été, Edward m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à monter dans la voiture. Alors que nous étions sur la route qui nous menait à la salle de réception, je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ? Me demanda Edward en posant sa main droit sur ma cuisse.

- Il y aura qui ?

- Et bien, quelque uns des clients les plus importants du cabinet, des hauts dignitaires de la ville, sans doute le maire. Pourquoi ?

- Pour me préparer mentalement. Marmonnais-je.

- À quoi ?

- Edward, tu me connais, je suis d'une maladresse sans nom, je ne voudrais pas me faire remarquer.

- Bella, quand auras-tu confiance en toi ?

- Sans doute jamais. Surtout dans ce genre de soirée. Il faut être honnête, ce n'est pas mon monde, les gens vont se demander ce que je fais là, et ils auront raison, je n'ai aucune légitimité.

- Isabella... Premièrement, ce que peuvent penser ces gens est le cadet de nos soucis, ensuite, tu as tout à fait ta place là-bas, c'est tout à fait ton monde.

- En quoi ? Je n'ai pas grandit dedans.

- Non, mais tu m'as épousé, je pense que c'est suffisant pour que ces personnes comprennent que tu es à ta place. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, nous avons des enfants, nous sommes une famille, un tout ! Et puis, ce n'est pas réellement mon monde non plus. J'y vais parce que j'y suis obligé. J'aurais largement préféré passer la soirée en famille, ou uniquement nous deux, dans un restaurant, j'aurais été mille fois plus à l'aise.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu es mal à l'aise dans ces soirées ?

- Pire que cela.

- Mais... tu as l'air tellement dans ton élément.

- Je joue la comédie. Personne n'est réellement à l'aise là-dedans, enfin, sauf ceux qui aiment cela, mais je n'en connais pas beaucoup.

- ok...

- ça va aller.

- Tant que tu restes avec moi, oui, je pense que ça ira.

- Tant mieux alors. Me dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

- Et toi ? Ça va aller ?

- Je vais devoir marquer mon territoire, faire en sorte que les hommes de la soirée ne s'approchent pas trop près de toi, mais ça devrait aller.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin. Tu sais bien que je suis toute acquise à ta cause. Répondis-je en souriant..

- S'il y a quelque chose que je ne prendrais jamais comme acquis, c'est bien toi ! Dit-il alors qu'il garait la voiture devant le bâtiment où se tenait la soirée

- Tu es trop charmeur pour mon propre bien. Lui répondis-je avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

- Et toi, tu sais que je suis sérieux. Me répondit-il en me prenant la main pour m'emmener à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

J'aimais toujours autant la galanterie de mon époux, ça me montrait l'attention qu'il me portait. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôtel qui accueillait le gala. Bien évidemment, tout était très guindé. Un homme, sans doute un maitre d'hôtel nous attendait à l'entrée pour vérifier que nous étions bien sur la liste, je n'avais que rarement vu cela, mais avec Edward, il fallait que je me prépare à tout.

Une fois dans la salle, j'eus la bonne surprise de découvrir que Dan et Félix étaient là. Au moins, je les connaissais, j'eus instantanément envie de me joindre à eux, mais quelque chose me disait qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose d'important, vu le regard qu'ils lançaient à Edward dès que nous étions entrés. Je détournais mon regard vers le bar pour voir que Tanya était là.

- Je vais aller voir Tanya. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire de mon époux.

- D'accord. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes.

- Ça marche. Dis-je en rejoignant Tanya.

- Je vous paye un verre jolie brune ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Avec un immense plaisir. Un mojito à la fraise.

- Mme Cullen, vous souhaitez finir ivre morte avant la fin de la soirée ?

- C'est une bonne idée. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Et voilà madame. Tu as fait quoi de tes enfants ?

- Merci. Esmé s'en occupe.

- Esmé est adorable. Me dit-elle dans un sourire tendre.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle était enchantée de garder ses petites filles.

- Un peu débordée, mais enchantée, comme toujours. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je en regardant Edward et ses collègues en pleine discussion.

- Non, aucune idée. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Mais au fait, ta présence ici, c'est un peu une officialisation ! Dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me le demander, et j'étais un peu désorientée, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, mais c'est plutôt bien non ?

- Totalement !

- Et puis Laura avait l'air contente donc ça me va !

- Mesdemoiselles. Nous interrompu un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

- Bonsoir Dit Tanya d'une voix froide.

- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, ça ira, nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. Répondis-je, cet homme ne m'inspirant pas du tout confiance.

- Je peux peut-être vous offrir quelque chose d'autre.

- James, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mon épouse. Dit Edward en me prenant par la taille.

- Votre... épouse ?

- Oui, ma femme si tu préfères. Tout va bien mon ange ?

J'hochais simplement la tête, heureuse de retrouver mon époux. James parti après avoir échangé quelques formules de politesses avec nous.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Me demanda-t-il avec sollicitude ?

- Oui, oui. Où est passé Tanya ?

- Elle a rejoint Dan une fois que je suis arrivé.

- Qui était-ce ?

- James ? C'est celui qui travaille avec Dan, sur le cas de Royce King, qui d'ailleurs est ici.

- Quelle est l'histoire exacte ?

- Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment te la raconter ici, tu comprends, il y a plein d'oreilles indiscrètes, mais je te raconterais.

- ok. dis-je en lui déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

Finalement, la soirée ne se déroulait pas si mal que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. C'était en fait un gala de charité, ce que mon époux avait oublié de me préciser, et par contre, comme il me l'avait dit, la plupart de ses clients étaient là. Mais ce n'était pas réellement ce qui l'intéressait. Je ne compris son insistance quant à notre présence ici que lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés devant le maire de la ville. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi haut placé, et même si la politique ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, j'étais intimidée de me retrouver face à cet homme qui pourtant paraissait fort sympathique.

- Monsieur Cullen, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Monsieur le maire, madame. Les salua-t-il poliment.

- Qui est donc cette jeune femme ?

- Je vous présente mon épouse, Isabella Cullen.

Le maire me prit la main pour y déposer un baise-main qui bien évidemment me fit rougir. Sa femme me fit un sourire amusé avant de me faire la bise. Comme c'était prévisible, je venais de me faire remarquer, mais à priori, ce n'était pas si important.

- c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Isabella. Me dit cette dernière en souriant.

- Un plaisir partagé.

- Alors Edward, parlons peu mais parlons bien, j'ai eu vent de votre idée d'ouvrir un pôle pour...

- ha non, nous avions dit que nous ne parlions pas de travail ce soir Georges.

- Mais c'est l'une des seules occasion que j'ai de rencontrer ce cher Edward. Dit-il avec l'air d'un enfant prit en faute.

- Bien, puisque c'est ainsi, nous allons aller nous asseoir avec Isabella, si vous me permettez de vous voler votre épouse Edward.

- Tant que vous me la rendez, je ne vois aucun problème.

Il avait dit cela en me déposant un baiser sur le front avant que l'épouse du maire ne m'emmène à une table, et m'invite à prendre un siège.

- Alors ma chère, que faites-vous dans la vie.

- Et bien, j'ai un diplôme en histoire, mais pour le moment, je suis mère au foyer. Dis-je en sentant une bouffée de fierté m'envahir.

- Sans doute le plus beau des métiers. La petite Carlie va bien ?

- Elle va très bien, de même que ses sœurs

- Ses sœurs ? Carlisle doit nous cacher des choses.

- Nous avons eu des jumelles il y a trois mois. Vous connaissez Carlisle ?

- Oui, il a toujours été le médecin de mon époux, enfin, avant de se retrouver chirurgien ! Et il fut un temps où nous étions voisins, mais les choses changent. Toutefois, nous avons toujours gardé de bons contacts avec les Cullen, c'est une famille formidable.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Dis-je dans un sourire absent en regardant Edward.

- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de soirées. Me dit-elle soudainement.

- Réellement ?

- Oh oui. Trop guindé, trop de codes pour moi, je suis donc heureuse de vous trouver ici, vous êtes un peu un vent de fraîcheur pour moi.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Nous demanda Tanya qui se tenait debout derrière moi.

- Mais bien sur ! Répondit l'épouse du maire dans un sourire bienveillant.

- Madame, je vous présente Tanya Dénali, une amie de la famille.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle.

- Moi aussi madame. J'ai cru que je ne te retrouverais jamais.

- Et bien j'étais ici. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Oui, alors que moi j'étais aux mains d'un certain Royce.

- Royce King ? Nous demanda l'épouse du maire.

- Oui, il me semble, pourquoi ?

- Tentez de rester le plus loin possible de cet homme, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il souhaite réellement.

- Je tacherais de suivre vos conseils madame.

Finalement, cette soirée ne se déroulait pas aussi mal que j'avais pu le prévoir. Nous étions restés à la table du maire et de son épouse, cette dernière nous ayant demandé de lui tenir compagnie pour le repas, ce que je fis avec un grand plaisir, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à me confronter à James ou encore à ce M. King dont je ne connaissais absolument rien du tout. Mon plaisir augmenta encore lorsque mon mari finit par nous rejoindre en compagnie du maire. Ces deux-là s'étaient parlé pendant plus d'une demie-heure, ne s'occupant guère des autres invités de la soirée. Mais quand je vis revenir mon époux, il avait un magnifique sourire accroché à son visage, je le questionnais alors du regard, mais il me répondit simplement que nous parlerions de cela lorsque nous serions seuls. Alors que nous venions de terminer nos entrées, une douce musique retentit et je sentis le regard d'Edward peser sur moi.

- même pas en rêves ! Lui marmonnais-je.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Me répondit-il en levant les mains en l'air et en riant.

- Je préfère.

Il avait encore ce regard rieur alors que je me renfrogner, j'aimais lui faire croire que je lui faisait la tête, c'était totalement puéril, mais tellement bon. Enfin, c'était surtout sa réaction qui était bonne, il s'attelait toujours par la suite à se faire pardonner, et ce de n'importe quelle manière. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, quelqu'un vint troubler notre conversation silencieuse.

- Mademoiselle, je peux vous inviter à danser ? Me demanda un homme assez grand, une légère moustache, mais qui ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance.

- Et bien c'est que...

- je suis désolé monsieur King, mais ma femme m'a promis de me réserver toutes ses danses ce soir. Nous allions justement aller sur la piste. Tu viens mon ange ? Dit-il en se levant et en me tendant la main.

- Heu... oui...

- vous pourriez peut-être m'en accorder tout de même une.

- Je suis navrée monsieur, mais je ne pense pas. Dis-je en suivant Edward sur la piste. Tu arrives toujours à tes fins. Dis-je alors que nous commencions à nous mouvoir.

- Il semblerait en effet. Me dit-il alors que je me resserrais contre lui.

- Tu es conscient que tu vas avoir des tonnes de choses à me raconter lorsque nous allons rentrer.

- J'avais prévu tout autre chose, mais si tu souhaites parler, nous parlerons.

Il avait dit cela dans un petit sourire mystérieux qui fit qu'un million de frissons se propagèrent dans tout mon corps. Peut-être que ce Royce King ne m'intéressait pas tant que cela finalement...


	25. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Pas grand choses à dire, je vous souhaite juste de très bonnes vacances, j'espère que vous en profitez au maximum^^_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

J'étais parti ce matin sans me douter que j'allais devoir appeler ma femme en catastrophe pour la supplier de m'accompagner à une soirée. J'étais arrivé au travail tout à fait conscient quant à la journée qui m'attendait. La seule inconnue qui restait était l'affaire Royce King, plus le temps passait, moins j'étais persuadé que nous devions le défendre. Bien entendu, j'attendais les conclusions de Félix sur ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur ce dernier, mais il était à présent quasiment certain que nous ne pourrions pas continuer à associer le nom de notre cabinet à celui de King, celui finirait par nous porter préjudice.

J'arrivais au bureau, demandant à Félix de rejoindre mon bureau. Même si depuis ces trois derniers mois il avait une nouvelle casquette, cela n'empêchait en rien le fait qu'il était avant tout mon assistant et qu'il me tenait au courant de mon agenda de la journée.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen ! Dit-il en s'asseyant un café à la main.

- Bonjour Félix. Du nouveau ?

- Pas encore, toutes les informations semblent être verrouillées, mais je mets quelqu'un sur le coup.

- Quelqu'un ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, une amie, si elle parvient à séduire King, ce qui entre nous ne doit pas être bien compliqué vu tout ce que l'on peut entendre sur lui, elle peut aussi parvenir à obtenir des informations.

- C'est assez risqué, tu ne penses pas ?

- Pas avec elle. J'ai une totale confiance en elle, et elle sait se défendre au cas-où.

- Demandes-lui tout de même d'être prudente, je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'une de tes amies pour le cabinet.

- Promis chef ! Elle tentera un approche ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- Le gala monsieur Cullen. Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié ? C'est ce soir que vous devez rencontrer le maire pour lui parler de votre projet pour le cabinet. Et King sera aussi présent.

- Ça m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Il faut que je prévienne Bella que je ne serais pas là.

- En fait, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit aussi présente, avoir sa femme auprès de soi est toujours un atout non négligeable. Et votre épouse est un atout de poids.

- Il faut que je l'appelle. Elle va me tuer.

- La prochaine fois, je vous le rappellerais la veille.

- Ce sera mieux pour moi.

- Mais auparavant nous avons une tonne de choses à faire.

- J'ai bien dix minutes pour appeler ma femme non ?

- Hélas non. Souhaitez-vous que je l'appelle pour vous ?

- Honnêtement, il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi. Tu es un bon assistant, et un bon détective, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi, je saurais l'amadouer

- je n'en doute pas.

Il avait dit cela avant de quitter mon bureau. Si j'avais eu cinq pauvres petite minutes, j'en aurais profité pour appeler Bella, mais ce n'était pas le cas, tous mes collaborateurs devaient déjà m'attendre dans la salle de réunion.

Et toute la journée fut du même acabit. Je n'eus pas même une minute pour prendre un repas décent. Entre la préparation des dossiers pour lesquels je devais plaider, tout le pan administratif de mon travail mais aussi les réunions avec de potentiels nouveaux clients, je n'avais pas vu la journée s'écouler.

Quand j'avais enfin eu l'occasion de téléphoner à ma femme, j'avais été surpris de sa réaction. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'en veuille, mais pas du tout. Elle était toujours tellement compréhensive que j'avais un peu honte de lui imposer cela.

- Après ce coup de téléphone, je téléphonais directement à ma soeur.

- Edward Cullen, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger à cette heure-ci.

- Alice, il est 17h, je pense que je peux te déranger à cette heure-ci...

- j'étais entrain de travailler. Tu sais à quel point il m'est difficile de me mettre au travail, il m'a fallu près d'une heure et tu viens de casser tous mes efforts de concentration...

- tu faisais quoi ?

- Le ménage... dit-elle alors que je l'imaginais très bien avec une grimace de dégoût.

- ok... j'imagine bien... dis-je en me moquant.

- Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'appelle, je peux très bien raccrocher immédiatement et je ne saurais jamais ce que tu voulais et donc, je ne pourrais jamais te venir en aide. Car il est clair que tu ne m'appelles que lorsque tu as besoin d'aide. Oh, il t'arrive de me téléphoner quand tu veux m'inviter à manger chez toi, mais je sens que cette fois-ci, tu as besoin de toi, et je résiste tant bien que mal à l'envie de te raccrocher au nez.

- Alice... je n'ai même pas le temps d'en placer une, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oui, je m'en rends compte, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Même si je t'annonce que ma requête pourrait te faire faire ce que tu préfères au monde, et donc te sauver de la corvée de ménage.

- Tu parles de sexe ?

- Merde Alice ! Non, bien évidemment que je ne parle pas de ça.

- Tu parles de quoi alors ? Non parce que la chose que je préfère dans la vie c'est le sexe, et avec Jasper, tu sais, j'adore quand...

- Stop !

- Rho, tu n'es vraiment pas marrant !

- Ta vie sexuelle ne me regarde absolument pas, et...

- pourtant, je suis certaine que ça pourrait t'intéresser, parfois...

- ok, je vais appeler Rose, elle sera peut-être plus encline à m'écouter, et je suis certain qu'elle sera enchantée d'aider Bella, de lui trouver une robe, de la coiffer pour le gala du maire de ce soir.

- Quoi ? Le gala du maire ?

- Oui, le gala du maire.

- Comment as-tu été invité ?

- Je t'en prie Alice, nous le connaissons depuis que nous sommes tous petits.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai été invité !

- Il n'a invité que les entreprise.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, tu aurais pu m'emmener moi !

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis marié Alice. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ouais, bah c'est pas juste. Dit-elle en riant.

- C'est ça, arrange toi avec Jazz pour qu'il s'y fasse inviter l'année prochaine.

- Il se fera inviter au bal qu'organise l'épouse du maire, et là, tu pleureras parce que c'est l'événement de l'année.

- Je peux t'assurer que je ne pleurerais pas. Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Ok, sois de mauvaise foi... en tout cas, tu es d'accord pour arrêter ton ménage et aller aider Bella ?

- Oui, je vais l'appeler.

- Merci Alice !

- Heureusement que je suis là.

- Je sais, tu es la meilleure.

- Je le sais aussi ça.

J'avais entendu un petit éclat de rire et elle avait directement raccroché. Honnêtement, je plaignais vraiment Bella. Elle allait devoir supporter ma soeur et ses ardeurs, surtout que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de « s'amuser » avec mon épouse.

En rentrant chez moi, j'en profitais pour acheter un bouquet de fleur, bien peu en comparaison de tout ce que pouvait représenter Bella pour moi, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Avec ce simple bouquet, je pouvais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et que je la remercier de prendre sur elle pour m'accompagner à ce gala.

J'étais arrivé à l'heure pour prendre ma belle, mais il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Voir ma Bella dans une belle robe de soirée, sur des talons, merveilleusement bien coiffée mettait à mal tout mon self-control. Un self-control qui était très sollicité depuis quelques temps. Je tentais de prendre sur moi, mais voir mon épouse près de moi, merveilleuse, j'avais du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Mais pour le moment, la question ne se posait pas, nous avions une soirée de la plus haute importance. Je devais persuader le maire d'investir dans mon pôle d'accueil pour les gens en difficultés. Je ne pourrais jamais l'ouvrir sans son approbation, et l'aide du conseil municipal.

C'est donc comme cela que je me retrouver en pleine conversation avec ce dernier, après que nos épouses ne se soient éclipsée pour retourner à table.

- Votre épouse est délicieuse Edward.

- Merci beaucoup, j'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir.

- Elle ne semble pas se plaindre de votre présence. Il me semble qu'il est loin le temps où vous courriez avec votre soeur, votre frère à vos trousse dans le jardin de vos parents.

- Il me semble très loin aussi, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Je n'en doute pas... parlons de ce qui vous tracasse.

- Et bien, je compte ouvrir un nouveau cabinet...

- un nouveau cabinet ? Vous venez à peine de reprendre celui de monsieur Parker, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme cela.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je veux juste en ouvrir un nouveau, affilié au cabinet principal.

- Et bien... je ne vois pas réellement l'intérêt.

- Ce serait un cabinet avec des avocats qui donneraient des conseils, qui accueilleraient des gens en difficultés.

- Vous souhaitez donc changer de clientèle.

- Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup. Enfin, pas vraiment changer, juste la diversifier.

- Vous savez que vous allez au devant de choses que vous ne pourrez peut-être pas gérer.

- Je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas devenu avocat pour régler des affaires de divorces ou des querelles de voisinage...

- oui, je peux le comprendre.

- Aurais-je votre appui ? Lui demandais-je un peu intimidé.

- Bien évidemment Edward. Vous l'aurez toujours, et puis, associer mon nom à ce projet ne pourrait qu'être favorable. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire que vous souteniez M. King.

- Soutenir est un bien grand mot. Il est venu nous voir du temps où je n'avais pas encore les rênes du cabinet, et il me semble que mon collaborateur ai pris cette affaire sans demander l'avis de mon prédécesseur.

- Pour quel procès êtes-vous son avocat.

- Il porte plainte contre une société de crédit. Je ne sais pas si nous allons continuer à le défendre. Je ne suis même pas certain que sa plainte soit justifiée. Je ne me suis pas encore penché sur ce sujet.

- Vous attendez quoi Edward ? Il ne faut pas laisser cette affaire s'enliser.

- J'ai mis mon meilleur élément sur le cas King et mon assistant fouille le passé de King pour trouver des choses qui pourraient faire en sorte que nous abandonnions son affaire. Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas lâcher cette affaire comme cela. Ça pourrait s'avérer être dangereux.

- Je comprends, vous avez raison de prendre vos précautions. D'ailleurs, en parlant de précautions, je serais vous, je ferais attention à votre femme. Il lui jette des regards un peu trop soutenus pour moi.

Il avait dit cela en s'éclipsant, et effectivement, il avait raison. King n'arrêtait de regarder Bella alors qu'il était en compagnie de James. Nous étions dans une soirée de gala et ces abrutis passaient leurs temps à reluquer mon épouse. Par ces abrutis, j'entendais bien évidemment James et King. Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où ces deux là se connaissaient mais il était certain que ce n'était pas uniquement pas l'intermédiaire du cabinet.

Je profitais que quelques minutes tout seul pour envoyer un message à Alice. J'étais décidé à faire une surprise à Bella, à faire en sorte que cette soirée soit parfaite, totalement parfaite. Une fois cela fait, je parcourais la salle des yeux pour trouver Félix, il était avec une jeune femme, sans doute celle qui devait se charger d'enquêter sur King.

- la soirée se passe bien ? Demandais-je en guise d'introduction.

- Très bien et vous monsieur.

- Pareil. Je vous présente Gina, ma cousine.

- Enchanté mademoiselle.

- Moi de même. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une mission à mener à bien. Sur ce, bonne soirée. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Elle est charmante.

- Je sais, et elle sait en jouer.

- Si cela peut nous servir, tant mieux pour nous ! Au fait, je venais te voir pour te demander de faire une nouvelle recherche.

- Une nouvelle recherche, on laisse tomber l'affaire K ?

- l'affaire K ? le questionnais-je en souriant.

- Il faut bien trouver quelque chose pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionne, mais quoiqu'il en soit, non, nous ne laissons pas tomber. C'est en relation avec notre affaire. Dis-je en lançant un regard à James et King qui étaient à présent approchés par Gina.

- oh... James ?

- Oui, ils se connaissaient d'avant et je veux savoir quel est leur lien, il n'est pas clair.

- Bien chef !

- À présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller rejoindre ma femme.

- Présentez-lui mes respects.

- C'est très pompeux tout ça.

- Je sais, j'aime être pompeux, sans doute mon côté Volturi qui ressort.

- Sans doute.

J'avais dit cela en m'éloignant afin de rejoindre Bella. Elle ne quittait jamais mes pensées, mais cependant, je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Et je le regrettais vraiment. Je m'étais promis de passer une soirée entière avec elle, mais visiblement le destin en avait décidé autrement. Mais il était hors de question que je passe une minute de plus loin d'elle.

Fort de cette promesse, je me précipitais vers mon épouse, et je parvins à tenir ma promesse, mieux que cela, j'étais parvenu à l'emmener sur la piste de danse. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait passer du temps avec elle, la serrer contre moi, sentir son corps contre le mien. Juste être avec ma femme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions de retour à table, où le maire nous avait placé tout près de lui, avec Dan et Tanya en face de nous. J'avais encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ils semblaient tous les deux heureux et Tanya le méritait vraiment. Je ne savais pas comment les choses se déroulaient avec Lauren, mais à priori, il ne me semblait pas qu'elle ne pose trop de problème.

- Oh Georges, Edward t'a-t-il appris qu'il était à présent père de famille nombreuse ? Lança l'épouse du maire en plein milieu du repas.

- Non, il m'avait caché cela. Dit-il en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

- oh. Et bien, Bella m'a donné deux magnifiques princesses. Répondis-je en sentant la fierté s'insinuer en moi.

- Deux filles ? Cela vous en fait donc trois ?

- Exactement !

- Et bien, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos. Me dit-il alors que je posais la main sur la cuisse de ma belle qui rougit instantanément.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que ce n'est pas fatiguant, mais il me plait à croire que les filles sont plus calmes que les garçons. Je m'imaginais assez mal avoir trois garçons qui passeraient leur temps à se battre, un peu comme dans la série Malcom, ou quand je me battais contre Emmett.

- Attends de voir tes filles se battre pour des vêtements !

- Surtout si Alice met son nez là dedans.

- Nous ne la laisserons jamais faire. Dit Bella les yeux un peu paniqués.

- Ça reste Alice.

- Je viens de passer deux heures entre les mains d'Alice et crois-moi, je ne laisserais jamais mes filles subir ça ! Répondit-elle.

- Je te soutiendrais.

Je lui déposais un baiser dans le cou en entendant la tablée éclater de rire.

La soirée touchant à sa fin, nous avions repris la voiture pour rentrer chez nous. J'étais très pressé de retrouvé ma maison, mais aussi de profiter de ma femme au calme. Alice m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que tout était prêt et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon anticipation.

Je pris les mains de ma belle et l'emmenait dans notre chambre, en ouvrant la porte en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda Bella.

- J'ai demandé à Alice de nous préparer un nid douillé.

- Un nid douillé ? C'est le paradis ici. Pour quelle occasion ?

- Juste pour nous. Dis-je en sortant la bouteille de champagne.

- Oh mon dieu, du champagne, je suis décidément trop gâtée, et je me demande pourquoi autant d'honneur.

- Pour te remercier. Répondis-je en lui versant une coupe de champagne.

- Me remercier de quoi ?

- Juste d'être avec moi, d'être aussi patiente, de ne pas m'en vouloir de ne pas être aussi présent que nous le souhaiterions tous les deux.

- Edward, tu es parfait, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi et tu fais plus pour notre famille et nos filles que certains autres pères.

Je ne répondis rien, de toute façons, je ne pouvais rien répondre à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'avais encore un peu de mal à comprendre le lien qui pouvait nous unir, c'était plus fort et plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître, que tout ce que j'avais pu entendre auparavant. J'étais un homme comblé.

Pour le prouver à mon épouse, je déposais tout d'abord furtivement mes lèvres sur celle de mon épouse. Mais comme à chaque fois, mon cerveau partait en vacances lorsque je sentais la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes et la passion prenait peu à peu possession de mon corps. Ma langue vint taquiner la sienne et instinctivement, elle ouvrit la bouche et nos langues purent se livrer un combat sans merci. Ses mains remontèrent à la base de mon cou, jouant avec les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvaient alors que je la rapprochais un peu plus de moi. Malheureusement pour nous, nous dûmes nous séparer, pour rester en vie.

- wahoo. Souffla-t-elle, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

- Comme tu dis.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés de cette manière.

- Parce que ça fait une éternité.

Elle émit un petit rire avant de prendre une nouvelle fois possession de mes lèvres. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je ne pu résister à l'envie de la caresser. Je fis alors glisser une de mes mains sur le devant du corps de ma belle afin de caresser sa poitrine. Cette dernière avait évidemment perdu un peu de leur taille depuis l'accouchement, mais elle était tout de même plus opulente que le jour où je l'avais rencontrée et ce, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle s'éloigna de moi pour passer ses mains dans le dos. Même pas dix secondes plus tard, sa petite robe était à terre et elle me dévoilait son corps qui me manquait tellement depuis ces derniers mois.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, je perdis tous mes moyens avant de me jeter sur elle, provoquant son éclat de rire. Mais je n'en avais que faire. La seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était elle et ce qui allait suivre.

Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, je la déposais sur le lit et la mitraillais de baiser, tantôt tendres, tantôt furtifs. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était lui montrer que je l'aimais. Alors que ma bouche s'occupait du haut de son corps, ma main droit parti à la découverte du reste de son anatomie, passant rapidement par sa poitrine et allant se nicher dans sa culotte.

- Oh ! Gémit-elle en accrochant une de ses mains à mon bras.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Oui, tout va très bien, continue.

Je ne me fis pas prier pour lui obéir. Caressant, titillant son clitoris alors qu'elle s'agrippait toujours plus fermement à mon bras. J'avais l'impression de découvrir des nouvelles sensations tant la joie de redécouvrir son corps était intense.

- arrête. Me dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je surpris.

- je... je ne veux pas venir comme ça.

- Mais...

- je veux que tu sois en moi.

Elle avait dit cela en glissant sa main entre nous pour défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon et pour baisser ce dernier. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, je me retrouvais complètement nu sur son corps lui aussi nu. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas été dans cette position que je souhaitais profiter de cet instant au maximum, mais mon sexe palpitant se rappela à mon bon souvenir et je décidais donc d'agir avant d'exploser ou de mourir d'auto-combustion.

- Tu reprends bien la pilule ? Lui demandais-je, n'ayant que peu envie de voir ma femme de nouveau enceinte.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu es prête ?

- Plus que jamais.

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, poussant son bassin contre le mien, me donnant ainsi le signal qu'elle était prête à me recevoir. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de la pénétrer le plus tendrement possible. Je vis son visage se tordre un instant. Je ne sus si c'était à cause de la douleur, mais il me semblait avoir entendu ou lu quelque part que le premier rapport après une grossesse pouvait être douloureux. J'avais peut-être entendu cela autour d'une machine à café ou dans un magasine spécialisé, mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais pas que mon épouse souffre.

Elle bougea un peu son bassin et je commençais un mouvement de va et vient. Tout d'abord lentement pour profiter au maximum de cette sensation à laquelle je n'avais pas gouté depuis longtemps. Mais très vite, je fus consumé par la passion que je ressentais pour elle et je ne pu qu'accélérer le mouvement.

- Oh oui ! Comme ça ! Gémit-elle avant que je ne l'embrasse furieusement.

Je ne pu lui répondre que par un grognement primitif. Je n'étais pas capable de parler tant j'étais submergé par les émotions et les ressentis. J'accélérais encore le rythme, sentant ses chaires palpiter autour de ma verge qui se mouvait en elle avec une facilité inouïe grâce à l'excitation qui pouvait l'habiter.

- Oh... Edward !

- Merde Bee, tu me rends fou ! Dis-je en sortant entièrement d'elle et en entrant un peu plus brutalement.

- Putain ! Cria-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Ragaillardi par ses cris, je recommençais ce mouvement jusqu'à sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de moi alors que seul mon prénom sortait de sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut à mon tour de venir en elle en grognant son prénom. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés en la prenant contre moi alors qu'elle caressait tendrement mon torse.

- re-wahoo. Dit-elle en riant.

- Ouais... ça fait du bien. Répondis-je en embrassant son front.

- Oh ouais.

J'éclatais de rire avant de lui murmurer un tendre « je t'aime ».

* * *

**réponse aux reviews**

* * *

**Flo1359: **Hum... je peux t'assurer que les erreurs que les candidats avaient faites n'étaient pas à cause du stress car pour l'un des candidats, même lorsque le jury insistait en lui demandant s'il était certain de sa réponse, il répondait que oui (en l'ocurrence, il était persuadé que Madère appartenait à l'Espagne, ce que je peux concevoir, mais pas quand on a étudié cela pendant un an) sinon, je te remercie pour ta review^^ et ici, il pleut depuis trois semaines, mais ça va, je le vis bien lol

**Ilonka**: merci pour la review^^

**Ronnie**: Je te remercie pour la review^^

**Larsand**: oh oui, énormément de choses à rattraper!

**tss**: Je suis toujours contente de voir que de nouvelles personnes me lisent ;) Et logiquement, j'ai un rythme d'écriture d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais en ce moment, je ne le respecte pas du tout... mais au moins un par mois en tout cas.

**Gwen**: Merci beaucoup pour la review^^


	26. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas publié mais je pense que ce temps est révolu. En effet, je viens d'achever les épreuves CAPES! Et je peux vous dire que je compte bien en profiter, tout d'abord en vous publiant un chapitre et ensuite en ne faisant rien, en profitant du temps, en dormant, en allant au cinéma. d'ailleurs, je suis allée voir Twilight, et je l'ai trouvé vraiment bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, mais c'était pas mal._

_Sinon, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais je souhaitais vraiment publier le plus vite possible._

_Enfin, voilà, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire le chapitre._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais l'impression que tout avait changé et pourtant les choses étaient identiques à la veille. J'étais toujours dans ma nouvelle et grande maison, j'étais toujours mère d'une famille nombreuse, j'étais toujours mariée à un homme formidable. Mais je me sentais mieux, plus complète encore. Je devais sans doute mettre cela sur le fait que j'avais retrouvé mon époux, charnellement parlant. Et dieu que ça m'avait manqué ! Sentir ses mains se balader sur mon corps, le caresser, le vénérer, c'était juste bien mieux que n'importe quelle sensation au monde. Ne faire qu'un avec lui, sans que rien d'autre ne compte. J'étais heureuse, totalement heureuse.

Je savais que le bonheur n'était qu'un état d'esprit, quelque chose de non permanent, mais ces derniers temps, il me semblait que j'étais bien plus chanceuse que n'importe qu'elle autre personne de ce monde.

Je bougeais un peu, juste de quelques millimètres, pour reprendre conscience de mon corps qui était un peu engourdi, mais aussi de mon environnement. Je gémis de plaisir en sentant la prise d'Edward autour de mon corps, c'était tout simplement le paradis.

- Tu es réveillée ? Me demanda-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Hum hum. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son torse.

- À priori, pas assez.

- C'est juste que je suis tellement bien ici.

- Tu as le droit de te réveiller et de rester ici tu sais.

- Moui, mais ça voudra dire que le jour est en train de se lever et que je vais quand même devoir finir par me lever.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu devras te lever.

- Tu n'es pas marrant, et je n'en ai pas envie !

- Tu n'as pas envie de revoir les filles ?

- si... mais je suis tellement bien avec toi.

- Je serais encore là après tu sais.

- Oui... lui répondis-je en me blottissant encore plus contre lui.

- Visiblement, tu as décidé de bouder aujourd'hui.

- Oui.

- Il m'arrive d'oublier que ma femme est horriblement jeune.

- Horriblement jeune ? Pas à ce point.

- Tu n'as pas encore 23 ans Bee, tu es juste super jeune.

- Je suis mariée à un vieillard de 28 ans, oh mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je en souriant.

- Sans doute, mais je sais que tu l'aimes ton vieillard. Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Plus que tout au monde. Répondis-je en souriant.

- J'aurais souhaité me blottir un peu plus contre lui, mais il ne semblait pas du même avis puisqu'il se mit à bouger et à se lever.

- Où vas-tu ? Demandais-je en boudant légèrement.

- Préparer le petit déjeuner.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Tu dis cela, mais dans une demie-heure, ton ventre fera plus de bruit qu'un concert de Hard rock.

- Pfft. Dis-je en cachant ma tête dans le matelas, bien décidée à bouder.

- Je t'aime ma petite femme.

Il m'avait dit cela en me déposant un baiser sur la colonne vertébrale avant de remonter le drap.

J'avais l'impression de reprendre une vie normale avec Edward, ma vie d'avant la naissance des filles, d'avant mon mariage.

Edward avait raison, j'étais encore jeune, et j'aimais quand mes réactions redevenaient puériles. Je ne pouvais le faire uniquement quand j'étais avec mon époux, il était totalement impossible de le faire avec mes filles ou encore les membres de ma familles qui ne rateraient pas ce moyen pour se moquer de moi. Mais Edward réagissait de manière différente, il entrait dans mon jeu ou me laissait faire. Et j'aimais cela, j'aimais savoir que certaines choses étaient restées à leurs places.

Rassurée par mes pensées, je décidais de me lever et de rejoindre mon mari dans la cuisine, avant qu'il ne la fasse brûler. Pour se faire, je passais une chemise à laquelle je ne passais que deux boutons, histoire d'être un tant soit peu habillée.

Une fois dans ma cuisine, je fus séduite par la vision d'Edward, en caleçon qui coupait des fruits et qu'il déposait dans une coupelle à côté de laquelle se trouvaient des tartines de chocolat. Il leva les yeux et son sourire disparu un peu quand il me vit.

- Tu n'es pas marrante, je voulais t'apporter ça au lit.

- Tu es trop chou. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire.

- Chou ou pas, je voulais te faire plaisir.

- Crois-moi, te voir torse nu dans notre cuisine me fait encore plus plaisir que de te voir m'apporter le petit déjeuner.

- Plaisir à quel point ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je suis certaine que tu en as une petite idée.

J'avais dit cela en faisant glisser la main le long de son torse avant de s'échouer sur son caleçon. J'aimais l'idée que rien qu'une simple caresse lui fasse de l'effet. Tout doucement, de haut en bas, je flattais son membre qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes insatiable Mme Cullen.

- Uniquement de la faute de mon époux.

- Tu n'as pas faim, on pourrait sans doute manger et continuer cela par la suite.

- Honnêtement ? Non, et j'ai faim d'autre chose là.

- Bien, dans ce cas, en temps qu'époux, je me dois de pourvoir à tes besoins.

Il m'avait dit cela en me faisant asseoir sur le plan de travail et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, il fit glisser son sexe au sein de mes plis intimes, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Habituellement, il prenait toujours le temps de vérifier si j'étais prête, mais j'étais bien contente de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas fait cette fois-ci. Nous n'avions rien fait pendant près de quatre mois à cause de ma grossesse et de mon accouchement et j'étais bien décidée à rattraper le temps perdu.

J'avais longtemps eu peur que ma grossesse fasse que mes envies seraient moins importantes, mais ce n'était pas le cas, la maternité n'avait fait qu'exacerbe le besoin que j'avais d'Edward et à priori le besoin qu'il avait de moi. En même temps, il m'était assez difficile d'imaginer que je ne veuille plus de mon époux un jour, je vivais avec un dieu au corps parfait, et je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de lui.

Lentement, il entama un mouvement et très vite, il prit de plus en plus de vitesse. Brusquement, il me tira afin que mes fesses soient sur le bord du plan de travail, me forçant à m'allonger sur ce dernier. Il me martelait à présent avec une force inouïe. C'était juste parfait. À tel point que je ne voulais pas que ça se termine, je souhaitais ressentir cette sensation pendant encore des heures, même si je savais que c'était impossible, c'était la seule envie que j'avais.

Mais bien vite, je me sentis sur le point de perdre pied et il du le sentir car il accéléra encore la cadence, me faisant tomber dans les méandres du plaisir, avant qu'il ne sombre à son tour.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme cela afin de reprendre notre respiration.

- je suis une mère indigne si je dis que j'aimerais que nous confions plus souvent nos fille à ta mère ? Lui demandais-je en murmurant dans son cou.

- Ça ferait de moi un père indigne aussi... mais je ne parviens pas à avoir honte. C'est tellement bon de pouvoir te prendre partout dans la maison sans n'avoir rien à craindre.

- Nous sommes des pervers sexuels.

- J'en ai bien peur, mais nous nous sommes bien trouvés à priori.

- Parfaitement.

Il avait dit cela en m'aidant à me relever et me rhabiller. Nous nous installâmes par la suite à table afin de prendre ce petit-déjeuner qu'il nous avait préparé.

- c'est ce que j'appelle un matin parfait. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! A présent que nous nous sommes à peu près rassasier l'un de l'autre...

- à peu près ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Comme si je pouvais être totalement rassasiée de toi.

- Pas faux, et idem. Me répondit-il en riant.

- Bref, je disais donc, à présent, je pense que tu pourrais m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passer hier entre King et James, et pourquoi je devrais me méfier de ce dernier.

- On va dire que Royce King n'est pas l'homme qui a la meilleure réputation dans la ville.

- C'est à dire ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans la ville.

- Il est mouillé dans des choses pas très claires.

- Du genre mafia ?

- Ouais. Dit-il en me servant un jus d'orange.

- Avec les flingues, le cigare et tout et tout ?

- Ce n'est pas tout le temps comme dans les films mon amour, mais il est vrai que par moments, oui, ça y ressemble.

- C'est à dire ?

- Son nom apparaît dans plusieurs affaires de meurtres et de détournement de fond.

- Tu penses réellement, je veux dire des meurtres.

- Nous sommes dans une grande ville bee, ça arrive.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire cela comme ça, avec nos filles et...

- nous n'avons rien à voir avec cet homme, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à nous, et honnêtement, je pense que nous sommes dans un quartier tranquille. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela mon ange. Me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Tu es tout de même lié à ce dingue, tu le défends je te rappelle.

- Je suis sur le coup, je cherche à me défaire de cette affaire.

- Et comment tu comptes faire ? Je veux dire, il est un peu impossible que tu puisses te défaire de cette affaire, tu vas te le mettre à dos.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un film bébé, il trouvera un autre avocat beaucoup plus compétent.

Je lui fis une petite moue qui le fit sourire. Je savais que j'angoissais un peu pour rien mais savoir que mon époux travaillait avec quelqu'un qui était lié à des affaires pas très nettes ne me rassurait absolument pas du tout.

Edward changea par la suite de sujet de conversation, revenant à des sujets plus gais, même si je n'en savais pas plus sur James.

Trois heures plus tard, nous étions sur la route qui nous menait chez mes beaux-parents. La route n'était pas bien longue, mais nous avions tout de même décidé de prendre la voiture afin de nous rendre au restaurant d'Emmett. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'y étions pas allé, d'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sorti du tout, mise à part hier et une petite sortie en famille nous ferait le plus grand bien.

- Nous pouvons toujours faire demi-tour et retourner chez nous afin de passer toute la journée ensemble.

- Nous avons hélas notre devoir de parents à assumer.

- Je préférerais assumer mon devoir conjugal. Me dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

- Père indigne. Lui répondis-je alors que ce dernier garait la voiture.

- Je sais, mais au moins, je suis un bon époux.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- Ha les enfants, vous êtes là !

Esmé nous avait dit cela alors que nous sortions à peine de la voiture. Voilà un peu plus d'un an que je la connaissais et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne changeait absolument pas.

- papa ! Maman ! Nous dit Carlie en venait se jeter dans nos bras.

J'aimais toujours la manière dont pouvait nous accueillir notre fille. Je savais que cela ne durerait plus vraiment longtemps. Très vite elle allait rentrer dans cette phase de la pré-adolescence, elle ne voudrait plus qu'on lui fasse des baisers, qu'on la prenne dans nos bras. Bientôt, elle voudrait faire des soirées avec ses copines et je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Alors que j'étais prise dans mes pensées, elle était retournée dans la maison avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

- Tout va bien Bee ? Me demanda Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

- Oui. Je viens juste de faire un bond dans le futur.

- Et ça donnait quoi ?

- Carlie ne voudra plus se jeter dans nos bras et elle souhaitera faire des soirées avec ses copines, comme toutes les adolescentes normales.

- Elle est encore un peu jeune pour penser à cela.

- Rends-toi compte que cela va quand même bientôt faire deux ans que nous nous connaissons, le temps passe vite.

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas souvenance d'avoir été un adolescent avec des tonnes d'amis, et quelque chose me dit qu'il en était de même pour toi.

- Avoir des tonnes d'amis à Forks, c'est assez compliqué. Dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- Bien, la question est réglée, nous garderons nos filles enfermées dans un donjon et nous les forcerons à nous faire des bisous et des câlins.

- Bon plan. Tu pourras aussi m'y mettre, je te ferais des bisous et des câlins volontiers.

- Ne me tentes pas Mme Cullen.

J'éclatais de rire alors que nous entrions dans la maison. Il était si simple de rendre dingue mon époux et j'aimais le faire.

Une fois dans le salon, je ne pu résister à l'envie de me jeter sur mes deux bébés.

- Coucou les filles ! Vous avez manqué à maman. Dis-je en leur chatouillant le ventre.

- Et dire que tu ne voulais pas te lever. Me dit Edward en déposant un baiser sur le front de chacune de nos filles.

- Regarde maman, je t'ai fait un dessin.

- Oh merci mon ange, il est très beau.

- Je l'ai fait avec mamie, et elle m'a dit que je dessinais bien mieux que tonton Emmett.

- Garde ça en tête, tu pourras lui dire tout à l'heure. Lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- On va voir tonton ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Oui, nous allons au restaurant. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Vous voulez venir ? Demanda Edward à sa mère.

- C'est gentil mon chéri, mais ton père est au travail pour la journée et je vais vous laisser passer du temps en famille.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises maman, tu viens avec nous. Et comme je suis dans un bon jour, je te paie le restaurant !

- Mon fils est tellement généreux. Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- N'en profites pas pour m'embrasser. Répondit-il en se frottant la joue.

Je le regardais moqueuse.

- Comment souhaites-tu après ça que notre fille ne nous rejette pas ? Demandais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire.

- Temps que je t'ai pour me faire des baisers, ça me va. Me répondit-il en riant.

- Je monte avec mamie ! Nous dit Carlie alors que nous installions les jumelles dans la voiture.

- Tu vois, ça commence déjà.

Edward me jeta un regard avant de mon servir son légendaire regard en coin. Il savait très bien qu'après cela, je n'avais plus rien à répondre.

- Oh Ciel, ma famille débarque.

Tels étaient les mots qui furent lancés par Emmett alors que nous entrions dans son restaurant. Je pense que j'avais oublié pourquoi nous ne nous rendions pas plus souvent dans ce dernier, à présent, ça me semblait plutôt clair. Emmett ne savait pas faire dans la discrétion, et il venait encore une fois de nous le témoigner.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Em'. Dit Edward en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu as sorti ton harem ? Demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Que veux-tu, je sais m'occuper de ma famille.

- Les cernes sous les yeux de ton épouse me le confirme.

- Sérieusement Emmett, tu comptes nous le sortir à chaque fois que tu nous vois ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant la bise.

- J'aime tellement te rendre chèvre ma très chère belle-sœur.

- Dans ce cas, je ne ferais que te rappeler que ton frère ne s'endort pas après l'acte, lui.

- Ce n'est pas juste Bella !

- C'est tout à fait juste, et tu sais bien qu'on te le ressortira à chaque fois, jusqu'à temps que nous oublie. Dit Edward alors que son frère nous installait à une table.

- Si tu crois que je vais arrêter de vous taquiner !

- Emmett, voudrais-tu nous amener les cartes ? Tu auras au moins fait quelque chose d'utile de ta journée.

- Maman ! Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Je suis un incompris dans cette famille. Dit-il théâtralement.

- Mais bien sûr tonton, mais bien sûr.

- Même toi tu me trahis ?

Carlie éclata de rire mais ne répondit rien à son oncle.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Emmett fut quelque peu vexé lorsque sa nièce lui appris qu'elle dessinait bien mieux que lui, fait qui fut d'ailleurs confirmé par Esmé. Plus le temps passait plus je me rendais compte que j'adorais ma famille, et ma belle famille. J'avais souvent entendu des gens se plaindre de leur belle famille, ma mère en étant le meilleur exemple, mais j'avais eu la chance de ne pas du tout connaître ça.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions de retour chez nous, et j'en étais plutôt contente. Cette petite sortie en famille m'avait fait du bien, mais avec la nuit que nous avions passé, j'étais très fatiguée. J'accueillis la proposition de mon époux de commander à manger avec la plus grande joie.

- Sushis ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh oui ! Des sushis ! M'exclamais-je avec envie.

- Par moments, je me demande si tu ne préfères pas les sushis à ton époux.

- Rien ne peut égaler la saveur de mon époux. Répondis-je mutine.

- Bella...

- Mais j'ai été trop longtemps privée de sushis pour y résister !

- Ok, j'ai compris, je commande.

- Voilà une bonne initiative, je vais faire à manger pour Carlie.

C'était un peu devenu une tradition le samedi soir. Les filles nous prenaient tellement de temps que nous avions décidé que le samedi soir serait notre soirée, celle où nous nous retrouverions autour d'un repas, uniquement tous les deux alors que nos filles dormaient. Pour le moment, cela fonctionnait plutôt pas mal et j'en étais assez contente.

Bien évidemment, Carlie avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi nous ne mangions pas avec elle ce soir-là, mais elle s'était faite à cette idée, et que ce soit Edward ou moi, nous faisions toujours en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas seule à table. Ce soir, c'était donc moi qui était installée avec elle alors qu'elle mangeait une soupe que j'avais faite la veille.

Alors qu'Edward mettait les jumelles au lit, le téléphone se mit à sonner et je dus donc me dévouer pour y répondre.

- Oui ?

- Bella, c'est moi !

- Oh papa ! Comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais bien. Dis, j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances.

- Tu as pris quelques jours de vacances ? Tu es malade ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, bien sur que non. Mais je me disais que ma famille me manquait et tu penses que je pourrais venir vous voir un de ces jours ?

- Papa, tu sais bien que tu es le bienvenu, quand tu veux et le temps que tu le souhaites.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne nous déranges jamais !

- Dans ce cas, je pensais arriver samedi prochain.

- D'accord, je te prépare la chambre d'amis. Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être demander à ton mari s'il est d'accord avant de me le proposer non ?

- Tu connais Ed' papa, il ne dira rien. J'espère que tu resteras une semaine.

- Maman ! Je veux parler à papi.

- D'accord. Pa', je te laisse, Carlie veut te parler. Dis-je alors qu'Edward nous rejoignait.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Mon père, il va venir la semaine prochaine.

- Cool. Dit-il en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Tu t'occupes de Carlie, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ça marche.

J'abandonnais donc mon époux et me faufilais dans ma chambre afin de trouver un peu de solitude pour mener à bien ce que je souhaitais faire.

_Mon amour,_

_Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit de lettre, et j'ai un peu honte de moi. Parfois, il me prend l'envie de t'écrire, mais je ne sais pas toujours quoi te dire ou il m'arrive même d'avoir honte car ce que j'aurais aimé te dire serait un peu trop « fleur bleue »._

_Mais ce soir, il me prend l'envie de t'écrire, de renouer avec ce moyen de communication qui nous a porté tellement de chance._

_Je ne parviens pas encore à me rendre compte que cela va bientôt faire deux ans que nous nous connaissons. Voilà deux ans que tu as éclairé ma pauvre vie d'étudiante. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais avant toi, je n'avais que mes études, et tu as tout changé, tout renversé et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez._

_A chaque jour qui passe, je remercie tous les dieux qui peuvent exister de t'avoir placé sur ma route, mais aussi de t'avoir fait aussi têtu. Tu es celui qui a su comprendre ce qu'il me fallait avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureuse. Je veux dire, on le serait à moins ! Rien que de t'avoir rencontré m'a rendu heureuse, mais en plus du bonheur de t'avoir sur mon chemin, tu es arrivé avec une petite fille que j'aime à présent plus que tout au monde. Puis, tu m'as apporté nos deux princesses, et à présent, je suis une maman comblée._

_Je dois t'avouer quelque chose que je ne t'avais jamais dit auparavant. C'était une peur que j'avais, une peur qui doit exister dans toutes les femmes. En effet, avec ma grossesse et la naissance des filles, j'avais peur de voir notre couple perdre de son intensité. Il faut être honnête, nous avons toujours été en symbiose, la passion a toujours été le maitre mot entre nous et la naissance des filles aurait pu tout bouleverser. Et il est vrai que dans un sens, elle a tout bouleversé. Mon corps a totalement changé, à tel point qu'il m'arrive encore de ne pas comprendre certaines de mes réactions. Mais visiblement rien n'a réellement changé. Il est vrai que nous passons un peu moins de temps ensemble, mais je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi, et je sais aussi que dès que j'aurais achevé cette lettre, tu auras mis notre fille au lit et nous aurons la soirée rien que pour nous deux._

_Je devrais sans doute avoir honte de dire que cette soirée est la meilleure de ma semaine, mais il n'en est rien. Je prends plaisir à te retrouver en tête-à-tête. J'aime ces moments où nous sommes plus vraiment des parents, où nous sommes juste Edward et Bella, ces deux jeunes personnes qui se sont rencontrés par lettres. Chaque moment passé avec toi est tout simplement magique. Et tu sais ce qui était encore plus magique ? C'était de te retrouver hier soir et ce matin. Nous retrouver charnellement tous les deux._

_Je suis certaine que je suis entrain de rougir lorsque je t'écris cela, mais, oh mon dieu, sentir de nouveau la sensation de ta peau sur la mienne, tes lèvres contre ma peau, ta chaleur sur la mienne. Sentir ton odeur mélangée à la sueur de nos corps qui s'entremêlent. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela m'avait manqué. En fait, si, je pense que tu le sais, mais je tenais quand même à te le dire. Ce matin, je me suis levée avec la joie de me rendre compte que j'étais plus que chanceuse. Ce matin encore, je me suis dit que j'avais la chance que toi, Edward Cullen veuille de moi, ait encore envie de moi après une naissance et je me suis rendue compte avec bonheur que je te faisais toujours autant d'effet._

_J'ai adoré cette nuit et ce matin avec toi. Te retrouver était sans doute ce qu'il manquait à mon accomplissement personnel. Oh bien sur, il peut toujours me manquer certaines choses pour être heureuse, d'ailleurs, je tiens à t'annoncer ici que je souhaite reprendre un travail ! Enfin, passons, nous parlerons de cela en face ! Tout ce que je voulais que tu saches c'est que avec ou sans travail, tu restes le centre de mon univers, de mon monde._

_J'ai sans doute du tenir un discours décousu dans cette lettre, mais je sais que tu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Je voulais juste te le dire ou te le redire. Tu es mon tout mon amour._

_Ton épouse qui t'aime_


	27. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 8

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Je me cache derrière mon ordinateur, j'ai très honte de ne publier que maintenant, et je vous promets que je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière dans les publications, mais je ne promets rien étant donné que je ne sais pas encore si je vais avoir mes écrits ou non. Ce que je sais c'est que tout risque d'être plus compliqué après les résultats, mais je ferai un petit effort pour écrire plus fréquemment. _

_Je vous laisse ici, en espérant que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant :/_

_On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux non-inscrits!_

_bonne lecture._

* * *

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais découvert la lettre de Bella. Au tout début, j'avais été plutôt surpris : cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas écrit une lettre. Par moments, il m'arrivait de m'en vouloir et puis, je me disais que la vie. Cette dernière nous prenait beaucoup de temps.

Beaucoup plus que tout ce à quoi j'aurai pu m'attendre et voilà comment nous nous étions retrouvés sans pouvoir nous écrire des lettres. J'étais donc très heureux de retrouver l'écriture un peu brouillon de ma femme. De retrouver ses sentiments, de voir qu'elle avait toujours plus de facilité à me parler par lettres qu'à me dire ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

Étant donné qu'elle s'était éclipsée pour l'écrire et que nous avions ensuite pris du temps pour nous, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre. Mais je m'étais fait la promesse de le faire demain matin, lorsqu'elle irait chercher son père à l'aéroport.

Si beaucoup d'homme n'étaient pas forcément heureux de voir débarquer leur belle famille, ce n'était pas vrai pour moi. Bien évidemment, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise de voir débarquer ma belle-mère, un tant soit peu encombrante, même si je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais il n'en allait pas de même pour le Chef. Il était l'un des seuls repères dans la vie de Bella avant que je n'y entre. Mais pour moi, il était plus que ça, il était la version masculine de mon épouse. La même difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments mais le même amour profond pour sa famille. Et puis, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui, même s'il lui arrivait encore de me menacer quand je n'étais pas d'accord avec ma femme.

Car malgré toutes les apparences, ça arrivait, et fréquemment. Nous avions tous les deux beaucoup changés depuis ces deux années. J'étais bien moins organisé qu'auparavant et Bella était elle plus maniaque, ce qui faisait que le rangement était l'une des principales sources de disputes. Puis, il arrivait que nous nous disputions au sujet de l'éducation de Carlie. Rien de bien méchant, mais je m'étonnais toujours d'être en froid avec ma femme. Lorsque cela arrivait, c'était fréquemment dans l'intimité de notre chambre, loin des oreilles de notre fille car nous étions d'accord sur le point que notre fille ne devait pas se rendre compte du désaccord de ses parents car elle pourrait en jouer.

Cela avait commencé au tout début de notre relation. Au départ, ce n'était que des remarques de la part de Bella, elle ne se sentait pas encore assez présente dans la vie de ma fille. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était qu'un bien lointain souvenir, elle avait des idées bien arrêtées sur l'éducation que nous devions avoir et elle me le faisait souvent savoir. La plupart du temps, c'était au sujet de l'autorité que nous pouvions employer. Pour Bella, j'étais bien trop sévère avec Carlie, et pour moi, elle était trop laxiste. Je savais que cela venait de notre éducation, mes parents étaient eux aussi très sévères avec moi lorsque j'étais petit, relâchant un peu l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur moi au fil du temps. Et en ce qui concerne Bella, c'était le contraire. Elle avait grandi avec sa mère et c'était elle qui tenait le rôle de l'adulte, l'autorité était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait qu'entrevu qu'avec Charlie. Mais la plupart du temps, nos deux points de vue conjugués faisait quelque chose de bien et Carlie grandissait dans ce que je qualifierai d'environnement sain.

Je pouvais paraître arrogant mais j'étais persuadé que ma fille recevait une bonne éducation, j'étais d'ailleurs assez fier du modèle que nous diffusions pour cette dernière. Et j'étais certain qu'il en serait de même pour nos jumelles.

Je repensais avec un petit sourire à notre journée du lendemain, j'avais presque hâte que mon beau-père arrive à la maison. J'aimais toujours avoir Charlie à la maison, d'une part parce que je m'entendais bien avec lui et d'autre part parce que je savais que Charlie aimait sa fille plus que tout et je voulais à tout prix lui montrer que j'étais capable de la rendre heureuse. Oui, c'était tout à fait puéril de ma part, mais j'avais une fille et lorsqu'elle serait mariée, et j'espère sincèrement le plus tard possible, son époux devrait la traiter comme une princesse et je voudrais être là pour vérifier tout cela. Encore une fois, c'était totalement puérile, mais elle était ma fille.

Des coups frappés à ma porte me ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Edward.

- Oh Félix, désolé, j'étais parti dans mes pensées. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien, j'ai quelques nouvelles pour toi.

- Assieds-toi, je t'écoute.

- Déjà, il est 19h, donc je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de partir pour avoir l'occasion de voir tes filles mais aussi ta femme avant qu'elle ne t'en veuille.

- Elle ne m'en veut jamais.

- Qu'elle te dit. Je suis certain qu'elle est en ce moment à ta maison en train de se dire que tu abuses mais dès que tu vas passer le pas de la porte elle va tout oublier.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous ferions mieux de passer à autre chose, avant qu'elle ne m'attende avec un couteau sur le pas de la porte.

- Bien chef. Donc, la semaine prochaine, tu as rendez-vous avec le maire pour l'ouverture de ton cabinet.

- ha. Déjà ?

- Oui, visiblement votre rencontre au gala a fortement joué en ta faveur et je pense que c'est en très bonne voie.

- Je l'espère vraiment. Quoi d'autre ?

Il tourna la tête rapidement, juste pour vérifier que personne ne se promenait dans le couloir.

- J'ai commencé mon enquête. Et il y a pas mal de truc dans le dossier qui me semblent louches.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien les rendez-vous ne sont pas tous consignés dans le dossier, il semble aussi y avoir des pots de vin, comme pour sa sortir de prison.

- La caution ?

- Oui, il n'y a eu aucune audience pour que le juge puisse l'accorder.

- Quel juge ?

- Hansman.

- Il a été révoqué non ?

- Oui. Peu de temps après ça .

- ok... ça, ça me donne des cartouches contre James, mais contre King, je n'ai rien.

- Je cherche encore patron. Mais c'est pas facile.

- Le cabinet ne défend pas les dealer ou proxénètes, nous ne traitons pas ces affaires, tu devrais essayer de creuser de ce côté, ça nous permettra de ne pas le défendre.

- Oui, mais quand je vais trouver, je fais comment ? Je vais voir la police et je leur dis : « bonjour, j'ai des affaires concernant l'affaire King » ?

- si tu trouves quelque chose, j'en parlerai à mon beau-père, je suis certain qu'il connait des gens dans la police de Seattle. Mais au pire, tu pourrais trouver un quelconque lien entre le cabinet et King, des intérêt qui nous empêcherait de le défendre.

- Des liens ?

- Oui, je suis certain que tu peux creuser de ce côté avec James. Ils doivent avoir des liens.

- Bien, je le ferai.

- Autre chose ? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

- Oui, nous avons reçu plusieurs C.V, tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil pour le nouveau cabinet et pour remplacer James, nous manquons de gens !

- Je regarderai ça.

- Oh, et il faut changer de société de ménage.

- Sérieusement ? De société de ménage ? C'est à moi de s'occuper de cela.

- Et bien, je me suis renseigné auprès de l'ancienne secrétaire de M. Parker, il c'est lui qui s'occupait de tout cela. Et c'est la jungle aussi pour les jours de congés.

- D'accord, donc je vais devoir jeter encore un œil dans tout ce qu'il y a d'administratif dans le cabinet.

- Oui, ce serait bien. Je peux toujours le faire, mais tu es le chef, c'est à toi de gérer tout cela. Je n'ai aucun poids et je ne suis pas franchement respecté au cabinet.

- Toi ? Pas respecter, tu fais 2m10, je suis certain que tout le monde te respecte.

- Oui, mais bon, je ne suis pas toi.

- Je le ferai. Cherche moi plusieurs sociétés de nettoyage, je m'entretiendrai avec eux et nous verrons pour la suite. C'est tout ?

- Non, c'est bon, nous sommes en week-end cher patron.

- Bien, alors bon week-end Félix, rentres donc chez toi.

- Oh, tu peux compter sur moi, je vais profiter de ce week-end. Me dit-il avec un sourire subjectif.

- Tu devrais te mettre à chercher quelqu'un, tu verrais avoir une petite-amie, ça change une vie.

- J'y penserai, mais franchement, pour le moment, je suis bien comme je suis.

- Bien, mais penses-y ! Et passe le bonjour à ta cousine.

- J'y penserai chef.

Il avait dit cela avant de passer la porte. J'étais vraiment content d'avoir Félix à mes côtés, il m'aidait à gérer tout cela.

Une demie-heure plus tard j'étais enfin de retour chez moi, dans la chaleur de mon foyer. Et comme chaque jour, ma fille me sauta au cou lors de mon entrée dans la pièce.

- Hey mon bébé, comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne suis plus un bébé. Mais je vais bien. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Temps que tu vas bien, tout va bien. Dis-je en la reposant à terre avant de me rendre à la cuisine pour y trouver ma femme et mes jumelles. Comment va ma merveilleuse épouse ?

- Je vais bien, et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Fatigué, mais ça va.

- Dure journée ?

- Non, mais horriblement longue loin de vous. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le front de chacune de mes filles.

- J'aimerai bien te dire que c'était pareil ici, mais je me rends compte que tenir une maison prend trop de temps.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout cela ? Nous avons assez de moyens pour prendre une femme de ménage.

- Je sais, mais je suis ici, alors autant que je l'optimise.

- Tu sais aussi que tu peux trouver un travail si tu le souhaites.

- Je sais... mais je ne veux pas laisser nos filles. Me dit-elle en me faisant une petite moue.

- Et bien, tu pourrais travailler ici.

- J'ai commencé à écrire un roman. Me dit-elle en rougissant alors que je nous servais un verre de vin.

- Écrire ? Sur quoi ?

- Un conte pour enfant, ce n'est pas génial, mais ça m'occupe quand je n'ai plus rien à faire.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Les enfants te prennent du temps.

- Je sais, mais je préfère dormir la nuit.

- Bonne réponse, quoique nous pourrions faire autre chose la nuit.

- Je ne te suivrai pas sur ce terrain alors que notre fille risque d'entrer à n'importe quel moment dans la pièce.

- Bien, nous poursuivrons donc notre discussion ce soir.

- Tu es incorrigible.

J'éclatais de rire avant de prendre en charge le bain de mon aînée et par la suite, le bain des jumelles. C'était le moment que je préférai de la journée. Enfin, non, celui que je préférai, c'était quand je me retrouvais avec mon épouse dans notre chambre, mais être avec chacune de mes filles et profiter d'elle était un luxe auquel je tenais. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre tous ces pères qui rentraient chez eux et qui s'affalaient dans le canapé, laissant leur femme faire tout le travail. Nous étions un couple et nous devions nous partager les tâches. Si je savais cuisiner, je ferai la cuisine, malheureusement pour moi, ou heureusement, ma femme cuisinait de mieux en mieux et je me retrouvais donc à relégué en temps que commis de cuisine et comme chargé de vaisselle.

Notre soirée se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, c'est à dire dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il n'en fut pas exactement pareil pour ma nuit. Les jumelles ne voulaient pas dormir, je les soupçonnais de couver quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas médecin et je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elles avaient, mais en tout cas, j'étais celui qui se levait, et c'était entièrement de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas que Bella se lève la nuit alors qu'elle s'occupait déjà toute la journée de nos trois monstres, c'était aussi pour moi l'occasion de m'occuper de nos jumelles et de passer du temps avec elle.

Cette nuit, toutefois, j'aurai bien passé mon tour... J'étais assis avec Jade dans les bras en tentant de la rendormir alors que je venais de faire de même pour Ambre il y a à peine quelques minutes.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda mon épouse en entrant tout doucement dans la nurserie.

- Oui. J'essaye de les rendormir . Chuchotais-je.

- Je crois qu'elles sont malades, ce midi Ambre faisait un peu de fièvre. Dit-elle en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- Tu lui as donné quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, j'ai appelé ton père pour savoir, je me suis trouvée un peu démunie. Me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu as très bien géré visiblement, elle ne fait plus de fièvre.

- Oui, mais je pense que nous passerons quand même par la case maladie.

- On ne peut pas y échapper jusqu'à leur adolescence. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Hélas... surtout que je suis certaine que sous peu Jade fera elle aussi de la fièvre.

- Voilà bien l'inconvénient d'avoir des jumelles : deux fois plus de tracas. Répondis-je simplement.

- J'avais déjà lu ça quelque part, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce vrai. Mais visiblement si. Me dit-elle en émettant un bâillement.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher mon amour, demain va être une journée chargée.

- Je n'ai même pas encore préparer sa chambre, ni prévu les repas pour la semaine.

- Honey, c'est ton père, si nous lui préparons autre chose qu'une pizza surgelée, il sera content. Lui dis-je en souriant doucement.

- Oui, mais sa chambre.

- Je m'en occuperai demain matin, pendant que tu seras à l'aéroport.

- Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je voudrai juste savoir si tu pouvais passer au supermarché, j'ai oublié d'acheter de la bière, et nous n'en avons plus, je sais que ton père préfère boire cela qu'un verre de vin.

- Je le ferai. Tu penses décidément à tout. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Pas à tout. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Mais bien sur... par contre, Carlie veut venir avec moi, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit réveillée.

- Je serai toi, je la réveillerai, tu la connais, si elle ne vient pas alors que cela fait une semaine qu'elle nous tanne, elle va nous faire tout un cirque.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je la réveillerai.

- Parfait, à présent, va te coucher, tu tiens à peine debout.

- Tu me rejoints ?

- Très vite, elle dort pratiquement. Dis-je en jetant un regard sur notre petite fille.

- D'accord.

Elle avait dit cela tout en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres, un baiser qui firent s'enflammer mes sens comme à l'accoutumée.

Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant, j'étais tout seul dans mon lit avec un simple mot sur le lit :

_« Je suis partie à 9h30 avec Carlie, les filles viennent à peine de se rendormir. A très vite. Je t'aime. B. »_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour voir qu'il était 9h45. J'avais encore pas mal de temps avant que mon épouse ne revienne avec son père.

Je pris donc tout mon temps pour prendre une bonne douche chaude mais aussi préparer la chambre de mon beau-père. Je n'étais pas un professionnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de tenir une maison, mais je savais que cela tenait à cœur à Bella, je ne pouvais pas la décevoir. Il me fallu au moins trois quart d'heure pour trouver les bons draps. Non mais honnêtement, comment étais-je sensé savoir quel drap, quel drap housse, quelle couette utiliser. J'étais resté totalement désemparé face à l'armoire de la chambre d'amis pendant au moins dix minutes, avant de retourner dans notre chambre afin de voir comment Bella faisait notre lit pour y reproduire la même chose.

Une fois les draps trouvés, il m'avait fallu trouver le chiffon à poussières pour nettoyer la chambre, mais aussi le balai. Je pestais contre moi, me demandant si je vivais ici. Il y a deux ans, je savais où se trouvaient toutes mes affaires pour le ménage, mais maintenant que nous avions déménagé et que c'était Bella qui s'occupait de la majeure partie du ménage, je ne savais plus où étaient rangées les choses. Mais je pestais aussi sur moi car je me rendais compte que même si je m'auto-congratulais en me disant que je venais toujours en aide à ma femme, j'étais bien obligé de constater que ce n'était pas réellement le cas.

Quant enfin j'eus terminé, je me souvenais que je devais écrire ma lettre pour mon épouse, sinon, je ne le ferai jamais. Muni d'un crayon et d'une feuille, j'allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la nurserie pour y trouver mes filles plongées dans un sommeil profond.

_« Mon Amour._

_Je dois bien avouer que lorsque j'ai trouvé ta lettre, j'ai été plus que surpris, et puis je me suis dit que je devais avoir honte de moi. Je m'étais promis de t'écrire souvent, et puis finalement, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je m'étais dit que mon travail ne me prendrait pas trop de temps, mais ces dernières semaines, j'ai l'impression de faillir à ma promesse._

_En fait, depuis ce matin, je me rends compte de plusieurs choses : déjà, que je ne t'ai pas écrit plus souvent, mais aussi, et je me suis rendu compte de cela ce matin en préparant la chambre pour ton père, que je ne t'aidais pas autant que je le devais dans la maison. Tu dois peut-être te demander pourquoi je te dis cela, et bien c'est très simple : en faisant le lit, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas comment on faisait un lit, mais surtout que je ne savais même pas où se trouvaient les chiffons à poussières, dans ma propre maison, je ne sais pas où se trouvent les ustensiles pour faire le ménage. Tu devrais m'en vouloir pendant des années pour cela. Mais promis, je vais prendre un peu plus de place dans les travaux de la maison._

_En effet, il est hors de question que je sois l'un de ces époux qui rentre chez lui et qui se pose dans le canapé pour ne plus rien faire. À partir de cet instant, je te promets d'être plus présent._

_Mais revenons à présent à ta lettre et à la réponse que je me dois d'apporter._

_Je ne sais pas si tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse, je serai assez mal placé pour prétendre t'apporter tout le bonheur dont tu as besoin, mais il faut que tu saches que chaque jour que Dieu nous donne à tous les deux est un cadeau du ciel pour moi et c'est pour cela que je m'attache à essayer de te rendre heureuse. Cependant, je pense que le bonheur n'est pas quelque chose d'acquis, qui dure toute la vie, mais plutôt un état d'esprit non permanent et c'est pour cela que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse. Il y a sans doute des jours où tu as envie de me tuer, où tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, comme lorsque je rentre trop tard le soir ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je veux que tu saches que je me rattraperai tout le temps. Chaque seconde passée à tes côtés me comblent de joie et te rendre heureuse n'est qu'un simple retour des choses._

_Je sais que notre histoire peut paraître rapide aux yeux des autres, après tout, nous sommes mariés et nous avons deux enfants, enfin, trois avec Carlie, alors que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis deux ans. Mais tout cela n'a aucune importance. Chaque pas franchit avec toi est quelque chose que nous devions faire. Même si c'était rapide, je veux que tu saches que j'ai longuement réfléchi à chacune des demandes que je t'ai faite, et que je réfléchis encore à ce que sera notre avenir et que mon unique but est que nous vivions heureux, avec notre famille et nos amis._

_Revenons ensuite à tes peurs. Tu sais qu'il est capital pour moi que tu me fasses part de ces dernières, je ne suis pas dans ta tête et je ne peux donc pas les deviner, il faut donc que tu me dises tout ce qui te passe par la tête, absolument tout._

_Je comprends totalement ta peur, mais je peux aussi te dire qu'elle est absurde. Oh mon dieu Bella, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il m'était difficile de te résister avant la grossesse, mais je peux te dire que c'est encore pire. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ton corps a changer au cours de la grossesse, mais tu es encore plus belle qu'avant mon ange. Je ne peux même pas expliquer ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi. Ne serait-ce que cette nuit dans la nurserie. Quand tu es près de moi, je suis un tsunami d'émotions._

_Nous sommes bien évidemment des parents, mais je serais toujours cet Edward qui est tombé amoureux de toi, je ne pourrais jamais renier cette facette de ma personnalité. Tu es la mère de mes enfants, mais tu es aussi et surtout la femme qui a renversé et ensoleillé mon univers. Je suis un putain de chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie, et je ressens toujours cette passion qui m'anime quand je suis avec toi._

_Nous sommes des parents, mais nous sommes encore très jeunes, enfin, surtout toi, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne profitions pas de la communion de nos corps. Quand je suis de cette manière avec toi, j'oublie tout le reste, j'oublie le travail, j'oublie les tracas de la vie quotidienne. Tu es toi aussi le centre de mon univers, tu es toute ma vie et te retrouver physiquement était un bonheur total, comme si j'étais de nouveau entièrement moi-même._

_Parlons à présent de ton envie de reprendre un travail. Tu sais que tu as mon soutient tout entier, quoique tu choisisses. S'il te faut un travail pour te sentir entièrement épanouie, alors fonces ! Et je veux que tu saches que je le comprends totalement, je veux que tu puisses te voir comme Bella et pas uniquement comme une maman. Tu es encore si jeune que je ne veux pas te voir t'enfermer dans un rôle unique. Après, je sais que tu m'as parlé de l'écriture d'un livre, je pense que ton idée n'est donc pas encore arrêtée, mais quoique que tu décides, je te soutiendrais. Un travail est sans doute ce qu'il te faut pour t'épanouir encore plus, et cela n'aura que des conséquences favorable sur notre vie de famille, mais aussi notre vie de couple. C'est pour cela que je pense que nous devrions en parler plus longuement en face à face._

_A mon tour de te parler un peu du travail. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier soir, mais je pense que tu as su charmer le maire lors de son gala puisque ce dernier m'a donné un rendez-vous, afin de parler d'une subvention pour mon projet de cabinet venant en aide aux plus défavorisés. Je serai tellement content si ce projet arrivait à son terme. Aider toutes ces personnes qui n'ont pas les moyens d'aller voir des avocats dignes de ce nom. Je veux être celui qui met en place ce cabinet, je veux être celui qui aide ceux qui n'ont que peu de moyen sans penser à l'argent, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous soucier de cela, et je veux que d'autres personnes aient le droit à tout cela. C'est peut-être ambitieux, mais je trouve ce projet très stimulant._

_Ensuite, en ce qui concerne l'affaire King, Félix est encore sur le coup. Plus les semaines passent et plus je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup de chances de l'avoir et qu'il ne peut plus être cantonné au poste d'assistant, il est à présent plus un détective qu'autre chose. Enfin, nous verrons comment cela va tourner, mais je suis certain que tout se passera au mieux._

_Je t'aime._

_E. »_

J'avais été obligé d'achever ma lettre, car même si j'avais encore mille mots à lui dire, ou plutôt lui écrire, je n'en avais plus le temps, ni vraiment l'inspiration.

A peine dix minutes après avoir terminé cette lettre et l'avoir déposée dans notre chambre, ma fille passait le pas de la porte avec la grosse valise de son grand-père.

- Tu es bien chargée mon amour.

- C'est la valise de papy, tu n'as pas vu celle de Carole.

- Carole ? Demandais-je surpris.

- Oui, la copine de papy. Me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je restais un moment interdit avant de voir Bella entrer, vue sa tête, elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée de ce changement de programme.

- ton père a une copine ? Demandais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Oui, on en parlera plus tard. Me dit-elle en se renfrognant alors que Charlie passait la porte d'entrée.

- Chef ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien et toi ? Me répondit-il alors que sa « petite-amie » passait le pas de la porte.

- À merveille. Laisse-moi te présenter Carole.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même jeune homme.

- Edward ! J'ai besoin de toi dans la chambre des jumelles. Résonna la voix de mon épouse à travers la maison.

- Carlie, tu présentes sa chambre à ton grand-père et à son amie.

- Oui papa. Me dit-elle imperturbable.

Je les laissais donc gagner la chambre d'amis alors que pour ma part, je me rendais dans la nurserie où nos filles commençaient tout doucement à se réveiller. En fermant la porte derrière moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

- Ne ris pas. Me prévint ma femme.

- Désolé bébé, mais c'est trop tard.

- Edward !

- Bella, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Non, bien sur que non, mon père sort avec une femme qui a quoi, dix ans de plus que moi et donc quinze ans de moins que lui, mais tout va bien.

- Bee... s'il est heureux comme ça.

- Je ne la sens pas cette femme.

- C'est normal, c'est la compagne de ton père, mais je suis certain que dès que tu auras appris à la connaître, tu vas l'apprécier.

- Elle pourrait être ta femme ! Elle a quasiment ton âge.

- Tu es ma femme, elle ne l'est pas, et ne te pose pas de questions. Sois juste polie avec elle et profite de ton père.

- J'ai pas envie d'être polie avec elle. Me dit-elle en se lovant contre moi.

- Tu peux faire un effort, pour Carlie, elle est tellement heureuse de voir son grand-père.

- J'ai pas envie. Me dit-elle en posant un baiser sur mon torse.

- Pour moi alors. Dis-je en lui faisant mon sourire en coin.

- Je sais pas...

- je te promets que je saurai te récompenser. Ce soir.

J'avais dit cela en prenant ses lèvres. L'embrasser avec passion était toujours un bonheur.

- bien, je vais faire un effort.

* * *

Réponse aux non inscrits:

Gwen: Je vais bien et toi? J'espère que cette suite va te plaire!

larsand: merci pour la review! Et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre!

Ilonka: Merci pour la review!

marine larriven lafi: Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour ce chapitre!


	28. LIVRE 2: Chapitre 9

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Bon, j'ai un peu honte, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté et vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir! J'ai un peu plus de mal à écrire en ce moment et ça ne va pas s'arranger jusqu'en juillet, en effet, je passe mes oraux et il faut donc que je me prépare, de plus, je suis allée en stage donc se retrouver face à une classe et préparer des cours, je peux vous dire que ça prend plein de temps! mais quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que je n'abandonne pas mes fictions, je vais continuer à les écrire et les publier quand je peux! C'est juste que je n'ai plus le temps, plus de vie sociale, plus rien du tout quoi :)_

_J'ai répondu à quelques review, mais pas à toutes donc je m'excuse!_

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et merci pour votre patience!_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le lever de ce matin avait été plus compliqué qu'habituellement.

Avoir retrouver Edward avait été le paradis, nous avions retrouvé une complicité qui était à présent renforcé. J'étais toujours aussi bien dans ses bras et savoir qu'il me soutenait quoi qu'il arrive me réchauffait toujours autant le cœur.

Mais ce matin, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je me lève ! Je devais aller retrouver mon père à l'aéroport, et j'en étais heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir, et j'étais contente de pouvoir profiter de lui. Mais j'étais aussi heureuse de voir qu'il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec ses petites-filles.

Tout d'abord Carlie qui n'attendait que ça, passer du temps avec son grand-père, qu'il l'emmène à la pêche, même si elle n'y était jamais allée, même si elle ne savait pas comment faire, même si elle avait peur des insectes. Elle souhaitait, je pense, passer plus de temps avec lui.

Et puis, il y avait les jumelles. Bien évidemment, elles étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre qui était Charlie, elles étaient trop petites même pour se rendre compte de sa présence, mais elles devaient apprendre à le connaître et à l'apprécier.

Voilà pourquoi après toutes ces réflexions, je décidais qu'il était temps de me lever et de lever ma fille. Pour cela, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre pour la trouver encore profondément endormie. Cela me tuait toujours le cœur de la réveiller, mais si je ne le faisais pas, je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait.

- Ma chérie... il est l'heure.

- De quoi ? Me demanda en marmonnant.

- D'aller chercher papy à l'aéroport.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant.

- Il peut pas arriver plus tard ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'enfouissant encore plus sous les couvertures

- non, je ne pense pas. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Le conducteur d'avion peut avoir du retard.

- Oui, mais on ne peut le savoir qu'en allant directement la-bas. Dis-je en descendant l'escalier avec elle dans les bras.

- Tu peux les appeler ? Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Qui ? Lui demandais-je en l'installant dans la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Le conducteur d'avion. Me répondit-elle alors que je ne pu cacher mon éclat de rire.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça princesse. On ne peut pas appeler les pilotes comme ça, ils doivent être concentrés sur ce qu'ils font.

Elle me répondit par sa petite moue et je du prendre encore une demie-heure pour lui expliquer pourquoi son père ne pouvait pas appeler l'aéroport pour savoir si les conducteurs étaient vraiment concentrés et si nous pouvions les appeler.

A discuter de cette manière elle ne se rendit pas compte de notre départ pour l'aéroport. D'une certaine manière, Carlie était une copie de sa tante : toujours en train de parler mais pour autant, très facile à vivre, et sans doute en raison de son âge, elle se laisser un peu porter par la vague.

À peu près une heure et demie après notre réveil, nous étions dans le terminal de l'aéroport pour attendre mon père.

- Maman, pourquoi ta jambe elle bouge toute seule ? Me demanda Carlie alors que nous étions assises attendant que la porte d'arrivée soit affichée.

- oh.. parce que je suis pressée de voir papy.

- Moi aussi ! Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu penses qu'on va pouvoir aller essayer de pêcher cette fois ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, il faudra lui demander.

- Tu viendras avec nous ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais comment je suis ? La dernière fois que je suis allée pêcher avec papy, je suis tombée à l'eau. Lui dis-je alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Et tu crois que papa viendra ?

- Et bien, il faudra que tu lui demandes toi-même.

- Moi je crois qu'il ne voudra pas. Me dit-elle avec sa petite moue ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que papa, il aime pas ne rien faire ! Et la pêche, tonton Emmett il dit que c'est rien faire.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut être calme et ne pas parler.

- Oui, mais ça peut être marrant.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de venir sur moi pour patienter en silence cette fois-ci.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la porte d'arrivée de mon père. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de le retrouver, de lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse et à quel point j'avais l'impression d'être accomplie dans ma vie privée. Bien évidemment, il fallait que je m'accomplisse dans ma vie professionnelle, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Je devais m'occuper de mes trois petites filles qui grandissaient tellement vite !

- Maman ! C'est qui avec papy ? Me demanda Carlie en tirant sur mon manteau pour attirer mon attention.

- Qui ? Demandais-je en revenant sur terre.

- La madame avec papy ?

- Je levais les yeux pour observer mon père arriver avec une femme à ses côtés.

- Putain ! Dis-je en oubliant la présence de Carlie à mes côtés.

- Maman ! C'est un vilain mot !

- Pardon mon cœur.

- Alors c'est qui ? Une amie de papy ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur.

Je regardais plus en détail cette femme qui se tenait, se pavanait, à côté de mon père. Merde, elle pourrait être ma soeur !

Bon, sans doute pas, mais elle était bien plus jeune que mon père ! Et elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance. De plus, j'étais profondément en colère que mon père débarque avec quelqu'un sans me prévenir. C'était la moindre des choses, il venait chez moi et je me retrouvais devant le fait accompli. C'était totalement inadmissible.

Je tentais de me composer le visage le plus impassible possible pour ne pas qu'il remarque à la fois mon trouble et ma colère.

- Bell's ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras alors que sa grue restait en retrait.

- Papa.

- Et ma petite Carlie est là aussi. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Le conducteur d'avion était bien concentré ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant alors que mon père me questionnait du regard.

- Je t'expliquerai.

- Bien. Bella, Carlie, je vous présente Carole.

Il avait dit cela en rougissant légèrement, signe de son embarras tout de même évident. Mais je n'étais pas décidé à lui faire de cadeaux, il aurait pu me prévenir avant, au moins m'annoncer qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

- Enchanté de vous connaître. Dis-je en tentant de sauver les apparences.

- Oh moi aussi, mais tutoies-moi, nous allons être très proches !

- C'est ça. Répondis-je en maugréant.

- Et qui est cette petite fée ? Demanda-t-elle, signe qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ma réponse.

- C'est Carlie, ma petite fille. Dit mon père fier comme un paon.

- Oh, elle est adorable.

- Bonjour madame. Répondit ma fille, bien élevée.

- Oh, ne m'appelle pas madame, je suis Carole.

- D'accord madame.

- Dans tes dents ! Pensais-je puérilement.

- Ma fille et moi-même avions visiblement le même avis sur la question.

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture alors que Carole ne cessait de bavarder. Je me demandais ce que faisait mon père avec cette femme, elle était tout le contraire de lui.

Dans la voiture, elle prit place à côté de Carlie qui faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. Je connaissais ma petite fille et je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas réellement comme me le prouvait ses paupières qui s'ouvraient à de quelques moments.

A mon plus grand soulagement, nous arrivâmes à la maison. J'allais retrouver mon Edward, il allait me serrer contre lui et me consoler un peu.

- Cette maison est adorable. Dit Carole alors que j'ouvrai le coffre de la voiture.

- Oui, oui.

- Vous avez les moyens pour une femme au foyer.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et lui jetais juste un regard meurtrier pour qu'elle comprenne le fond de ma pensée. Qui était-elle pour me juger ?

En rentrant à la maison, je ne pouvais ignorer les regards amusés de mon époux, mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à subir son humour. Il avait toutefois su choisir les mots pour me consoler et en sortant de la chambre, je décidais de prendre sur moi pour ne pas froisser mon père qui en ce moment même descendait l'escalier.

- Bell's...

- ne me fais pas ce regard. Nous allons avoir une discussion, sois-en certain, mais pas maintenant.

- Mais...

- Chef. Dit Edward en déposant une main sur l'épaule de mon père alors que je m'enfuyais vers la cuisine.

- Cette maison est vraiment belle. Mais elle n'est pas trop grande pour vous trois ? Demanda Carole qui était sans doute descendue.

- Nous ne sommes pas qu'à trois. Répondit simplement Edward. Visiblement, ils m'avaient tous suivis dans la cuisine.

- Les animaux ne comptent pas. Dit-elle en essayant de plaisanter.

- Nous avons des jumelles. Lui répondit Edward.

- oh... vous ne les faîtes pas. Rit-elle en badinant avec lui alors qu'il restait stoïque.

- Bella a fait tout le travail.

- Et un travail magnifique. Où sont-elle d'ailleurs. Intervint mon père.

- Elles sont dans leur chambre. Répondit Edward.

Honnêtement, était-il possible de vouloir tuer une personne alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous la connaissions ? Je me posais beaucoup de question en ce moment même. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de me retrouver seule dans ma cuisine, ou alors seule avec mon époux.

Je sais que je pouvais paraître puérile, que ma réaction pouvait s'assimiler à de la jalousie, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. J'avais déjà un beau-père et je pouvais très bien avoir une belle-mère, plus jeune que mon père, ça ne me posait pas de problèmes. Mais pas elle, pas Carole ! Elle n'avait de cesse de critiquer ma maison mais aussi moi ! Oh, elle savait y faire, c'était toujours à mi-mots, mais j'avais la vague impression qu'elle tentait de se placer en opposition avec moi. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait, mais il était certain que cette situation n'allait pas durer, j'allais bien vite sentir la moutarde me monter au nez, et j'allais lui faire regretter son attitude.

En gentlemen fortement bien élevé par Esmé, Edward se proposa de faire visiter le jardin à Carole pendant que je préparai le repas de ce midi. J'avais décidé de faire quelque chose qui me ferait rester en cuisine le plus longtemps possible ! Ce serait donc une salade grecque, des lasagnes maison et en dessert qui demanderait une longue préparation : des macarons !

Fière de moi, je débutais la préparation de mes desserts, retranchée dans ma cuisine, cependant, je n'avais pas remarqué que mon père était encore là. Ce n'est que lorsque je le bousculais que je me rendais compte de sa présence.

- Tu n'es pas allé avec Edward ?

- Non. Me répondit-il tout simplement.

- Tu veux une bière ?

- Non.

- Si tu veux quelque chose, sers-toi. Dis-je en m'attelant à ma préparation.

- Je croyais que tu voulais parler.

- Pas maintenant.

- Bell's...

- j'ai besoin de me calmer, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

- Te calmer ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oui, me calmer.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Lui demandais-je en claquant le torchon que je tenais dans les mains.

- Non... mais pas du tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es énervée.

- Papa ! Je viens te chercher à l'aéroport, très contente de passer du temps avec toi et là, d'un coup, je te vois accompagné d'une jeune femme, qui pourrait être ma soeur, qui ne cesse de critiquer ma maison et tout le reste, mais je dois être heureuse et souriante.

- Tu es jalouse de Carole ? Tu sais bien que tu seras toujours ma petite fille.

- Oh arrête ce n'est pas ça, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Tu sais que tu as le droit de le dire. Me dit-il en riant.

- Je trouve ça hilarant, contente que ça te fasse plaisir. Maintenant, sors de ma cuisine.

- Bella !

- Quoi Bella ! J'essaie de te dire que je suis en colère, et toi, tu prends ça à la rigolade. Je suis en colère parce que tu ramènes quelqu'un chez moi, sans même me demander mon avis, sans même nous prévenir, de plus, cette personne est horripilante, mais non, ça te fait rire. Alors je suis contente que tu t'éclates avec une midinette, mais moi, j'ai des choses à gérer, et crois-moi, une bouche à nourrir en plus, ce n'est pas une maigre affaire alors tu sors de ma cuisine et tu vas rejoindre ta petite-amie et tu dis à mon époux qu'il doit débarquer fissa avant que je ne vienne le chercher moi-même.

Je le vis me regarder quelques secondes, réfléchir un instant avant que je ne lui jette un autre regard meurtrier, puis il déserta la cuisine sans demander son reste. J'avais vraiment besoin d'Edward pour me calmer, mon père venait de me mettre hors de moi et c'était vraiment la toute première fois que nous avions une discussion de la sorte, mais je ne pouvais laisser cela passer.

- On peut la tuer ? Demanda la voix de mon époux en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Qui ? Demandais-je un peu trop violemment.

- Carole. Tout va bien Honey ? Demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant.

- Je viens de me disputer avec mon père. Dis-je en faisant une petite moue.

- Je me doutais que je ne devais pas vous laisser dans la même pièce.

- Mouais... et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu veux la tuer ?

- Parce qu'elle est infernale. Pire qu'Alice, elle parle tout le temps et c'est limite si elle ne s'est pas dévêtue quand elle a vu la piscine.

- Sérieusement ? C'est moi qui vais aller la tuer !

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le repas, et je vais te donner un coup de main.

- Et nous les laissons tous les deux, avec les filles sans surveillance ?

- Je veux bien que Carole ne nous ait pas fait un super effet, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite manger un de nos bébés pour son déjeuner.

- Haha ! Je suis morte de rire là, ça ne se voit pas ? Lui demandais-je en me remettant à ma cuisine.

- Bee, j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Rien à faire de l'atmosphère, aides-moi plutôt.

- A vos ordre chef. Me dit-il en me déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Après cela, nous nous étions mis à faire la cuisine sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Ce petit moment avec Edward me permis de me calmer un peu avant de me jeter une nouvelle fois dans la fosse aux lions.

- Tu penses que je devrais m'excuser auprès de mon père ? Lui demandais-je soudainement.

- Et bien, c'est à toi de voir comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de cette dispute.

- Je n'aime pas me savoir embrouillée avec mon père, mais je ne veux pas aller m'excuser alors que je ne suis pas désolée du tout.

- Écoute bébé, tu es majeure, vaccinée, mariée et maman, nous sommes ici chez toi et tu as tout à fait le droit de dire ce que tu veux ici. Tu es en colère contre ton père, et ça lui fera sans doute du bien.

- Du bien ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, il va sans doute comprendre que tu es devenue une grande fille, que tu peux penser par toi-même, et que tu diriges cette maison d'une main de maître.

- D'une main de maître ?

- Oui, et je trouve ça foutrement excitant ! Dit-il en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Ed...

- oui mon amour ?

- N'importe qui peut entrer à n'importe quel moment. Répondis-je alors que ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, ce sont des choses qui se font en privé.

- Tu sais quoi, si ton père voit ce que nous faisons, il aura compris que tu as grandi.

- Je pense qu'il le sait parfaitement étant donné que nous avons donné naissance aux jumelles.

- Certes, mais il doit savoir que nous avons recommencé à avoir une activité normale.

- Normale ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, normale. Bon d'accord, au-delà de la norme.

- Bien au-delà si tu veux mon avis.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un pervers.

- C'est sans doute le cas. Mais c'est juste plaisant.

- Ne me chauffes pas.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Edward savait toujours comment me réconforter et me faire sourire, j'avais réellement beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Après environ deux heures de cuisine, j'envoyais Edward préparer la table alors que je m'exilais dans la nurserie. Je fus surprise d'y voir Carlie parler avec ses petites sœurs.

- que fais-tu ma puce ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à terre à ses côtés.

- Je suis allée voir papy, mais il était avec Carole alors je suis venue ici.

- Tu sais ma puce, tu as le droit d'être avec lui même s'il n'est pas tout seul. Lui dis-je en la prenant contre moi.

- Oui, mais tu ne l'aimes pas trop.

- C'est juste que je ne la connais pas ma puce, mais je suis certaine que nous allons très bien nous entendre. A présent, dis à papa de faire chauffer les biberons, tes petites sœurs vont avoir faim.

Elle sourit et couru hors de la chambre pour aller prévenir son père pendant que je prenais les filles dans mes bras pour les emmener dans le salon. J'étais peut-être fâchée avec mon père mais ce n'était pas une raison pour paraître impolie face à ceux qui étaient nos invités.

- voilà donc les petites princesses. Dit mon père qui semblait ne pas faire cas de notre dispute, ou alors, il donnait bien le change.

- Oui. Répondis-je simplement alors que Carole était dans la pièce, semblant nous regarder avec attention.

- Elles ont tellement changer alors qu'elles étaient si petites !

- Elles ne vont pas rester petites toute leur vie. Dit Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je sais, mais les bébés grandissent tellement vite. Dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil alors que je déposais Ambre dans les bras de Carlie qui était à mes côtés pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi lui donner le biberon.

- Ne m'en parlez pas Charlie ! On ne voit jamais le temps passer.

- Les bébés sont fait pour grandir et devenir de belles jeunes filles et s'éloigner de leur famille. Dit Carole avec emphase.

- Bah moi, je ne quitterai jamais mon papa et ma maman. Dit Carlie avec un grand sourire.

- Il le faudra bien un jour jeune fille.

- Je pense que Carlie est trop jeune pour qu'on lui dise de quitter un jour ses parents. Dit Charlie en souriant.

- Papy a raison. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- Papy a toujours raison répondit mon père en lui rendant ce dernier.

- Pas toujours. Mais presque. Dis papy, on pourrait aller à la pêche pendant que tu es là ?

- C'est une excellente idée ma puce. Répondit mon père le regard attendri.

- Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser ici. Dit Carole en faisant la moue.

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous !

- Aller pêcher ? Hors de question, c'est un divertissement de rustre !

- C'est quoi un rustre ? Demanda Carlie interloquée.

- Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Edward avait dit cela en lui prenant Ambre des bras alors que je me levais à leur suite avec Jade pour remettre les filles dans leur lit. Je n'étais pas certaine de la définition qu'aller lui donner Edward, mais il était certain que nous n'allions pas rester dans le salon et assister à une possible dispute entre mon père et sa petite-amie. Enfin, j'espérais qu'il y aurait au moins une explication : mon père avait toujours adoré la pêche, même du temps de ma mère il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'aille à la pêche et j'espérai qu'il ne changerait pas pour les beaux yeux de sa petite-amie.

- Et bien... le séjour de ton père ici va être long. Dit Edward en déposant Ambre dans son berceau.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.


End file.
